Hidden Love
by Gokdeneyes123
Summary: When Bella Swan came to work for Ladies man, playboy Millionaire, CEO Edward Cullen, it seemed he had taken over her life. Expecting his new assistant to be at his command day and night.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **Copyright © 2011 HisGoldeneyes123

_Outline:_

_When Bella Swan came to work for Ladies man, playboy Millionaire, CEO Edward Cullen, it seemed he had taken over her life; Expecting his new assistant to be at his command day and night. When she was given the Executive Assistant position she realized she'd be at his side almost twenty-four hours a day. Working so closely with Edward Bella found it hard to ignore how irresistibly sexy he was. She was determined not to have an affair with her boss, but what if Edward wasn't just looking for a mistress, but a wife?_

No Accounting for Love

**Chapter One **

**First Impressions**

"Look here, Bella!" Angela Weber exclaimed, as she pointed to a section in the Washington Times News Paper. "It says here that CEO Edward Cullen is looking to hire an executive assistant."

"What?" Bella Swan asked, as she pretended to sip her glass of water. They were both sitting at her kitchen table.

She was surprised at the news. Almost as surprised as she'd been last week when she'd been told her boss, vice president Michael Newton Sr. of Newton Enterprises, was retiring almost immediately. She herself was going to need a new job.

But to work for _**the**_ Edward Cullen, he was gorgeous, sexy, and one of the richest bachelors in Washington. Also his reputation was known as being a ladies man, a playboy who went through assistants and women like water, then discarded them just as quickly.

Angela peered up at her above the rim of her glasses. "You might want to put an application in."

"No-no I couldn't Mr. Cullen's reputation as to the kind of women he surrounds himself with is legendary. I do not have those kinds of looks." Bella replied, shaking her head.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" Angela muttered. "Okay, so you've heard the rumors about Edward Cullen, going through all those women and without committing to a relationship." She paused for added affect looking straight into Bella's eyes "Besides, have you ever really seen yourself? You're far from ugly."

Bella sighed in defeat. "I guess I will E-mail them my resume' tonight. I do need a job after all." Though she did not like the idea of working for one of the most womanizing, playboys in Forks Washington, she thought. When she looked up Angela was smiling at her with a knowing look upon her face.

It was two weeks later that Bella Swan found herself sitting in a yellow taxi- cab filled with nervous energy, as it slowly took her to the Cullen Tower Enterprises. Her interview was scheduled within the next thirty minutes.

She slowly took a deep breath, looking down at her hands clasped tightly in her lap. She never thought in a million years that when she applied for an executive assistant position for one of the wealthiest, powerful families in business that she would get a call for an actual interview.

The taxicab pulled up to the curb in front of the looming Cullen Tower Enterprises. Bella quickly paid the driver opened the door and stepped out onto the curb closing the door behind her. Her eyes scanned the huge twenty- story building that loomed tall and cold in front of her.

She took another deep breath to try and soothe the butterflies in her stomach. "Okay Bella you can do this." She said out loud with confidence. She tried, straitening her skirt and smooth out her wavy medium length brown hair. Setting her sights on the front entrance she squared her shoulders determinedly and walked forward making her way into the building.

Looking around the lobby, Bella realized it was packed with men and women, she assumed were there for interviews. Setting her sights on the woman at the front desk, she slowly approached.

The receptionist looked up at her inquiringly as Bella made her way to the desk, a quizzical look upon her face as she took in Bella's appearance.

"May I help you?" She asked.

Bella smiled shyly at the woman coming to a complete stop in front of the desk.

"Yes, I am Bella Swan I am here for the 3:30 appointment for Mr. Cullen."

The woman stared at her for a moment before saying, "Well if you'll take a seat over there I'll ring them to let them know you are here."

"Thank you." Bella replied turning to walk over to the seating area in the lobby. She sat down on one of the unoccupied chairs, her handsresting in her lap. She looks nervously around.

The receptionist picked up her phone and punched in some numbers. "Yes there is a Miss Swan here for an appointment for Mr. Cullen. Yes, I'll send her up. Thank you."

"Miss Swan," the receptionist called. Bella looked up from where she was sitting. "You're to go on up now. It will be the twentieth floor."

"Thank you again." Bella said before she stood, and headed toward the elevators that would take her to the twentieth floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended**

Chapter Two: 

**(The Interview)**

Bella pushed the button to the twentieth floor. She looked neither left nor right at the others in the elevator beside herself, but stared at the burnished bronze elevator doors as the car started its climb upward.

Butterflies danced in her stomach. She resisted the urge to check her hair again that hung around her shoulders in an annoying way. As were for that manner her, plain, classical designs of her business suit and low-heeled shoes, plain and boring just like her.

By the time she reached the twentieth floor, Bella was alone in the elevator. Stepping out into the quiet lobby, she instantly noticed the thick carpeting, the subdued lights, and the soft music. It was quite a difference from her old firm who were more cost-conscious than apparently Cullen Tower Enterprises. She had enjoyed working for Newton's INC and would miss it.

She noticed that there was no central set of desks housing staff on this floor. No hustle and bustle of hectic work areas. In fact, as she headed toward the office of the CEO, she wondered if she were alone on the floor. Surely someone else was around. Then she heard the quiet murmur behind one door and realized the floor wasn't deserted, she saw a huge wooden desk in a solitary splendor neat as a pin, and empty.

The door beyond stood ajar. Bella took a deep breath and stepped forward. _Its show time_, she thought to herself. _Could she pull it off?_ Rapping sharply on the door, she reviewed all her plans. She was sure she'd covered everything. The interview would show if she had or not.

"Come in." The deep velvet voice touched her senses, sending a shivering spark of awareness skidding across her skin and down the spine of her back.

Taking another deep breath, she pushed the door open and stepped inside the large, office. One wall consisted of tall windows, providing a beautiful view of the city.

Spectacular as the view was, it was the man who rose when she entered that caught her eye.

Bella's heart skidded a beat and settled down into a fast pace. No wonder Edward Cullen had a negative view of women throwing themselves at him. In his case, it was probably justified.

He was heart-stopping gorgeous. Tall with broad shoulders, he looked like he should be a Greek god. His red bronze hair was mussed up, making her fingers itch to run them through it to see what it felt like.

She caught her breath. Was she losing her mind? What was wrong with her? She was here for an interview, not a get gaga over some man's outward appearance. She was not one of those women.

Yet when she met his emerald green eyes, her mind went blank. They were the greenest eyes she had ever seen, and they were fixed on her, alert and intelligent. She swallowed hard, a fission of alarm darting through her. Damn, she was not used to men staring at her, especially businessmen who were too preoccupied to pay attention to their office staff or for that matter plain Jane's like her.

It seemed Edward Cullen was an exception. His gaze missed nothing, from her plainly styled brown hair, to the sensible pumps on her feet.

"Mr. Cullen? I'm Miss Swan. We have an appointment at three thirty."

"Come in, Miss Swan. You are actually a few minutes early." He paused a moment and then smiled crookedly. " If there is one thing I don't abide is lateness."

Bella nodded and swallowed hard. His smile caught her by surprise. The white teeth gleamed against his pale skin. And the smile softened his features, making him look that much more approachable. That much more appealing. And lets not forget sexy!

She took a chair quickly, hoping not to fall due to her clumsiness. Her knees had suddenly grown weak. She blamed that smile it should come with a warning- lethal weapon precede with caution for all women!

She handed him the folder containing her resume', trying to look confident and competent and ignore the way her pulse raced when there hands slightly brushed, as he took the folder from her. _Nerves that's all_.

Edward Cullen scanned the resume', then placed it on his desk. Leaning back in his chair, he studied Bella.

"You've only been working for six years?" he asked.

"I decided to join the work force to take a secretarial course so I'd be better able to compete with others.

" All your experience has been with Newton's INC., I see."

Bella nodded. "A advantage wouldn't you say? I worked my way up, which shows they were happy with my performance. Mr. Newton found me most valuable."

He leaned back in his chair, but the pose was deceptive. Bella knew he remained alert to every nuance of their conversation.

"Tell me something of your experience at Newton's?"

The interview continued for another thirty minutes in which Bella answered all of his questions honestly.

"Do you have any questions?" he asked finally.

"No, you have covered everything perfectly. I would appreciate the opportunity to work for you."

He stood, offering his hand. " The human resources department will be in contact with you latter this week."

Bella shook hands briefly. His palm was warm against hers, his fingers long and strong. For a dazzling moment, her senses seemed to go into overdrive. As an electric shock ran between them, She wondered what it would be like to have those fingers in her hair or stroking her skin.

Wait! What! She blushed; hoping color didn't stain her pale cheeks. What was wrong with her? She was not one of those sluttish, loose women that threw themselves at him.

"Good-goodbye," she stuttered and turned. She forced herself to walk calmly across the expanse of office when she really wanted to dash away and put as much distance between them as was possible. She had never felt so aware of a man before. And she'd better make sure that she didn't convey that awareness in any manner. She wanted this job.

Closing the door behind her she leaned against it for a moment in relief. Would she get the position? She'd done her best, now it was up to Edward Cullen.

Bella was on edge all week. She had little to do at work with Mr. Newton's winding up his affairs. Helping out where she was needed. Everyday she would hurry home and check her answering machine, but found to her disappointment no one called.

By Friday, Bella had given up any hope of hearing from Mr. Cullen. She had hoped that her only six years of experience would be enough, but it seemed that hope was hard to maintain when you had nothing to feed it.

By twelve, the phone rang at her desk.

"Hello, Newton Enterprises INC., Bella speaking." She answered.

"Is this Miss Isabella Swan?" A female voice asked.

"Yes, this is she."

"Hello Miss Swan, this is Kate Denali from human resources of Cullen Tower Enterprises."

Bella's heart started to beat rapidly in her chest. " Oh hello! Miss Denali how are you?" Bella asked.

"I am well, Miss Swan the reason for calling is to let you know that I and Mr. Cullen have reviewed your résumé', and have decided to hire you."

Shock was the only thing Bella could feel at that moment as she sat there gripping the phone in her hand, her eyes going wide, breathing rapidly.

"Hello! Miss Swan?" Kate called her name when she was met with silence.

"Yes-yes, sorry!" Bella squeaked. "I was just shocked."

There came a muffled laugh through the phone. "I see that it says you can start by Monday? When you come in report to the twentieth floor. A Miss Stanley will then meet you. She will be the one training you." Kate paused. "Will that be all right with you?"

"Yes-yes."

"Do you have any questions for me Miss Swan?" Kate Denali asked.

"No, thank you. Everything sounds fine Miss Denali." Bella replied.

"All right goodbye, and have a nice day."

"Thank you, and you do the same Miss Denali." Bella replied then heard the click of the phone. Putting down her phone she just sat there staring into space. She felt almost giddy with her reaction. _**Oh my God, I got the job! **_She thought to herself. _**I got it! **_She started Monday morning as executive assistant to the famous Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended**

Chapter Three: 

**(Edward's Curiosity)**

Edward Cullen strode rapidly back and forth across the plush carpet of his private office in the Cullen Towers building. He stopped his pacing a moment to gaze out of the tall windows, providing a beautiful view of the city below. Then impatiently he resumed walking. Black was holding him up! It was bad enough that he would have to spend hours poring over figures, a procedure the meticulous accountant insisted on before each audit.

This Monday morning already had wasted half an hour just waiting for Jacob Black to arrive at his office. Cullen reached across the desk to press the intercom button, glancing at the latest issue of _**Forbes **_magazine_**, **_and read the headline gracing the front cover.

_**Edward Cullen twenty-six-year old Millionaire CEO- A man and his luck.**_

He wanted to tell them that luck had nothing to do with his success. It was all about good timing on the Cullen's of this company. Of them all making the right decisions at the right time and not wasting that precious commodity, he thought as he barked into the intercom.

"Miss Stanley, call and find out what happened to Black."

"I've already phoned, Mr. Cullen," Jessica answered, her voice smooth and unruffled. "Mr. Black is running a little late due to a traffic jam. He will be here shortly."

Edward sighed, running an agitated hand through his red-bronzed hair. He began to study the reports figures generated by the department managers last week. They were in addition to the reports and projections of his own people in Forks had produced prior to the up coming Black and Sons Co. buyout. Having a firm grasp on the operation was crucial.

He glanced down at his watch. It was still early. Today he remembered that it would be Miss Swan's first day. He swiveled his chair to look out the window again. He did not see the view that was provided of the city below, because he was remembering their interview. He had spoken to a dozen women last week, all very attractive and eye catching his usual type. Yet he found himself thinking about Miss Swan. She was not his type but it was there, in her enthusiasm, maybe. On the other hand, maybe it was her energy.

While she had not the breadth of experience some of the others had, she had worked at one firm her entire work career, which showed stability. If her boss had not retired, she would not be looking.

It did not matter. She was perfect- mature and sensible. She had not appeared the least flighty or flirtatious with her boss.

He frowned; she had not tried to flirt with him. At the time he was taken aback, that was something he was not used to. He liked the feminine touch, but he preferred his female associates and dates to be flirtatious and easy, leading to dinner with him, and then accompanying him to his place for the evening.

He realized that he had no effect on Miss Swan. However, he could have sworn that when they shook hands something had passed between them, a small flicker of awareness perhaps.

A sudden noise in the outer office alerted him snapping him out of his musings. Rising, he crossed to the door peering around it to see Miss Stanley standing beside Miss Swan who was putting away her purse. They both looked up when he spoke.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, sir." Bella smiled. "Thank you for giving me the opportunity to work for you. I'll do my best."

"That's all I ask." He turned his gaze on Jessica. "When you help Miss Swan get settled in, please bring a pad and we'll sort out how I like things run."

"Yes Mr. Cullen, also I just received a call from Mr. Black. He would like to reschedule another appointment; the traffic is a nightmare and will not be able to make the appointment after all. "

"That will be fine Miss Stanley, make the necessary adjustments." He answered her.

"Would you like some coffee?" Jessica asked.

"I picked up some earlier." He hesitated, looking at Bella. "Do you want the chance to get a cup, Miss Swan, Miss Stanley?"

"Oh, no, I'm ready now," Bella, said, picking up two sharpened pencils and a pristine new notepad that Jessica handed her.

Edward held the door for both of them standing aside as Bella passed him he was assailed by the scent of freesias and strawberries wafting from her body. Breathing the scent in Edward hesitated at his body's reaction to it, before preceding them into his office.

Jessica took a seat immediately, but Bella hesitated when she saw his desk. "Been working, I see," She murmured.

Edward walked around his desk, aware of the stacks of folders and printouts he had been perusing since he arrived, while waiting for Mr. Black to show.

He realized she would need to look at them; she needed to become knowledgeable about the company as quickly as possible. She could review some of the reports as a get acquainted briefing.

"Some of this was from the weekend. I need to get up to speed as soon as possible." He said gesturing to them.

"I would have thought you'd have known the company inside out before buying it," she said sitting down in the only other empty chair that was opposite him, and opened up the notebook.

"I knew enough to know it was floundering and I could turn it around. That is why I had an appointment to meet with Mr. Black this morning"

Edward sat down in his chair and looked at her. Bella's gaze was on the notebook, pencil in hand. She did not notice when his gaze moved from her shining shoulder length brown hair, moving down to her heart-shaped face over her shoulders, slowly moving over her breasts outlined under her suit jacket, down over her slim, pale, long attractive legs. She was beautiful, he thought.

"Please let me know what you expect of me, and what I can do to make things run more smoothly for you?" Bella asked. The tone of her voice startled him out of his thoughts, aware that he was staring at her.

He shook his head to clear it. "We'll start with my routine first. Then we will get Miss. Stanley to give you a tour of the company. Introduce you around. Once you learn the layout, you're welcomed to read some of the reports, to see what various departments do."

Leaning back, he began to tell her how he liked his day structured. Realizing interruptions were part of daily operations, he still expected her to field as many calls as she could. He indicated which aspects of the office he expected her to handle and which he would see to himself.

It helped periodically to review the way he and his family ran things. His chief operating officer now managed the operation in Tampa. Aro Volturi. With Black and CO., he was starting from scratch. Moreover, could structure the operations the way he thought best.

Bella sat quietly taking notes, asking an intelligent question now and then to clarify things. She did not seem overwhelmed with the tasks he was defining. Nor did she protest at the amount of work he piled on her. Lord knows many of his previous assistants would have.

"That's it. I will leave it to the both of you to get started on scheduling the managers in to see me. That includes Jacob Black, Miss Stanley."

"No problem."

_That seemed to be Miss. Swan's standard remark for everything_. Edward found himself smirking. He hoped that none of it would be too much; he found he liked being around her. What! Where did that come from? He did not sort women out because he liked being around them. However, for some odd reason he found himself thinking like this about Miss. Swan.

"Miss. Stanley you're excused, Miss. Swan I need you to stay for one last thing," He said.

Bella looked up. For a moment, he felt a hint of awareness brush across him. Her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. She wore no makeup- just natural; she was plain. Her bone structure was good. Her hair was a deep brown, and her eyes were the deepest chocolate brown he had ever seen, fringed with dark lashes. He found he could fall into the depths of her eyes if he was not careful.

"Is there anything wrong, Mr. Cullen?" Bella asked seeming to get annoyed at the way he kept staring at her.

He frowned, what was wrong with him? She was not even his type. "The work week will be erratic starting out. I'll demand a lot of after-hours' time"

He watched her to see what she thought of his after-hours request, knowing there was a double meaning behind what he asked.

"No…problem," she answered with a slight pause of annoyance.

He did not smile at that, "Would constitute a problem?" he asked one eyebrow rose.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, "I don't mind staying late to help you concerning work related issues, _sir_. But I will not be joining you beyond that," her eyes bored into him as she blushed. "That would be a problem."

"I see, Miss. Swan, we will just have to see about that." He said wickedly, a smile that charmed the women played about his lips.

"Mr. Cullen, sir-"

"Please call me Edward; I don't go for so much formality. I'll call you-"

His mind went blank. He knew he'd seen her first name on her resume', what was it?

"Miss. Swan," she said primly. "Or Bella," blushing she cleared her throat.

"Miss. Swan, you're not married?" Why was he asking her that, what did he care weather she was or not?

Bella shook her head once.

He sighed with relief, "Ever been?"

'Sir, how does that impact my work here?" she asked sharply.

"It doesn't. I was out of line, Miss. Swan. Bella." Out of line maybe but curious nonetheless he thought as he found himself blushing as her eyes locked onto his.

"Well I'll see to this then, shall I?" she said, indicating the list of notes she had jotted down. The smile that had been on her face suddenly turned to a frown, as she watched him.

Edward watched her walk from the office. For a moment, he wanted to ask her to stay- to talk for a moment-to learn more about the woman who suddenly intrigued him more than any other female ever had.

There was time enough to learn more about her as they worked together. He already knew all he needed to start, but the curiosity lingered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended**

**Chapter 4**

**(Sexual Implications)**

Bella felt as if she'd been running a marathon by the end of work on Friday. Edward Cullen was a high-energy person from the get go. No matter how early she arrived at work, he was already in his office-freshly attired and raring to plunge into the day's activities.

And she knew the description of slave driver wasn't far off. Yet how could she complain when he worked so hard himself-harder than anyone else that is other than the rest of the Cullen's?

He made her stay late three nights during the week, not getting home on Wednesday until well after midnight. Yet she knew he had to stay later each and every night, with the fresh stack of work that always awaited her each morning.

She was tired beyond belief. No wonder a lot of the other assistants quit, they could not keep up with his fast pace. Then again it could be due to the fact he was always asking them out, herself included. Though she politely declined any invitation to accompany him home after work. The man would not give up.

Not that she would hint that things weren't going along perfectly. She was determined to do her best with this job and prove to him that she was more than a piece of meat.

That appeared to be the only faulty thing about the man.

Besides being a jerk towards all women. He had incredible energy; he had exciting ideas to grow the business. There was new ways to view old techniques, and innovative methods in dealing with personnel.

He also along with his father Carlisle and Brother Emmett engendered an excitement throughout the company that was contagious. From the administrative offices to the plant in Tampa, morale was on the rise.

It was because of this that department after department became caught up in the new wave of ideas and changes. Managers arrived at his office in trepidation-fearful of what he'd find wrong with their departments. They always left re-energized and motivated by the new ideas discussed by Edward his brother and his father.

Bella watched this daily; amazed she could actually feel the energy level throughout the entire organization rise.

She was able to have a quick lunch with her friend Angela on Thursday, but beyond that, she'd been at her desk nonstop. Except that is the times Edward would spend with her.

On Friday after a hard taxing day, she straightened her stacks of folders, wondering if she dared to leave. She should check with Edward once more before taking off for the weekend. She had a date with her friend Sam Uley to attend a new Broadway show. If she needed to cancel she wanted to give as much notice as was possible.

She remembered that Edward had mentioned to her earlier that morning that he was leaving for the weekend, so she knew there'd be no required work Saturday and Sunday.

She stepped into the open doorway to his office. "If you have nothing further for me, Mr. Cullen, I'll be leaving."

"Miss Swan, Bella, must I keep reminding you to call me Edward?" He said as he looked up, and then glanced at his watch before answering her. "There is nothing that can't wait until Monday. I'm glad you asked me. I have something going on tonight."

Bella nodded impersonally, but noted a small stab of anger went through her. She wondered if it were a date. She had noticed during the week a certain number of calls he'd received from women, not to mention all the ones that met him for lunch. None it seemed had anything to do with business. He worked fast.

Not that it was any of her concern, and for heavens sake what was with the feeling of anger that had her gritting her teeth every time she watched him leave with another woman? Why! She couldn't be jealous…. Could she? She thought incredulous.

She was startled out of her thoughts when Edward tossed down his pen and leaned back in his chair. "So how did your first week go?" He asked.

Bella blushed. "I liked it. It was different from what I was expecting." She'd die before she'd complain about his advances toward her.

"And that was?"

"I didn't anticipate so much self-sufficiency, for one thing. I do appreciate your giving me the chance to make decisions right off."

"Why not, you handled everything perfectly." He replied wryly.

Bella smiled, "No problem." she murmured.

He laughed. "I'll wait for the day you announce a problem. Have a nice weekend, Miss Swan. I'll see you on Monday."

"And you, Mr. Cullen."

Despite his repeatedly reminding her to call him Edward, she wanted the barrier of formality between them. Sometimes he called her Bella, but she'd reminded him, she also preferred Miss Swan.

They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment before Bella shook herself visibly, breaking eye contact with him. She turned without another word and walked out the door.

She hurried home and into the shower, it refreshed her and she was ready when Sam showed up promptly at six-thirty. They were grabbing a quick bite than going to the Broadway show.

Sam had obtained good seats, near the center close to the front. Bella sat down with relief. For the next hour, she could sit and enjoy the entertainment. She didn't have to worry about conversing with Sam; she was simply tired from her hectic week. Thank God, that long-term friendship allowed them to sit comfortably in silence.

Normally she enjoyed spending time with Sam, but tonight she was simply tired. She should have begged off the evening, but knew he had gone through a lot of trouble to get the tickets; and she'd been looking forward to seeing Romeo and Juliet. That was if she could keep her eyes open!

Twice she caught herself in a huge yawn, her head nodded as she almost dozed off. Glancing at Sam, she was glad he hadn't noticed. It wasn't his fault she was so tired.

She looked beyond him- and her heart stopped. Edward Cullen was staring at her from two rows over. Bella quickly looked away, her heart pounding, the fatigue long forgotten.

_Good grief, what was he doing here? What was she going to do? Had he recognized her?_

She lost track of the performance as thoughts tumbled around her mind. Quickly, she peeked in his direction again. She sighed when she realized he seemed engrossed in the actors on stage. In the seat next to him, she noticed a beautiful strawberry blonde woman. Then as if he had been touched on the shoulder, he looked her way again.

Gasping Bella swung her head back to face the stage. Why was he looking at her?

She shifted a bit in her seat, to her delight the lights dimmed. Glancing over her shoulder, she met his sparkling emerald green gaze. She slowly looked away, wishing she could sink beneath the seats! Why was he staring at her? He must have recognized her, even in the darkness of the theatre. If she had known he would be here, she would not have come because the man irritated her to no end.

She looked back to Sam. Could she plead a headache and get Sam to take her home? Escape before Edward had a chance to confirm it was she? She could not do that for it would not be fair to Sam. He had every right to expect to enjoy the entire performance. What was she going to do?

Bella knew, after one week, she wanted to work for Cullen Towers Enterprises for a long time. It was the perfect job! The only issue she was having was fighting unwanted advances off from none other than Edward. She hopped she would not be fired here at the theater a mere five days into her career, just because she turned him down. Then be spotted with another man.

She let several agonizing minutes tick by before peeking around. Good Edward was watching the show- no wait, damn he glanced her way again and caught her horrified gaze. She looked straight ahead, wondering how long before she could make her escape.

At the intermission, Sam offered to get drinks, which she gladly accepted, anything to get away from Mr. Cullen.

"White wine?" he asked as they slowly moved up the long aisle, buffeted by other theatergoers heading for the lobby.

"No thank you I'll just have flavored water tonight, please. I'm so tired I would fall asleep if I drank anything alcoholic," she said.

Glancing around the crowed lobby, she didn't see Edward. There were a lot of people here tonight. Motioning to a quiet corner, she smiled at Sam. "I'll wait there if that's all right with you?"

"Good idea. I'll be right back," he said.

She stood in the quiet corner thinking what she should of done was stay seated and take a quick catnap. Or for that matter pleaded a headache and fled the theater to make sure she didn't run into her boss.

Another yawn escaped. She covered her mouth with her hand and gave in. She hoped she'd stay awake until she could get home.

"Can I get you a cup of coffee?" a familiar velvety voice asked.

Startled, Bella swung to her right, and came face to face with Edward Cullen and the beautiful strawberry blonde woman that had been sitting beside him earlier, who at that moment seemed joined at the hip; the way she was hanging on him.

_Oh God, so much for trying to avoid him, _she thought.

Stunned she couldn't speak. What was he doing here? Had he deliberately sought her out? What nerve of the man, especially with another woman on his arm.

"I, Um," she stammered. Had he followed her? No, that was -dumb- unless he did suspect that she had a date and came to uncover her deception.

"Cat got your tongue, Miss Swan?" He asked smugly. Dressed in a dark suit and fresh shirt, he looked wonderful. Bella had to force her gaze away. "You seem a bit tired."

Collecting herself, she bristled, stiffening. "I am tired," she answered shortly.

Scanning the crowd, he frowned slightly. "Weren't you with someone?"

She nodded, trying to capture some semblance of rationality. This man made her feel things she never had before. Taking a deep breath, she hoped she could calm her nerves.

"And what if I am?" Bella asked annoyed with him. It was none of his business, who she was with, "What difference is it to you?"

Swinging his head back to look at her, he smiled cruelly. One eyebrow raised, "What difference indeed," he replied. His green eyes connected with her brown ones.

She could feel it, that same spark of electricity, she remembered from the interview caused an unwanted pulse of heat to form in the pit of her stomach and flow throughout her body. She could feel the heat of a blush fill her face.

The cruel smile turned to that same sexy smile that had her knees feeling decidedly wobbly, and that same intensity he brought to the job front showed as he gazed down at her as if they were the only two people in the theater.

"Well I am with someone." Bella answered flustered. Her gaze moved to look at the woman standing at his side, draped over him. Noticing her gaze he quickly started to make introductions.

"Miss Swan, let me introduce you to my …date, Victoria. Miss Swan is an employee of mine."

"Nice to meet you, Victoria," Bella mumbled. Victoria just stared at her with a sneer prominent on her beautiful face.

"Eddie, must we stay here any longer?" She asked ignoring Bella.

Bella was disgusted, was this, the type of women Edward liked? That wasn't saying much of his character in her opinion.

"Bella, did you get stranded?" He asked her, acting as if Victoria did not say anything.

"Stranded? Oh, no. Sam went to get us something to drink. I didn't want to face the crowds."

"Coffee, I hope?" he asked.

Bella shook her head; glancing up to be held by his gaze, feeling mesmerized, no dazzled was more like it by those pools of emerald green eyes. They remained focused solely on her. It was orgasmic! Her heart raced and her thoughts spun out of control.

So these were the plans he had for this evening. She should have known, but then how could she, because if she had she would not be here tonight.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"The same reason you are." he replied coyly.

"And what reason would that be?"

"Why to watch the show, of course."

Oh, the man was so-so, bah, she couldn't even think of a word bad enough to call him. He was starting to infuriate her and for the life of her she didn't know why he was affecting her so. Where was Sam? Things were getting complicated.

"Darling," Victoria drawled in a purr as one of her long tipped fingers slide down his arm. Bella found herself gritting her teeth in disgust. "I am going to the ladies room. I'll be right back."

He nodded his head a smile gracing his lips, as he watched her walk away.

"While you appeared to be enjoying the show, you also look tried. Was it to tough of a day?" he asked.

"Tough week." she answered truthfully.

He tilted his head a moment. His eyes narrowed as he studied her face.

She glanced away as her mind went blank. What else could she say? Her heart raced. She had never in a million years thought she'd run into Edward, of all people. What were the odds?

"How serious are you and the man you're with?" he asked her abruptly.

She swung back, startled. "Sam? We're friends, have been for years."

"Do you ever expand your circles of friends, Miss Swan?" there was a hint of something sinister in his voice.

Slowly Bella began to smile. He was jealous, she could tell by the tone in his voice. This gave her an entirely new view of her boss.

"It depends on the company." she replied tartly.

He glanced around again no doubt looking for Victoria, who was nowhere to be found.

"So is he the reason you refused to have dinner with me?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

Bella's mind went totally blank. She stared at him with mouth slightly agape. What was with this man? He just couldn't take a hint. She was saved from having to respond when Sam suddenly reappeared at her side.

"Bella, there you are." Sam joined them, balancing two full glasses. He handed her one, "As requested." He looked inquiringly at Edward.

"Sam Uley, this is Edward Cullen. My Boss," Bella said, with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

"Edward." Sam shook hands. "Enjoying the performance?"

"Very much, now," he said, looking directly at Bella.

Bella sipped her flavored water, aware of a tingling sensation dancing across her skin. All thoughts of fatigue had fled. There was no denying just being around Edward- whether at work or in this lobby of a crowded theater, had her wide awake and alert.

And very, very aware of him as a man, what would it be like to go out together? To spend some time talking about non-business topics, and to learn more about the complex man who had helped head Cullen Tower Enterprises.

_**STOP! **_Right there Bella Swan, this is Edward Cullen, playboy and ladies man. And your boss, thoughts like that are totally uncalled for. What the hell was she thinking?

Just then the lights flickered, indicating time to return to their seats.

"Until, Monday Miss Swan," Edward said.

She watched him stride away toward Victoria who stood near the doors waiting for him, as the swirl of people moved back into the theater blocking them from her view. Then she smiled at Sam. He was a nice man who had fun and there was no pressure. Neither of them felt any spark, so their relationship was non-sexual overtones.

But something told her going out with a man like Edward Cullen, if she dared-would not provide the easygoing companionship being with Sam did. There were definitely sexual implications. She wondered if she was the only one to notice.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own TwilightChapter Five

**(Personal Interests)**

Monday morning Bella found herself standing behind Tyler Crowley's chair peering at the figures he was calling up on his computer screen. Holdings had increased more than ten percent since last quarter, and her brilliant accountant like mind boggled at the variety of takeovers, ranging from ships, to other companies.

To Bella there was something greedy about this indiscriminate grabbing of tottering businesses, like Black and Son CO. She shrugged her shoulders and bent over to make a notation on Tyler's work sheet when she sensed it - stillness, barely perceptible, before the muted clicking of computers and the low murmur of voices began again. She looked up and saw the reason.

All three Cullen men, Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett, stood at the front of the room.

This was probably the first time the Corporation president, Carlisle Cullen had appeared in the accounting section. She wouldn't even be there except Edward had wanted her to collect the figures.

The office manager approached them; Edward waved her aside toward Carlisle, and moved directly toward Bella. She felt breathless and light-headed as once again that strange, tingling expectancy surged through her. She swallowed; braced herself and faced him with what she hoped was a look of calm inquiry.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen."

"Ms. Swan. How are things going?" His smile was knowing as his eyes held hers. How could a man who embodied so much power look so relaxed? She resented his calmness in view of her agitation. Which she was trying hard to stifle? What on earth was the matter with her? She saw him nod to Tyler, who muttered an excuse and hurried away, leaving the two of them alone-or as alone as they could be in the crowded room.

"You haven't run into any problems, I hope? Not tried by any chance?" he quietly teased.

"Oh, no," she said as a blush stole across her checks. Quickly realizing he was teasing her about Friday night when she had been tired at the theater. "Everything's going very well so far."

"Good. Well, it's almost closing time. I was wondering, could you join me for an early dinner?"

"I…err…" This was the last thing Bella had expected, especially after last week. She felt momentarily, confused, and surprisingly sorry that she had to decline. "I'm sorry. I have an…. appointment."

Edward frowned, eyes darkening. "Is it because you have a date with…Sam wasn't it?" he spat.

Bella stiffened defensively. She didn't have to explain herself to him, the gall of the man. Besides wasn't he seeing Victoria? "I'm sorry. Yes-"

"Oh. Well, what about lunch tomorrow?" He pressed.

Bella shook her head, "No, I'm sorry. I have-" She paused and looked at him square in the eye her arms crossed protectively over her middle. "Did you have something you wished to discuss, Mr. Cullen?"

Edward shook his head. "A request, Miss Swan. Not a command."

"Oh, I didn't think…that is, I wasn't…" Darn! She was acting like a blushing schoolgirl. She could see the laughter in his eyes and spoke almost defiantly. "It's just that, I promised Sam I would go out to lunch with him."

Bella sighed. "Mr. Cullen, I have already told you I will not go out with you." Her voice dripping with venom, "I meant what I said."

"I see." His mouth gave a wry twist. "Well, I'd hate to upset your busy schedule. Perhaps another time." He turned abruptly and strode away.

She felt a stab of disappointment as she watched him depart. Maybe she could have managed tonight…Oh; for goodness sake she was doing it again. She'd resolved along time ago that nothing- absolutely nothing- would interfere with her job. And if that meant staying out of harms way of Edward Cullen's reach she would do just that.

Still she wished…

"Hey Bella look at this!"

She hadn't realized Tyler was back, and his voice startled her. She turned again to the screen, but her mind was focused on the man who had just left. A bit of pride stirred within her. He'd asked her out again! He found her attractive, wanted to know her better! But-Her spirit dampened. Angela had predicted he would ask her out. Angela, who read all the tabloids, had declared that his personal relationships were reported to be as varied as his business interests, and that they'd never yet been more than short-term.

Short-term was not what she was looking for, and she'd be damned if Edward Cullen took her for granted. Whether she liked him or not, she had to be strong.

………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Please let me know if you want me to continue this or not.**

**Review :) Review! PLEASE.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

**Chapter Six**

**(Frustrations)**

Edward Cullen shrugged as he boarded the private elevator, followed by his father and brother. Well, that was that! Or was it? He wondered, as he got out of the elevator and went into his office, without a word spoken to his father or brother. The thing was, ever since she'd breezed through his door that Friday afternoon for an interview. He hadn't been able to get her out of his mind. He really didn't know why.

He also didn't know why, she made him feel so…well, face it awkward. He'd never been awkward with women. Not since he was fourteen. For the love of God he was Edward Cullen.

What did Bella Swan have against him? He had seen it, that half-defiant, closed-in look. Anyway, why did he care? Because he knew there was something different about her. Something behind that strictly businesslike air of hers that-

"Oh, Mr. Cullen." Jessica said as she came in bearing a sheaf of papers, "Why didn't you let me know you were back?"

"Just got here," he answered, tossing his coat and tie onto the sofa and just missed the plant beside it.

"Well I hope your staying put for a moment, we need to get some things cleared up." She announced placing her folders on his desk and seating herself beside it with pad and pencil poised.

"Shouldn't Bella be taking care of this?" He asked irritably.

Jessica nodded. "Yes she was going to, but she asked me to take care of this for her, being that she is boggled down."

Resignedly Edward sank into his chair and looked attentively at his secretary. Jessica was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. He had dated her for about a week when he realized it just wouldn't work. They were better off being just friends.

His mind focused on a woman instead with brown hair and a preponderance of appointments.

"The Billings Chain rejected your offer," Jessica told him.

"I wonder why," he mused, did she really have an appointment or was that just an excuse to avoid him as usual?

"Do you want to go higher?"

"Oh, hell what's the point!" If she didn't like him, if she found him unattractive, why bother?

"Very well." Jessica laid the Billings folder aside. "They might reconsider your bid if they don't get another offer."

"Another offer? Do you think she's involved with someone?" Now why did that thought bother him?

"Who?" Jessica was consulting her notes.

"Bella Swan."

"Bella-" Jessica's puzzled eyes regarded him. "What are you talking about?"

"My Executive Assistant, Bella Swan."

"Oh?"

"She's always very busy."

"Oh?"

"Always has some appointment."

"Do you mean to say that Bella has actually had the effrontery-or perhaps I should say guts-to reject one of your spur-of-the-moment invitations?" Jessica asked, incredulous.

"Spur-of-? Oh, Jessica!"

"Yes, spur-of-the-moment, Mr. Cullen. I can't deny that I didn't do the same. But don't deny that the line of would-be recipients is long. Ladies panting for some notice from you-"

"Oh, will you stop!" he muttered, scowling at her.

"There are a few, like Bella Swan." she murmured, unperturbed, "Who desire a little advance, notice, shall we say… to prepare for the big event. Or perhaps to rear-range their calendars." Jessica said sticking up for herself and all the women out there that fell for Edward Cullen.

"All right, you made your point." He shifted in his chair, acknowledging to himself that most of his moves or requests were impulsive. Seldom did he make plans.

Twenty minutes later they had finished and Edward got to his feet. But before he could reach for his jacket. Jessica brought up something else.

"There was a call from _Time_ magazine. They want an interview."

Edward stopped in the middle of a stretch to stare at her.

"You know I don't give interviews." he replied.

"Well I think you should. Did you see what that gossip magazine, _OK, _claims you pursue women the way you do business, and that you discard them more quickly."

"Jessica!" he chuckled as he put on his coat. " What brought on this tirade?"

"Well, they ought to know who's pursuing whom! Lord-" she broke off as the buzzer on his desk sounded.

In answer to her questioning frown, he lifted an eyebrow and flipped the switch. "Yes?"

"Mr. Cullen?" Bella's voice sounded over the intercom. "There is a Miss Mallory here to see you."

"Well, I-err…Yes." Edward stuttered.

"Oh, I- for goodness sake, let me in Edward. I don't want to talk to you through this person or this machine." Lauren said.

Jessica opened the door and the owner of the voice swept in. A vision in green silk and gabardine, she was enveloped in an intoxicating aroma of Obsession. She gave first Bella then Jessica a causal nod, and then hurried to Edward.

"Now, Edward, don't tell me you're too busy. I have the most exciting plan. Dinner-I thought perhaps that place you took me last month. And then, if you're very, very good…"

Jessica gave him a what-did-I-tell you glance, before she left the office and quietly shut the door. He did not let it go un-noticed the look of disgust on Bella's face before the door shut. He found himself thinking, why did it matter what she thought of him?

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

**Ok, so I hope you liked it!**

**Please let me know**, **Review :) Review, Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Enter The Player**

At four-thirty Bella squeezed herself into a taxicab with Jessica Stanley and another coworker who were all headed home. All she had to do was change then pick up Angela, so they could get to the mall by six. She had promised her she would go shopping with her. That's if she got home in time. She glanced at the driver, who hadn't yet managed to maneuver his way into the line of traffic.

Bella sighed; she had to stop feeling so hurried and anxious! Forcing herself to relax, she leaned back and looked at the throng of people pouring, out of the Cullen Tower Enterprise building. -And that's when she saw Edward Cullen with the, same exceptionally beautiful woman hanging on his arm; _Lauren, _she thought her name. She noticed he was looking down at her a broad smile on his face, as they appeared to be deep in conversation.

Ignoring the small lump in her throat, Bella watched them move down the sidewalk. The woman walked slowly, her hips swaying. _She's sure talking a lot, _Bella thought, as she gazed at the elegant profile, noting the rapid movement of the woman's lips and radiance of the smile that was lifted to Edward. He matched his steps to hers and bent toward her as if completely engrossed in her every word.

"_**How about an early dinner?" **_he'd asked, not quite an hour ago. It sure hadn't taken him long to find a replacement. Bella's face burned as a hot current of resentment raced through her. She was glad she had turned him down. Okay she'd admit at the time she had been flattered that he'd shown interest in her. But now after seeing how easily she had been replaced… Glad too, when the taxi sped past, removing them from her vision.

Why did she feel so irritated that the image remained? A man and a woman that were absorbed in each other's company.

It meant nothing to her. Nothing! After all isn't that what she wanted, not to get involved with Edward Cullen? So why did it still hurt so much?

………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much I do!**

**Enjoy! Review, Review, Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**The Invitation**

At noon, a few days later, Edward Cullen stepped out of a taxicab and turned to see Bella Swan leave the building. She strode purposefully down the street and he stood for a moment watching, liking the way she walked-head held high, shoulders straight, swinging along on those slender legs. It seemed to him that she was occupied in some private business, completely oblivious of the many admiring glances that followed her steps. She moved quickly and lightly with a natural unstudied grace.

When she disappeared among the crowd, he hurried into the building, feeling rather embarrassed. He found himself always watching her, watching for her. Trying to catch a glimpse as she sat at her desk in his outer office, or as she went striding down the Avenue, or through the lobby on her way to work, or departing for home. He hadn't asked her out again and wasn't sure why. It had nothing to do with Jessica's wisecrack that she was the only woman who'd ever turned him down. That was quite untrue.

_**Or was it? **_He wondered as he got into the elevator. Hell, he couldn't remember! It had never seemed to matter before.

Why did it matter now? He found himself asking a lot lately.

Once he'd seen her in the downstairs coffee shop, during one of there non existent breaks, with some guy from accounting. She had looked up at the man, her eyes sparkling, as they laughed and talked so easily together. Edward had felt a fierce unreasoning surge of envy. Crazy, he hardly knew her. And for that matter she hardly knew him. So why did she…well, back off? Her refusal of both his invitations had been so definite, so unequivocal…and so smoothly polite. _I'm sorry. I have an appointment. _Were her exact words to him?

Well he thought, grinning as he got off the elevator, _I'll fix that!_

He reached his secretary Jessica's desk, " What was that crack you made, Jessica, something about spur of the moment?" he asked when he walked by her desk headed toward his office.

Jessica looked up, puzzled. " Now what are going on about, Mr. Cullen?"

"Never mind, Take a letter."

Later on Jessica smiled as she typed the semiformal invitation. Mr. Edward Cullen requests the pleasure of Miss Isabella Swan's company at time and on such a date as Miss Swan finds suitable and convenient. RSVP by checking appropriate box:

Dinner, Saturday, November 14th at 7:00 p.m.

Brunch, Sunday, November 15th at 10:00 a.m.

Lunch, Monday, November 16th at noon…

There were several other dates, and Jessica chuckled to herself. Mr. Cullen was always persistent about everything he really wanted, she should know she had fell victim to him herself. Chuckling again she thought that Bella would have to dream up an abundance of appointments to politely refuse this invitation. Now all she had to do was place it on her desk.

**(Bella's POV)**

As she walked into Sear's department store, Bella's step was purposeful, but her thoughts scattered from one subject to another. She had Angela's birthday, her own dentist appointment, her budget, and a man, Embry Call.

She selected Angela's presents, choosing a tiny pendant necklace that she liked last week on their shopping trip. Next she grabbed a thank you card to send to Sam for the wonderful evening of Romeo and Juliet. She then proceeded to walk to the counter to check out, handing her items to the clerk.

"Thank you, " she said smiling as she took her packages from the salesclerk. She put her change in her purse and started back to the office, then remembering the man who stepped into the elevator as she had got out.

Embry Call. She'd seen him there before. One day the week before he'd boarded the elevator with her and pushed a button for Cullen executive Suite. He had spoken and she'd nodded, for she knew him. He was the principal owner of The Billings Chain that had filed for bankruptcy about a month earlier. The same company Edward and his father were trying to make a deal with.

Something about the man didn't sit well with her, nor for that matter did his company. He had small shifty eyes that signaled a warning as distinctive as the rattle of a poisonous snake. Still, she may not have ever thought about him again had she not run into him. Twice. And right here, she thought as she went back into the Cullen building and took the elevator to the twentieth floor. _I'll bet my bottom dollar he's trying to palm off his decrepit company on Cullen Tower Enterprises._

And he might very well succeed; the way Edward Cullen ran his business. Really the man was a mystery to her. Not only did his family pick up firms on the edge of disaster, more often than not he signed on with the same people who'd created the disaster in the first place, sometimes even forming partnerships with them. So far he'd been incredibly lucky. But if he took on a man like Embry Call… She really might want to say something.

But how? Sure, just walk up to him and say out of the blue, "I saw this man in the elevator…and I _thought_ you might be making a deal with him… I _think_ he's…well, shady."

She'd look like a complete idiot.

Oh, for goodness' sake, she thought, what was one rotten apple in the barrel of firms owned by the Cullen's? Anyway, Edward was a big boy. He could take care of himself.

Yet, for all that, all his confidence and power, there was something about him. Well, he was to darn trusting.

It was then that she reached her desk and saw the envelope with her name written on it. She opened it.

"Mr. Edward Cullen requests the pleasure of…"

She smiled, oh very clever. And funny, giving her-she counted ten choices! A man like Edward Cullen was the one with all the appointments. Business and other things, she thought, remembering the woman with the swaying hips.

She looked at the list again. It was as if he really wanted to see her, and that made her feel…special. Careful, there Bella! She didn't have time to get involved with Edward Cullen. Then even with a warning made to her, a moment of weakness is all it took to find herself thinking, _what difference did one evening make? _She noted Saturday November 14th at 7:00 p.m. she would be available. Sighing she started to check it, then stopped. This was such an unusual approach.

She refolded the paper, put it back in it's envelope and tucked it into a drawer at her desk. Then she moved to her computer and typed her reply. _**God what was she doing? Stop!! **_Her mind screamed at her.

"Miss Bella swan accepts Mr. Cullen's kind invitation with pleasure…"

He appeared in the doorway to his office with a huge smirk on his face. Bella felt a moment of panic as she watched him.

"Where should I pick you up?" he asked her.

Bella suggested, "Why don't we meet in the lobby here at six-thirty. I wanted to come in on Saturday and do a little overtime work." That way she didn't have to worry about him picking her up at her home."

Edward nodded, "That will not be a problem." Stealing her words with a teasing quality in his voice.

She blushed at his teasing, but couldn't help the prickle of awareness that inched its way down her spine, as he turned and walked back into his office.

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much I do!, Enjoy! Review, Review, Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**A Little White Lie**

The pleasure Edward felt when he saw Bella waiting for him in the lobby on Saturday, surprised him. He'd been half-afraid she'd change her mind.

She was concentrating on a brochure in her hand and had not seen him yet. Her dress. A lightweight knit of rich blue, was sleeveless with simple straight lines: the color enhanced her small but well proportioned figure. She wore black leather pumps, and a slit in the dress provocatively revealed her slender legs with the trim little ankles.

He'd reserved a table at La Bella Italia restaurant, but when she looked up at him and smiled shyly he changed his mind. Suddenly he didn't want to share her. Maybe it was selfish, but that's how he felt.

……………………………………………………………………………**..**

Bella was surprised when the taxi rounded a small park and turned west toward Port Angeles into what was definitely a residential area. It stopped in front of one of the old brownstones. Edward paid the cab driver, and then got out holding the door open for her.

_Why are we here anyway? _She thought.

As the taxicab sped away she felt a stab of apprehension. She turned quickly to Edward. " It was my understanding that we were going to dinner."

"We are."

"Here?" she could see nothing resembling a restaurant.

"The food's great." His smile was teasing. "Excellent chef…" He took her arm to lead her up to the small porch.

Bella didn't move. "Just who is this excellent chef?"

He clicked his heels, inclined his head, still grinning.

"You-you? But you can't…you don't…" She glanced at the modest brownstone. Certainly not the setting she would have expected for Edward Cullen. "You… live here don't you?"

He nodded.

"I don't think I…" She hesitated, not wanting to appear prim, not liking the look of this one bit. He was regarding her soberly now, the teasing smile gone. "I-I think I'd prefer to-to go to a restaurant," She finished rather lamely.

"Oh, come now Bella, why don't you really say what you mean?"

"I-I did." she stuttered.

"Well your eyes are saying something different, like look mister boss man, I'm not about to be stuck in some apartment alone with you. Not when all I know about you is what I read and seen in Tabloids. Am I right?"

"Please," she whispered, glancing at a passerby who had hesitated. It must look like they were have a lovers spat. She could feel her face turning red, with a blush.

"I'm sorry." He lowered and softened his voice. "Look, if we go upstairs, you set the rules. If you don't want me with in an arms reach of you, I won't. I'll stay clear across the room if you want. Now, will you let me cook for you?" He held out his hand, a crooked smile on his lips. "I promise to be a gentleman."

His gaze was honest and open, his words so sincere, that Bella couldn't help the tug of response, full of warmth and trust. She put her hand shyly in his and together they walked toward the portico.

The door was held open for them by an attendant, an older man not in uniform. He nodded, "Good evening, Mr. Cullen." Edward returned his greeting, and the man retreated to his desk in the far corner of the entry hall, with its polished marble floors.

He lead the way to an old fashioned elevator that took them to the top floor. Bella felt both nervous and strangely excited, as she stood beside Edward in the small enclosure. In less than a minute, they'd arrived. Edward opened the door and led her into the apartment.

She found herself standing in the spacious, well-appointed living room decorated in strong, earthy colors. It was neat and clean, but with a lived-in look.

"So this is your place?' she asked. He was just an ordinary man. Unlike the god in the office.

"All mine. Make yourself comfortable," He picked up a pair of shoes near the couch and disappeared into what she assumed was the bedroom.

Bella wandered restlessly about, determined to be as calm and self-assured, as he appeared to be. She walked over to the fireplace, looked at the large picture above the mantel. Everything she noted was tasteful, he must have hired a good decorator. Still She'd have thought his home would be more luxurious, more extravagant, befitting his fame and fortune.

"How about a before-dinner drink?" he asked as he reappeared. He had discarded his coat and tie and was rolling up his shirtsleeves. "What's your preference?"

"Whatever you have," she answered.

She was surprised, when he went into the kitchen and she heard the blender whirring. He came back carrying two frothy oversize daiquiris.

"Delicious," she said, liking the fresh strawberry taste. Bella had settled back into a big leather armchair, she looked across at Edward, seated on the sofa with his long legs stretched out in front of him. His emerald green eyes were intent upon her, and once again she felt that little stir of excitement. But she didn't feel threatened this time. She felt a quiet and sweet exhilaration, as cozy and intimate as the apartment itself.

"This is nice," she made a little sweeping gesture with her hand. "Comfortable. And yet not at all what I-" She stopped.

"Not what you expected?" he prompted, his smile a little mocking.

"Well, I…" she faltered. "Well, at least a manservant puttering around fixing drinks." she replied blushing.

"That would bug the hell out of me."

"Why?"

"I couldn't handle someone waiting on me all the time."

"Oh, is that why you never married?" Darn, she needed to bite her tongue. The last thing she wanted to do was pry. Then again why did it even matter to her?

"Oh, I wouldn't mind that kind of _someone_," he said, grinning. "But marriage…well, that usually means children."

She sat up instantly alert. "You don't like children?"

He shrugged. "I just think marriage is hard on children."

"That's a stupid thing to say!" still, she thought, Her mother and fathers marriage had been hard on her and her brother. Yet if her mother and father hadn't married then they would not of had both of them. "I think marriage is the usual prelude to-"

"Okay, okay." He held up a hand. "I'm thinking of the usual aftermath. Divorce. Sometimes its better to just have an affair, than complicate things with a relationship."

"Oh?"

"And I'm speaking from the vast experience of a child who had four step-fathers."

"Four!" she almost chocked on her drink. Maybe that's why he is the way he is.

"Well, not all at the same time."

"Your mother must have been very attractive, to marry four-no five men." Bella said rather awkwardly.

"She still is," he said, and laughed. "She's living in Paris with her fifth. And probably her best. Not counting my father, of course."

"Oh." She could think of nothing to say.

He stood up, running his hand through his bronze hair. "I'd better see what the chef has for dinner."

Bella kicked off her shoes and followed him into the kitchen, which she was surprised to find quite modern complete with dishwasher, microwave oven and lots of gleaming counters.

"This is very nice," she said again, watching him remove the thawed steaks from the microwave. "How long have you lived here?"

"About twenty-five years," he answered as he scrubbed two potatoes.

"You're kidding!"

"Nope, dad and I moved here after the divorce." He oiled the potatoes and punctured the skins with a fork. "After he remarried to my stepmother Esme, I just stayed on."

"You lived with your father?"

"He wanted me to learn the business. It was a break, since I only had to deal with stepfathers during the summer months I spent with my mother."

"Oh." She looked around. "It seems so modern."

"Yes, I renovated about five years ago." He had placed the potatoes in the microwave, set the timer, and turned on the oven. Now he was chopping fresh asparagus into small pieces.

"How long have you been cooking?" Bella asked as she watched him.

"Since I was about twelve, mainly because my father couldn't," he paused, looking at her. "Do you cook, Bella?"

"Yes, I cook very well," she answered him blushing.

While they talked he made a salad and mixed vinaigrette dressing, broiled the steaks and sautéed the asparagus. Her contribution was to clear off the table and arrange the sliver and wineglasses. As she did so, she thought of Angela. What would she think of this date? No classy restaurant, no luxurious apartment. Nor had Edward made a pass. _At least not yet_, she thought, feeling herself blush once again.

"So tell me about you," he said, when they were seated.

"I did."

"He frowned, "No, you didn't. You told me about your parents. About your brother attending law school."

"Really, Edward there's not much to tell." Bella said primly.

"Come on, there has to be more?'

"Okay fine, I attended New York University, first job was at Newton's INC. That's about it."

"No personal involvements…attachments?" he asked, refilling her wineglass.

Bella stiffened for a moment. "Nothing serious," she paused. "Well, just one," she wondered if she should tell him about Laurent? "It's over now."

"Really, have any regrets?"

Bella shook her head. The fact that he seemed really interested made her want to share, to tell him about Laurent and how he used her. _Careful, Bella, don't want to get involved with another man who will hurt you. _She thought. She searched frantically for a change of subject.

"Cullen enterprises have really expanded. Even in the past three months," she offered brightly.

"As the old saying goes, bigger is better." he drawled. Letting her get away with change of subject.

"Maybe. But you see…" She bit her lip. This was a social evening. Not the time, nor was it her place, to tell him he could run into trouble sinking so much capital into certain projects that were going nowhere, like Billings.

Edward was looking at her over his wineglass, waiting for her to finish what she'd started to say. "Well, um, some of the required projects-Warwick shipping Lines is one- are doing well. Profits up forty percent," It was only a small fleet but he'd refurbished the ships and started a tour line. "That was a good buy," she finished.

"But some, say- Billings is not?"

"Well…" she hedged, smiling. "Past records and balance sheets tell their own story. Are you allergic to figures or something? Because you don't seem to pay any attention to-"

"All right. I see what you mean." He chuckled. "Lets just say I like people more. Embry Call once worked for my father."

"Oh." A friend. Or at least someone he knew. That explained that. But still, a man like Embry Call… Should she warn him?

"You were right, " She lifted her wineglass. "To an excellent chef, I didn't even know it was possible to sauté' asparagus. It's delicious."

"Thank you. I hoped you'd enjoy…everything. Are you glad you came?' He asked. His green eyes bored into hers.

"Oh, yes," she said quickly. He seemed different. Here in this modest setting, his shirt rumpled, a lock of bronze hair falling across his face. She felt the palms of her hands tingle with wanting to touch it. He looked unguarded, almost trusting.

Bella took a deep breath. Suddenly, perhaps inexplicably, she felt a need to protect him. _What, why would she need or for that matter feel like that?_

She thought.

"Mr. Cullen, there was a man in the elevator the other day. A Mr. Call"

"Yes," he said, cutting into his steak. " He has a defunct company."

She knew it. "And he wants you to invest?"

"Something like that."

"Don't," her tone was sharp that caused Edward to jerk his head up.

"You know something about him?" Edward asked her.

"Not, really." She bit her lip and toyed with her steak. " I… there's something about him. I don't like his eyes."

"His eyes?" Edward's brows went up and he chuckled. "Well, maybe I'd better take a good look when I see him again! Coffee?"

"Yes, please." She knew he was discounting what she said. Still, it wasn't her business.

After dinner they sat and talked about everything, books, the world, movies, politics, ideas. Bella felt more relaxed with each passing hour. She was relieved that Edward did not try to make any passes at her. Seeing him like this, she could almost like him. She mused.

She was shocked when she noticed the time. In mid-sentence she said, "I think you better call me a cab. I really have to get home."

"A cab?"

"Yes, how else am I supposed to get home?" she asked him exasperated.

"I better send for the car."

Of course he would have a car, even though he always seemed to be riding in cabs. "You needn't bother. I'll be quite all right."

He leaned forward and touched his finger to her chin, and a little tremor shot through her. "When I take a lady to dinner, I always see her home."

The Volvo shone sleek and silver in the moonlight. He was as relaxed and confident in his driving as in everything else, and she settled back against the cushions as he eased the car into the flow of traffic. They rode in companionable silence, as if each was savoring the evening. She was surprised she was so comfortable with him. Once he reached over and took her hand. There it was the electricity that crackled between them. The comfort grew into something sweet and intimate. She wanted the ride to last a long, long time. She smiled staring at him.

Her emotions were under control by the time they arrived at her house, she had him stop short of the garage, and got out of the car before he could open the door. He was walking toward her. She held out her hand.

"It was a delightful evening," she said, and meant it. "Thank you."

"It was delightful," he repeated. Before she had time to think or for that matter react, he bent to kiss her. The touch of his lips on hers was light and surprisingly gentle. Yet it sent a tremor of desire pulsing through her, so strong that she wanted to throw her arms around him and cling. She forced herself to pull away.

"Thank-thank you again," she managed to stammer, before walking into her garage, and shutting the door, behind her.

………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Edward stood for a moment after the garage door slammed shut, looking at the house and the surrounding property.

_This is where she lives? Alone? That's hardly unlikely._

_With whom then?_

He climbed back into his car and drove toward the city, mulling over what she'd said about herself. Not much, parents divorced, brother in law school, lived in Phoenix until she went to college at NYU.

A previous relationship? "It's all over, " she'd said.

Over. She'd sounded solid enough, but still, he wondered. Had it really ended? Maybe the man was away, and that's why she had this evening free. No she was straightforward for that, he thought, as he shifted gears and pulled onto the interstate.

Hell what did it matter anyway? It wasn't like he was needed a woman, those he had plenty.

But deep down he knew that Bella Swan did matter. And that he wanted to know all about her. He could, of course, ask her old boss about her. Though he hated to be so scheming. Anyway, he could learn whatever he needed to know from her. He certainly intended to see her again, and again. He smiled happily as he maneuvered the Volvo into the fast lane.

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much I do!**

**Enjoy! Review, Review, Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Regrets**

She would not. She could not go out with him again. Not ever, no matter how much she wanted to. Long after the garage door had shut. Bella found herself leaning up against the door. Her hands pressed to her burning face, trying to make sense of her jumbled emotions and thoughts. To think she had begun to feel comfortable with him. **Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!**

And then he had touched her. Hardly at all, just his lips had merely brushed hers for a split second. That's all it took to be shaken to the roots of her soul, ready to throw herself into his arms and never let him go.

Oh, Lord, maybe she was…love-starved! It had been so long since she'd been kissed. Her panicked giggle turned into a sob. It was so long….

Come on, Bella! NO MAN'S KISS, NOT EVEN Laurent's had ever affected her like this. Edward Cullen of all people, well known for his playboy ways, and short-term affairs rich, powerful and handsome….

In no way was she in his class.

But tonight at his apartment he seemed to be almost the boy next door. Like an old friend. He cooked for her, made her feel relaxed and comfortable. She had been afraid to go up to his apartment at first. Afraid he would make a pass. He hadn't seemed to be her boss.

She left a cry escape from between her lips. Good thing he hadn't. Because if he'd touched her, she might have seduced him! Well, at least her instincts, when she first met him had been right.

**Run, run, and run.**

But why? She asked herself as she finally opened the door to the house. Why should she run from him, from those feelings? What was she so afraid of? Try a broken heart, Bella.

She could see herself with Edward Cullen, laughing, dancing, walking arm in arm. Enjoying the moment, however brief. She was in a euphoric mood as she entered the silent house. It would be wonderful, she thought as she mounted the stairs. Anyway, why was she making such a dig deal out of one evening? He might not even ask her out again. And if he did, she would refuse. She made it to her room, got undressed and went to bed.

That was the first night she dreamed of Edward Cullen.

………………………………………………………………………………**..**

One of the things Edward Cullen had always prided himself on was the ability to compartmentalize his life. There was work. Business consumed most of his waking hours and he liked it that way. The challenge and problems to be dealt with gave him an outlet to be creative and pioneering. The successful solutions gave satisfaction. Knowing he was helping his father and brother build for the future.

Rarely did he need to sort out relationships. He dated casually, enjoying the company of many women. Sometimes even developing an intimate aspect that lasted a few days or carried on for a month. He just wasn't looking for a long-term relationship. That's just how he liked things. But when apart, he had other things to think about.

Until this morning…

He threw down his pen and rose, walking to the window and looked down at the avenue traffic, miniature cars crawling along. A light rain had started, and he watched umbrellas popping up like tiny colored balloons as people poured from the surrounding buildings. He knew Bella Swan would be among them on her way to work.

His hand tightened on the keys in his pocket. He didn't understand her. He really didn't. And it bothered him that he was bothered. But why the devil did she refuse every invitation he issued? That night in his apartment had been special. They had talked and laughed and; Maybe it hadn't been special to her. Maybe she would have preferred the La Bella Italia restaurant.

Well, hell, if that was what she wanted… But she never gave him a chance. Every time he approached her, she forestalled him. _"I'm sorry…another appointment…it's just that I'm so busy these days." _

Why the hell not? What took up all her time in that big house in Forks? _Who_ was probably more to the point? He couldn't help the small stab of anger that went through him, at the thought of Bella in the arms of another man.

While they seemed to hit it off at the apartment, by the time he took her home, he found that she had not seemed excited for another date. In fact he had a feeling she was stalling. Deliberately not excepting a date in any way shape or form. Had he missed the signs?

Hearing a noise in the outer office, Edward turned and crossed to the opened door. Bella straightened after putting away her purse and umbrella. For a moment, he was able to observe her without her being aware of his presence. He felt a slight tightening in his heart as he watched her. It was strange the feelings that she evoked with in him.

"Good morning." He said.

She looked up, startled. Then nodded gravely. "Good morning, Mr. Cullen."

He almost smiled. She persisted in holding to formality. That wasn't a good sign in his book. "Are you ready for our meeting?"

She didn't answer him right away, "Mr. Cullen, look about last night."

"Yes?" He lifted an eyebrow enquiringly. "Is there a problem?"

Shaking her head, she picked up a pad and two pencils. "Never mind, there's no problem," she said. She gave the impression that she had wanted to say something else, but didn't.

For some reason Edward mused, he knew that Bella wasn't being truthful, there was defiantly a problem, and he had a feeling it was _he_.

Each morning, Edward liked to meet with Bella first thing to prioritize tasks for the day. And to touch base. Then he let her get on with her own work. He liked that time before the frantic pace of the day took hold. It had been his practice for years. Meeting with Bella was different from his morning briefings with Jessica however. Especially since the tension had grown between the two of them.

Bella did bring something more to the meetings. A fresh way of looking at things. A willingness to voice her opinions. And a sense of serenity that was oddly appealing to a man who thrived on fast pace of business.

Once they were seated in his office, he reviewed the reports he'd read on Sunday at his apartment. Several needed more in-depth analysis from the managers and he directed her to obtain them. Two deserved special praise for being so complete and he asked her to draft a note to that effect in his name.

When he glanced up and found Bella's gaze on his mouth, for a second he was startled.

She met his gaze and promptly dropped her own to the tablet. A hint of color stained her cheeks.

For a moment Edward felt bewildered. Was she wondering about why he kissed her on Saturday? The memory of that kiss was burned into his mind. He could still feel the effects of those soft, sweet lips, two days later. He glanced at Bella's mouth. Noticing they were tightened with disapproval?

Hell, maybe it was going to be a problem trying to date her after all. With a sigh he tossed one of the reports across the desk. "That's the report by Black and Son's CO. Apparently they were one of our biggest customers a year ago, they dropped the ball, causing us to have to go else where for business. Apparently they fell on hard times, I want to get them back by buying them out. You might want to read the report. I think this is a deal that with the right touch will bring a major turnaround in the company. A lot of bang for the buck."

"You still want an initial lunch meeting for Friday?" Bella asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

He looked up. "What?" he asked.

"I'm just wondering why you'd want a lunch meeting instead of meeting here at the office, where you'd have facts and figures at your fingertips."

She replied.

He nodded in understanding. "This is the preliminary round. I want to meet the decision-makers. See what they are like. Find out what they want, then mold a presentation to match their needs."

"By the way I need you to call Jacob Black from Black and Son's CO. to make sure he and his partners know about this lunch meeting."

She looked thoughtful. " So maybe I should do a bit more background work, myself," she murmured.

"In what way?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"I could ask Mr. Black's secretary what his likes and dislikes are. Get a feel from that perspective."

Edward nodded. "Good idea. But don't push it if she's hesitant." Then he smiled. "I know I can count on you, Miss swan, Bella." He hesitated a moment, then added. "Include yourself in for lunch."

Bella looked as if she was about to protest.

"After all if your going to be my right hand man, I need you to see this project through, and I need input from you." He said watching for her reaction.

"Well if you insist, Mr. Cullen." She said uncertainly.

He nodded once again, and smiled. "I do insist."

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

It was after nine by the time Bella returned to her desk. Edward had reviewed plans and requested meetings and scheduled conference calls for the rest of the day. He'd also asked her to draft responses to most of the mail he'd received. Even with a full day's work ahead, she almost waltzed to her desk. She loved the responsibility he gave her, relished the challenge.

For little over a month now she had been working closely with Edward Cullen. Every day she would experience that little glow of excitement she felt now as she watched him from her position at her desk. She was swept along in the dynamic forces that emanated from him and made her feel exhilarated, challenged, and so alive!

Then she frowned; she remembered the last time she'd been caught by a force. Laurent. She always insisted that she didn't miss him. And it was true she hadn't been as deeply in love with him as she'd once thought. But there was no denying that his, just up and leaving one day had left a gap in her life.

She knew with a dreadful certainty that any gap left by Edward Cullen would be unbearable. She could not take the risk by falling in love… **wait! **Where did that come from? Was she in love with Edward Cullen? Could their involvement become more personal? No… Edward was a busy man, at play as well as work. If the tabloids were right about all his ladies and his love life, he would hardly consider her a prize, she thought with amusement. All she had to do was keep her cool. Keep everything businesslike.

By the afternoon she found it hard to concentrate on the information on her computer screen, hard to ignore the little sparkles of anticipation that nudged at her. She told herself to calm down. To conduct herself in a business like manner, and ignore the crazy sensations jetting throughout her body.

She called Mr. Black's secretary at Black & Son's Co. And explained what she was interested in learning. After ascertaining his preferences, she asked to be connected to make sure Mr. Black was in agreement as to the lunch meeting.

Mr. Black had been gracious on the phone, agreeing to the said Friday lunch. His father would accompany him, he said. Bella knew from the conversation with his secretary that Mr. Black was the driving force behind the company.

After spending Saturday evening together, it proved harder than Bella had expected to ignore Edward during the workday. She could hear his voice when he spoke on the phone. And she'd remembered his voice at dinner. She heard his laughter once, and her heart skipped a beat. She whished she could see his face. She knew she'd be mesmerized.

When he'd been reviewing the day's schedule earlier, she'd practically been mesmerized by his mouth. Those lips had kissed her, for a moment she grew dreamy just remembering.

His catching her staring had embarrassed her, but the warmth from the memory of that kiss remained. She found herself anticipating briefing him on the Black & Son's Co. lunch plans-just to see him again.

"_Include yourself in for lunch." _Were his words from earlier. Why was she getting so excited over a lunch meeting with him? Its not like he was asking her to dinner again. Oh, for goodness sakes, why did she think he even would? And what if he did? Would she refuse him? After all it was strictly business.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Luncheon**

By noon, before Bella decided to go to lunch, she stepped into his office. Informing Edward of the confirmed luncheon date, Friday after noon with the Black's. He nodded then jotted the appointment down in his daily planner.

"Good work. I like the fact we'll be taking them to one of there favorite restaurants. Good thinking on asking the secretary."

Bella nodded, reluctant to leave, regardless of her previous thoughts a few hours before.

He looked at her for a moment. "What would you do if someone called you and asked the same thing?"

"Tell them what was available for public knowledge. Why do you ask?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders, "I was just curious, as to see what you would say."

"I hope my answer was satisfactory for you? So… if there isn't anything else you have for me to do, I will be off to lunch then." Bella replied.

By Friday morning, Bella began to wonder if accompanying Edward to the luncheon with the Black's was a good thing after all. She had made sure to dress carefully that morning, in anticipation, of looking the part of executive assistant.

Now as the lunch hour drew closer, Bella wondered if she should plead a headache or something and excuse herself from joining them. She was worried that the tension between Edward and herself might cause discourse in front of a major prospective client.

Yet, even as she thought that, she couldn't bring herself to actually back out and leave Edward in the lurch. She was a professional after all. She thought as she reviewed the notes she'd taken from the Black & Son's Group report. What she needed to do was deliberate on helping promote the company. And stop worrying about Edward and her situation.

She was looking forward to seeing him in action. She knew from his history he was good at turning things around. Today she'd see exactly how he did it.

Bella had to remind herself to focus on business. Twice during their briefing that morning, she'd caught herself gazing at him, remembering their shared kiss, their conversation from a few nights before. Thank god she'd glanced down at her notes before he had discovered his that she had been mooning over him. She had to remain totally professional and forget about his fingers brushing lightly against her chin. His mouth on her lips leaving her breathless.

………………………………………………………………………………**..**

The Black's father and son were already at the restaurant when Edward and Bella arrived. Introductions were made and they all were soon seated at a private table with a view of the city.

"So you are the CEO of Cullen Tower Enterprises, eh. Young man?" Mr. Samuel Black said heartily once their drinks were ordered.

"Father I told you he was." Jacob Black spoke up. He looked down at the menu.

"Yes sir, taken charge along with my father, and brother. We all have been moving it in a new direction. One I think you might be interested in helping us forge," Edward said easily.

"What? How could we help?"

"I'd like some insight into what went wrong when we had to pull out of continuing business with you. What could the company have done to keep our business? One thing I absolutely do not want to do is repeat the past. We all know where that got Black & Son's CO."

"Very good plan," Jacob Black said, joining the conversation. "So many times one's firm changes and its suppliers or customers can't keep up."

His gaze looked upon Bella, his stare friendly. "And how do you fit into all of this?"

"I'm Mr. Cullen's executive assistant," She said quietly.

"Ah," Jacob smiled. "Then tell me something about his management style." His dark brown eyes were teasing, flirting with her.

Bella looked at Edward, he had his eyes narrowed at Jacob and seemed to suddenly stiffen beside her. When he noticed her staring at him, he gave an almost barely visible nod, she felt free to talk.

"I find it open and authentic. I've just started working with him, but from what I can see, he takes time to gather information from which he makes decisions, weather personnel, customer, or from his management team related. He allows people to do their jobs. I think he feels if he hires responsible employees, he needs to give them the opportunity to be responsible. And do their jobs without inference."

"And do you think he can turn the company around?" Samuel Black asked.

"Yes. And sooner than most people would think," Bella said earnestly

"I didn't even have to pay her to say that," Edward joked All three men laughed. "One of the reasons I invited Bella to join us for lunch today was to benefit from her insight. She'll be working on this project as well. I value her input."

"Nicely done, young man." Samuel Black. Smiled at his son. "Women add an aspect we don't always pick up on. I always consult with my wife in major decisions. She's a silent partner in the firm. And always has been a major asset." he paused, ""Are you married, Mr. Cullen, Miss swan?"

Edward captured Bella's glance and his eyes twinkled.

"No sir, neither of us are." Edward replied answering for both of them. Bella could feel the flush of embarrassment on her cheeks. Uncomfortable silences feel between them.

"Ah, so you are single, then Miss Swan?" Jacob asked with interest.

Bella could feel herself become uncomfortable, the blush on her face becoming darker. She hesitated, looking shyly into Jacob's eyes. She noticed with shock the attraction shining in his.

"Yes-yes, I Am." she answered timidly.

"Well then, that is good, is it not?" Jacob flirted mischievously, his eyes dancing. " A beautiful woman such as you, I'd of thought someone would have gobbled you up by now."

"I…err. I mean…" Bella said, becoming tongue-tied.

Edward made a distinct thump on the table to draw Jacob's attention away from her, to him. Jacob's smile broadened when he got the full brunt of deadly daggers shooting from Edwards's eyes, across the table towards him.

Edward noticed that Bella was also looking at him, eyebrow raised in question. He grimaced and shook his head to indicate to her that nothing was the matter. He angrily glared at Jacob again, wanting to choke the life out of him, for daring to look at _his_ Bella. Wait! When did he start thinking of her as _his_? Bella wasn't his at this point. He was snapped out of his thoughts, when Jacob continued.

"Though I can tell you about our firms' dealings before. You will not like a lot of it." Jacob said. Staring at Edward with a challenge in his eyes that had nothing to do with business.

"But I'm the one who can change it." Edward replied, his voice sounded deeper, harder.

"Yes I'm sure you can." Jacob drawled.

Jacob talked at length throughout lunch about the problems he'd experienced with Black & Son's CO. He also kept glancing at Bella with interest sparkling in his eyes.

This attention did not go unnoticed by Edward, who sat across the table from Jacob, holding onto his temper. Now was not the time to become unprofessional and screw up loosing this deal, because he was feeling the biting flames of jealously licking at him. He couldn't help it though when Jacob was undressing Bella with his eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

Bella watched, as Edward was able to gather every bit of information he wanted. The older Black seemed pleased to have his opinion sought so attentively. And at the end of lunch, when Edward asked if he could meet with them formally in the next week or so to present a new proposal, both acquiesced.

Bella stood up only to be followed by Jacob, he smiled at her, "Miss Swan it was a pleasure to meet you this afternoon. I hope I'll be seeing you in a week or so." He said, while looking deep into her eyes.

Bella blushed. " Yes-yes, I will be at the meeting, Mr. Black."

"Please, Miss Swan call me Jacob?" he asked. Then reached out and grabbed her hand bringing it to his lips to place a kiss upon it. His eyes made direct contact with hers, a playful smile on his lips.

"I hope, I did not offend such a beautiful woman, by kissing her hand?" Jacob purred for her alone, giving her a wink.

Bella could feel herself blushing a deeper red, as she politely tried to pull her hand free of Jacob's.

There came a cough from her right, she noticed Edward was standing there with a scowl on his face glaring with anger at Jacob. His eyes were hard dark pools of rage. Bella almost felt sorry for Jacob. But the other man's smile broadened.

Edward then spoke up, "I guess this is farewell, then until we see you next week." as he tried to control the emotion in his voice. He took Bella's arm and began to escort her toward the front of the restaurant. His lips pressed tightly together with suppressed irritation. "I'll have my, secretary call with the arrangements concerning the meeting."

" Yes we will be in touch, I'll be seeing you again, Miss Swan." Jacob laughed, as they walked toward the front entrance of the restaurant.

_Not if I can help it, you won't_. Edward thought seething. He guided Bella faster toward the front of the restaurant. He wanted her as far away as possible, from Jacob Black.

Bella couldn't understand why Edward was acting so strange all the sudden. It wasn't as if they were a couple, he had no reason to treat her as if they were.

"Mr. Cullen, what do you think you are doing?" she asked. They had started walking along the sidewalk. She tried with no avail to pull her arm from his tight hold on her arm.

"Why, I am escorting you out of the restaurant, Miss Swan." He sneered.

"You don't have to man handle me." She didn't notice Edward roll his eyes.

"How about it, Miss swan, care to walk back to the office? It's only a few blocks and the weather's warm enough," he said in a clipped voice, ignoring Bella's comment. He did not let go of her arm.

"Mr. Cullen… I… guess I would like that." she finished perplexed by his actions. Falling in step with him, as they turned in the direction of the office building. "I think it went well, do you?"

"Yes better than I might have expected. The order-processing department really screwed up a couple times. And that last batch was not good. I might not have found it so easy to remain as open-minded as they did. But nothing was settled." It seemed the further they moved away from the restaurant, Edward seemed to relax.

"I realize that. You opened the door, however."

"And I want to move quickly on this project. It could really give the company a boost in the arm- not only monetarily. Morale would pick up."

"Is morale poor?" she had seen no signs of low morale. She had in fact thought it to be on the rise.

"Not that I've noticed. But there is always uncertainty when a new person takes over."

She nodded, matching her stride to his. She looked up at him threw her eyelashes. Heat washed through her from where he held her arm. She wished she could reach out and just touch him. Tell him how much she appreciated the chance to work with him. She wanted to get to know him not just on a professional level, but a personal one as well.

"Something wrong?" he asked. "You're frowning."

"No, just, um, trying to remember all I have to do this afternoon." she stuttered out blushing.

"When we get back, have Tyler Crowley in accounting pull up all records on the Black & Son's Co. And call Myers in to review his report. I want a meeting with department heads at three. You, too, tell them to come up with ideas to regain this account. Then do a quick scan to see who else we might of lost last year, well see if we can combine them and regain more."

The office building was in sight. Bella wished for a moment that Edward had talked of something besides work. But why should he? To him, Bella Swan was the perfect executive assistant, and dedicated to work. Well isn't that what you wanted, Bella? She asked herself.

He stopped on the sidewalk in front of the huge glass doors leading into the building. "We'll need to work through the weekend on this. I'd like to get back to the Black's first thing next week. In addition to proposing changes, I want them to know how fast we can respond. Are you available for a marathon? Working Saturday?" He asked her, before continuing.

"And Sunday. I'll get all the data we need from the department heads. Saturday we can hammer out this proposal completely by Monday. And I want total confidentiality. I want you to handle the typing, not Jessica."

"No problem."

He smiled, "Good."

Edward held the door for her when they entered the lobby of the building, and headed for the elevators. Once they got to the twentieth floor they stepped out in to the lobby and walked toward the office.

When they reached her desk, she placed her purse over her chair and smiled at Edward. "Thanks for including me in the lunch. I felt I learned a lot about strategy."

He nodded, pausing by the door to his office. "I appreciate the response you gave Samuel Black about my management style. I think it went a long way in opening his mind to at least listen."

"Thank-thank you, Mr. Cullen." Bella blushed from his praise.

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

By late Friday afternoon, Bella went seeking out Tyler Crowley in accounting. Leaving her desk absent. Jessica took it upon herself to knock on Edward's door.

"Come in, Miss Swan." Edward said from his desk. He quickly fixed his era when he realized it was Jessica.

"Ah, Miss Stanley, how may I help you?" He asked her.

"I came to talk about any Friday afternoon wrap-ups."

He smiled at Jessica as she took a seat beside his desk and produced the inevitable notebook.

"Lets see," she said. "You have the Masen's cocktail party tomorrow night and the theater afterward."

"Cancel it."

"Check, golf- the usual threesome Sunday morning at seven-" The phone rang and she picked up. "Oh, good afternoon, Mrs. Cullen. How are you?" She looked at Edward. He shook his head. "Oh, I'm so sorry. He's already left for the day. Could I give him a message? No, I'm not sure where he can be reached. I know he had a late appointment." Jessica said goodbye and looked up at him. "Your mother wants you to call. Urgent," He shrugged and she continued, "Now let's see…" She went on listing his appointments.

Edward, only half listening, walked around and sat at his desk, opened a drawer and propped his foot on it. "You know, Jessica, I think I made a mistake."

"Oh?" She didn't look up.

"I took this lady to my apartment."

"But, you never-" This time she did look up in surprise. "I mean, you always say you have a hard enough time when they start tracking you down at the office, and that you'd never take a lady to your apartment. As a matter of fact, you've told me not to give out your phone number or the address."

"I know. I know. But this one's not a tracker." He rubbed his nose. " I guess she's more in the class of an…err…an evader."

"Evader?"

"Well, she manages to evade me anyway."

"Oh-oh, quite the challenge, huh? To the sought after Edward Cullen!"

"Cut it out, Jessica! So what's on for Monday?" She focused on his calendar again, while he wondered if she was right. A challenge? Did Bella swan present a challenge to him? Is that why he was so interested in her?

"Oh, yes," Said Jessica. " Embry Call called twice. He's anxious to see you. Four o'clock Monday is still open. Do you want to squeeze him in?"

Embry Call. Edward smiled remembering Miss Bella Swan trying to tell him, while being careful _not_ to tell him, that the man was a dirty crook.

"Mr. Cullen?" Jessica asked.

"No. Let him know I've changed my mind. I'm not interested. I've done a little investigating. But it's not necessary to tell him that." He sat up. Embry Call! That was as good an excuse as any.

"That about wraps it up then." Jessica said, taking notice of Edward's sudden blank gaze.

He was absently drumming his fingers on his desk as he stared into space.

"Something bugging you, Mr. Cullen?" Jessica asked as she gathered up the notes they had just gone over.

" As I said, before it's Bella Swan."

"Bella again?" Jessica gasped; it was just now hitting her how much Edward liked her. She leaned back in her chair. "But I thought she was working out quite well. She's very nice. And really engrossed in her work."

Edward sighed running an agitated hand through his already mussed bronzed hair. "I know, to damn engrossed! She's right up my tail every time I make a move, she's trying to tell me I'm making a mistake." He picked up a pen, threw it down again.

"How the hell does she think I got where I am?

"Oh, I'm sorry she's not working out."

"Now wait a minute! I didn't say she wasn't working out. She's sharp. Never misses a detail when it comes to facts and figures. Even made me pull back a couple of things. I make up my own mind. After all, I'm still the boss."

"Okay, right." Jessica said. Sitting there holding the folder and looking at him, obviously a bit puzzled. "So what's the problem? If you've worked out a good business relationship-"

"Well, I wasn't exactly thinking of business."

"Oh," She inclined her head. "But, I thought…Haven't you taken her out to dinner?"

"Yes, I told you to my apartment."

"Wasn't it a nice evening?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, yes it was, but she stays scared to make a move for fear it'll be the wrong one. Same way she is in business, come to think of it." He mused.

"I may be out of line asking this, but are you wanting a fling with Bella?"

"No!" He frowned as a light blush spread across his cheeks. "Hell, I don't know what I want anymore. I thought I had it all figured out, until she-"

"Until, Bella Swan swept into your life, turning it upside down." Jessica finished for him in a knowing voice. One eyebrow raised.

"I, guess so…yeah," He ran his fingers through his hair again, feeling a little puzzled. Why did he find her so appealing? All these weeks and still he hardly new her. She was so careful to shut herself off. "It's like I only get a glimpse of the real Bella every now and then," he said, as if explaining to himself as well as to Jessica.

"Once the night we had dinner in my apartment, that's the only time I've seen her relax. Just be herself, with nothing else on her mind, no agenda. Not that we talked about anything much. Just that she seemed carefree and warm and…" He stopped. That was the woman he wanted to see more of. The woman who responded to his light…yes, almost casual kiss, with such fervor. As if in one unguarded moment she'd released her warm, sensuous inner self. He sighed. "I feel a little sorry for her, Jessica."

"Sorry?"

"Yeah. because she never seems to have time for herself. She's so busy looking after other people. She's a giver, Jessica. She's so busy trying to do everything and be everything for her dad, her friends…she doesn't have time to be herself. She's spunky; I'll give her that. You ought to hear her fighting with me, trying to keep me from taking any risks that she thinks threaten my empire. But she means well. Like I said, she's a giver."

"You do realize you have that in common with, Bella Swan?"

"Huh?" He gave her a confused look.

"I am saying you're a bit of a giver, yourself."

"What? I don't think-"

"Tell me something. Why have you never married?"

The question coming out of the blue, from Jessica startled him. He really never thought about it before.

"Well, I don't know. Never really thought about it. I guess I had my hands to full. You know I haven't had much time for nothing else. Truth is, I don't know why I never married."

Jessica sniffed and stood up. "Not too busy to spend time with quite a few women, myself included."

He laughed, but thought about that. There had been many women-good friends whom he liked. But not one with whom he wanted to spend his life with.

"Okay," he amended. "Maybe I've been too busy to form a close relationship."

"Or maybe it's just that you haven't met the right lady, until now." Jessica replied, sadly.

He shrugged. "Could be."

Jessica started to leave, but when she reached the door a thought struck her, she turned back. "You know, Mr. Cullen, you've had so many women chasing you, you've never had to chase them."

"Oh?"

"So you've never learned how to."

"Come on, Jessica give me some credit. And what in blazes are you driving at?"

"Why it's all in the technique, Mr. Cullen." she grinned. "I have an idea."

"Oh! Really, and what might that be?" she spiked his interest.

"These…err…business discussions you're always having with Miss Swan."

"Go on," he said, giving her a skeptical look.

"Yes, well, why couldn't they extend to a dinner conference at…let's see…at the Tropic where there's dancing. And where she might be persuaded to…just be herself. You wouldn't have to argue all evening, would you?"

" Don't you think I have already thought about that? Suggested it."

"No! Mr. Cullen, don't suggest. Insist. After all, as you said earlier, you're her boss." Jessica's eyes twinkled as she went out and shut the door.

Edward sat in his chair glaring after her, a huge smile plastered on his handsome face, as an idea suddenly occurred to him.

"Thank you Jessica, that's what I'll do." He said out loud.

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

The intercom buzzed and Bella heard Jessica say, " Mr. Cullen on the phone, Miss Swan."

That was odd. Edward never had needed to use the phone to talk to her; usually he just barged into her office.

"Yes, Edward…err, Mr. Cullen?" She said into the phone. They'd been on a semi-first name basis for some time, at least he had.

"Bella, I'm leaving for Tampa tomorrow afternoon."

Too check in on Aro Volturi, and the decrepit Plant, she guessed. "Listen," she said. "Before you do anything I want you to-"

"I know. That's why I'm calling. I know you've reviewed the financial data and I'd like to talk it over with you."

Yes, he certainly ought to do that, she thought.

"The only thing is," he went on, "I'll be pretty busy today and tomorrow morning. So I think perhaps we'd better do it this evening. Discuss it, I mean."

"Oh, well, I-"

"Lets see, my last meeting today will be near…oh, yes the Tropic. Could you meet me their say around eight? I'll have Jessica make a dinner reservation."

"I don't think I-"

"I wouldn't insist but I just don't see any other time." He persisted, not giving her much time to think.

"Well…"

"Thanks, Bella, I'll see you tonight." He hung up not allowing her to answer; she slowly returned her phone to its cradle. A look of bafflement on her face.

The Tropic? Not exactly the place for a business conference. Bella used to go there often, enjoying the quiet atmosphere and the dancing… with Laurent. Tonight with Edward… The shiver of awareness that slowly ran through her body was uncontrolled and alive with a sweet tingling expectancy.

Bella wrenched her thoughts from the man, and forced her self to think about business, or the Tampa Plant. She took the report from her file and spread it on her desk. They really needed to talk about this before he went off the deep end. She looked down at the report. Tampa Tools. Not a consistent commodity, as she saw it, but from an outmoded product. The company made tools for machinery that was rapidly being replaced by newer, more modern models. So why should Edward even go to look at the plant? Yes, they needed to talk.

She picked up the phone knowing she was going to have to call and cancel her plans with Angela, tonight after all.

Please Review, Review, Review 


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 12**

**White Lies And Half Truths**

The Tropic was just as she remembered it, with the hanging plants and foliage skillfully placed to give it the appearance of a tropical paradise. With tables tucked away in obscure little booths, it was a retreat for couples, for lovers.

She met Edward at the front doors of the restaurant. She stopped to stare at him a moment taking in his perfect features, he was oblivious to a lot of females attention he was stirring.

"Ah, Bella. Thank you for joining me on such short notice. Are you ready to be seated?" He asked her.

She nodded, as they turned toward the hostess.

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen," said the hostess. "Your table is ready."

Edward smiled a most dazzling smile at her, causing the hostess to just stare at him stupidly, for a moment. Bella aware of this rolled her eyes as she felt a jolt of jealousy in the pit of her stomach. _Why must he do that?_

Edward unaware as to the effect he was having on the hostess, nodded his head, "Thank you," he said and took Bella's hand. They followed the hostess, who seemed to be in a daze. She escorted them to one of the many obscure booths in the restaurant, and waited until they were seated before she hurried away.

Bella couldn't help herself when she asked, "Do you always do that?"

"Do what?" Edward asked.

"Dazzle them like that."

"I dazzle them?" He asked with amusement.

Bella blushed, "Yes, I think that poor hostess will have to throw cold water on her face, just to cool off." She muttered.

"Do I, dazzle you?" Edward asked her, his eyes connected with her brown ones.

"Yes, quite frequently." Bella answered, as she felt herself melting into those green, emerald pools.

"That's good to know." He replied with another dazzling, heart stopping smile.

_God! Must he do that? He's killing me. _She thought as she stared at him.

She shook herself, "Do you come here often?" If so, why had she never seen him? But maybe, she thought, she hadn't been looking at anyone else, but Laurent then.

"Not too often. Just sometimes when I leave a board meeting that's held in the vicinity." He answered.

Bella looked across at his handsome chiseled features and compelling emerald green eyes, his bronze hair glowing under the lighting above there table. Yes, she thought, any woman who'd seen him would remember. She allowed and composed herself.

"I've been looking over the data concerning the tool company," she said. "And I think-"

"How about a drink?"

She nodded, feeling a little nervous.

"Margaritas, I think, " he said to the waitress. "That's a nice before-dinner drink, don't you agree?" he asked Bella. She nodded and was about to bring up the tool company report again, but he held a finger to his lips.

Bella stopped breathing as she looked at his finger touching his lips. Oh, my! She wanted to be the one touching them, feeling them on hers lips, on her skin. _**Oh, My God! **_What was she thinking? She asked herself. She felt her body grow hot with need.

"Shush, I like this song." he whispered.

The combination of the Margarita, and the husky voice of the woman who stood upon the small stage some distance away from them. Bella found herself captivated by the haunting strains of the music, and the words of the song. She tried to remain unaware of Edward's steady gaze and felt relieved when the song ended and the waitress brought their second drinks. She sipped hers, liking the salty taste.

"You have a knack for always choosing the right drink," she smiled at him.

"Thank you." He said returning her smile.

"Well, now," she said, pulling her notebook from out of her purse.

"Please, give me a break, Bella. I've just come from a hectic board meeting. Let me finish my drink before you make me talk business. Let me relax."

"Ha, ha, ha very funny," she said rather crisply. " Except unless you get into one of your rages, I've never seen you not relaxed."

"And I've never seen you relaxed at all," he leaned toward her. "What makes Bella Swan happy and relaxed?"

Bella stiffened, "Look, we'd better make good use of this time. I canceled plans with my best friend Angela, so we could-"

"How do you have time to do that Bella, when you never have time to spend with me?"

"Look, I don't have to explain myself to you, Mr. Cullen-"

"Edward, call me Edward, Bella."

"I do lots of things that make me relaxed. Now, I brought these figures so-"

"Speaking of figures, do you know how lovely yours is, Bella?" He asked tenderly.

"What?" She asked, mouth agape, eyes wide.

"Not a model's figure, exactly. You're not tall enough." He said as if he were assessing her. "I think it's the way you carry yourself. So erect and graceful. And when you walk, swinging along… Have you ever noticed how people watch you walk?"

She blushed, "No, I…don't be silly." She took a huge gulp of her drink, causing her to choke. "People don't watch me, I'm just not interesting."

"I do. Sometimes I linger in the lobby just to see you hurry by. I like the way you walk, Bella."

"Oh." He was flirting with her, she thought astonished. Then she decided to ignore it. She bent to her notebook once again. "About this Tampa venture. I don't think you're really aware of what's going on."

Edward sat back against the backrest of the booth. "I don't think you're aware, either."

Bella stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"I don't think you're aware as to how beautiful you are, Bella"

"I…aware…you." _bah_ she was tongue tied again. Why did that always happen around him?

"Also I don't think you're aware of that music."

She swallowed. Oh, yes she was very aware of the music. But she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of that. She was also aware of the way he was looking at her, as aware as she was of a desperate pounding of her heart, or the heat pooling in a few places she didn't want to mention. She noticed her breathing became shorter as if she had run a marathon. "Oh, this is a terrible place to do business!" She bust out agitated.

"I couldn't agree more. So- let's not try." He smiled that drop dead, gorgeous, dazzling smile. Bella could feel herself melting. He extended one long, lean, strong hand. "Shall we dance?"

Before she could comprehend what she was doing, she had placed her hand in his as if under a spell. He led her away from the table, out onto the dance floor, where his strong arms drew her close.

It was wonderful. Being held by him, absorbing his nearness, his chin against her temple, his hand gently caressing her back. It was wonderful to be dancing again, moving to the rhythm to the lilting music, in rhythm to each other. Oh, God it was wonderful, this moment with this man. Bella spent the rest of the evening in a euphoric haze, hardly aware of what she ate or drank or what was said. She was aware only of the electricity that sparked between them the exhilarating, enchantment of it. A feeling so sweet and sensual, that pulsated between them and drew them even closer.

When they drove back to her home in Forks, her head leaning on his shoulder. He escorted her to the front door, opening it. Turning toward him. "Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee? Before you drive back to the city."

He nodded then slowly followed her into the quiet living room; she switched on a soft lamp and started to move toward the kitchen.

"No, not yet." he said, and pulled her into his arms. His kiss was gentle, tentative, but awakened such a fiery desire within her that she pressed closer, opening her lips to his and winding her arms around him. In immediate response, his mouth took complete possession of hers, the kiss slowly deepening.

Bella melted into his embrace with reckless abandon, her fingers caressing his face and tangling at last in his bronze hair.

"Oh, Bella." It was a hoarse whisper, as if his emotions were as shattered, as uncontrollable, as hers. He placed small, intimate kisses on her eyelids, her temple and her lips. When he buried his mouth in the hollow of her throat, she felt drugged with desire. A languid yielding seemed to overcome her and she turned her face into his shoulder, trying to resist, to draw away.

As if he understood, his hand slipped from her waist reluctantly. "Time for that coffee?" He asked, smiling at her with gentle eyes.

He followed her into the kitchen and watched while she made the coffee, her hands were shaking. She didn't feel at all awkward, more comfortable and relaxed. She smiled at him and talked about unimportant things until the coffee was ready. Then she filled two mugs and pushed one across the breakfast bar to him.

"Come and sit with me on the couch," he said, as he started to get off the barstool.

"No. Edward, we need to talk business now."

He sat back down, but frowned at her. "Bella, please don't bring up that Tool company again."

"But-but, isn't that what this evening was all about?"

"Not…exactly"

His teasing grin made her blush. She felt his hand on her check, and she looked up into his piercing eyes. "You are so beautiful when you blush like that." He murmured.

The tremors began once more as she remembered the sweet sensation of being in his arms. His eyes seemed to hold the memory too, and she looked away.

"Now." she said, trying to collect her laden thoughts. "You wanted to discuss the deal about the Tool Company."

"So I did." He took a sip of his coffee. "Okay, about the company. I looked over the reports you gave me last week and I've already made up my mind."

"Wait a minute. You've already made up your mind? Just tell me one thing. What was tonight's meeting about?"

His mouth twisted in a grin. "Do you really need me to spell it out for you?"

"Edward, Mr. Cullen that was uncalled for-" Bella squealed.

"You enjoyed it, didn't you?" He asked her.

"That's not the point!" She snapped, her face burning at the thought of how much she had enjoyed the evening with him. " You never wanted to talk about Tampa Tools at all, did you?" She accused.

She'd spent so much time going over the information for him.

"Bella, you don't understand. I only wanted to-"

"Oh, I understand. And I resent it. If you don't care what I think, and don't care about my professional opinion, why did you hire me?"

"Now, wait just a minute. I have a great deal of regard for your opinion. I always study your reports."

"And then you do exactly as you please." She spat.

"I think I'm allowed to do that…being that I am the boss." He sounded annoyed, and a bit puzzled.

"Yes, you are the boss. Let's not forget that. But being the boss doesn't give you the right to manipulate me."

"Manipulate…you? What do you mean by that?" He asked in a low steely voice.

"I mean this is the second time you have tricked me."

Edward laughed without humor. "Tricked you?"

"Yes, tricked me by scheduling meetings to discuss things when you have _something else _on your mind." Ugly thoughts plagued her mind. Angela's warning. "Office affairs." All those women…

"Something else?" He prompted, his gaze level.

"You certainly didn't have business on your mind. I'm not one of your

easy-" she broke off, more furious at herself than at him. She had fallen into his arms, submitted to his embraces as hungrily as any of those eager women who haunted his office. She swallowed, a lump in her throat as she fought back tears of frustration. "I don't like being forced into a situation-"

"Forced, you say?" He scoffed.

"Tricked then!" How dare he sit there looking so smug and innocent? Interrogating her as if he didn't know exactly what she meant. If he hadn't said it was business she would never have…"You can't deny that you used your position as my boss to…coerce me into an evening of…of…"

"Yes?" He was standing now, glaring at her with a glint, almost hostile, anger in his eyes.

Bella stood up to face him. "Let's put it this way. I'm an executive assistant. A darn good one! Sex is not part of my profession!"

His face was livid. "You don't mean…you're not accusing me of…you are! You're implying sexual harassment?"

"No! I didn't say that."

"Alright, Bella. I have gotten the message, loud and clear. I won't be harassing you any further. Good night." She stood there with her hand pressed over her mouth until she heard the front door slam behind him. Then, suddenly, she no longer felt angry.

She felt devastated.

Hey everyone I hope you liked this chapter, I threw in a little lemons. So please keep up the wonderful reviews.

Review, Review, Review


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters

**Chapter 13**

**To Hell with Bella Swan**

Edward ran twice his usual distance on the treadmill. Fast. It didn't seem to help his mood. He was still frustrated, no furious was more like it, when he stepped out of the shower, and viciously began to dry himself off with a towel.

**To hell with Bella Swan! **He thought as he slapped shaving cream on his face. Who the devil did she think she was? More the point, what kind of man did she think he was?

"_Yes, you are the boss. Let's not forget that. But being the boss doesn't give you the right to manipulate me." _She had looked at him with that defiant, accusing, look on her face. As if he- a sharp nick on his chin made him wince. He put down the razor and dabbed at the cut with a tissue, picked up the razor and started again.

Never had he tried to manipulate a woman into his arm! He'd never had to before.

_You manipulated her._

No. He shook his head in denial. Not into his arms. The razor moved slowly across his handsome face, as he thought about it. Yes, he'd set up the whole evening. But he'd done it for her, to get her out and away from work. She was to tense to serious about everything. He'd only wanted her to get out and just enjoy being alive, enjoy being herself.

She had enjoyed it. They'd danced, her slender willowy body moving as gracefully as when she walked. She danced freely, recklessly, abandoning herself to the music. He had liked watching her face come alive with the joy of the moment Her chocolate brown eyes twinkling up as if…well, as if she liked being in his arms, liked being with him.

The evening had been special for him, too. He'd been able to catch a glimpse of the woman she kept hidden behind all that intensity. It was this woman who appealed to him so strongly. He remembered how she'd leaned comfortably against him on the drive back, her tousled hair soft and light beneath his chin, a hint of the Freesias and strawberry scent, all her own wafting up at him, tickling his senses heating his blood. It had felt so right.

Later standing close to her in the middle of her living room, he hadn't been able to resist her temptingly curved lips. She had wanted to be in his arms and returned his kiss with such a provocative yielding that passion flooded through him like a warm rain. He'd been lost, filled with desire he had never felt so strongly for another woman. It had taken real effort on his part to release her, for he'd sensed that her hunger matched his own.

But oh he'd been so, so wrong.

So that was that. He wasn't going to beg her to be with him, he wasn't going to be like his parents and not love someone before marrying them.

_Love? Marriage? _What made him think about them?

He splashed aftershave on his face, cursing as he felt the sting from the cut. He then flung aside the towel and went in to get dressed.

He had a very busy day at the office. Constant phone calls, a steady round of people being ushered in and out, details to go over with Jessica and Bella before he left for Tampa. About one there was a nit of a lull. He leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes and wondered why he felt so lonely.

Jessica buzzed. "Mr. Cullen, there is a Miss Mallory on the line. Will you take it?"

"Sure, why not?" though he wondered why she would be calling him. "Hi, Lauren," he said into the phone.

"Well, hello, darling," came her familiar sultry voice. "Where have you been lately, Edward?"

"Well, I-"

"Never mind, darling. I forgive you." She purred. "I wanted to tell you I have a wonderful plans made for us tonight." She was lonely, too, he thought, and was almost sorry he had to turn her down.

"Not, tonight, Lauren. I'm leaving for Tampa this afternoon."

"On business?" She asked.

"Strictly business." he assured her.

"Well, in that case, why don't I accompany you?"

When he laughed, saying she wouldn't enjoy it very much, she protested that she certainly would. And that she might even be of some help to him if Cullen Tower Enterprises was extending into Tampa, she had relatives there who wielded a great deal of influence.

"Wouldn't you love to have a companion along on a tiresome old business trip?" She cajoled.

"Sure," he said, thinking, _why the hell not? "_Check with Jessica about getting you on the flight."

She said she would check with Jessica about the flight, and hung up.

Later Jessica came in with a little insinuating smile on her face, and informed him that Miss Mallory had managed to get a reservation on the same flight.

"Okay," he said.

"And," Jessica continued, "She'll be here in the office by 3:30."

"Okay." he said again. But something about the look on Jessica's face made him add, "She has relatives in Tampa, they might be a good connection."

"Uh-huh."

"What are you implying?"

"I've never known you to worry about connections before." Jessica gave a little shrug. "But then Miss Mallory is so thoughtful…about those things."

"Oh for Pete's sake, stop smiling at me and bring the Tampa file to me." Lauren was good company. If she wanted to tag along, well…why the hell not?

………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Bella spent a restless night, going over and over in her mind the events of the evening and the altercation with Edward. The next morning as she entered Cullen Towers, and made her way to the elevators, she realized she was still haunted by the look on Edward's face. She could tell he was shocked and deeply hurt by her accusation.

Truly she never meant it to sound the way he'd taken it. Sexual Harassment? Why did she even accuse him of that? He hadn't done anything that she herself hadn't willingly given. She was well aware that there was men who would of took advantage of her, but Edward was not one of those men. She groaned in embarrassment. Why the hell did she overreact the way that she had? She'd always believed she could reject any advances that didn't appeal to her. Even if it had to be from her boss.

_But, there's the pun, isn't it, Bella? _She had planned to reject any advance made by Edward Cullen. _And what really makes you made is that you didn't want to, could not reject him. Admit it just being near him, looking at him sets you a blaze. _When he had touched her, there was no describing the hot waves of pleasure that swirled inside her. They had consumed her with an unfamiliar need, a need that clamored to be fulfilled.

She arrived at the twentieth floor, stepped off of the elevator and walked to her desk. Once in her office she pulled out her chair and sat down at her desk. Leaning back she left out a long sigh. She remembered it was he who had pulled away from her. At the time she was glad of his gentle understanding. She had felt so comfortable with him. So happy, when she made the coffee, still glowing from the warmth of his touch.

She suddenly sat up a surge of anger returning. He had manipulated her, never planned to talk business at all. Bella new, from the beginning she had a week spot when it came to Edward Cullen. So she became determined to keep their relationship on a strictly business level.

She tried to review the facts with her usual honesty. She owed Edward an apology. He was a single man, free to make any advances he chose. She was the one stupid enough to fall into his arms, and that was her problem.

Also Edward owed her an apology. She was doing a wonderful job for him. If he absolutely discounted her opinions, ignored the facts she so carefully gathered, then she considered that an insult.

So there was only one thing she could do to solve this issue, and that was to resign. She planned to hand him her notice in person. Today, she figured he'd not offer any objection, contract or not. She wanted to clear out before he had returned.

She asked Jessica to let her know when Edward was free, so she could talk to him before he left for Tampa.

At around three o'clock, Jessica finally called her, "Sorry about that Bella, this is his first free time. You'll have to hurry. He will be leaving in half an hour."

He was sitting at his desk, but stood up when she entered his office. Always a gentleman, she thought with irony.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked, his face cold and unsmiling.

This was not going to be easy, Bella thought to herself.

"Last night…" She swallowed nervously, and looked up ay him. "I think you misunderstood. I didn't mean to imply that…what you thought."

"That's a relief. I think," he said with a trace of sarcasm in his voice.

"Its just that I thought we were there to discuss work related problems. I wasn't expecting things to get… well, out of hand. I blame it on the atmosphere, the chemistry." She paused, not wanting to offend him again. It had been her fault as much as his. "I just gave off the wrong singles, I never meant to… we never got around to discussing what I intended to."

"Bella, don't worry, I got the message loud and clear. You want to stick to business, right? I get it. Okay."

"Yes. But that's another thing. Were on a different wave length, even in business."

Edward paused, "What do you mean?" He asked.

"What I mean is, you're wasting money. Paying me for advice you don't intend to take. Like this tool company."

"That's not true, Bella. I take great care to read your reports."

"And decided to buy the company anyway."

"Bella, see that's where you don't understand. It was the time. Look…" He ran his hand through his hair in distraction. "I'm used to working alone and sometimes I barge right in without taking time to explain all the reasons for my decision. I heard what you said, about profits down, outmoded product. But you see," he went on. "I plan to change the product."

"Your cash flow won't-"

"I know. I know." He quoted figures verbatim that she thought he hadn't even read. "You see I do pay attention. But I may have to sale something else to swing this. But-" He glanced at his watch. "I had planned to talk that over with you when I return. I may be able to do something to lower the price. Stock and management options…" He went on talking and all at once she saw it. This was Edward Cullen businessman. She saw the unguarded excitement in his eyes, heard it in his voice. A new venture, moving fast,

too fast?

He read the question in her eyes, he laughed. "I guess we will have to dump something."

"Yes we will."

"Then, Miss Swan, look things over, would you? And decide what we ought to consider selling." He checked his watch again. "No time now. We'll talk it over when I get back."

Bella smiled, "Yes," she answered. She forgot she had intended to resign. He did listen to her after all.

"Bella…" He looked down at her, and she thought she saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes. "I understand and I promise. Business only. Okay?" He held out his hand.

"All right," She said and took his hand. Immediately the spark of attraction flowed from his hand to hers. She gasped, 'Have -have a good trip, Edward."

"And be ready to catch hell when I get back?" He asked warmly.

"At least be ready to make some changes," She answered, laughing as he opened the door for her.

Then she came face to face with a stunningly beautiful woman, in a green dress who stood talking to Jessica, _Miss Mallory. _Bella thought, as the woman turned when the door opened, and flinging her long blonde hair back over one shoulder, rushed past Bella to Edward.

"You'd better hurry, were going to be late"

Bella plastered a fake smile on her face, gave a polite nod and walked quickly back to her office. As she went she heard Miss Mallory say, "I sent my bags to the airport all ready. But I really didn't know what to bring. You never said how long we'd be staying."

Although Bella was headed to her office, she stopped and turned her head back to look at Edward. She noticed that his face was flushed and he was looking at her. Their eyes locked. He was trying to convey a hidden message in there green depths. But Bella didn't see it as her words sank in. My god! That _woman_ was accompanying Edward to his meetings. Joining him for lunch, having dinner with him in romantic, softly lit restaurants. She would be held in her arms. Her face must have portrayed her shock. For Edward took a step toward her.

"Bella-" he said softly. His expression worried.

It was all she could do. She fled into her office, appalled by the quick stab of jealousy, and hurt racing through her body. Because last night she'd been the one in his arms, he had been holding her. She'd been caught up in a sweet intoxicating fervor. _Because you were being kissed by an expert, a man of vast experience. _Bella thought.

No one should know that better than she, Hadn't Angela warned her of this? Hadn't she seen it with her own eyes the daily trek of hopefuls to his office? She vowed never to be one of them.

Maybe last night was a good thing after all. She might have made a fool of herself but at least she'd got her point across. At least there was an understanding between her and Edward. Strictly business.

Good. She sat at her desk fighting hard to hold back the tears.

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

Edward returned from Tampa Wednesday afternoon. It had been a productive trip, business wise. But it had been a mistake to bring Lauren. He'd had no time for her.

Actually if he was truthful, _he had not wanted to make the time for her._

Her relative's car had met them at the airport to drive them to there home, about an hour's drive from the airport. They were going to be having a weekend house party. Lauren had been furious with Edward because he wouldn't accompany her, pleading a scheduled golf game with volturi the next morning.

"If you have time to play golf, you have time for me." she stormed. Women didn't realize how much business was covered on the golf course, he thought ironically.

He made sure not to show up for the house party, in spite of her many calls, and wasn't available when she returned to the hotel Monday evening. It was a complete surprise, when she showed up in his room early Tuesday morning. "I called room service and ordered breakfast for both of us," She'd said with a smile.

He knew with out a doubt she had, had more than breakfast in mind, and was glad that he had the excuse of Volturi all ready waiting for him downstairs in the lobby.

Lauren had thrown a fit and complained; "I don't know why you even invited me on this trip, Edward. Honestly, you haven't spent one moment with me!"

"Lauren, let me remind you that you invited yourself. I told you it was a business trip."

"Well, just go back to your business then. I'm leaving." She stormed out of the room without another word.

Edward watched her go. _Why did I let her come along in the first place? _He wondered. But he knew why. Because at the time he was lonely, and there was a time in his life when things would have been different.

Now, all during this hectic week, whenever he had time to look up from the figures Volturi was throwing at him, there was only one person on his mind.

This is crazy. He thought running an agitated hand through his untamed hair. He'd have to stop thinking about Bella Swan. He hadn't been fair to Lauren. He'd take her out to dinner and apologize. But he would not be bringing her on anymore trips.

Now that he was back at his desk his mind turned to business. Just as he'd expected, Volturi had gone along with all of his suggestions. Edward told Jessica. "I need you to schedule a meeting with Bella and Tyler Crowley for the next morning so they could work out the details. Also to find out when the meeting for Jacob Black and his father was to be taking place?" So far so good, he thought.

He sat back in his chair and sighed heavily. Bella, he'd been able to banish her from his mind most of the time he was away. At the oddest moments her beautiful heart shaped face would swim before his eyes. Since he'd walked into his office he was physically aching to get a glimpse of her.

He'd just have to get over it. She had set limits and he intended to respect them. But he sure didn't intend to let her see it affected him.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter please keep reviewing.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Learning Of Edward's Past**

Buy Thursday, the three of them, Edward, Bella and Tyler. Had met and remained in the conference room, for more than two hours, discussing various projects. Trying to decide which company was best to drop or sale.

Edward made his decision.

"Sell Warwick Shipping Lines!" Bella stared at him in dismay. "But that's your biggest money maker." She couldn't believe it. Was Edward losing his mind?

"It will bring in plenty. That was what you wanted, wasn't. It?"

"Edward, I was thinking more along the terms of cash flow." She said exasperated. She glanced down at the papers scattered on the conference table, at all the data she had collected on each project. Her voice rose as she pointed to one specific sheet of paper. "You do realize that you have to many companies operating with unbalanced cash flows, don't you see that?" She looked across the table at Edward, who scrawled stubbornly, and Tyler was no help, he just sat there and shrugged his shoulders.

"None of them will bring in as much as Warwick Shipping Lines." Edward said, not budging.

Bella sighed, "Well, how about that shopping center you and your father are planning." She tapped her finger on the paper. "If you opened it up for bids, you might be surprised." Good for someone not overextended, she thought. "Great potential, of course. It will be at least a year before demolition and development starts before it can even begin to pay off. Unless you put it up for sale-"

"I said no!" Edward's voice was sharp and decisive. He stood up. "We will sell the shipping line. Get on it, Tyler. Bella you have the notes on Tampa Tools. Work it out, will you?" He glanced at his watch. "I've got an appointment with a packaging engineer now." Without another word he strode out the door.

Bella turned her vexation on Tyler. "You just sat there, didn't say a thing. How was I to change his mind with out your input?"

He flashed a look at her, "You needn't take your frustrations out on me, because you're mad at Edward."

"I could just shake him," she said. "Why he wants to sell a perfectly good shipping company is beyond me!"

"Bella, that's it, don't you see?"

"No, I don't, please enlighten me?" She muttered, getting up to collect her papers.

"Edward as you know, well…likes a challenge. When things start going to smoothly it becomes boring to him."

"So what your telling me is," she slammed her folders together. "He prefers the challenge of an outdated plant already deep in the red!"

"You got it! Volturi, the guy who owns, and is over the biggest chunk of Tampa Tools, is in a jam." Tyler pointed at Bella. "Edward's grandfather was in a jam once."

"His grandfather?"

"Which reminds me, Bella. Please lay off the shopping center. That's the heart of Cullen Tower Enterprises."

"How so?" She asked looking down at him.

"That's where it all started. I thought you knew?" He asked her.

She shook her head.

"Well Edward practically grew up in that three story building. It was his grandfather's hardware store. Alistair Cullen. My father helped manage the store.

"Oh. Your father worked for Edward's grandfather?"

"Yes. I remember my father telling me that Carlisle Cullen, and Edward where always at the store helping Alistair. Well Carlisle did, Edward was still a little boy at the time."

Bella listened intently, she was eager to hear more she sat down again.

"They were there a lot, especially after Alistair's wife left him. It seemed like all he cared about after that was his business and his son and grandson. It hit them hard when they lost the business."

"What happened?"

"I don't know really. My dad said as the years went by the neighborhood was changing. Alistair didn't. The business went into bankruptcy and he had to close it up. It was said that Edward was they're helping his grandfather packing up, and was witness to his grandfather having a heart attack while at the store. Edward was scared out of his mind but he managed to call for an ambulance." Tyler paused a moment and looked at Bella. "Can you imagine being only seventeen, and having to take charge?"

"No, I couldn't, but of course he would." She said thoughtfully.

"He told me once that he had a rough go. He had to keep running back and forth to school and the hospital and then trying to save the building."

"The building, I asked him to sell?" Bella asked paling.

"The one and the same. Edward thinks it was what had triggered the heart attack. When Alistair realized he was going to loose it. But he didn't, somehow Edward managed…" He looked down at the table. "He thought he needed to be there helping his father and grandfather, instead of going to school. He was involved in sports, an all-great basketball player. He gave it all up and took over the business with his father after his grandfather's death."

Bella could not believe the picture Tyler painted for her of the _"Edward Cullen, Twenty-six year old millionaire a man and his luck."_ Through Tyler's eyes she saw a skinny, hardworking college kid who gave up sports and dating to care for his grandfathers run down business.

"Edward and his father had somehow secured a loan and remodeled the building, dividing it into rental units for other businesses. One was a sports store that Edward ran and operated himself. Edward worked real hard, but it all paid off. Six years later he and his father had picked up three more businesses, and Cullen Tower Enterprises was launched."

"Those other businesses, were they bankruptcies…. or on the verge?" Bella asked.

"I suppose so. You see Edward, and his father had a hard time seeing other businesses floundering. Especially after Alistair's went down. They both hate to see a business close down and put people out of work.

_Like Tampa Tools_, Bella thought.

"It seems like Edward never has money on his mind. But he's a millionaire just the same. I don't think you need to worry, Bella. He always lands on his feet.

Bella felt subdued and very thoughtful as this new image of Edward Cullen emerged, filling her mind and heart. She wanted to ask more questions, hear more stories about Edward. But she knew that if she so much as mentioned his name her feelings would spill over and Tyler would guess.

"Thanks for telling me this about him. Its helps me to understand where he's coming from better."

Tyler's laugh followed her out the door.

At Noon Bella and Jessica lunched together. Bella feeling more composed now decided to ask Jessica if she new any more information about Edward's early life.

"Oh?" Jessica asked.

"About-" Bella toyed with her salad. "How he saved the business."

"Well, Bella all I know is that he did help his father save the business. That he quit school, and gave up his chance to be a professional basketball player. He was always busy and at one time had no time for dating or anything for himself." Jessica answered her.

"Well, he's sure making up for it now," Bella said, a little tartly. The stream of women she saw going in and out of Edward's office couldn't all be there for business, especially the ones who left with him.

"Naturally," Jessica rolled her eyes. "He's handsome, single and rich. Women come out of the woodwork after him. Can't blame them though, I was one of them at one time." She shook her head and laughed. "Edward Cullen is a real special guy."

"Why, if you dated him, are you still working for him? I thought he fired the women he dated or they just quit?"

Jessica laughed, "Bella, I did the chasing. At the time I only saw Edward as a piece of meat, a wealthy, handsome man who could make my miserable life so much better." She sighed. "But when we started seeing each other, and I got to know him on a personal level. He became human to me, caring, trusting, loving and I realized he was a very special man that he didn't deserve to be treated and used. So we broke it off and remained friends." She became quit for a moment looking directly at Bella. "You see Edward knew about my financial problems, so he kept me on gave me a raise, and we have remained friends ever since.

Bella was silent, realizing the truth of this. She had learned so much about him in the past few days.

"But what burns me up, Bella!" She pushed her plate away. "Is all those other women, they don't even know how special he is. They're only after his money. And Edward…well he's such a… man!"

Bella was in agreement; amused at the vehemence with witch Jessica had uttered the word _man_.

"You know, men are such idiots, Bella. "Jessica continued. "They fall all the time for a pretty face and gorgeous body. The ones that flutter there fake eyelashes and utter stuff, like Oh your so wonderful crap. They never see beyond what they are really after. I am so afraid a wrong woman will get a hold of Edward." She leaned toward Bella, looking directly into her eyes. "He needs someone special…just as special as he is. A woman soft enough to really understand and love him, but strong enough to really tell him when he's wrong." She broke off to say, "Yes, please." to the waiter, who had arrived with fresh coffee.

Bella waited for the waiter to leave before asking. "Does he…is there someone…special that he's interested in?"

Jessica seemed to consider her question. "You know, at one time I thought he was interested in this school teacher that one of his stepsisters was pushing on him. She's rather attractive. But now, well, he seems to be focusing on this Lauren Mallory. He took her to Tampa with him, you know." She added, casting Bella a significant look.

"Yes, I know who you mean. I have seen her." Bella's heart gave a sickening thud as she recalled the lovely woman with the mass of blonde hair.

"Now, I don't know if he's really interested in her, maybe he's just treating her like he did with me,"

"Is Lauren Mallory in need of money?" Bella asked. Thinking she certainly didn't look it.

"Oh, no she's got plenty of money, she's a cry baby. Ever since her fiancé broke off the engagement. She's been mostly crying on Edward's shoulder. He is a real softie, you know. But lately…" Jessica grinned. "Seems to me she's been doing more maneuvering than crying. I think she's trying to make Edward a replacement for her fiancé. I think she just might do it. She's very clever."

Bella suddenly threw down her napkin and said through tight lips, "I'd better go. Lots to do. See you latter, Jessica." She got up from the table and left.

Bella did not see the cunning smirk that stole across Jessica's face. _Well, I think Edward already found his special woman. He just didn't know it yet. And that woman was Bella. _She thought to herself as she watched Bella walking away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Passionate Embrace**

By Friday Bella found that she couldn't get Jessica's words out of her thoughts. Particularly when she saw the beautiful women going in or out of Edward's office, and there were many. Business or personal, she could never tell.

Well Bella told herself, whom he saw was none of her business And she didn't care, how many women he escorted around town. Or which one "_got hold"_ of him. From the women she could see drifting through his office, there were many contestants…

"A Mr. Black to see you," said Jessica, over the intercom.

Bella snapped out of her musings, "All right, Jessica. Show him in," Bella replied while she wondered, why he was here.

"Well, hello Bella." Came Jacob Black's deep voice, as he entered her office behind Jessica. He was smiling at her, "I may call you Bella, can I not?" He asked. As Jessica left the room.

"Bella is fine…Mr. Black, what brings you to seek me out?" Bella asked.

"My father and I have a meeting with Mr. Cullen this afternoon. -"

"What, what meeting? I was not informed there was a meeting scheduled today." Bella said. Confused.

"May I," Jacob asked, sitting down in a chair opposite her. He stared at her from across the desk, and smiled. "Yes, the meeting has been scheduled for one p.m."

"But…I…you" Bella stuttered. "Why are you in my office?" She finally asked him.

"Because I wanted to ask you something, I didn't get the chance…last time we met." Jacob looked up and locked his dark brown eyes with hers.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Bella asked curiosity shining in her eyes. She had stood up, moved around to the front of her desk, leaning back against it.

"I… wanted to know if you had any plans made for Sunday?" He asked hesitantly.

"Why?"

"I…was, well, wondering if you… would accompany me to dinner Sunday evening?" Jacob drawled uncertainly.

Bella was taken back for a moment; she couldn't believe that Jacob Black was actually asking her out. "You want to go to dinner with me?" She asked incredulous. She could feel a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Yes… would you like to join me?" He asked her again. A sweet smile played on his lips, causing his already handsome face to become more attractive.

"Well…I…I'm not sure-"

"I guarantee you would love it, I promise you a good time." Jacob insisted. He stood up from his chair, and took a hesitant step closer toward her.

"But why would you even ask me to-"

"Bella, I think you're a beautiful woman, one that I am very interested in."

As he spoke he kept taking small steps closer to her, until he was a foot away. His eyes were soft and compelling as they looked deeply into hers.

Bella's eyes widened, at this close proximity, she was not used to men being this close to her. And Jacob Black was handsome indeed. She laughed nervously.

"Sunday, you say?" Bella questioned shyly. She couldn't believe, she was actually considering accepting his invitation.

Jacob's gaze dropped to her hand at her side, he reached out and took her hand, holding it within, his own warm one. His eyes moved up to connect with hers once again. Bella swallowed, transfixed by his charm, and the sexy smile that played about his lips. They stood there staring at each other.

"Miss Swan!" Bella jumped. Edward's voice coming from the doorway of his office startled her. She noticed Jacob's eyes harden, and narrow on Edward as he walked into her office.

"I need the reports for the Black's-" he came to a stop, when he became aware of Jacob's presence. His eyes locked on Bella then moved slowly to stare at her hand where it was still held in Jacob's. A look of hurt and anger blazing in his emerald green eyes. When they made contact with hers again.

"Mr. Black," Edward said to the other man, his voice taking on a steely, edge. His features hardened, the smile gone.

"Mr. Cullen." Jacob returned with a slight nod in his direction.

Bella embarrassed beyond belief, tried to pull her hand from Jacob's grasp. Unfortunately he wasn't ready to relinquish her hand just yet. She could feel her heart leap in her chest as she watched Edward look from her to Jacob, then back again. A look of anger crossed his face before he hid it behind a steely mask.

He glared at Jacob, as he moved closer toward them.

"Why are you in my Executive Assistants office?" He asked. He turned to look upon Bella questionably.

"I don't see where that is any of your concern." Jacob replied his voice, had an edge to it as well.

Edward stiffened, his eyes narrowed. He looked like he was about to throttle Jacob. "She's my… employee, and I… am her boss. I think I have the right." He said haltingly.

"Really?" Jacob asked a rake of a smile stole across his face. His eyes challenging.

Edward moved to stand beside Bella. His eyes looked down toward their clasped hands, then back up to lock on Jacob's. "Yes," he said.

"Well I think not," Jacob replied. "What goes on between Bella, and I, is are business, and no one else's." Jacob declared. He finally released Bella's hand. To face Edward fully.

Bella aware of the tension between the two men sighed. They were acting like two dogs fighting over a bone, and she was the bone. "Edward, Jacob, please? Lets stop-."

"The meeting is not for another hour." Edward drawled curtly. Never looking away from Jacob.

"There-there is no reason for the both of you to be act-"

"Oh, yes, I know what time it is." Jacob replied.

"Please, the both-"

"Then why are you here, now?" Edward sneered.

"I don't think."

"As I said, that is between Bella and I." Jacob retorted.

Bella folded her arms in front of her; she was now looking back and forth between the two. She could not believe this; they would not let her get a word in edgewise. Edward was acting as if…well as if he were jealous of Jacob. How dare he? He had no right; they were not even a couple. She was not a possession. She could feel herself becoming angry.

"**Stop!" **Bella shouted exasperated with both of them. Neither one looked at her, they were both to intent on glaring at one another. "Edward did you want something? And why was I not told about the meeting with Mr. Black and his father?" She rushed out before someone could cut her off.

Edward did not answer her; he only turned his head to look at her before replying. "Miss Swan, I need to see you in my office." then he turned back toward his office door. He stopped in the doorway. "Right now! Miss Swan." he grated out before disappearing inside.

Bella turned back to Jacob, "I'm sorry Jacob, Mr. Cullen is-"

Jacob laughed softly, "Bella, you do not have to apologize. Mr. Cullen seems to be having a bad day." He replied. "So you were saying before…we were interrupted?" He asked.

Bella hesitated, she was unsure how to answer him. She was flattered he asked her out. But did she really want to go? "I…err-"

"**Miss Swan, I'm waiting**!" Edward yelled from his office.

"I-I better get in there Jacob-"

"**You have two seconds Miss Swan!**" Edward warned.

"I'll talk to you later then." Jacob said, to her retreating back.

Leaving Jacob in her office. She felt a surge of rage enter her body. How dare, Edward talk to her like that. Who did he think he was?

Once in Edwards's office, Bella slammed his door shut and stormed over to where Edward was seated, at his desk. Edward, surprised by her burst of anger looked up at her one eyebrow raised. She stopped beside him, so close if she reached out she would be able to touch him.

"Mr. Cullen, who do -do you think you are?" She said angrily.

"Why, I am your boss, Miss Swan." he mocked.

Bella bent down toward him so they were eye to eye. She raised her hand and poked him hard on his chest with her pointer finger. "You may be my boss, Mr. Cullen." Poke, "But you are not my keeper." poke. "How dare you act as if I am some possession of yours," poke. "I can talk to whom I want, when I want." poke.

Edward grabbed her wrist to stop her from poking him. He moved closer toward her to until they were almost nose-to-nose; both of them were breathing heavily, both angry. "Miss Swan, let me remind you, that you are on company time. That means my time." His tone was cutting. "While you are on my time, you are to conduct yourself in a professional manner."

Bella tried to pull her wrist from his grasp. "Let, go, Mr. Cullen." She fumed. " Professional manner? I have done nothing else since I started working here." She spat, angrily. My god! She was so mad at him. Why was he able to make her feel this uncontrolled anger? She felt like hitting something. Her eyes blazed angrily into his.

"Do you intend to go on a date with Jacob Black?" He asked in a deadly voice. " Let me remind you, Miss Swan, Business and pleasure don't mix." he spat out heatedly.

"I-I don't think that is any of your business." Bella cried, becoming angrier. "Let me go, Mr. Cullen!" she shouted at him.

"I don't think so, Miss Swan." He said in a deadly voice. His eyes were shooting pure fire at her. His nostril's flared, and his lips were tightly pressed together trying to keep from loosing control.

Bella suddenly realized that, she was bent toward him they were almost touching. He was to close, she was aware of the male hard body, of the heat emanating from him. Of the sparks shooting up her arm from where his hand touched her skin. Her eyes locked with his, aware that she affected him as well. She was being drawn into those hypnotizing green orbs, drowning, unable to look away. Even in her anger she found she was achingly all too aware of him.

She must not weaken now!

She straightened abruptly, her mouth set, brown gaze direct. "Let, go." She said stiffly. Tugging on her hand.

Edward's breath caught in his throat as he looked angrily at her.

Bella tried to regain a semblance of sanity, she wanted to escape, get away from him. She believed she could dismiss him, and the feelings he was evoking within her.

"Oh, no, Bella," He snarled, ignoring her plea for release, he raised up, out of his chair. Letting go of her wrist, but quickly planted his hands firmly on the slenderness of her waist. Then he roughly drew her toward him.

"Edward, no-"

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

With that his head lowered and his mouth took fierce possession of hers.

Edward's eyes closed instinctively, shutting out her startled expression as his mouth began to taste, to savor hers. She tasted so sweet, he growled low in his throat as, with a soft groan of surrender, her lips parted to deepen the kiss, and he drew her body close into his to mold her softness against his much harder contours.

His body leapt with remembered, renewed desire, heat rising rapidly between them as he restlessly caressed the curve of her spine, holding her firmly against him so that she could feel his throbbing response.

He wanted her.

Now.

How could Bella even think to keep denying both of them of this pleasure?

………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Bella wrenched her mouth away from Edward's to look up at him with dark, slightly bruised-looking brown eyes, her breathing ragged as she pushed against his chest to be released.

"I, said let go, Edward," she told him shakily as he still held her tightly against him. "Let me go _now!" _She repeated fiercely, her eyes glittering angrily.

He blinked once at her as if trying to collect himself, before narrowing his gaze questioningly. His arms slowly fell back to his sides to allow Bella to step back.

She was trembling, shaking-more shaken, more aroused than she could ever allow Edward to know.

God knew what would happen if they hadn't been standing in his office! Her jaw tightened and she looked up at him challengingly.

"What was that supposed to prove?"

"I did not set out to prove anything, Bella. What it did prove is that you are not as immune to me as you claim to be."

She breathed raggedly. "You-!"

"Yes?"

Bella took a deep breath, "You-you bastard! I am not one of your whores."

"I never claimed that you were, Bella." He reminded her softly. All anger gone from his voice. His eyes lowered looking upon her lips.

_No he hadn't had he?_ She thought. "Then don't treat me like one, Edward. You are my boss. I am your employee, and that is all we will ever be." She said icily. Hoping he didn't see past her to her true feelings.

"Bella-"

"How could you, after I made myself clear?"

"Bella, I…I'm sorry." he said. He took a ragged breath, running his hand through his tussled bronze hair agitatedly.

"I had no right taking advantage of you. Especially when I was angry." He realized with a gut wrenching certainty, he had been jealous, seeing Jacob so close to her holding her hand in his. Had sent him into uncontrollable rage.

"No you shouldn't have." She spat still angry. "And why was I not told about the meeting with Jacob and his father?"

Edward looked down at her, "I had my reasons." he replied. Thinking it was because of Jacob, flirting with her at their last meeting that made him change his mind.

"But, why? You said that you wanted me there"

"Well, I changed my mind." At the look she threw him he continued. "Look, Bella. At the time I wanted you at this meeting. But I realized that you have done all that I could ask of you, when researching the Black and Son's CO." He paused for a moment. "So I took it upon myself to make the appointment for today and not include you. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but as you keep reminding me. I am the boss, so I am entitled to change my mind." He was lying through his teeth.

"Just, please tell me next time?"

Edward sighed, glanced at his watch, and then looked back at her. "I have to go to the conference room. Its time for the meeting, I will brief you on what transpired between us after it is over." He smiled, placing his hand lightly on her cheek. He implored her to look at him.

"Bella, I… am truly sorry," he whispered. His eyes bored into hers.

They stood there gazing into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity, and then Bella shook her head to clear it. Taking a step away from him, she nodded, before turning on her heel. She walked out of his office and back into hers. Wondering what the hell she had gotten herself into.

Her office was empty, Jacob long gone, in his meeting with Edward most likely. She thought. As the day hurried along, Bella found that she had been unable to get back with Jacob to give him her answer. Well she would be seeing him again. So she could give it to him then.

………………………………

* * *

**A/N: well I hope you liked this chapter. Please keep reviewing.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Strictly Professional**

Over the next few weeks Bella tried to stay away from Edward. At times only talking to him when he called for there meetings, and briefings in the morning hours. Edward seemed to try and stay as far away from her as well. She was sitting in her office when thoughts about Edward plagued her again. She could not stop thinking, about the kiss they shared in his office two weeks ago.

Nor of the women who constantly kept up a steady flow to Edward's office. There were occasions when he would leave his office, escorting one of them on his arm; he'd nod in her direction.

"Miss Swan." He'd say. When he walked past her desk. With those few words spoken, he acted as if she didn't exist. Well why did she even care? He was not hers she, was not his. So it shouldn't matter. But deep down she knew it did.

Edward was out of the office on Wednesday, when one of his women breezed into her office.

"A Ms. Rosalie Hale to see you," said Jessica.

" Show her in, Jessica." Bella replied while she thought, Hale? Why did that name sound familiar? Ah now she remembered she was from that Hale Demolition Company. They had given a low bid on demolishing the shopping area.

"Its my father's company," explained the exotic beautiful blond, who was wearing a dress way to short. "He passed away." The incredibly long lashes fluttered in apparent grief. "I'm determined to keep his company alive. Miss Swan."

"You're running the company now?" Bella asked.

"Yes, but more than that, I work right along with the guys."

"Really?" Bella tried to picture this woman working on site, but the lashes and the long enameled nails were throwing her. "We haven't made a decision."

"I know. That is what Mr. Cullen said. He's been so helpful, he's the one that told me to come in and talk to you. You see, when I explained how much the job meant, and about keeping the company, Mr. Cullen said my bid was extremely low for the type of job it is."

"And you want to change your bid?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure. I plan to see Mr. Cullen again so he can advise me." Rosalie giggled.

_I'll bet you do!_ Bella thought with venom. _And did she just giggle?_

Unaware as to Bella's thoughts, she continued. "He wants me to make another appointment. He also told me we were a small company, and with such a big job…well, if I took it on, I'd have to hire more men and probably get more equipment, or my company be assigned just a portion of the work. He told me to alert you about this. This is all so new to me, I feel so helpless."

_Yeah right, helpless my foot_, Bella thought. _And you can just save those fluttering eyelashes for Edward._ She stood up to signal that the interview was over.

"Then I won't make a decision until I've talked to Mr. Cullen. Thank you for coming in, Ms. Hale."

Thirty minutes latter, Bella found herself barging into Jessica's small cubical, finding her alone, she asked, "Is this Rosalie Hale for real?"

Jessica looked up from the computer screen, and sniffed. "Yes, she is why do you ask?"

"But… a demolition expert? I just can't believe… with all that…that…" Bella waved her hand in a gesture that implied Rosalie's appearance.

"I would assume it was from when she worked as a model, before her father died and took over the business. I'm sure she had no trouble tumbling into Edward Cullen's arms." Jessica laughed.

"So are they an item then?" Bella felt her heart sink.

"No, not at all."

"But you said…" Bella's relief gave way to a stab of anger.

"Listen to me, Daniel Hale, a widower and on the outs with his daughter, Rosalie. In fact they hadn't been in touch for years. But then her father had a heart attack. He was rushed to the hospital, the hospital called Rosalie. Because the accident happened on one of Edward's projects, they called him as well. So what does Edward do? He walks into the hospital, showing up just in time to comfort the poor weeping grieving daughter. Rosalie is no fool, she new that Edward Cullen was a keeper."

"A keeper?"

"Mr. Cullen's specialty, a floundering business."

"Oh, and on top of that she had a dead father." Bella nodded thoughtfully.

"That's right, I would assume that he would mention his grandfather's heart attack. And she's got another thing in her favor." Jessica leaned back in her chair and smiled wickedly. " After all she's a woman, and very helpless. I think it has to do something with his stepsisters," Jessica added. "One of his mother's husband's had three girls that idolized him. It was mostly during his teen years. Edward's seen himself as the great protector of womankind!"

" Easily manipulated, is more like it!" Bella snorted.

"Well did you know that Edward help's fund a children's shelter for troubled children?" Jessica asked. "It was the one that helped one of his stepsisters."

Bella was surprised by this information. "That did not appear in his tax records."

Jessica laughed, "I wouldn't know about that."

"Well I intend to find out," Bella said. "Please call me when he gets back to the office, will you?"

Four hours later Jessica called, and Bella went into Edward's office and found him sitting at his desk. She approached the subject immediately.

"I have found out that you have given some funding to a children's shelter, through the years, for troubled children?"

"Well, yes," he answered, throwing her a surprised look. "You see I knew this girl who had gotten into trouble. And the man who was in charge of this shelter was able-"

"Never mind. What's the name of the place?"

"La Push. The man started it up by himself. Now he gets some county help."

"And from you." She faced him. "How much have you given him? How long?" she demanded.

He frowned thoughtfully. "I really don't know. Maybe ten years, or…" He ran a hand through his hair. "I never kept a record."

'Oh, of course you wouldn't keep a record," she answered, her mouth twisting with sarcasm. "I'm guessing it couldn't be more than a million." she sighed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you know…the money issues we have been discussing? Yeah, well we could have been using this as a chartable donation to write off on taxes. Why did you not have a listing for the donations?"

"Because I don't want it to be a tax loophole."

"That is a crazy way of thinking."

" Well, I'm not going to cry about high taxes to avoid paying them. I don't mind giving the government their share. Besides I owe." He glanced out the window and then turned back to her. "It was government money that helped my grandfather out of a jam."

"Oh? I heard it was you."

"You must have been talking to Tyler or Jessica." He smiled "No Bella, when my grandfather had his heart attack, we were broke. He spent weeks in Forks hospital, getting the best care. Then he died. At which time he had already lost the business. But my father and I was left with a building we were about to loose. I went to a lawyer who was able to help me get a small business loan from the federal government. That was what allowed us to remodel the building and start Cullen Towers Enterprises. "

Bella stood motionless, her own feelings of open admiration for this man, who was so different from any other man she had ever encountered, either in or out of business.

It made her like him all the more.

She reached out and touched his arm. "I'm beginning to understand where your coming from," she said, unable to prevent the little catch in her voice. "But it amazes me how you succeed, despite the utter thoughtlessness in which you operate."

She pointed at him. "We need to talk."

"About what?" he asked, slanting an amused smile her way.

"About getting on the same wavelength. About why you would be better off if you took my advice."

"Sounds to me like this is going to be more than a conversation." He drawled.

"Edward, I am serous, please try not to make a joke of this."

He started to speak, but she held up a hand.

"Mr. Cullen…err Edward. Now that I understand you better, I can help you."

He nodded still looking amused. He did not say a word as she walked around the office. Then she turned back to gaze at him.

"The first thing we need to do, is make your charity work known." she silenced him with a wave of her hand, and then continued. "Its a legal deduction not a loophole as you called it. If we research back three years and fix your taxes, you just might get a big tax return. Tada! That's money you are in need of." She added.

"But, Bella I don't need-"

She made another gesture, keeping him from continuing. "It takes money to give charitable donations, and I'm talking about the businesses that you turn into profit-making ventures." Pausing for breath. She looked over at him standing by the window, and noticed he was laughing.

"You think this is funny?" Bella asked.

Edward was unable to stop laughing; he could only shake his head. "Okay, okay," he said. "I get your point."

"Do you really?" she asked, moving closer to him. She was very aware of what happened between them the last time they were this close to one another. Bella blushed, as heat traveled through out her body. "I am on your wavelength and I want you to continue what you're doing, but at the same time, you don't need to go broke."

"Alright, Bella, you've made your argument." He had leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. They both froze, staring into the others eyes. He quickly drew back. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, "She said, a little out of breath, aching to keep those strong, muscular arms around her. She lowered her head, not wanting him to see the need, the wanting in hers eyes. "I think we can still work together," She said.

Edward smiled sadly, "Oh, I'm sure you do." Then he extended his hand. "Friends?"

Bella raised her head up to look at him; he had a sincere look upon his face. She smiled, "Sure, friends." and shook his hand before walking toward the door.

"Bella," Edward called.

She stopped, turned to face him. "Yes, Edward?"

His hands were in the pockets of his trousers, and he was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"We have officially, become partial owners of Black and Son's CO. Jacob and his father agreed to our plan." He paused, his eyes searching hers. "I am sorry about not including you…I-"

"No problem, I think I understand, why you didn't," Bella said.

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Do you really, Bella?" he asked softly.

She nodded then turned to walk out the door.

During the following weeks a beautiful work relationship developed between them. They were no longer trying to avoid each other, Though there was still tension, Bella found she liked sharing Edward's visions. He always was thinking ahead. And the conversion on the Tampa tool plant hand has begun. A packaging engineer was in charge of the new machinery being installed. Bella found she liked keeping track of the money, a job Edward hated. It was wonderful being on the same wavelength as him, and she tried to not forget it was a strictly business relationship.

His women, she again told herself, were not her concern. And she tried to deny the tormented sensation that burned through her every time she saw him lunching in the in house dining room or leaving the building with a beautiful woman on his arm. Most frequently it was Lauren Mallory or Rosalie Hale. It was hard, but Bella kept her lips sealed when Edward decided to let the Hale Company have one portion of the demolition contract.

When Rosalie continued to parade in and out of Edward's office, Bella couldn't help asking Jessica, "What does he see in her? Why is she still coming around anyway? It's not like Edward hasn't given her portion of the contract."

"Bella, for Pete's sake! Sometimes I think you're just to naïve." Jessica said, with her knowing eyes. "Do you really think that is what she is after? Come now, Bella, she 's after Edward himself" She sniffed. "I think she's succeeding, because she's got his attention."

"I, see." Bella said, biting her lower lip.

"Not to mention she acts like she's so helpless, and she's drop dead gorgeous." Jessica paused. "Men, you know how they can be when a helpless, beautiful woman is gushing over them."

"Yes." Bella snapped. "They become blind and stupid, and make asses of themselves, falling all over them!"

Jessica smiled as Bella left.

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

Edward was keeping his promise he had made to Bella. But damn it, it was pure torture. There was nothing to describe how hard it was to sit across from Bella at his desk. To watch her lovely flushed face and try to resist the urge to get up, go around and take her into his arms and ravish her.

He wanted to kiss those delicately curving lips. To draw her close to his hard body, to feel the soft curves of hers against him. He sat mesmerized as he watched her twirl a strand of silky brown hair around her fingers, wishing it were his hands running through her hair instead.

There had been a few times he had to snap himself back to reality, he realized he'd stopped talking, in the middle of one of there meetings. Because he was captivated by her presence in his office, as well as her own.

She was just so damn captivating!

But she had set the rules…business only. If there was going to be a change, she'd have to make the first move.

And though he had a hard time keeping his mind and hands off of Bella. At least he found himself busy, both during and after business hours. Lauren was always coming up with something to do. She had forgiven him for neglecting her in Tampa, and even persuaded her cousin to throw a party when the new plant in Tampa reopened.

The only thing he found he was unable to do lately was bed them. There was always something that would stop him from continuing, and he knew it was a brown haired, chocolate brown-eyed goddess. Who he found was not just plaguing his thoughts but also invading his dreams, and apparently his sex life. And that woman was?

Bella Swan…

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

By the end of the day, Bella was having second thoughts about her brilliant plan. Keeping a strictly business/friends relationship between Edward and herself. She loved her job, relished working with Edward, but the strain of the whole 'keeping it professional' was beginning to ware on her nerves.

She had just stepped out of her office when, her friend Angela Weber, walked off the elevator. She looked around; spotting Bella she made her way toward her smiling.

"Bella!" She called waving.

"Why Angela, what are you doing here?" Bella asked surprised.

"I've come to visit you, at work silly. What do you think I'm here for?" Angela laughed.

"It's just- you never…visited before." Bella replied.

"No I didn't did I, well I am here now." She stopped to stare at her. "Are you just going to stand they're gapping at me or are you going to show me around? And I want to meet this boss of yours. _The_ Edward Cullen." Angela gushed.

"Okay, okay, just give me a minute, will you? I have to give something to my secretary Jessica."

Angela stood waiting for her in the hallway; she looked around at the different areas of the office with interest.

Bella moved back into the hallway and proceeded to slowly walk up to Angela. "Okay, I'm back. We can go into my office first." Bella said ushering her toward the door.

"This is really nice, Bella." Angela said looking around at her tidy office.

"Why didn't you tell me you actually had an office?"

"Oh, I guess I never thought about it." Bella replied. She made a sweeping motion with her hand, to indicate for her to sit in one of the chairs near her desk.

"Oh, thank you."

Bella sat down in her chair behind her desk, folded her arms on top of it, and sat staring at Angela. "So are you going to tell me why your really here?"

Angela laughed, "Why, Bella! Since when do I need a reason to visit my best friend at work?" Angela asked.

"Since, you usually never do."

"Ah, I see. Well believe it or not. I accidentally lost my cell phone. I wanted to call you and ask if you wanted to come to dinner with me tonight? But unfortunately, I forgot your home phone number." She snorted, her eyes dancing mischievously, "So here I am, now waiting for your answer."

"Angela, did you ever hear of a phone book?" Bella asked.

Angela sat forward her hand moving over her heart, "You, mean I would actually have to read something?" She cried, a teasing gleam in her eye.

Bella began to laugh along with her, "Oh, Angela your crazy"

"Who's crazy?" came Edward's velvety voice as he walked into her office. He had a drop dead gorgeous smile on his handsome face.

Bella continued to laugh when she caught Angela's reaction to Edward out of the corner of her eye. Angela had gone from laughing to choking, her eyes widening as she took in the full force that was Edward Cullen, Greek God. Her eyes widened her mouth-hung agape. If Bella didn't know better she'd say she was drooling.

Edward came to a stop beside Bella's desk; he was staring down at Angela, curiosity shining in his eyes, from her reaction to him.

He nodded, "Hello," he said to Angela. Then turned to look upon Bella who was laughing harder. "What is so funny, Miss Swan?"

"Not-nothing, Mr. Cullen," She gasped out between laughter. She was now holding onto her sides.

Edward crossed his arms over his chest, one eyebrow raised. "Then why are you laughing so hard?" He asked, a rakish smile on his lips.

Bella tried desperately to gain control of herself. She was laughing so hard at Angela; tears were forming in her eyes. "Mr. Cullen…this is my best friend, Angela Weber." a laugh escaped her. Angela, this is…. Mr. Cullen, my boss."

Angela, who up until that moment had been rendered speechless, seemed to finally regain her voice. "Hello-hello, Mr. Cullen, it is nice to meet you. At last" she squeaked. A blush formed on her cheeks.

"Miss Weber." Edward acknowledged.

"I'm sorry, Edward…err, Mr. Cullen, was there something you needed?" Bella asked. Her laughter all but disappeared.

"Actually, yes. But I can see that you are busy-"

"Oh, no, Mr. Cullen. You'll have to excuse me. I didn't mean to interrupt Bella while she was working." Angela gushed. "You see, I lost my cell phone and couldn't remember her home number to call her. So I decided to come here." Her eyes looking back and forth between Bella and him, her eyes were accessing.

"Angela, there's no need to-"

"Yes there is, I was asking if Bella would like to join me for dinner tonight."

"I, see." Edward said. "But its Wednesday?" he said giving Bella a look.

The jerk, he already new he had given her a pile of work to do. She was going to have to work late to finish in time for the meeting on Thursday.

"I was just getting ready to tell her I couldn't go." Bella said.

"Why not?' Angela asked.

"Edward has given me home work. I was just planning to go home and make something there."

"Well that sucks, Edward you should not work Bella so hard." Angela scolded.

"Angela!" Bella gasped.

"Well it's true, Bella's to kind sometimes."

"Angela, will you be quiet?"

Edward laughed, "I see your point Angela, but unfortunately the work comes with the job."

"Are you staying late as well? Edward?" Angela quickly asked. The look in her eye was telling Bella she was up to something.

She groaned, she new where she was going with this line of questioning.

Her groan got a narrowed glance from Angela.

"Yes, I will be here too." Edward answered.

"Well then its settled." Angela said with a smile.

"What's settled, Angela?" Bella asked. Not liking this one bit.

"Why we can just go to your house Bella, and eat dinner there. I'm sure if Mr. Cullen is working late as well he'll be hungry."

"I don't think-"

"Has Bella told you what a good cook she is, Mr. Cullen?" Angela asked Edward before Bella could say more.

Edward glanced at Bella then he smiled. "Yes she told me she cooks well." He replied.

"Yes she does. So how about it, Bella?" Angela asked her turning her head to look at her.

"What?" Bella muttered.

"Why, inviting us over for dinner at your place, tonight." Angela replied.

"But, Mr. Cullen is busy, Angela."

"You don't mind, do you Mr. Cullen?" Angela asked him.

"No, it would be a pleasure, Bella. After all you do owe me one cooked meal, since I already did the favor." Edward said.

Bella glared at Angela, then at Edward, "Okay fine. I'll do it, but only if we get out of here at a decent hour." Bella conceded.

"Then we have it, would seven p.m. be to late, Bella?"

"No, that's fine, bring Ben with you." Bella called to her as she walked quickly toward the door.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight. Buy Bella, Mr. Cullen." As Angela breezed out of her office, not giving them a backwards glance.

After she left, Bella groaned placing her face in her hands, elbows on her desk. "What was that?"

Edward laughed beside her. "I believe, that was your friend wanting you to make dinner, so she didn't have to." Edward joked.

No Bella thought it was more like her nosy friend trying to play matchmaker. Well, what to do? Act normal for one thing. Remember this is strictly a professional relationship. How could she keep it like that though when, every time she got near him, her emotions ran ragged?

"I guess I could let you leave a little earlier than I wanted." Edward said softly.

Bella raised her head from the cradle of her hands, to look up at him.

"That is, because you will need time to cook diner." Edward continued. He smiled, "I am really interested in tasting a cooked meal from you." He then looked at his watch and noticed the time was all ready three. " It's now three p.m., you may leave at five."

Bella just stared at him, not believing he was going to actually let her leave early. "Are you sure, Mr. Cullen?" she asked, uncertainly.

Edward laughed, "Yes, Bella. Now get back to work before I change my mind." He said as he walked back into his office.

………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**A/N: Okay, so I hoped you liked this chapter. It is filler so hopefully it didn't move to slow or bore anyone. Keep reading, I guarantee that the next chapters to come will be even better. Lots of lemons!!!!**

**Keep Reviewing!!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Forces Of Nature**

By five p.m. Bella had completed most of the important paper work, leaving a few folders to work on Thursday morning. She gathered her things and headed to Edward's office.

"Edward, I am leaving now"

Edward who was sitting at his desk looked up from the mound of paper work spread out before him. "All right Miss Swan, I'll see you later."

She stared at him for a moment, "Um…Mr. Cullen."

"Yes Miss. Swan?" Edward asked.

"Do you remember where I live?"

"I think I can figure it out." He said smiling. "I'll see you at seven."

Bella blushed, "Err…okay then." She said before backing out of his office into the hallway, and headed toward the elevators.

It was six p.m. when Bella had just stepped out of her bathroom, and was headed to her bedroom to put on her clothes when her cell phone rang.

Running into the living room, she picked it off the coffee table, flipping it open.

"Hello?" She said breathlessly.

"Bella!" Came Angela's voice.

"Yeah, err…why are you calling me on your cell phone? I thought you said you lost it? Bella asked her.

"Yeah…ah…about that."

"God! Angela you never lost it did you?" Bella cried.

"Okay, so you caught me, But Bella I couldn't resist. Why didn't you tell me what a catch Mr. Cullen was? I think I almost melted right there in your office."

"I noticed," Bella muttered.

"I mean you must have noticed how handsome the man is?" Angela gushed. "How can you work with the man, without him having an effect on you?"

"I never said he didn't." Bella replied sarcastically. "Why are you calling me? Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

Angela cleared her throat, "Well that's just it, Bella. I won't be able to make it after all."

"What?" Bella cried, gripping her phone harder. "Angela so help me! Don't leave me hanging like this." She said angrily.

"Why, Bella, I would never do that. Besides you wont be left hanging. Mr. Cullen will be there." Angela purred into the phone.

"That's what I don't want, to be left alone with Mr. Cullen." Bella groaned. Knowing that if he touched her she would probably go up in flames.

"Stop being a baby, and enjoy yourself. I'm sure the two of you can find plenty to talk about."

"Angela, please, don't do this?" Bella pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll talk to you again." Angela hung up before Bella could say anything else.

With an angry cry Bella threw her cell phone across the living room having it land on her rocking chair. She stared at it angrily for a few seconds. _Oh god this isn't happening! _She was going to kill Angela when she saw her next.

Promptly at seven Wednesday evening the bell to her home rang. Bella took a deep breath and went to answer it. She had put on jeans and a blue sweater, which enhanced her pale skin and brought out the brown in her eyes. Butterflies danced in her stomach, she swallowed, pasted on a bright smile and flung open the door.

Edward stood on her porch, when she opened the door he turned to fully face her, and boy did he look wonderful! He had changed since work. The khaki slacks were crisp, the blue shirt, open at the throat and emphasized his broad shoulders. He smiled that gorgeous heart-stopping smile of his, which had her knees wobbling again.

She hoped she wasn't drooling like an idiot, as her mind turned to mush. How could he go from looking like the stiff, stern employer, to this laid back handsome man the next?

She stepped back letting him enter into the foyer. As he came into the room he handed her a bottle of wine. "Thank you."

Glancing around, he waited as she shut the door. "I wanted to have something special to drink," he said softly.

"Come into the kitchen while I finish making dinner."

He looked around, "Where's your friend, Angela wasn't it?"

"Yeah…err…about that. She called, said she isn't coming." Bella said agitatedly.

"So, it's just the two of us then?" Edward asked. His eyes connecting with hers, as he stood gazing at her.

Bella felt herself blush, as she started plating the chicken Marcela onto plates. "Yes, it looks like it will be." she said shyly. She went to place the dishes onto the table but Edward, stopped her.

"Here let me help." He said gently taking the plates out of her hands. She almost dropped them when their fingers brushed lightly together. "It smells wonderful, and looks delicious, Bella."

"Thank-thank you!" She stuttered before turning back to the stove, to check on the rolls. "Its Chicken Marcella." Her heart was beating rapidly.

Edward busied himself by opening the wine and poured them each a glass, and then he leaned against the counter, much to close for comfort. Bella thought wondering if having him in the kitchen was a good idea after all.

He handed her a glass, and she quietly sipped her wine, and then turned to start cutting fresh vegetables to put in their salad. A silence fell over them as they stood in the kitchen.

"So how was your day?" Bella asked to break the silence.

"I'd rather you tell me about yours," Edward said.

She turned her head to look at him, and was held by the intensity of his eyes. "It was fine."

He laughed softly, "Bella do you realize you are uncommunicative about your life?" He asked her curiously.

"No I'm not. I've been accused of being an open book."

"Okay, then tell me something that I don't know about you?"

Stalling, Bella turned back to the vegetables, dumping them into the large salad bowl. "It's really not interesting," she replied.

"Let me be the judge of that, besides you all ready know a lot about me. Don't you think it's only fair?"

"My, mother Renee, called to tell me that her sister had a baby boy." she glanced at him and grinned. Probably not something you want to talk about, if I remember our last conversation on that subject?" Bella said.

"No, its all right."

Bella laughed. "So come on, confess you're not as hard-hearted as you like to make out. I think deep down you like children."

"Oh and what makes you say that?" Edward enquired.

"Because, you wouldn't be helping fund a troubled children's shelter if you didn't." Bella replied.

Edward's eyes danced in amusement as he reached out to brush an errant strand of hair back from her face. She drew in her breath. His touch was stimulating.

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

Unable to control the forces that compelled him, Edward found himself reaching out to brush a stray hair back, from Bella's face. He let his fingers toy with her hair. It was soft as silk. He heard her sharp intake of breath and almost smiled, liking the fact she was flustered, by his touch and nearness.

She had the same effect on him.

He let his finger trail along her cheek. Her skin was so smooth and lightly flushed with a beautiful blush. God! She was beautiful. He wondered what she would look like when she grew older.

The thought surprised him. Dropping his hand, he leaned back against the counter and studied her. He had never thought of another woman possibly growing old with him. What was she doing to him? It was as if she had cast a spell on him, ever since the day of her interview. He knew he was not looking for a long-term commitment. A few dates, yes but that was it.

Bella turned and handed him the silverware, "Could you finish setting the table while I finish up in here?" She asked him.

He nodded and took the utensils, heading for the table in the kitchen. Glad to have something to do to take his mind off the disturbing thoughts of a future with Bella. He had his life just as he wanted it. Any way he was usually caught up at work. He knew he didn't spend a lot of time at home, unless it was also working.

But would he? a subtle voice inside his head asked, if it wasn't so empty? If he had Bella they're each evening welcoming him home, giving him a choice between work and pleasure?

He shook his head. Where did that come from? Why was he thinking like this? Did he want Bella in his life, permanently? No he couldn't, could he? He thought astounded. He knew for a fact if he wasn't careful he could find himself falling in love with Bella Swan.

_**Love **_

That four-letter word. Was he, truly thinking about being in love with this woman? Could he allow himself the pleasure, of keeping her in his life forever? Better yet would she want to be with him?

She walked over to the table carrying a bowl of salad. Placing it on the table, she tilted her head as she studied the food. Then she smiled up at him.

"You know, when you smile like that, you brighten up the whole room," he said slowly, then unable to stop himself. He reached out to draw her into his arms. It was as if an unstoppable force was pulling them toward each other. Time to worry about his wayward thoughts later. Right now he wanted to just kiss her.

Her body fit perfectly with his. Her arms wound around his shoulders and neck. Her mouth seemed to be made for his as her lips parted to the silky caress of his tongue as he slowly entered her mouth.

"Bella, love," Edward groaned, as he deepened the kiss, he relished the exhilaration of molding her against him, from breast to thigh. He hummed with energy of the desire blazing through out his body. Drawing her even closer, his hands moved restlessly across her back. He cupped her bottom pulling her tighter against him, letting her feel the heat of his arousal for her. He wondered how long it would be before he could take her to bed. He new it would be explosive, look how she responded to just his kisses, to his touch

Dimly he became aware of a beeping noise in his ears.

"Bella, what is that?" He asked her huskily not wanting to stop kissing her.

"Hmmm," Bella said she seemed to be in a daze.

"The beeping-" he said planting kisses on her eyelids, and across her nose.

Bella suddenly stiffened in his arms as she slowly came back to reality. "Oh, oh the rolls!" she cried.

Edward reluctantly let his arms drop from around her. She went to the oven and pulled out rolls that were burned. He tried to get his emotions under control. The way his blood was stirring he felt like skipping dinner, and taking Bella to her room to ravish her.

He walked over to Bella, who was trying to scrape the burnt rolls off the pan and into the garbage can. He leaned over and brushed his lips against the nape of her neck, his heart gave a jerk when she leaned back into his chest. The exposure of her neck affected him as nothing else could.

"The rolls are ruined," she said breathlessly.

"Its okay, Bella." He soothed. "We still have the rest of the food to eat."

"It is ready," she sighed.

He nodded with defeat, and gave up on the kisses for now. Sighing he walked back over to the counter and grabbed the wine and glasses.

"Would you like some more wine?" He asked.

"Yes, please." Bella answered as she joined him.

The surge of pleasure that swept through him was surprising. He always liked to please the women he was with, but with Bella it went deeper. He found himself thinking that he wanted to be the only one to please her, and satisfy her. To be able to fulfill her needs.

He suddenly wanted to know everything about her, what was her favorite book, her favorite movie. Did she like music? What was her favorite color?

Dinner was not awkward, as he had feared it might, after the long passionate kiss they had shared. For the first time she seemed to finally open up to him becoming relaxed. He was able to ask the questions he wanted to know most about her.

He found out about her father, Charlie who was the Chief of police in Forks. Her mother Renee' was a schoolteacher. Both decided to divorce when Bella was very young.

How she grew up in Phoenix Arizona, and only recently moved to Forks Washington when she was seventeen. How old she was.

"Twenty-three," she had answered.

For the first time in his life Edward felt completely comfortable around a woman. Maybe, he thought it was because Bella wasn't interested in him for his money. He was able to relax, and be himself they laughed and teased, shared stories of their childhood with each other. Before he new it they had finished dinner.

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

Bella sat in the chair opposite him at her kitchen table. Her chin was resting in the palm of her hand as she gazed upon him. She had a soft smile playing on her lips that lit up her face. He was so handsome, she thought. Watching him laugh like that. Edward became aware that she was watching him and suddenly his eyes locked with hers. The laughter seemed to die in his throat as his gaze became heated.

She could feel her cheeks heat with a suppressed blush. Clearing her throat. "Desert?" she asked, rising to clear the table.

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Depends on what you have in mind," he teased.

She stared at him knowing full well what he was doing. His sexy way of flirting was keeping her on her toes. "It's chocolate mousse," she said, rising and reaching for his plate.

His hand reached out and caught her wrist, holding her loosely. "What if I want something else?"

Bella felt her throat go dry, and that same charge of electricity shot through her system like a lightning bolt. She stopped breathing, her heart seeming to swell suddenly in her chest.

"Edward, I don't think-" she trailed off as his thumb started to caress the soft skin of her wrist. She closed her eyes.

The sensation of his warm fingers on her wrist almost caused her to drop the plate she was holding. Bella wondered if he could feel how loudly her heart was pounding. The blood rushing through her veins almost made her light headed. Her gaze locked with his again, and she recognized the desire gleaming in his. She wondered if he saw the same expression reflected in her own.

Dropping her gaze to his mouth, a mouth of a lover, of a Greek God. A mouth, she had been kissing an hour earlier. Something flared up inside of her in burning recognition. It soared up from the very roots of her sexuality, that had lain dormant, far to long. It burst forth in a fierce craving in her heart, making her gasp, making her own mouth water, making her want to taste that mouth again so badly that.

_Oh, God, I can't do this! _She thought in a sudden wave of panic. I can't be this close to him, face him like this and pretend to be cool and collected and indifferent to all of this-this unbearable attraction!

She was so aware of this man, so sensitized to the strength of his body, the touch of his fingers that curved possessively about her wrist. She wasn't too sure she could think straight. Every part of her was becoming stingingly alive, as she breathed shallowly. She felt herself slowly loosing the battle with her mind and body. Slowly giving into her emotions.

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

Edward felt the slight shaking of her wrist under his fingers. "Bella, are you cold?" He asked.

"No-no," she stuttered out.

His gaze was riveted on the fullness of her slightly parted lips as she looked down at him still seated in his chair. Their softness was an invitation he was finding it difficult to resist.

_To hell with resisting_, with a groan, he stood up in a fluid, quick movement. Taking Bella into his arms as his head lowered to her lips. Gathering her close against him and feasted, tasting, deepening the kiss as he felt the surge of desire course through his body, once again for this woman.

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

Bella was lost from the first moment those firmly sculptured lips claimed hers. And as she felt the power behind his kiss, the hard throb of his thighs against hers, she knew that he wanted to do much more than just kiss her.

And dear lord, help her, she realized she wanted him too! Wanted to lose herself in the passion of his kisses and promised pleasure of the hardness of his body.

She wanted him. Completely, passionately, entirely.

The realization shocked her at the same time she pressed her body longingly against his, her arms moving up about his broad shoulders as her lips parted to deepen the kiss. Nothing else mattered other than the desire, which surged through her body. The need to feel. To live only for this moment and to hell with tomorrow, to hell with him being her boss, to hell with everything.

She moaned deep in her throat as his hand moved from her wrist to her waist then slowly, achingly higher to her breast, lingering there, cupping her, those long, warm fingers a caress on the bareness of her skin under the blue sweater she wore. His touch sent rivulets of pleasure throbbing between her thighs.

Edwards's hands moved to cup her bottom and pull her against his thighs, against his own hard arousal. At the same time his tongue moved erotically across her bottom lip before surging beyond, capturing, claiming, as he tasted every part of her.

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

Edward wanted Bella now, God right now!

He held her in his arms and tasted and caressed her with the same burning need, as he always felt for her; only the two of them existing as their kisses deepened hungrily.

"Bella," He groaned. As he drew sharply back to rest his forehead against hers, his breathing ragged. "I think we should go to your bed room. Do you agree?" He murmured.

He moved back slightly, his hand caressing down her arm before he laced her fingers with his. He kissed her once more hungrily on the lips before he turned to guide her toward her bedroom

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

Bella felt slightly dazed by the intensity of her arousal, was beyond thought, beyond anything but being the focus of this man's desire. She wanted to be naked with him, wanted to touch and caress the broadness of his muscular back, ached to feel his nakedness against her own.

She could be the cautious, emotionally bruised Bella Swan tomorrow. There was plenty of time after all…

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

Bella's bedroom was in darkness as Edward opened her door and allowed them both inside, before closing the door. He would have switched on one of the lamps, but decided against it. Using the soft glow of moonlight casting in the room instead.

He grabbed her hand, placing it on his chest. "Bella, I do not want to do anything you do not want me to do." He said huskily, as he sensed doubt in her. He hoped he could control the raging hunger inside of him, to not carry it to far.

Though the reality was he wanted her so much that he physically ached with his need to have her. His normally rigid control was in jeopardy of deserting him. He new he was out of character, there had been plenty of women in his life over the last twelve years. Some he had as mistresses for several months, but none of them had he felt this driving need to know, to touch, and to make love to them… His arms moved about her waist to draw her close against him as his head lowered so his lips could claim hers in a blinding searing kiss….

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

It was sheer heaven!

It was all she could think as the pleasure of his kiss surged through her. His lips begged for entrance of her mouth and she slowly parted her lips to once again allow him access, his tongue was a silkily caress as it slowly entered her mouth. Bella felt her legs turn to jelly. Her arms tightening on his shoulders as she clung. He molded her against him from breast to thigh, their legs entwined.

It had been to long, she acknowledged. It had never felt like this before. Her head swam, her body feeling completely, alive as Edward continued to kiss her. His hands moved restlessly across her back before cupping her bottom and pulling her even tighter against him, allowing her once again to feel the heat of his arousal, as her own thighs melted into liquid fire. It became almost unbearable, as one of his hands caressed the tops of her breasts underneath her blue sweater. She pressed closer in silent appeal as her nipples hardened.

But then as she felt his hand move to caress between her thighs, she stiffened. Suddenly the magic of his seduction ceased, as reality came crashing down around her.

"No!" She broke the kiss to protest, breathing heavily, as she backed away slightly pushing against his chest. "No!"

Edward looked down at her questionably.

_Oh my God! What was she doing? She could not let this continue_.

"Bella?" He whispered. Trying to get control of his labored breathing. "Love, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asked her still holding her in his arms.

Bella shook her head indicating that he had not. "We have to stop, I…I, can't do this." She cried frantically. Pushing at his chest once again.

Edward stared deeply into her eyes, the haze of arousal still blazing in his dark emerald green ones. He shook his head trying to get his clouded thoughts in order. He couldn't believe that she was… that she was rejecting him, now of all times.

"Please Edward, let me go?" Bella cried trying to wiggle against him.

His thoughts went from disbelief to anger in a matter of seconds. His grip on her arms tightened. "What the hell, Bella!" he growled, angrily.

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

**Keep Reviewing, reviewing, reviewing.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Denial Of Attraction**

"Just what the hell are you playing at?" He growled.

Bella closed her eyes, so she could no longer see the hurt and anger shining in his. She was desperately trying to regain a semblance of self-control, over her traitorous body.

"Edward, I…don't want…not like this." She got out.

"There is nothing wrong with what we are doing." Edward growled he had not released her.

"Yes there is!" Bella cried, pushing and wiggling against him.

"No, Bella! I want you." He groaned throatily as he buried his face in the softness of her neck. Kissing her soft, fragrant skin.

"No-no!" she cried, "This isn't right on so many levels," she tried to ignore the sudden wave of desire, licking at her insides as Edwards mouth caressed her neck.

"I don't care, Bella." Edward whispered seductively in her ear.

"You should! My god Edward you're my boss!"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, I'm your employee, and I-I could lose my job!" She yelled at him.  
Edward raised his head from her neck to look into her eyes. His hand moved to her chin holding her in place, where she could not look away from him.

"I understand your concern, Bella. Just forget everything but this moment. The two of us together…let me make love to you?" He implored her, his eyes glittering with suppressed desire for her.

Bella shook her head. "What about tomorrow, when reality sets in. When we realize what we did, will I still have my job?"

"What are you asking me?"

"Isn't that what happens, you sleep with your female assistants, then you get rid of them after the night in your arms. Oh and we are not counting the countless other women you bed." Bella hissed.

As she stared into Edwards's eyes, she saw the flicker of comprehension dawn in his gaze. Realization of her words finally got through to him.

"Are you implying that I…would fire you?" Edward asked a gust.  
　  
The look on her face and the anger shining from her eyes was answer enough. "Bella, darling, I would never…how could you even think that I-?" he sputtered with anger unable to form a complete sentence.

"It's true, isn't it?" she asked sarcastically. "Edward Cullen, playboy millionaire, extraordinaire. Love um and leave them."

"Damn you!" he bit out through clenched teeth as overwhelming anger gripped him. "I'm," shake, "Not," shake, "Like," shake, "That." he said shaking her with each word he spoke. How could she think he would do something like that to her? He would never hurt Bella surely she must know, that?

"Admit it." Bella challenged.

"Are you telling me your going by information…from rumors and those stupid tabloids?" He asked, harshly.

Bella laughed bitterly, "I don't need tabloids or rumors, when I see first hand everyday the string of women in and out of your office."

"It's not what you think."

"Yes it is, Edward!" she yelled. "I don't want to be one of them. One of your whores." she spat, as she buried her face in her hands. "I-I don't want …I can't let that happen to me again, ever."

"Bella." Edward said her name softly imploringly.

Bella stiffened as she thought about what to say to Edward, to make him understand, to make him leave her alone. "I don't want you, you're not good enough for me." Bella said with conviction that she was not feeling in her voice. She new this was a lie. But she was not willing to lose her heart to a man who did not love her.

"You, Bitch! Your nothing but a tease aren't you?" he said in a steely voice. His eyes narrowed on her face.

"No, Edward!" Bella whispered.

"You think not?" Edward asked. He took a step away from her. He was hurt, angry that she would even say something like that to him. "Tell me then Bella why you blow hot one minute and cold the next if you're not what they call a tease? I am a hot blooded male, Bella, I'm not made of stone, and I want you."

"No! I don't want to listen to this," She shouted, her hands moved to cover her ears.

He laughed mockingly, grabbed her hands. "Oh, yes Bella you will damn well listen. You want me as much as I want you."

"No!"

"Yes! Stop kidding yourself; quit sending me mixed signals. You're driving me crazy. Only a cold hearted tease would lead someone on one minute than run cold the next."

"Edward, I never-" she gasped.

"You never what? Bella." He mocked one eyebrow raised.

"Get out!" she screamed at him.

He laughed, "The truth hurts, doesn't it Bella?"

"Damn you get out!" She shouted once again, not wanting to admit he was right about her. She reached for the handle of her bedroom door; unlocking it she flung it open. "Leave, now!"

Their eyes locked in silent battle, both not willing to give an inch. They were unable to admit to the truths spoken.

"Gladly," Edward snarled. Then turned and walked out of her room. She followed closely behind him as they entered the living room.  
Bella made her way over to the door, and opened it. She then stepped to the side to allow him to pass through the open doorway.

He came to an abrupt stop. His back toward her but she could see how he held himself in rigid control.

"Bella, this will be the last time I will ever touch you. It will be as if this … what we have never existed." Edward hesitated. "We can continue on as if nothing happened, as employee to boss relationships go. I will be your boss, nothing more." He whispered before walking out and down the porch steps and away from Bella.

Bella quietly shut the door, leaning her back against its hard surface; she slowly slid down onto the floor. Tears were running down her face.  
_Oh, Bella! What have you done? What did I just let happen? _Her hands covered her face as she cried into them. Her heart told her one thing, and her brain told her something else. She was so confused, as to what kind of feelings she was harboring for Edward.　  
　

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

**  
**Edward angrily flung the door to his car open, slamming it shut once he was seated inside. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly causing his knuckles to turn white from the pressure. He was staring unseeing out of his windshield.

_What the hell just happened? _He had thought that Bella and he had gotten closer tonight, that things were going well. When he had kissed her he could have sworn she wanted him as much as he had wanted her.

"Damn it!" he snarled angrily, slamming the open palm of one hand down onto his steering wheel. Feeling like a monster, he had pushed her to far. She had made it abundantly clear that she wanted to keep things on a strictly professional level with him. But lord help him he couldn't keep his hands off of her, and he had wanted so much more.

Well he would give her what she wanted. He would never touch her again. He would treat her as a regular employee, and nothing more. Guilt plagued him as he remembered what he had said to her. _"You, Bitch! Your nothing but a tease aren't you?" _He saw what those words had done to her; saw her flinch away from him. He groaned as he ran an unsteady hand through his bronze hair, remembering Bella's fingers had been doing just that not even an hour ago.

He felt it the desire flare in the pit of his stomach, for her. Felt his lower body stir once again for the remembered feel of her against him. He hit the steering wheel again. Even as angry as he was at her, he still desired, still wanted her, and it was killing him not to be able to have her.

STOP! He shouted to himself. He had to put a stop to thinking of her like this. He needed to move on, stay away from her as much as was possible. But as he thought about this, a gut wrenching pain split his heart in two. He remembered her hurtful words to him.

"_It's true, isn't it? Edward Cullen, playboy millionaire, extraordinaire. Love um and leave them."_

He knew staying away from her would be torture, but the possibility of never seeing her again, of leaving her, he knew that he could not, would not let that happen.

With a sigh he started his car and slowly backed out of her driveway, he threw one last glance back at Bella's house using the rearview mirror. Before disappearing down the street.

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

By Thursday morning, Bella found herself entering the office building, feeling a little hesitant. She was unsure as to what to expect when she saw Edward, after there disastrous night together. If she was truthful with herself she'd admit that she was dreading seeing, working, talking to him today.  
She had, had plenty of time to think about her actions, after Edward left her place last night. Regretting the way she had reacted to his kisses, to his lovemaking. The only thing that had kept her from allowing him, allowing them to continue down the path of pure unadulterated pleasure was,

_**FEAR, **_she had been absolutely and completely afraid to let Edward make love to her, to be close to her. The last time she opened herself up to a man like that, she had been deeply hurt. Which is why she panicked last night.  
It was her fault; if she hadn't allowed it to get out of control, go as far as it had. She knew she could have easily stopped him, stopped herself.

_But you didn't, did you Bella? You liked what he was doing to you? _She thought to herself.

She was in deep thought not paying much attention to her surroundings when she stepped out of the elevator onto the twentieth floor. She started walking toward her office when she collided into what seemed like a stonewall.

"Humph" Bella gasped out. The folders she had been carrying in her hands falling to the ground. "I am so sorry-" she started to apologize as she bent down to pick up the folders. She trailed off when she looked up to see emerald green eyes staring down at her.

_**Edward! **_The very person she had dreaded seeing today.

He stood above her, glaring down at her. With an agitated sigh he bent down to help her collect her scattered folders. Handing her the ones he picked up, he did not let go of them, when Bella reached out to take them from his hands. Their eyes connected, and as if in slow motion totally unaware of there actions they slowly stood up in a fluid motion, neither breaking eye contact. Tension flowed between the two of them in that little hallway. It was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"Thank-thank you," She stammered awkwardly. Making an attempt to pull the folders out of his hand. She was unsure as to how to act around him.

Edward apparently realizing he still held onto the folders let go of them, suddenly running an agitated hand through his bronzed locks.  
"Miss. Swan." he said, curtly. He appeared to not know what to do with his hands, finally putting them into the pockets of his trousers. He was still staring deeply into her eyes.

Bella, blushed feeling awkward, she lowered her eyes trying to look anywhere but at him. "Mr. Cullen," she murmured. Her pulse quickened, _why must he look at me like that? _She thought. It felt suddenly to hot in here.

They both stood there a few moments in awkward silence. Causing both to jump when Jessica Stanley appeared from out of nowhere.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Mr. Cullen, Bella," she said. She took in the two of them, their rigid postures, Bella's blush, and Edward's scowl. The way they were trying to avoid looking at each other. There was a tension between the two of them that was noticeable.

"How are the both of you doing this morning?" she asked. Staring from Edward then back to Bella.

"Err…yes," Bella answered, blushing. She looked up at Edward, then quickly back down at the floor.

"Good, good." Edward muttered. As he did the same to Bella, Jessica noticed.

"Okay…well, I wanted to give you the reports you asked for, Mr. Cullen," she said clearing her throat. The tension between the two of them was making her feel awkward.

Edward held his hand out to take the reports from her. "Reports…err…yes, Jessica." He said. His hand went up to run through his hair. She new he only did that when he was upset or nervous.

"Well if you'll excuse me," Edward said turning to leave. He stopped turning back to them. "Miss Stanley I need to see you in my office at nine A.M. for morning briefing, Miss Swan I left you a list on your desk of things I need you to accomplish over the next couple of days."

"But-but Mr. Cullen, what about the briefing?"

He glared at her a moment, "Nothing to concern yourself with, Jessica can handle it. Do you have a problem with that, Miss Swan?" he asked her coldly.

Bella blushed a deeper shade of red, "No-no Mr. Cullen." Bella stammered. She wore a confused look plainly written on her face. _What did she expect, the royal treatment from him after all?_ Though she was not too sure she liked this colder Edward.

Without another word to her he turned away to walk back down the hallway to his office, his back rigid.

She stood there staring at his retreating back a frown on her face. She wondered why he didn't want her at the briefing, when it was usually protocol between them.

"Well, that was awkward." Jessica said beside her.

Bella snapped out of her thoughts, turning her head to look at Jessica.  
"Hmmm," she said

"Is everything alright, with the two of you?"

"Everything is just…peachy," Bella said sarcastically.

"Oh, it just seemed that there was tension between you two."

Bella sighed, "Jessica, it's okay we are fine." Bella paused. "If you'll excuse me I have to be on my way to my office. I'll talk to you latter." With out another word she headed in the direction of her office.

It was noon when Bella arrived back at her desk after having spent part of her lunch with Jessica. They were quietly talking, when the door to Edwards's office opened. Bella was startled when she saw Edward walk out of his office with Lauren Mallory on his arm. They were both laughing softly, and Edward was staring down at her. As if he sensed her presence his head whipped up and his penetrating eyes landed on her, Bella felt her knees go weak. _Why did he always have this effect on her? _She could feel her nipples harden in anticipation, and her pulse quicken. She was unable to look away from his eyes.

"Miss Swan, Miss Stanley," he said with a nod. They came to a stop in front of her desk.

"Mr. Cullen," Jessica and Bella murmured, at the same time.

Bella did not realize she was still staring at Edward, until she noticed the gleam of some undefined emotion darken the depths of his eyes. Before it was replaced by an icy glare.

"Miss Swan, I will be out of the office the rest of the week. You will be in charge of handling the everyday proceedings of tasks and meetings." She cringed at the formal tone of his voice. "Miss Stanley will be here to help you…if things become hectic."

"I-I, How long will you be gone, sir?" she asked.

Edward raised one eyebrow, "I am not sure, business meetings can be …quite time consuming." He paused as his eyes flicked to Lauren at his side. "Among other things," he said softly, with a wicked grin.

_**Bastard! **__He was trying to make her jealous, _Bella thought. She gritted her teeth, her hands fisted at her sides, as Lauren laughed placing her open palm on Edwards's chest. It was working as a stab of jealousy shot through her heart rendering her speechless. With an effort she tried to keep her face expressionless.

Edward must have identified with the feelings wrecking havoc from with in her body, for in the next second, he straightened and his eyes once again looked upon her face. That same unguarded look was back before he hid it behind a steely mask of indifference. "If you need to get a hold of me, call my cell phone," with those few words spoken he took Lauren by the arm and escorted her out of Bella's office and toward the elevators.

By Friday, after what was a very long and hectic day at work, the fact that Edward was out of the office for the past two days had a lot to do with it.

Bella found herself sitting on her couch in the living room. She had propped her feet up on the coffee table, reached for the remote control her finger poised over the button when her cell phone rang. She stood up and made her way over to her purse that she had laid down on her kitchen table.

"Hello," Bella answered.

"Bella! Hey it's Angela."

"Oh, hello Angela," Bella said her voice sounded strained.

"Bella, you can't seriously, still be mad at me, because of last Wednesday?" Angela asked shocked.

"Oh?" Bella replied. "I can't, can I?"

"Oh my God you are." Angela wined.

"What do you think?" Bella hissed into the phone.

"I don't know, maybe a small thank you."

"Ha! Not on your life," Bella muttered.

"Ah-oh, something tells me it did not go well."

Bella laughed harshly, "You could say that."

"Oh, what happened?" Angela asked.

"What didn't?" Bella scoffed.

"It couldn't have been that bad?"

Bella was quiet for a moment remembering that at the beginning of the evening everything had gone quite well, they had talked, laughed, joked with one another. It had been toward the end of the evening after they finished dinner, when all hell broke loose.

"Well it was nice in the beginning, but toward the end everything went sour."

"What do you mean sour?"

"We almost mad love."

"What…" Angela cried. Causing Bella to cringe. "Almost, why didn't you go all the way?"

"Angela!" Bella cried, shocked at her friend's outburst. "I can't believe you just asked me that. We had a fight."

"I'm sorry, Bella, "Angela apologized to her. "**BUT ARE YOU CRAZY?" **she yelled.

"Angela!" Bella groaned.

"No, really I can't believe you. If I had one of the most handsome men in the world, wanting to make love to me, you can bet I would have not picked a fight with him, but you know."

"It's not like that, he's…he's my boss, Angela"

"Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"I work with him! How am I supposed to do that if I sleep with him?"

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me Isabella Marie Swan?" Angela said sternly.

"Angela, I-"

"No, Bella, I don't think that this has anything to do with Edward being your boss."

"You have no idea what I'm thinking," Bella said madly, "You just don't understand."

"I think I understand more than you know."

"Oh, really," Bella asked huffily.

"I think it has to do with you being afraid to let yourself fall in love again. Please tell me you're still not hung up on that looser Laurent?"

"No…I-I'm not" Bella said rubbing her forehead with her hand. She was beginning to feel a headache coming on. And Angela yelling at her wasn't helping.

"That's bullshit Bella and you know it!" Angela said loudly.

"Angela, please don't say-"

"No you listen to me, Bella. Laurent was a jerk, he choose to lead you on. He's the one that lied to you, saying that he loved you wanted to marry you. Then he turns up in your home the two of you shared, with another woman on his arm. He had every intension to bed her, if you hadn't been home to catch him." Angela ranted.

"Stop!" Bella whispered, as the pain of her words cut into her heart.

"No, I think you need to hear this. You're always trying to take care of everyone else Bella, but what about you? You deserve to be happy just like the rest of us. If Edward makes you happy then go for it. Let your walls come crashing down, and feel. You deserve to be loved, Bella."

"Okay, your right. I deserve to be loved, but not by Edward the womanizer. He's just like Laurent."

"I don't know about that Bella. You should have seen the way he was looking at you in your office the other day." Angela drawled.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"A man does not look at a woman like that if he just wants a fling with her."

"What?"

"Edward was looking at you like he's in love with you. I can say that Laurent never looked at you like that."

Bella laughed, "Do you hear yourself? Edward Cullen is not interested in me that way. Oh, he might want to have sex with me, as he kept reminding me Wednesday night, but in love? Are you kidding?" She said disbelieving.

Thinking about Lauren Mallory on his arm Thursday afternoon. Not even twenty-four hours had passed from him trying to seduce her in her own home. When he was with another woman, and then can't figure out why I keep fighting him off.

"They say it takes a fool to love a fool, and it appears to me the two of you are the most stubborn fools I have ever met. Who by the way couldn't see the truth even if it was staring them both in the face."

"Angela, I am not in love with Edward Cullen. Besides after what happened on Wednesday evening. I don't think Edward will even look twice at me, he left pretty upset."

"Keep telling yourself that, you might actually start believing it."

Bella drew in a breath and exhaled, she began to count to one hundred. Before she lost her temper.

"Bella! Hello are you there?"

One, two, three, four. Bella chanted.

"Bella, I know your there. Do I take this silence to mean that I am right, and that Mr. Cullen is affecting you more than you want to admit?"

That did it; Bella lost the restraint on her tightly controlled temper and screamed into the phone.

"Angela!" She yelled. "For the love of god what do you really want? Other than to pester me, about things I would rather forget''

"Fine, you win," Angela relented. "I was calling to invite you to a business party my parents are throwing at there house." Deciding to drop the subject of Bella's men problems.

"Business Party?" Bella asked.

"Yes, they throw one every year. I thought you knew that?"

"Oh," Bella sighed. Her anger from a few moments ago deflated. "When is this party to take place?"

"Sunday, and it starts at noon." Angela paused. "So do you want to come?"

"I-I, don't know," Bella said hesitant.

"If your worried about who will be there, then I can assure you it will be only close colleagues, friends and family. No one to concern yourself with." Angela gushed out hurriedly. " Besides you'll be with Ben and I."

Bella sighed, _just what I wanted to be a third wheel. _She thought sarcastically. "I-"

"Oh, come on Bella, what are you so afraid of? I promise it will be fun."

"Okay, Angela, I'll come." It wasn't like she had anything to do over the weekend anyway. Even with the workload thrust upon her from Edward being out of the office, she had still managed to complete everything before leaving work.

"I'll see you then, don't forget it starts at noon. Hey you do remember where my parents live, don't you?

"Yes, Angela, I remember." Bella answered. And with that she hung up the phone.

Well it looked like she was going to a party, not feeling right about being the third wheel, with Angela and Ben. She decided to call Sam Ulery to see if he would be able to go with her. It would be good to see him again, after all they hadn't really hung out since the theater.

She picked up her cell again to and dialed his number. He answered on the third ring.

"Bella!"

"Hey Sam, how's it going?" she asked him.

"It's going good, why are you calling for?" Sam asked.

"I wanted to see if you were available to go to a party with me?" She asked him.

"Yeah, when is it?"

"Its Sunday at noon, Angela's parents house."

"Sunday huh? I can't do Sunday." He sounded disappointed. "Promised my boss I'd work for him."

"Oh, well that's okay, some other time." Bella replied. "Sam I've got to go, that's why I was calling. Have a nice day at work." And with that she hung up the phone.

By Saturday morning Bella found herself browsing through a classical fiction section in a local bookstore. She was looking for a copy of Romeo hadn't noticed the man who now stood beside her.

"The classics, I would not of took you for the classics type of girl." a deep voice drawled teasingly, from her right.

Bella squeaked jumping out of her skin, she turned to find who had just startled her. With shock she recognized him.

**Jacob Black**

Who stood facing her with a big grin plastered on his face at her expense? "Mr. Black!" Bella gasped, embarrassed. A blush formed on her flushed cheeks.

"Hello, Miss Swan" He drawled. "Fancy running into you here, of all places," he made a sweeping gesture with his hand.

"Oh, I always come here, avid book reader you know?"

He stared at her for a moment, "No I wouldn't know?" he asked softly.

Bella blushed a deeper shade of red, her eyes lowered to look down at the floor. "No I guess you wouldn't." She said shyly.

An awkward silence fell between them. She was trying to think of what else to say when Jacob beat her to it. " So, how have you been…since the last time I saw you?" He questioned.

"Doing well."

"That's good. So I was wondering if you thought about going out with me?"

Bella gulped, not sure how to answer him. She had been flattered he had asked her out, but she wasn't really interested in him that way. "I-I don't-"

"Bella, its not like I'm asking you to marry me. We could go as friends," He said quickly.

Bella stared up at him contemplating what he had said. Then she remembered Angela's parent's party. A thought occurred to her, she could take Jacob with her. That way she wouldn't be a third wheel, and besides she liked Jacob, it would be nice to get to know him on a more personal level. _We could go as friends. _Where his exact words to her. Why not? She thought.

"Well, Jacob…there is this party I have been invited to. It would give us a chance to get to know each other. Would you like to accompany me?" She found herself asking.

"A party, when is it?"

"Actually its this Sunday, around noon at my best friends parents house."

Jacob smiled, causing his handsome face, to appear more handsome. " Sure, I do not have anything planned for this Sunday, where do I meet you?"

"Why don't you meet me there. I'll give you the address." She opened her purse and grabbed a pen and piece of paper from inside, then jotted down the address and her cell number. "Here is the address, and my cell number, if you get lost." she said smiling. Handing him the information.

Jacob took it from her and read what was on the paper. "That will be fine." He looked at his watch and noticed the time. "I better get going, have a golf appointment with my father. I'll be looking forward to tomorrow."

"Thanks, till tomorrow then." Bella said. Before Jacob reluctantly walked away.

By Sunday, Bella was surprised when she arrived at Angela's parents house. She had forgotten how close it was to where she lived. She took in the beautiful sight of the house and it's landscaping in front of her. It was quite spacious, she decided as she turned up the driveway.

Jacob was already there parked to the left side of the driveway apparently waiting for her. Once she parked her decrypted Ford truck, he got out of his car and made his way toward her.

"Bella!" he said with a smile.

She smiled shyly at him. "Hello, Jacob. I see you found it okay?"

"Yeah it wasn't to bad."

"Well are you ready to go inside?" She asked.

"Sure, lead the way, friend," he teased a cocky grin on his lips.

Angela, who immediately gave Bella a fierce hug, before pulling away to look at Jacob with interest, met them at the door. "I'm sorry I don't know who your friend is?"

"Oh, excuse me, Angela this is Jacob Black he's a friend." Bella introduced them. "Jacob this is my best friend Angela."

Angela smiled at Jacob, "Welcome, come in, come in. everyone's already inside, you'll find they all piled into the pool hall."

Angela had escorted them to the large pool hall area of her parent's house. The room was big and spacious, and she was met by a lot of children running around, many of the adults were all ready mingling amongst themselves. Angela spotted her mother across the room.

"Bella, mother's been dying to see you, bring Jacob with you she wouldn't mind being introduced to him as well." Angela said grabbing her hand. And proceeded to escort them over to where her mother stood.

"Mother!" Angela called.

Her mother turned a huge smile spread across her face when she saw her daughter and Bella standing before her. "Angela darling, and Bella to, it is so nice to see you dear." Her mother said reaching out and giving them both a hug. When she rose up, she was staring at Jacob. "And who might you be young man?" she asked.

"Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Weber," Bella said. She turned toward Jacob, "This is my friend Jacob Black, Jacob this is Angela's mother Mrs. Weber."

"Its nice to meet you Mr. Black, please enjoy the party."

Jacob smiled. "Like wise." he replied.

"Well if you three will excuse me, I have other guests needing to be entertained. Please enjoy yourselves."

"We will thank you, Mrs. Weber." Bella laughed.

It was two hours into the party when Bella, Angela, Ben and Jacob were all seated around a table in the pool hall. Bella was enjoying herself and found Jacob to be a delight to be around, his sense of humor was phenomenal. They were all laughing heartily at one of the many jokes he had told them through out the evening. When all of a sudden Angela became very quiet. Her attention was on something or someone across the room.

"Angela, are you alright?" Bella asked her.

When Angela didn't answer her right away Bella became concerned.

"Angela, what's wrong? What is it?" she said with alarm, confused as to why she was acting so strange.

They were all silent for a moment, and then Angela nudged her sharply, her fingers resting on the table. "Bella," Angela squeaked, looking back to her. "Don't look now, but I think there's someone here you know."

"What, who?" Bella asked her.

Angela nodded her head toward the opposite side of the room. " I think that is-"

Bella glanced round and followed her gaze. She gasped, eyes widening as a sudden tremor ran through her when she met a pair of piercing green emerald eyes. His attractive, pale face was carved on harsh lines, the hard controlled mouth was sensual, and a slight smile curved it as he inclined his red bronze head, acknowledging her.

"I do believe that is Edward Cullen, and Bella he doesn't look to happy. The way he's staring at you." Angela drawled.

Bella gasped and looked away. "Edward Cullen," she said with a bite. _Edward Cullen was here? But why? _Was all she could think?

Angela looked surprised. "Who's that woman with him?"

Bella shook her head grimly. Slowly she turned her head back to look at him. Horror crossed Bella's face. When she recognized Lauren Mallory.

Angela glanced at her then, her eyes narrowed into slits as she studied her closely. "What's wrong," she commented. Her voice half amused. "I thought that you and he were-" she trailed off when she noticed her look of horror.

Bella remained silent. There at Edward's side stood an exquisite blond haired woman. Bella had seen leaving with him, on Thursday afternoon.

"Lauren Mallory," Bella snapped. She was still staring at Edward, the beginnings of jealously, slowly turned into anger. _How dare he flaunt her in front of her like that! The man had to be cruel knowing full well he was trying to get with her last Wednesday. _She thought.

Their eyes locked in a silent duel. Slowly Bella ran her eyes over the length of his body, from his bronzed head to his toe. Bella had to admit he was an extremely sexy man, with the looks of a sleek powerful animal, his body lithe and hard. She looked down at the table.

Angela leant over to her a moment later. "He's still looking at you, and is making his way over bringing her with him."

Bella's head came up sharply. Edward Cullen was walking across to them, the tall streamlined body carrying the lazy grace of a mountain lion, magnetic but lethal. And on his arm was the beautiful Lauren Mallory.

Bella's eyes widened her heart began to pound in disturbed, crazy movements against her chest. She swallowed on a suddenly dry throat. Why was he coming over? "Why is he even here?" Bella asked her.

"I don't know unless my parents invited him." Angela answered.

Damn it she knew he was watching her, and her eyes flashed to his face. The black dinner jacket was cut superbly, showing his broad shoulders to perfection. His muscular thighs were outlined in the dark material, and she felt a sharp sense of longing which she pushed angrily out of sight. She did not want to be reminded of her sexual feelings for this man.

Jacob, who was sitting on the opposite side of her, put his hand on her shoulder to gain her attention. "Bella, isn't that Edward Cullen?" he asked her.

Bella nodded, "Yes," Jacob's hand was still resting lightly on her shoulder.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen," Angela gushed.

He inclined his bronzed head and smiled lazily. "Good evening," he said in a dark velvet voice. His gaze rested on Bella then moved to where Jacob sat beside her. He took in Jacob's hand on her shoulder and his jaw tightened, a muscle ticking in his check.

Bella's face staid blank as she watched this exchange. She hated Edward for his smooth, easy charm, the way people jumped to do his bidding when he crooked a finger. Even though she admired him for his confidence, sometimes she also despised him for it; he behaved as though he were a God, and expected others to view him in this light also.

"Perform the introductions, Angela dear," Ben her boyfriend drawled irritably from beside her.

Bella didn't lift her head, but she could feel Edward's gaze searing through her. She tried to completely ignore him, and was confused as to why she was thinking bitter thoughts about the man standing in front of her.

Edward switched the powerful charm of his smile to Angela's face. The introductions were performed, and Bella kept a tight rein on her temper as she heard the dark, sensual, velvet voice drawing exactly the right reaction from Angela.

"And this is Lauren Mallory…my _date_." Edward drawled, with a little more emphasis on the word _date_. Finishing with the introductions. "Lauren, this is Angela Weber, she's the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Weber who are throwing the party tonight. And this is Bella Swan; she's affiliated with Cullen Tower Enterprises. And Jacob…Black." Bella could of sworn Edward's voice hardened when he said Jacobs name.

Bella slid a glance at him from beneath her lashes, and was faintly irritated to see Lauren preening her self like a well-fed cat.

"Oh, yes!" Lauren graciously extended her hand. "This is the first time we have been introduced, but I've seen you several times at Edward's office."

"Yes many times," Bella said coldly, and was able to get several polite remarks past the lump in her throat, including a greeting to Edward.

"Won't you sit down, Mr. Cullen, Miss Mallory?" Angela asked as she peered at Edward with utmost sincerity. Bella gave Angela a look, as if asking her if she was crazy, but Angela ignored her.

Edward didn't appear to need much persuasion. He pulled out an empty chair for Lauren, and then sat down in a chair opposite Bella, stretching his long legs out before him. "Thank you."

Jacob noticed Edward's interest in Bella. He moved closer to her so not only was he touching her shoulder with his hand, but also now his arm was brushing against hers. Almost as if he were protecting her She saw it and prayed desperately that he would not say anything. She gritted her teeth; Edward was beginning to get on her nerves.

"Bella, you didn't tell me that Mr. Cullen and Mr. Black knew each other." Angela exclaimed.

Bella looked up in time to see the narrowing of Edwards's eyes. His brows pulled together in a frown as he studied her and Jacob's close proximity. She knew what was on his mind, but he could go to hell before she acknowledged it.

She looked at him squarely, her face cold. "Yes they know each other," she said shortly.

Jacob offered him a tanned hand. Edward ignored it. "Cullen," Jacob said, when he lowered his hand back to Bella's shoulder.

His grip was cool and firm, and she forced down the sudden acceleration of her heart as Edward glared at Jacob's hand on her shoulder. His eyes flared with anger. Then his eyes emerald green eyes held hers.

"Miss Swan." He studied her coolly, his face thoughtful. Bella averted her eyes quickly from his mocking smile, which curved his mouth. If she didn't know better she'd say he was jealous.

"Good evening," She muttered.

Lauren leaned over, "Edward's just donated money to the La Push children's shelter you know," she said confidingly, nodding her head at her.

"Really?" Bella said in a flat board voice. Raising a questioning eyebrow at Edward.

Edward studied her for a moment. "You of all people should know that," he said softly.

Bella stiffened, _him and that damn smile! _She fumed. She could feel the all to familiar stirring of her body when this man was around. She leaned forward. "Why do you say that?" He knew full well he had not informed her of this.

His mouth curved in a cruel smile. He knew what was running through her mind, and her lips tightened. He was going to hold her on the end of a thread for the rest of the evening.

He tilted his head to one side. "Because we're both in the business of helping those in need."

Bella glared at him resentfully. You bastard, she thought, you're enjoying this. Playing games with my emotions, trying to get a rise out of me. Probably for punishment of rejecting his advances last Wednesday.

Lauren nodded at Bella again, her face knowledgeable. "Oh, yes Edwards very important in the La Push community."

Bella was not impressed that Lauren seemed to have a brain. "How fascinating!" She raised an eyebrow at Edward, her face deliberately insolent.

"Some might say." he said softly.

The softness of that dark voice sent shivers running through her body. But she saw no reason why she should ponder to his almighty ego and treat him with the respect normally reserved for visiting royalty. There she went thinking bitter thoughts again.

She eyed him with distaste. "I thought we were to discuss these things before you charged ahead in those matters."

"I could do that, but at the time I didn't see I had to…being my business and all," he said silkily.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Angela coughed, her eyes darting from Edward to Bella. The tension between the two was unmistakable, and the others were not immune to it She looked about her at the rest of them for guidance.

"So what brings you to my parents party, Mr. Cullen?" Angela asked.

"Two things, " Edward said. "One is the business proposition for one of their hotels that was having trouble staying afloat. That should be cleared up by end of this month. Also, you're father and I have known each other for awhile."

Angela frowned thoughtfully." Oh, he never told me?"

Bella watched as Edwards arm snaked around Lauren's shoulders, pulling her closer to him, though he watched Bella through hooded eyes. It seemed every time Jacob touched her weather on her arm, hand or shoulder, he would touch Lauren in a similar way. There was one moment when Jacob had leaned over to whisper something in Bella's ear, causing her to smile.

When she glanced over at Edward and Lauren, Edward had a scowl on his face, his body tensed. His hand belonging to the arm still flung over Lauren's shoulders was tightly clenched into a fist. He was glaring at Jacob, and in return Jacob glared back at him.

Bella tried to remain unaffected by Edward and Lauren, but whom was she kidding. She was totally and completely jealous. Jealous of the way he was touching Lauren, holding her hand, caressing her arm. Even though she new she had told him she wanted to remain on a strictly business level. She was finding it hard to obey her own rules. The realization made her angry with herself. Not able to handle the rampaging emotions running amuck in her body and thoughts any longer she stood up quickly. Drawing attention to her.

"Is everything all right?" Angela asked her.

"I'm sorry, please excuse me, I'll be right back." And quickly like the coward she was walked, ran out of the room, in search of the bathroom. She had only made it to the hallway leading to the downstairs bathroom when someone grabbed her arm jerking her to a stop.

She squealed in fright, her hand moving to lie over her breast, she spun around to see who had grabbed her arm. Gaping in shock to see it was Edward. Immediately his touch sent an electric shock pulsing through out her body. She was sure he felt it to, when he inhaled softly.

"My, god Edward don't do that." she cried, her voice unsteady from the effect his supple warm body and touch, was having on her. Realization dawning they were all alone in the hallway.

"Did you expect someone else…Miss Swan?" He asked scathingly. His face contoured with anger, "Perhaps Jacob Black?"

Her teeth clamped together. He really ought to have stayed with Lauren. The two of them had a one-track mind for an insatiable desire for the opposite sex. She felt the beginnings of anger, and before she could think about her next words she blurted, "Of course, " she gave a blistering smile, her voice sweet and honeyed.

His face grew darker, and his hand tightened on her arm, almost painfully. "So Jacob Black, is he the reason why you rejected me? Where you all ready seeing him behind my back?" He asked with a snarl, his nostrils flared, eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"You-you, bastard, who do you think you are?" Bella shouted angrily, trying to wrench her arm from his strong grasp. "I'm aloud to be with and see whom ever I want."

He laughed harshly, taking a step closer to her. His fingers slid from her wrist to around her waist in a slow movement, pulling her gently against him. Bella felt her heartbeat accelerate as their bodies touched. She held herself away from him, trying to prevent contact as much as possible. Her back was stiff and unyielding. She tried to keep her stare transfixed on the wall just past his shoulder.

Edward looked down at her, his mouth twitching with amusement. The strong fingers slid to her hips, and he pulled her harder against him. Bella stiffened more when she felt his thighs brushing against hers.

She closed her eyes trying to stifle the moan about to escape her. _I must be strong! Must not give in to him. _She chanted to herself. She didn't look at him. "Stop it," she told him in a cold voice.

"Stop what?" he murmured against her hair, caressing her hips slowly. His thighs pressed against hers, and she felt a sudden rush of heat flood her body.

Her heart thudded loudly in her chest. "Would you please get your hands off me?"

"I don't think so," he said, as his hands slowly slid up and down her back. "I'm enjoying myself to much."

"Well I hate to burst your bubble, but I am not enjoying myself." She spat angrily.

He drew his head back to look at her. "Liar!" He laughed softly, drawing her back against him.

Hot color swept through her face, and she bit deep into her lip. She fell into silence for a moment, then she felt his breath fan her neck through the silky curtain of her hair. His lips brushed softly against her skin, heat coursed through her making her legs turn to Jell-O and her heart pound faster.

"She jerked her head back. "Edward…don't do that!" she spluttered.

"Why?" Edward murmured. "Don't you like it? Seems to me you weren't complaining last time I did this to you." His head bent quickly, his mouth brushing hers. Her blood pressure shot up. He lifted his head to look at her, and she saw the glitter in his eyes.

"No, I don't," she lied. Her hands curled into fists that she had placed on his chest, trying to push away from him.

"Really?" The lean, long, strong fingers rose to rest on the top of her breasts before she could stop him. His face was insolent. "That's funny, because your heart's hammering like a steam engine. Is it from…I don't know, excitement…or fear?"

She sucked in her breath. _Why was he doing this to her after he promised not to touch her again?_ She thought. "I-I can't believe you-you! How can I enjoy this when you have done nothing but flaunt Lauren in front of my face all night?" she cried bitterly.

He shrugged, "She likes attention," said Edward; his eyes flickered to Bella's face.

She eyed him irritably. "And you're here to give it to her?

He smiled slowly. "Among other things," he murmured.

"Of course, " she gave a blistering smile, her voice sweet and honeyed, "You're very good at that sort of thing, aren't you?"

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Thank you."

Bastard she hadn't meant it to be a compliment, and he knew it. She had flung it at him as an insult, and he had deliberately misunderstood her words. But that was so typical of Edward. She should have known better

"Ugh, you are the most…" she began. "Go back to Lauren, I'm sure she wouldn't reject your advances."

His hand moved back to her wrist, gripping it cruelly. "I don't want Lauren like that." he drawled. "You only hold my interest in that department."

"Well that's what they call tough luck, I didn't ask you to follow me."

He smiled thinly, "True, my Bella. But I couldn't resist the memory of holding your sexy little body in my arms. Promise or no promise."

Her eyes flashed to his dark, emerald green eyes, and forbidding face. She understood how he felt; he had plagued her thoughts for longer than she cared to remember. She didn't need to be in his arms to recall the feel of him. "Edward please don't do this? I can't give you what you want." she whispered.

"Prefer to forget?" he queried icily. "Or had you already forgotten?"

She caught the angry glitter of his eyes. There was no way on this earth she would admit to the endless, sleepless nights to be laid at his door, ever since Wednesday evening. She looked at him squarely. "I'd already forgotten." she lied to his face.

His mouth straightened into a firm, hard line. She felt his powerful muscles constrict beneath her fingertips, rippling beneath the smooth material of his shirt.

Edward didn't look at her when he spoke. "Is Jacob Black so forgettable, Bella?" he murmured. " Or is it just me?"

She felt the brush of his lips against her check as his bronzed head bent, and she said in a chilly voice, "Jacob is not forgettable to me. I enjoy his company very much." She ignored the dangerous tensing of his body, and drew her head back to eye him with icy coldness. "Give up, you're wasting your time on me." she took that moment to break away from him, turning to walk to the bathroom, but his hand shot out, clamping around her wrist like a steel vice.

She looked at her arm pointedly. "Let go of my arm, unless you'd rather keep it."

The emerald green eyes ran lazily over the length of her body before flickering back up to her face. "I'd rather have all of you," he said with a ruthless smile. "Your arm wouldn't be much use to me in bed."

Hot color flooded her checks, as she felt an overwhelming anger grip her. In the next minute she saw red, her hand rose slapping him across the face. "Your obsession with sex disgusts me. You disgust me…you-you bastard." she spat at him furious beyond belief.

"Too bad," he said with a bite. "You're just going to have to get used to it you little tease."

"Let go of me!" she cried, pulling at her wrist.

"No! I'll never be able to let you go, Bella" His face was grim, dangerous looking in his rage. "Don't you understand that?"

Bella and Edward were both breathing heavily; she could feel the sting of tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She had to get away from him, before he noticed them. She could not let him see how upset his words had made her. "Please Edward, please let me go," she pleaded with him, " I can't possibly be with you, not when you have a different woman on your arm, and in your bed almost every day. I'm not like that," she whispered pleading with him to understand.

Edward looked at her and their eyes met. "I can understand your feelings, Bella." He said in a clipped, curt voice.

"Can you really, Edward?" her face was cold, devoid of emotion.

His mouth tightened. "Damn you…" he bit the words off not continuing.

She tried to pull her arm out of his grip again, "What did you expect? If you can't control your sex drive, you'll have to learn to work through it when it gets in the way of your needs, and other's lives."

He took another step towards her, "Who was he?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Who was he, the man who hurt you so deeply? You're letting this man's mistakes ruin your judgment towards any other man who enters your life."

"I don't need his mistakes to show me anything, you do that quite well on your own."

His eyes blazed. "I'm not him, Bella. I would never cheat on you. For god's sakes that is not how every relationship turns out."

"Oh no?" She hissed, her face and tone of her voice bitter. "Then why do you keep asking me out, pursuing me to have sex with you, when every time I see you there's a new woman on your arm or in your bed?"

"It's not what you perceived to be true, Bella."

"I don't believe you, not with the evidence I have staring me in the face everyday." She spat. Her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Bella's nose was level with his white shirt, and she slowly raised her head to look at him.

There was a short, tension filled silence. Her eyes widened, her spine prickling with alarm. Her heart began to thud in a jerky rhythm, her throat tight with unshed tears. She couldn't in that moment tear her eyes away from him. He mesmerized her, his body poised for violence, as though he were a dangerous mountain lion, waiting to pounce.

"Let me go!" she cried through dry lips.

The grim face was carved out of granite, handsome even in his anger. His eyes burned into hers, and she felt the magnetism of them causing her heart to thud faster. In panic or fear, she did not know.

"Let go of me," she repeated, her voice trembling.

The air crackled with the pull of electricity, that seemed to all ways be around them. Her gaze focused on the strong hard mouth, her body taking up the harsh jerky rhythm of her pulses pounding in her ears.

She heard his swift intake of breath, and her eyes widened, in alarm as she realized what she had done. She shrank away from him, her tongue darting out across her dry lips. "No please…" she whispered.

Edward pulled her against him, his head lowering to claim her mouth in a slow, burning kiss. Heat flashed through her, weakening her limbs, as a melting sensation caused her heart to crash against her breastbone.

His hot mouth moved over hers, his hands sliding up and down her back, caressing her hips, pressing her closer to his hard body. His muscular thighs pressed against her trembling thighs and she groaned, not being able to stop herself.

"Bella," he muttered thickly, his long, lean, strong fingers stroking over her breasts. Her hands slid up over his shoulders she groaned in submission, tangling her fingers in the thick-bronzed hair, which rested on his collar.

The kiss deepened, their hearts crashing against each other as they pressed together in the heat of their desire.

Edward drew his head back to look down at her, the greens of his eyes glittering with desire, and some other emotion she couldn't decipher. It was that look that brought her back to her senses. He had always been able to make her react this way, to forget.

"Love," he said huskily, his voice unsteady, focusing once again on her lips.

Not again, she thought wildly. He can't do this to me again. She broke away from him with a strangled cry, breathing harshly. "Why can't you leave me alone?" she whispered bitterly.

They stared at each other for a moment in total silence. Then she heard it, a woman's voice calling Edward's name. She turned to see Lauren approaching them.

"Oh, darling there you are. I was beginning to get worried." Lauren said.

Bella turned to look at Edward. Her face twisting in pain, "You see one of your whore's calling." she spat before she turned on her heels and ran down the hallway past Lauren. She was aware of those eyes stabbing at her every inch of the way.

"What's gotten into her?" she heard Lauren ask.

"Nothing, she's just not feeling good," Edward, mumbled an excuse.

Before she was out of earshot and walking back into the pool hall. She burst into tears when she saw Angela. Bella managed not to look at Edward the rest of the evening.

But all the pleasure she had felt earlier in the day was gone, no thanks to reward and her little episode in the hallway. Even Jacob's comment as they were leaving couldn't cheer her up.

"Bella did you know that Edward was going to bring Lauren Mallory, but you do realize the only woman he was watching all evening was Bella Swan." Jacob asked her.

"Oh Jacob your imagining things." Bella said softly.

"No I noticed, because he kept glaring at me like he wanted to run me through. "What is with you to?"

"Nothing's with us," Bella declared. "Were just friends and…business associates? That's all."

_And I must remember that,_ she told herself as she drove home.

………………………………

* * *

**A/N: Phew, that was one hard chapter to get out the way I needed it to, so I could wrap up some of the old chaps- and set it up for the new chaps coming up. I guess you could call this, another filler chapter. I hope you did not lose interest, and I hope I didn't prattle on, too much to cause it to be boring. Keep giving it a chance. Keep reading.**

**PLEASE! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Jealousy**

Edward stood in the hallway watching Bella's retreating back and felt his heart shatter into tiny million pieces. Her words were eating away at him.

"_Why can't you leave me alone?"_

He wanted to chase after her, to stop her, to answer her as to why he was unable to leave her alone. But Lauren was preventing him from doing so.

"What's gotten into her?" Lauren asked, him, as she made her way slowly to his side.

He sighed, his attention still on Bella's fleeing back, "Nothing, she's just not feeling good," Edward, mumbled an excuse for her. He'd be damned if he'd tell Lauren anything about Bella and his relationship. He took Lauren's arm and pulled gently, "Come on we need to get back, I still need to talk with Mr. Weber," as he started back in the direction they had just come from.

Once back inside the pool hall, he immediately scanned the room, his eyes searching and finding Bella, who was sitting in a corner of the room with Jacob's arms wrapped around her. Edward stiffened, as jealousy licked at his insides making his stomach clench with the force of it. _It should be my arms around her, not his. _He growled angrily to himself.

Why did he have to act like such a brute, towards her only moments ago in the hallway? He knew he'd let his emotions rule him, sending him into a jealous rage when he first noticed Bella across the pool hall seated beside Jacob Black, who apparently was becoming his archenemy. That is when it came to Bella.

He had seen the way Jacob had hovered over her, touching her. And all he wanted to do was leap across the table and rip his throat out, to punish him for even daring to touch _his Bella, _in front of him. It did not help that his jealousy was also fueling his anger, causing his emotions to be in tatters.

He had been forced to watch the spectacle as Jacob directed his attention at Bella. What made it even worse; she wasn't fighting off his advances, as she seemed to do with him. He had been unaware that he put his arm around Lauren's shoulders and out of anger had drawn her closer to him. Nor that his hand was fisted near her shoulder. Trying to control the urge not to beat the hell out of Jacob. And the prick had noticed his dislike of him, and challenged him with that knowing look in his eyes.

But it was Bella's pained filled eyes as she snuck peeks at him and Lauren across the table that had his heart beating faster, the blood roaring in his ears. He could have sworn, that there was a tiny hint of jealousy and anger in the dark pools of her chocolate eyes directed at him. He had suddenly been filled with a strong surge of hope that, just maybe she had feelings for him after all.

When she'd gotten up to leave the table, he knew something was wrong, that something was bothering her. He wanted to follow her to make sure she was okay. He waited until she had disappeared around a corner. Then excused himself from the table saying he needed to use the restroom, and gone in search of her. He'd found her slowly making her way down the hallway.

When he had reached out and grabbed a hold of her wrist, when his fingers touched her skin, it had sent an electric shock pulsing through out his body. He thought she'd felt it too.

"_My, god Edward don't do that." _she'd said to him while her supple body caused havoc with his emotions.

Which is why he cruelly lashed out at her. "_Did you expect someone else…Miss Swan?" _He had asked her scathingly. "_Perhaps Jacob Black?" _He had felt this overwhelming anger course through him at the thought of her thinking he could be Jacob.

And that anger had spurred her fury at him. Before he knew it they were in the heat of battle, neither willing to give an inch, causing in the intensity of the moment for things that were better left unsaid, to be said.

She had made him so furious that he lost control of his temper, and lashed out with a punishing kiss. But in the end he was the one punished, as he found himself succumbing to the fill of her body, of her lush lips against his, he was lost to the pleasure and intense need that took over him. In the end it had been she who had broke away first, her eyes filled with unshed tears. Causing his heart to break for her, wanting to draw her back into his arms to apologize for his crude behavior. But she hadn't given him a chance, and ran away from him. Leaving him frustrated and alone with Lauren.

So here he was in the pool hall, Lauren at his side. Watching as Jacob consoled her. Once again he had broken his promise not to touch her. Unsure as to what to do, he'd tried different tactics to keep away from her at the office. His fascination for her was growing stronger everyday. The intense feelings and emotions were deeper than he'd ever felt for any other woman. He thought having Jessica attend the briefings and early morning meetings, would help the situation. In the end, he'd known he was the one unable to keep his hands to himself.

There was no way he was going to fire her, he had physically ached with the need to see her again, during the three days he was out of the office. He had never felt that way about a woman before. He had decided to take Lauren with him, to distract him form thoughts of Bella, but it didn't work, and he had found himself regretting bringing her with him.

Also regretting how he behaved in front of Bella that Thursday morning and afternoon, parading Lauren in front of her, and implying he was going to have sex with her. The pain in her eyes had hurt him as well. He had wanted to take his words back immediately. But at the time he was still feeling hurt from her rejection of him Wednesday evening…

He was shaken out of his thoughts when Mr. Weber approached him. "Edward, my man so good to see you." He said.

Edward smiled, "Mr. Weber," He said shaking his offered hand.

"So are you ready to get down to business?' He asked him.

"Yes, sir," He said, as his attention was drawn to Bella once again. She and Jacob had stood, and were making there way over to Bella's friend Angela. Bella was saying something when Angela reached over and gave her a hug.

Another spurt of jealousy shot through him as Jacob put his arm around her shoulders to lead her out of the room. He realized they must have been leaving. His heart lurched as he felt an overwhelming need to follow them. But he stayed put. He was jerked out of his thoughts when he felt a nudge on his side.

Blinking he looked down at Lauren.

"Edward I asked you what flavor of beer you'd like?" Lauren asked. Giving him a strange look.

"Oh, sorry," he mumbled. "I'll take a Coors light."

She walked off to retrieve a beer out of the many coolers scattered throughout the room. Mr. Weber stared after her. "Edward, I don't know where you find them, but that is one hot catch," he said.

Edward just looked at him a moment, not commenting. "So Mr. Weber where would you like to begin our meeting?" he asked trying to forget about Bella and Jacob leaving together.

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

Bella lay in her bed that night tossing and turning. She was unable to sleep due to the thoughts plaguing her of what happened at Angela's parents house. And those thoughts were centered on one man.

**Edward Cullen**

Damn him, the man was a enigma to her, but she could not shake the feelings of desire he had stirred in her once again, leaving her burning and aching, wanting more. It had taken every ounce of strength she possessed to wrench herself away from him in that hallway. To run away from him when her body had been screaming for fulfillment. She had wanted to stay there and take what he had been offering. Even when she had been furious with him, after the way he acted and spoke to her that evening. Thinking that she would never be able to forgive him.

There had only been one other man in her life that had ever made her feel like that, a man she had thought she was in love with. But even those feelings were not anywhere near as intense as what she felt when she was with Edward.

**WAIT!**

It hit her, blindsided her actually. The realization made her breath catch. She sat up into a sitting position on her bed, a look of total shock plastered on her face.

_God, oh God, _she was in _love_ with him. Could she really be in _love_ with Edward Cullen? He was the only man who had made her feel this all consuming burning anger, this jealousy… this passion. There was no reason to deny it, any longer. She loved him! Why had it taken her so long to admit to it? Because she was afraid, afraid he didn't love her in return. So afraid of getting her heart broken.

She sank back down onto the bed, her heart thudding. Excitement was pumping throughout her body. So Angela had been right after all? Then another thought struck her, how the hell was she supposed to work with him now? Knowing how she felt about him, seeing him with all those other women? _Don't think of them_, she admonished herself.

She would just have to suck it up, stay strong and hope that he felt the same for her. Though she still wouldn't submit to being one of his whores. Suddenly the anger that she had been festering toward him was no longer there. In its place was a soft warming glow spreading throughout her body. She couldn't believe she was thinking about forgiving him and all his past faults.

By Monday morning Bella was back in the office excited, nervous and worried about how she was going to pull off working with Edward after her soul rendering revelation of _being in love with him _the night before. She new after the way he treated her at Angela's parents, she should be furious with him, should hate the very sight of him, but couldn't. Not now, when she finally understood the feelings she was harboring.

Though she was disappointed and relieved at the same time to find Edward wasn't in the office. He was busy flying back and forth to Tampa Tools, which was to have its grand opening two months from now. The few times he did make an appearance in the office he was so busy that Bella seldom saw him, they seemed to of got back to a professional level again at least. Even though there was still tension, and awkwardness between the two of them, they were able to get along and not yell at one another.

Edward tried to stay away from her as much as was possible, to Bella's disappointment. The one thing she had noticed was the now nonexistent steady stream of the women into his office of late, and Edward himself was always alone when he would arrive and leave the office. Bella found it to be quite strange, being that she was accustomed to it.

Two months latter, on Tuesday morning she was quite surprised, when Edward walked into her office and dropped a package on her desk. She looked up at him, puzzled as to why he was giving her a package. And then she remembered.

"Happy Birthday Bella," he said softly, a lopsided smile on his lips. "And also to say thank you."

She caught her breath as she stared up at him, she felt the heat of a blush stain her cheeks and wondered if the glow that she always felt in the presence of this virile, handsome man would ever fade? She sighed, he was so …breathtaking…so. She didn't realize her eyes had gone blank, and that she wore this far off dreamy expression, until she felt Edward waving his hand in front of her face.

"Miss Swan, Bella, are you all right?" he asked her, looking at her oddly.

Bella blinked coming back to earth, staring up at him in embarrassment. "Hmmm?"

He looked down at her with those mesmerizing sparkling eyes of his and…her breath caught in her throat, she was captivated and could not look away she was drowning, never to resurface. As she sat they're blinking.

They both realized at the same time they were very close to one another. Edward stepped back immediately, and nervously cleared his throat, "Well are you going to open it?' He asked his smile widened to a full grin.

She transferred her gaze down to the package, picked it up and opened it lifting the lid off the box. She gasped when she beheld the heart shaped diamond sparkling up at her. Bella could feel her eyes mist, as she stared down at the pendant. Her heart bursting with new found love for this man.

"Oh, Edward!" she said, overwhelmed. "It's beautiful, but how did you know?"

Edward blushed, he actually blushed, "and I wanted to get you a little something for your birthday. I saw on occasion that you wore a charm bracelet and thought you might like it." He said nodding to the heart pendant. "I also wanted to show you my thanks for everything you have done while working for me." He said huskily.

"Thank-thank you."

His eyes bored into hers, "Also I wanted to apologize for the way I've been treating you. I want you to know that I will not be firing you. I regret saying or letting my actions make you think otherwise."

"I was just doing my job." Bella replied. "I didn't expect this." A radiant smile lit up her face. "But why are you apologizing, I said some things to…"

She trailed off as they stared at one another, Bella noticed Edward's eyes were shining with that unidentified emotion again and his breath caught. " I wanted to do more, but I…that is-"

He trailed off as another blush stole across his cheeks. He uncomfortably put his hand on the back of his neck. She couldn't believe he actually seemed embarrassed and was stuttering. "I-I've got to go," he said backing out the door and almost tripped over her garbage can. "See-see you later." He said turning and was gone before she could say anything else.

_That was strange_, Edward never acted like the unsure, shy, embarrassed type. Normally he was over confident, cocky, and full of himself. She wondered what brought on this change in him? She thought, and then had to laugh. Her face suddenly lit up and a radiant glow spread throughout her body, her eyes misted once again with tears.

"_Also I wanted to apologize for the way I've been treating you. I want you to know that I will not be firing you. I regret saying anything that might make you think otherwise." _Were his exact words?

He was…wonderful…generous, sometimes a pain in the ass… Edward. Bella thought dreamily, just maybe he did care a little after all. There was some kind of unexplained pull, how ever small, this unseen, undeniable force, drawing them together, making them a part of each other.

Bella was about to leave the office on Tuesday afternoon when Jessica, came striding into her office.

"Do you have a minute, Bella?" she asked. She hurried into Bella's office to see her sitting at her desk.

"Sure Jessica, what do you need?"

"I need a favor, I messed up bad, and I could possibly lose my job." Jessica moaned, placing her face into her hands.

Bella raised from her desk a look of concern on her face. "Why, what did you do?" Bella asked.

"Well… I was supposed to give Mr. Cullen some very important documents, before he left but I forgot to give them to him." She paused grabbing one of Bella's hands and looked her in the eye. "You see it's important that he get them. Would you be able to take them to him for me?" She asked Bella.

"To where exactly? Bella asked puzzled.

"It's at La Push beach, where the trouble children's shelter is."

"Couldn't you get one of the carriers on staff to do it for you, or e-mail it to him?" Bella asked her.

"No, no I wouldn't want it to get into the wrong hands, I'd feel better if it was you that gave it to him… personally."

"I-" Bella pondered.

"Oh, I tell you this is important, and besides you just might enjoy it." Jessica pointed a finger at her. "While your there, you could go to the celebration ball that Lauren Mallory's big shot cousin is throwing, in honor of the Children's shelter."

"Well, I don't-"

"It would be nice for Mr. Cullen if one of us was there to help support him." Jessica pleaded.

"All right, all right, I'll go. Just give me time to go home and pack a few things." Bella sighed in defeat. Though she really did not want to do this.

"Oh, thank you, Bella!" Jessica cried clapping her hands together excitedly. "I don't know how I will ever repay you for this," she paused watching Bella. "I'll call ahead and have reservations made for you at the Quileute Oceanside Resort. The same one Mr. Cullen will be staying at." Jessica said. "I'll call you with the information so you don't have to worry about coming back here." then she handed Bella the important documents.

Bella was suddenly feeling excited. She had wanted to see this children's shelter that held so much interest for Edward, and now it looked like she was going to get the chance. And well Edward, it would be nice to see him, even if they were having issues. Hopefully there was a good dress shop near La Push, because she needed something to ware to the ball.

………………………………………………………………………………**..**

At the La Push Troubled Children's Shelter late Wednesday afternoon, Edward sat in Mr. Whitlock's office with Mr. Whitlock. He was surprised when Bella came strolling through the door.

Whitlock cocked an eyebrow at him but Edward was to taken aback to react. Bella? Here? Both men stood to great her. Edward saw the interest in Whitlock's eyes when Bella was fully in the room, and did not like it one bit.

"Oh, thank God I caught you in time Mr. Cullen." Bella said as she hurried over to where he was standing. "Jessica said I needed to get these documents to you as quickly as possible." She said holding out the package the documents were incased in.

Edward looked at her in confusion, he was unsure as to what documents Jessica was referring to. "Documents, Miss. Swan?" he asked.

Bella stared at him, "Yes she forgot to give them to you."

Edward looked down at the documents in her hand and took them from her. He was still confused. "But why are they now in your possession?"

"I'm sorry, Jessica said this was an urgent matter and that you needed them right away. Unfortunately she was unable to bring them, so she asked me. And Walla! Here I am. I came straight from work to deliver them to you." She explained.

"Thank you." Edward said automatically accepting the documents. Though he was unable to take his gaze off of Bella. Her lovely flushed face, her forever-tousled brown hair and those beautifully tempting lips, not to mention body, he'd fantasized about for the last two months. He decided to stop seeing other women, it didn't help to be with them when all he could think about was Bella. It wasn't fair to them, and especially Bella. He heard Whitlock cough and turned quickly a slight blush stained his cheeks from being caught staring like a besotted schoolboy.

"Oh, Jasper this is Bella Swan, Bella Swan Jasper Whitlock, partial owner of the children's shelter."

"How do you do?" she said, smiling and taking Whitlock's outstretched hand.

"So you're the Executive Assistant Edward's been telling me about?"

"Yes, I guess I am." she said laughing.

"Well then, you must let me show you around, I'm sure you'd like to see the shelter now that you're here?" He asked her.

"Wait!" Edward said moving to stand beside Bella, he resented the way Jasper was looking at her and could feel the unwelcome presence of jealousy stabbing him in the pit of his stomach; when it came to Bella Swan. "Your not going immediately back to Forks are you, Bella?" He smiled a genuine smile when she shook her head. "Where are you registered?" he asked.

"At the Quileute Oceanside Resort right here in La Push." She answered.

"Good, that's where I'm staying. I'll drive you back to the Resort…if you want?" he asked suddenly feeling awkward and unsure. When what he really wanted was to go up to her, and take her into his arms never to let her go. _But you can't do that now, can you Edward? Not after the mess you made of things two months ago. Then not to mention the fool you made of yourself on Tuesday. _He thought to himself. "I'll come with you and Jasper."

"Oh, no Mr. Cullen, I wouldn't want to take away from your business here. After all you need to look at those documents." Bella said. She was staring at him strangely, with that same almost far away look on her face, and in her eyes. Just like she did Tuesday morning in her office.

"They can wait," he said softly as their eyes met and held, both unaware of their surroundings at that precise moment as a flicker of awareness sparked between them. They were both snapped out of their trance by Jasper clearing his throat once again. Both blushed at the same time with embarrassment.

"Err…Edward, I mean Mr. Cullen, I don't mind giving Bella a tour, we… won't be long." Jasper spoke from beside, Bella; he was now staring from her to Edward with curiosity.

Edward glanced at Jasper, then at Bella, then down to the packet in his hand. _What was so important that Jessica had to have Bella deliver documents to me? _He asked himself, still completely baffled. He sighed, on one hand he didn't want Bella to go with Jasper, then in the other he was curious as to see these documents.

"Okay, I'll see you back here after…Jasper is done showing off the Shelter." Edward said giving Jasper a hard stare. Before they both disappeared out the office door.

He turned the package over and over in his hands, he noted how tightly wrapped it was. Once he got it open a single lone piece of paper fell out into his hand. He quickly unfolded it and read what was on it.

_**Mr. Cullen, you probably all ready have guessed there was nothing important in this package. Though who delivered it to you is. Do not mess this up, when opportunity knocks take it. Good luck you both deserve each other.**_

_**Jessica**_

He was shocked for a moment at Jessica's boldness, then the shock turned to happiness as a huge smile crossed his face, he couldn't help laughing out loud. Jessica, dear meddling, trustworthy Jessica. She knew and realized that something had been off, the past two months with the two of them. Decided to take matters into her own hands and sent her to me. He shook his head, thinking of her words. _Don't mess this up, when opportunity knocks take it.___Take it oh yes he just might do that, and there was no time like the present. He thought with a new surge of confidence.

………………………………

* * *

I need more review's, it is what is keeping me interested in writing this story. **Please REVIEW, REVIEW, And REVIEW.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**La Push**

Edward was still smiling when Bella and he were driving back toward the resort, where both were staying. He new they'd not been getting along. Both had said some very deep and hurtful things. Though he'd tried to make amends on Tuesday morning, it still felt as if things were left unsaid between them. And as Jessica put it, this would be a perfect opportunity to work on those issues. He thought.

"So how did the tour go with Jasper?" he asked trying to keep his voice level, and not give away how jealous he actually felt.

"I think he is great," Bella said smiling, "He is very proud of the Children's shelter…and he appreciates everything you have done for the shelter." Bella said laughing toward the end.

"Oh, well Jasper's entirely a great guy, isn't he?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, by the way he thinks the same of you."

"Really?"

"Yes, he said that he had fallen on hard times, but he felt bad for kids that didn't have a place to go, wanted to give them shelter to keep them safe, to help them. Then one day he said one of your step-sisters, err…Alice I think he said her name was," She paused to look at him and when he nodded, she continued. "Well he said that's when you came along, you were beyond grateful to him for helping her and offered to help him in return for his efforts. So that's why every year you donate to the shelter."

Edward looked a little embarrassed, a slight flush on his handsome face. "He paints a pretty picture doesn't he?" he was never good at taking praise from others.

"Well I'm proud of you too. Not everyone would take businesses on like you and your family does. But you Mr. Cullen go above and beyond, you actually care and that makes all the difference in the world." Bella reached over and touched his hand, still resting on the wheel. " As Jasper agrees you're a great guy."

He was a little taken back, were those words coming from Bella? And she actually for the first time had reached out and touched him. He felt strangely pleased, if not a bit embarrassed. Before he thought about what he was doing he raised her hand to his lips and lightly kissed the top of her hand.

"Thank you," he managed to say. " Now let's get you to the resort so you can check in, and then if your not to tired I'd like to take you to dinner."

"Oh, Edward, would you mind taking me for dinner first, I haven't had a chance to eat as of yet, I'm quite hungry?" she asked, smiling thinking that this new found camaraderie between them was actually nice, well better than fighting that is.

Edward laughed, "As you wish, how does a burger and shake sound?" he asked, as he turned the Volvo in the direction of the Three Rivers Restaurant located in La Push.

She smiled, "Sounds good to me, I could eat anything about now."

When they were seated in the small quaint restaurant, and placed their orders. Edward found himself trying to find ways to prolong his time with Bella. He would have been happy to sit and watch her; intrigued by the way the lighting glowed on her pale skin. She looked almost fragile, vulnerable, and so wholly desirable that he ached to lift her up into his strong muscular arms and carry her off to his room…to his bed…

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked as she sipped on her milkshake.

Edward blinked, and then focused his gaze on her lips that were wrapped around her straw, he suddenly felt very warm. "About getting mixed messages," he murmured.

"Say again?"

Edward lowered his head to look down at the table. "Never mind." he said looking at his watch. "You're probably tired. Let's get you to the resort so you can check in…err, how long will you be staying?" he asked trying not to sound too obvious.

"I think the same as you, if you don't mind, I'll need you to drive me back. I took a taxi here." Bella said blushing.

_Good, that gives me the next five days to work on breaking down those barriers you erect around yourself, Miss Swan_. He thought, but said instead. " That will be no problem…err, Bella do you like to go hiking, sight seeing? He asked her.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I-I just thought I could take you to see La Push beach," he paused to look at her; "The cliffs provide a decent view," he pouted imploringly.

Bella smiled, "That sounds great Edward, I look forward to it."

When they arrived at the Quileute Oceanside Resort, Bella found to her mortification that she had been reserved to cabin # 4. When Edward gave the receptionist a strange look, and muttered, "Wait there must be some mistake?" he said. Looking from Bella to the receptionist. " Cabin # 4 is my quarters, could you check again?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, but those were the instructions I was given, and unfortunately we just filled our last available room. I'm afraid there's nothing I can do." The receptionist said.

"So what your saying is that I am going to have to share a cabin with Mr. Cullen?" Bella asked looking at the receptionist with disbelief. _Oh God! There was no way she would be able to do that, to be that close to him with her new found love clamoring around inside her heart. _She thought to herself. Bella saw Edward run a hand distractedly through his all ready disheveled bronzed locks.

"I'm truly sorry about this," the receptionist said again.

"Mr. Cullen…err…Edward I can't, I mean…we…you," Bella took a deep steadying breath and tried again. "I can't possibly stay in the same room as you." she felt a sense of panic take her. It would be so difficult to share a place with him for a week. It would probably kill her. She knew she was in love with him but she also new he didn't return those same feelings.

"There has to be another room available, how about another location?" Edward asked.

"I'm sorry sir but with the vacationers, and the fans of the Twilight movies, coming here this time of year we've been booked solid, as well as the other locations." The receptionist responded.

Edward left out an agitated sigh, as he made eye contact with Bella. He could tell that she was upset with the notion of having to share a room with him. He also felt disappointed, and annoyed that she would react like that. He really was not that bad of a person, for her to think it so terrible to stay with him.

"It looks like we don't have any other option, Bella." He said softly.

"I-I just can't believe Jessica made this mistake. What was she thinking?"

Edward smirked, oh he knew very well why Jessica had gone and booked Bella to stay with him, though he would not be sharing that information with her.

"I, guess I'll just have to stay…with you then." Bella said frustrated. " I won't be in your way, will I?"

Edward laughed, and then looked her directly in the eye. "No Bella, you will not be in the way. Don't worry there is plenty of room." he said.

"Well then lead the way Mr. Cullen."

Once they arrived at the cabin they would be sharing. Edward took his key from his pocket and unlocked the cabin door. He motioned with his head to indicate for her to go inside. She walked through the door followed by him, into a small open living room. It was all-wooden with a tan Berber carpet, and two chairs.

Bella gasped when she took in the breath taking view of the two huge windows that stood on the opposite side of the room, a fireplace separating the two. The landscape was beautiful, part of the rocky beach over looking the ocean, with lush green plants and bushes scattered about the sandy ground.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Edward asked her as he walked up to stand beside her.

"Yes-yes it is." Bella said softly, her eyes moved away from the beautiful scenery in front of her to stare at Edward. An awkward silence fell over them, as she felt that undeniable pull spark between them. Even though they were getting along. It hadn't been long ago that they were flinging insults and anger at each other.

Clearing his throat, Edward was the first to speak. "Umm…well lets get your things to your room then shall we?' he asked motioning with a hand for Bella to follow him down the hallway. He was a little nervous, due to the fact he had not told her there was only one bedroom. It was the room that he was now sleeping in. He left out a slow breath before opening the bedroom door.

Bella walked past him, and stood looking around she took notice of the single bed, and Edward's things scattered about the small room. She visibly stiffened as it suddenly dawned on her. He swallowed hard, when she turned to glare at him.

"Err…Edward, there's only one bed. I thought there was two?" Bella said softly, her eyes narrowed on him.

"There is only one, that's all I asked for…I wasn't expecting…err company." he answered. Then hurried on when he saw her pale noticeably. "But I think there's a couch. I'll sleep there you can have the bed." Why was he acting so nervous? He new they were on pins and needles with each other, but still it wasn't that big of a deal, was it? He thought.

Her expression became even more panicked, as she thought back to what she had seen in the living room. She was sure that there had only been two chairs and no couch. Her eyes widened.

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked when he saw her reaction.

"You-you do realize that there isn't a couch in the living room?" she stuttered out, her throat becoming dry as the implication of the situation hit her. Oh, oh my! There was no couch, which meant that they would have to share the bed…

"What?" Edward asked. Sticking his head out the door to look down the hallway into the living room. "Lord, your right." He croaked out.

He turned his head to look back toward her, there eyes locked, "What…do we do now, Mr. Cullen?" She asked.

He looked from the bed, to her, then to the floor. "I guess I could sleep on the floor." He mumbled, not looking forward to that at all.

"Don't be foolish Edward…I mean…you could…" drat why couldn't she just spit it out? Why was she always getting tongue-tied around him? Besides she would feel terrible if he had to sleep on that hard floor. Weather he was her boss or not she wouldn't wish that on her worst enemy.

"I could what, Bella?" He asked.

She blushed; her eyes glanced toward the bed, then back to him. Her thoughts running ragged. "I mean, we're both adults…we can share a bed, will just put pillows between us." she paused. Wondering what it would be like to sleep in the same bed with Edward, to wake up beside him, to make love.

"Is that all right with you?" He asked her, snapping her out of her thoughts. Surprise at her request written clearly on his face.

"Yes-yes," She stuttered shyly. Her face had to be tomato red by now.

"Okay," He said softly. An awkward silence fell between them. "Well I guess I better get the rest of your things." he said before turning and quickly walked through the open doorway.

Bella was left standing in the bedroom, wondering what exactly she just got herself into. Was she crazy, sharing a bed with her boss? Who she just happened to be madly and deeply in love with. She was such an idiot.

Shaking her head with disgust for herself she decided to take a shower, walked over to her bag pulling out the necessary items, and headed for the bathroom closing the door behind her.

When she emerged freshly washed, she was surprised to see that Edward appeared to be already asleep in the bed. He had gone in search of extra pillows and already piled them up in the middle of the bed, forming a barrier between them. She quickly walked around to her side of the bed, lifted the covers and climbed in, pulling the covers up to her neck. Silence filled the small bedroom.

"Bella," his voice called out to her from his side of the bed.

"Yes?" she asked quietly, her heart racing.

"I'll take you hiking tomorrow, so lets be ready around ten in the morning."

"Oh, so you really want to take me sightseeing?" She asked teasingly.

"Yes," he answered, trying to still the desire that raced through him to throw those damn pillows aside and ravish her. _No he thought not yet_. "Let's get some sleep…will talk more in the morning." he said instead. As they both tried desperately to succumb to sleep.

When Bella awoke the next morning, she couldn't understand why she felt so warm. Her pillow was also harder than she remembered. She yawned and started to stretch, when her hand came in contact with something hard.

Her eyes popped open and suddenly she was wide-awake. With shock she realized that she was staring into Edward's sleeping face only inches away from hers. That somehow in the middle of the night there bodies had gravitated toward one another, and now they were wrapped up in a tangle of covers, arms and legs.

"Oh my God!" she cried out.

Edward awoke beside her at that precise moment and his eyes sleepily stared into hers. "Just a little longer." he murmured tightening his arms around Bella's waist. Snuggling his face into the crook of her neck.

Bella began to panic, as the beginnings of desire stirred in her traitorous body, she tried to ease out of his arms, but he only tightened his hold more. "Edward, Edward," She called him poking him in the ribs to try and wake him. "Edward, wake up."

"Hmmm?"

"You need to wake up, now!" Bella squeaked.

Edward opened his eyes once again then suddenly he jerked up, dragging Bella with him. "Bella, what?" He mumbled confused, still half asleep. Then dropped his arms from around her when he realized he had them wrapped around her body.

Bella quickly rolled to her side of the bed miscalculated and tumbled to the floor hitting her head off the nightstand. "Humph…" she gasped out as her body hit the floor. "Ouch that hurt!" she said grabbing her head.

"God, Bella are you okay?" Edward asked leaning over the side of the bed to check on her. "Did you hurt yourself?" he asked concern in his voice.

"I'm fine," she grumbled, feeling a little embarrassed, as she slowly picked herself up off the floor. She stood there for a moment before pulling herself together and making a beeline for the bathroom. Edward's amused laughter following behind her.

An hour latter Bella found Edward leaning up against the kitchen counter sipping on a cup of coffee. He was staring toward the windows looking at the beautiful landscape.

"Morning, Bella" He said softly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did," she answered, "You?" feeling shy around him all the sudden.

Edward smirked, before taking another sip of his coffee. "As a matter of fact I did… I haven't slept so soundly nor as deeply in a long time, as I did last night." He replied.

Bella blushed, as she nibbled on a cinnamon roll she had pulled from a package on the kitchen counter near the coffee pot. " So after we eat are you still going to take me to see the beach and cliffs?" she asked. She felt so nervous and awkward.

He raised an eyebrow, a smile on his face. "Impatient are we?" he teased softly, his eyes dancing with humor.

"Maybe," she nodded, blushing, as she peeked up at him from beneath her eyelashes, and caught the unmistakable intensity of his gaze. They both chose not to bring up the issue that rose between them this morning.

Sometime latter, they were walking up the hiking trail. It was steep in parts, rocky throughout and narrow. The tall pine trees rose on each side, giving her a feeling of walking through a cave, only this cave was of trees. By this time she was breathing heavily and thought if she lived to reach their destination she'd fall to the ground and gladly kiss it. The worst part about all of this was he wasn't even breathing hard, while she was gasping for breath.

"Are you okay?" he asked when they came to a bend in the trail. He stood there with his feet planted firmly apart, hands on hips, the sleeves of his sweatshirt pushed up giving a glimpse of strong muscular arms. His untidy bronzed hair, was even more mussed than usual, and his eyes…his eyes were sparkling. This caused her to breathe even harder, as they now gazed into her eyes.

"I…am…just winded." she panted trying to breathe correctly. Knowing full well it wasn't just the exercise that caused her to be winded.

He reached out his hand to take hers and pulled her up the last few feet. "Bella, we could have rested, we still can if you need to?

She snorted, "More like I need to take a rest, your hardly even winded." Bella said swallowing her pride. She took another deep breath. It felt so good to just stand still for a moment.

"We're almost there," he said smiling that heart stopping lopsided grin. God! He was trying to kill her.

"This view better be awesome, Cullen," She grumbled glaring at him.

He laughed then, his head tipped back. Her breath caught again, her heart racing for a totally different reason. It wasn't fair that this man had this effect on her. If only he could feel the same towards her, she thought.

Edward suddenly lowered his head until he almost touched her forehead with his own. He narrowed his eyes, gazing into hers with some unidentified emotion shining in his. At that moment Bella could see nothing, only Edward and the power of his piercing gaze.

"I promise you," he paused for added effect, "This will be awesome."

"The view?"

"Oh? I didn't realize you were talking about the view?" he purred in his sexy velvety voice.

Bella felt a blush coming on, as her eyes locked once again with his. She was rendered speechless for a moment as he oozed sex appeal at her. An image sprang to her mind of the two of them kissing on a cliff top with the sea around them, and the beautiful landscape of the beach below them. She felt heat pool between her legs.

Her eyes widened when his hand caressed her face, and with one finger he tipped her chin up, until her mouth was only a scant inch or two from his. "We don't have to go all the way up to the cliffs, if you don't want to. The beach is just as nice." he said smoothly.

She could feel the warmth from his finger seep into her skin where he touched her chin. Her lips tingled in anticipation of his lips. God at that moment in time all she wanted him to do was kiss her. Did he know the effect he had on her? Was he even aware how much she was in love with him?

"I want-wanted to see the view from the cliffs." she said with a slight squeak. Taking another deep breath, she filled her lungs with the scent of pines, ocean salt, and Edward. It was a heady fragrance that did nothing to ease the tension twisting tightly in her stomach and body.

"Are you sure that's all you want?" he asked her silkily.

Bella tried to smile, to make it seem that his words did nothing to cause her emotions for him to run amuck. "I don't know, you'll have to surprise me." she replied inwardly groaning, because even to her ears that sounded like an invitation.

"I guess I'll have to surprise you then." He teased mockingly.

The remainder of the hike seemed easier; she was unaware why she felt that way. In no time Edward had led her into a large open area, with wild grass, and boulders scattered on the sandy ground. Trees were aligning the edges of the cliffs. Here and there were small clumps of wild flowers and knee-high grass. She could see the sea, the taller trees on the lower slopes. It was a beautiful sight to behold, just like Edward had said it would be.

For along time they both stood there soaking up the sights and sounds. The whistling of the wind through the trees, the grass, sparkling lights danced and reflected on the water, along with the quiet, tranquil around them.

"Edward, this is so beautiful." Bella said in awe of what she was seeing. Watching the flashes of color as birds flittered among the branches of the trees. Suddenly she felt very special that Edward would show her a place like this.

Edward stood on her left. He nodded, "I thought you'd like it. This area has been like this for hundreds of years."

"Wow, that's amazing," she wondered if she would ever get her fill of the view.

"Do you want to stay…sit awhile?" He asked.

"How about forever?" Bella breathed.

Edward sat down on the grass, stretched out his long legs and leaned back on his hands. He peered up at her, a smile on his handsome face. "So tell me, do you like to travel…visit new places?" he asked trying to make small talk.

She sat down beside him, "Oh, I like to travel. I guess I just never done much of it.," she said. Feeling suddenly inexperienced.

"Really, then what do you do for fun? Have you always been to bogged down, to busy?"

"No-no!" she said quickly. "There was a time…well, when Laurent had a boat, and we'd take it out…" she trailed off looking sadly down at her hands.

"Tell me?" He inquired softly.

"Well we'd take it out, go fishing, swimming, travel up the coast line, and different places-"

"No not about that. Tell me about Laurent?"

"Laurent?" she asked, seeing that he was now staring intently at her.

"Yes, what kind of man…person was he?" He asked softly.

She paused, and thought for a moment before she answered. "At first he was a very fun person. He liked a lot of things. Such as dancing, late dinners, going to the theater…" she trailed off thinking that this was the first time she was talking about the breakup with Laurent. Strange that she was letting her guard down with Edward, that she wanted to share this with him.

"Though he wasn't just fun, he…was helpful to me when I fell on hard times, but toward the end we…well. We just grew apart, and he…err, he."

"He what, Bella?" he prompted for her to continue, taking a hold of her hand in his, lightly caressing the top with his thumb. His eyes once again looked deeply into her chocolate brown ones.

She took a deep breath, "He was seeing other women behind my back. I think I already new, but I didn't want to believe it. We were engaged about to get married… you see, and I was living with him. It was to late when I caught him with another woman in our apartment." She stopped remembering the hurt and pain he had caused her that day. " So much happened, he broke my heart. In the end it was inevitable and I broke it off." She said honestly.

"Do you still miss him…love him?"

"What do you think?" she asked sarcastically. "I guess at first I did. I felt deserted, cheated. But then I was so busy with work and all…"

"So you do still love him?" She noticed the slight grimace and tightening of his hand on hers.

"What? No! I don't love him; I was never really in love with Laurent. I think it was more the idea than anything.

"I can understand that." Edward said. Glancing down at their joined hands.

Bella watched mesmerized as the rays of the sun gleamed of the red bronzed locks of his hair, making it glow, to shimmer, to come to life. Edward looked to be just as awed by her.

It felt like they were sharing a private space, just the two of them, away from the rest of the world.

"Why are we the only ones here?" she asked him.

He shrugged, "Probably because its not a holiday. I'm glad," he said raising his hand to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I like being alone with you."

_I like being alone with you to_, she thought. But was to shy to admit to it out loud. "I'm glad that I got a chance to see the children's shelter, and also to be a part of Cullen Tower Enterprises." She said, instead.

"So you like being a part of the company, but not the man?" he asked.

Bella stiffened, "I don't know what you mean?"

"Oh I think you do," he said suddenly, looking more serious, "Why do you avoid me, Bella?"

She removed her hand from his. "I don't…I mean…I…" she stuttered, her eyes were staring down at the ground, trying to avoid his.

He gently cupped her chin in the palm of his hand and turned her to face toward him. "Is it because of that other man?" he asked.

Bella was surprised as she saw compassion shining in his eyes. "You mean Laurent?"

"Yes, Bella."

"I never-" she paused, realizing that she really never loved him, the man she had once been engaged to. Not like she was with Edward. "No! What I felt for him wasn't…it wouldn't have worked out, we were not meant for each other."

"Then tell me what you are afraid of, Bella?"

_Of you! _She wanted to yell, to scream at him. _Why? Because I love you, love you like I've never loved anyone else. And if you felt the same thing for me…_

"Bella?" he prompted, leaning toward her. His eyes momentarily dazzled her, his handsome face, those lips. A shudder of awareness shivered down her spine, making goose bumps form on her arms. It was becoming increasingly harder to resist him.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked, brushing another piece of hair off her face. His voice suddenly took on a husky, sensual tone.

"I'm fine," She said, as another shiver wracked her body. Though it wasn't from the slight chill in the air.

"You're cold? Come here." he said, and pulled her toward him and into the circle of his strong muscular arms.

"We could always build a fire." She said going willing into his arms. Not putting up a fight… she was so tired of fighting, maybe…just this once…

"Hmm…there are other ways to stay warm." he said, his lips against her forehead. His hands caressing up and down her back.

Bella felt herself blush, while breathing in his scent. "I bet you know them all?"

She didn't see the predatory smile cross his face. "I know a few." He murmured. A small silence fell between them. "I'm not like him, you know?" he said softly, as his arms tightened around her. " I would never hurt you like he did."

Bella's breath caught in her suddenly dry throat. What was happening to her? It seemed like this place was casting a magical spell over the two of them. She sat here enveloped in his arms, feeling the beat of his heart under her cheek, hearing the crashing of the waves, the wind blowing through the trees. And she found that she never wanted this to end, this closeness between the two of them. She burrowed closer to him her arms winding around his waist.

"Oh, really?" she challenged, and felt his body tense. At that precise moment she new she had lost the battle with herself to resist him.

"Bella," he said his voice a hoarse whisper, as his lips met hers in a long, lingering kiss. Pushing her back to lie onto the lush green grass, and sand under them.

It was a tender kiss, so intoxicatingly sweet, so gentle, and so persuasive. Bella thought in the last fleeting seconds of rational thoughts. Her whole body throbbed with wanting him. She reached out to encircle his neck with one arm, while the other slipped under his sweatshirt to caress the bare taut skin of his back, and was filled with delight to hear him gasp.

She traced light kisses along his chin and down his neck, let her tongue taste the salty hollow of his throat and reveled in his agonizing groan of pleasure.

A heat to rival the sun suddenly swept through her. Passion and desire mingled and grew. God! How I love this man. Loved the pleasure his touch brought. Time seemed to stand still, spin wildly out of control.

He rolled then until she was lying under him. She tightened her hold on him as he did her, and savored the touch of his hands in her hair, running down the side of her body, pressing her closer to him.

Bella moaned, wanting to tantalize and please him. She wanted to surrender to the desires racing through her as his hands and lips possessively caressed her. She felt such a sense of certainty, of belonging… as if she were a part of Edward, part of the gushing wind, the ocean waves pounding against rocks and shore. All at once she new that nothing else mattered, except this moment with Edward. She moved closer not wanting to lose this feeling now, this magic moment of togetherness.

He raised his head and looked down at her. She stared into his eyes, seeing the rampant passion blazing for her.

"I want you, Bella…more than I've ever wanted anyone," he said hoarsely.

She saw the truth of his words reflected in his eyes, the sincerity, the excitement and the desire. Bella didn't know the future, didn't know what it held, but she knew she could no longer fight this need to be with this man she loved, would always love.

"Yes," she said softly.

………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Edward gazed down at her, not really knowing what he was doing. He had lost all reason with himself. All he knew was that he wanted Bella more than he'd ever wanted any other woman. She was different from anyone else he'd known. He groaned softly as a hot wave of desire, made him physically ache for her.

"Yes." she had answered and with that single word, went his thoughts, as a sharp pleasure of desire, sent a shiver down his spine to pool in his groin. He saw the light in her eyes, the radiance of her smile, smelled the scent of strawberries and freesias, and something all her own. He swallowed hard his gaze drinking in the beauty of her face, her neck, moving down to her luscious breasts, and then back up to connect with her eyes.

"You are so beautiful," he moaned caressing her face with his breath; his fingers slowly caressed her bottom lip. Then he leaned forward, letting his lips graze her cheek, seeking her mouth a second time. "God! Bella" he moaned into her mouth.

She turned her head in an effort to meet his lips expecting him to kiss her with the pent up, all consuming hunger she felt, that he'd fired to life inside of her. But instead his mouth slid teasingly over hers. Lightly, back and forth, coaxing, tempting.

Excitement began to build, fires igniting. After what seemed like an eternity, his mouth settled completely over hers and kissed her in earnest.

Edward groaned and wrapped his strong muscular arms around her slight body. He lifted her up from the ground, grabbing hold of the fabric of her sweatshirt. Kissing her with the hunger spreading in a white-hot heat emanating through out him.

"All these months, I tried to stay away from you," he said throatily.

"So did I," Bella whispered into his ear.

Her words caused Edward to kiss her with a renewed frenzy of hunger and breathless passion, all centered on her. His tongue caressed her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Her lips parted welcoming the invasion.

They both groaned.

His shaking hands removed her sweatshirt, and began to unfasten her bra. For a moment Bella almost stopped him. After all they were outside…in the open, where anyone could come upon them. She twined her arms around his neck, panting, breathless with wonder and shock.

"Oh, Edward what are we doing?" she gasped out.

"We're going to finish what we started." He answered, removing her bra. He was barely aware of her question. He slanted his mouth over hers and devoured her lips with an intense need coming from deep inside him. Marveling at the feel, the taste, and the scent of her.

Bella threw caution to the wind at his words, as his hands sank deep within her hair. "Edward!" she cried out.

Edward shuddered with pleasure, for she was the only woman in the world who said his name like that, the sound of it on her lips, sent rivulets of pure pleasure spiraling down his spine to pool in his groin. It was more than he could bear, as his erection throbbed and grew in his restricting pants. He'd taken possession of her mouth before he could question if this was right or not.

Her hands, shaking struggled to pull his sweatshirt off of him. He rose up letting her pull it up and over his head. They were both in a frenzy of arms, tangling, bumping against each other in their eagerness to undress.

The raw physical desire for her all but seared his skin. He sighed when he was able to peel the silky material of her bra away from her body, and captured her breasts in the palms of his hands, fondling them while kissing her lips.

There kisses became desperate more intense as their hands caressed, learned each other.

Edward was unsure as to how they got to this moment. He'd waited months for this to happen with her, and wasn't about to take a chance to stop them now. They had shed all their clothes; disappeared, evaporated he didn't know or care. All that mattered existed in that time…that moment was their overwhelming, love and need for one another.

He rose to his knees above her looking down at her, his breath caught when he gazed into her beautiful passion filled chocolate brown eyes. Through the haze of his passion he saw, and was aware of her raising her arms toward him, silently pleading with him to make love to her.

"Love me, Edward," She cried.

His entire body throbbed with his need for this woman. Breathless with wonder and shock when he realized. _He loved Bella; he was in love with her. _

"I do, God help me, I do." he said as he eased forward capturing her nipple between his lips and started to suck gently.

Bella, moaned her back arched as she curled her fingers into his bronzed hair as the sensation sizzled through her body. It was beyond her that he could ignite such an intensity of feeling from her. His hands slowly, achingly caressed, and touched all over her body. Whispering exotic promises as his lips explored the sensitive area at the base of her neck, then eventually making his way to the sensitive area behind her knees.

Oh, oh Edward," she gasped out from his teasing touch. She was feeling a little shy from the intense emotions he was eliciting from her. A thought of sanity hit her for a moment; she hesitated, reluctant, fearing recriminations of what they were doing.

"No-no, we…shouldn't" she choked out.

"Yes we should," Edward, murmured, as his lips and hands enticingly coaxed a response from her, insisting that she participate fully in their lovemaking. She held back nothing though, for she knew she wanted him, as he wanted her. Oh to hell with everything, Laurent, her fears, and her caution. She was his heart, body and soul.

"Bella, love," he groaned. "Stop fighting me, I've dreamed of being like this for so long." he whispered, between bone-meltingly, deep, kisses. He was completely unaware as to Bella's true thoughts.

Bella looked up at him lovingly, she ran her fingers through his magnificent, soft, sexy hair.

"I truly ache with the need for you," he implored, almost begging her.

Bella wrapped her legs around his thighs, raised her hips in wanton, unspoken invitation. "Please, Edward!" she panted unable to stand the wanting, aching, and desire to feel him inside of her.

"I need to her you say it, Bella." he said. His hands cupped both her cheeks in the palms of his hands. He looked deep into her eyes. "I need you to say it!"

"Please!" she cried out.

"Say it?" he growled.

"Make love to me?" she moaned. She was shaking with her need of him.

Edward felt his heart lurch, as his entire body throbbed with his need. He eased forward, penetrating her body in one swift, upward, thrust.

Bella buckled beneath him, sobbing with the intense pleasure as she buried her nails in his back. She raised her arms to lock around his neck, clinging to him. Her heels dug into his lower back as she rocked against him, meeting each pulsating, thrusting, stroke. Riding him, pumping him for all he was worth, feeling the sensations he evoked within her, reaching, wanting…

"I need you to come for me, Bella," he panted rasping. His hands moved down to play with the bud of her clit.

"God…Edward..." she cried out as she felt the explosion burst upon her, glorious, sweet, answer to her need, as she tightened around him.

"Bella, Love!" he cried out hoarsely. Thrusting with in her again and again, until he exploded. Spilling his seed inside of her, rearing his head back, blinded by the pure, unadulterated, pleasure that gripped him. Breathless with wonder, and the realization that he loved this woman. That he'd loved her all along. And being with her now just enhanced the emotion. He eased out of her; a guttural growl escaped him as he fell down beside her. Immediately missing the connection of being joined with her. He pulled her close, keeping Bella wrapped protectively in the embrace of his loving arms.

They both didn't speak to winded and in awe of what had just transpired between them.

He was grateful Bella didn't say anything. Grateful that she didn't feel the need to discuss what just happened. He didn't want her to analyze, to form any regrets. Which he was not feeling any of now?

It was close to an hour before they became aware of their surroundings, aware that they were lying there on the partial sand, covered ground naked. They started looking for there clothing, giggling like school children. Their hair and cloths in disarray, their mouths obviously well kissed, their eyes glowing with love. At least Bella's was filled with love, she wasn't sure what Edward was feeling. They both made there way back toward the cabin, hand in hand unaware as to a few couples giving them knowing smiles at there retreating backs as they passed.

* * *

Sometime latter in the night, Edward awoke next to Bella. He had his arms wrapped protectively around her. Her head rested on his shoulder, her legs entwined with his. He looked over at his alarm clock and saw it was only two in the morning, and then lowered his gaze to look back down at Bella. He reached a hand out to stroke the silky, smooth skin of her back, needing the feel of her to admit this was real, that they had actually made love. He smiled softness in his eyes turning them to a light, sparkling emerald green. She was in his arms where she should have been from the first night he tricked her into having dinner with him.

In a distracted manner he ran his fingers through his tousled bronzed hair. He stared lovingly upon her sleeping figure, with a stunned, stated expression. Yesterday on the cliffs he had realized when he was making love to her for the first time, that he had fallen completely, desperately in love with her. Though he dared not to think too much beyond that moment for fear that once she realized what they did, he'd feel the bitter slap of her rejection…and he didn't think he would be able to live with that decision if she should do so. Something he didn't want to face…when she woke up…

He groaned as he buried his face in his hands. The motion made Bella stir beside him. Unfurling from the fetal position and rolling onto her back, stretching her arms above her head with her fingers of one hand pushed deep into the shoulder length brown hair. The supple undulations of her slim body caused the cotton sheet to slide down, exposing her naked breasts.

The sight of her bared breasts, made his breath catch in his throat, as he took in the pale, milky skin and pink nipples, the visual feast was very distracting. Bella woke; a dreamy smile curved her generous lips. Her eyes opened sleepily and stared into his. Edward could fill himself falling, becoming lost in her beautiful, and chocolate, brown eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………**..**

"What time is it?" she asked groggily, and snuggled closer into him.

"It's about two in the morning," he answered. And buried his nose into the hair at her neck. He noticed the goose bumps on her exposed flesh. "Are you cold, love?" he asked.

"Slightly," she whispered trying to snuggle even closer to his warm body.

"Let me help warm you." he said as he started kissing her neck and moved slowly down to her shoulder.

"Edward," She whispered, unsure as the dawning of what he was doing roused her sleep muddled brain. Her judgment had been clouded yesterday, but she was awake now, prepared to put aside whatever emotion had driven them earlier. "Wait…we-we need to talk…we need…-"

"Bella, love we'll discuss everything later." He captured her pink tipped nipple between his lips and started to suck gently.

Bella sighed and ran her fingers up his chest over his handsome face to curl her fingers into his hair, as sensation coursed through her. She was completely helpless, powerless to stop the intensity of the feelings he was evoking with in her.

This time when they came together there love making was slower, not as rushed. He loved her with light caresses, whispering erotic promises as his lips explored the sensitive area behind her ear then down the small of her back. Eventually making his way to her lips. Bella could feel herself blushing as a feeling of shyness over came her.

Edward groaned, "Love, you drive me crazy when you blush like that."

She sighed again and again as he coaxed a response from her. She held back nothing, her heart bursting with the love she felt for this man. She was his for always.

"I've dreamed of this," he whispered between long, sensual, deep kisses.

Bella ran her fingers lovingly through his hair, roughly pulling. He growled with pleasure.

"I-I can't believe we are doing this."

"Oh, believe me, we are." He entered her then in one swift, deep, thrust.

The sweetness and rightness of their lovemaking was almost more than she could bear. Locking her arms around his neck, she clung to him as wave after wave of pleasure over took her with each of his strong, deep thrusts. Eventually she did fall back to sleep, from exhaustion. She'd never known such happiness like this, should have realized, and should have expected it not to last…

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

Edward quietly pulled the sheets up to cover them, he held her, a tangle of arms and legs, unwilling to separate from her for even a moment. He stared down at her sleeping form, and leaned down his lips lightly brushing her forehead. Taking a deep breath he held his breath for a moment, savoring her special scent.

"I love you," he whispered softly in her ear. Before succumbing to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

It was later that morning when the fragrance of coffee floated into the small bedroom. Bella groaned, rolled over in the bed and frowned. Coffee? She opened her eyes the room wasn't familiar. For a moment she panicked, until she recognized her surroundings.

She sat up with a gasp, holding the sheet in place to cover her naked body. Her cloths had been discarded long ago. Edward she found was no longer in bed. She looked over at the clock on the nightstand. It was ten thirty in the morning; she slid out of bed and went in search of her clean cloths. Finding them, she snatched them up and headed for the bathroom to shower.

A short time later she was showered and dressed, and was now sitting on the edge of the bed. What was she going to do? Last evening had been special. Edward had been so attentive and loving. She wasn't really having regrets. Only wishing his feelings for her was genuine, as strong as hers for him.

But then why, was she feeling so awkward this morning? Did she go into the kitchen and greet him like they were long time lovers? Or wait to see how he reacted towards her? She smiled maybe they could go hiking again? Maybe have lunch together?

Bella sighed rubbing her palms over her face, she got up off the bed and headed to the kitchen. Upon arrival she found the kitchen was empty. Where was Edward? She thought, walking over to where the coffee pot sat on the counter. Pouring coffee into her mug, she spied a small note lying on the counter by the coffee pot. Curious, she picked it up and began to read.

_**Bella,**_

_**I had to leave early for a meeting with Whitlock. I didn't want to wake you. Please help yourself to coffee, and if you're feeling up to it, please meet me at the shelter around noon for lunch. I'll see you then.**_

_**Edward**_

She laughed thinking lunch it would be, as she leaned up against the counter quietly sipping her coffee.

………………………………

* * *

**A/N: well I hope you all liked the lemon's I put in this chapter. Even with Edward and Bella together, I didn't say that everything would be peachy perfect between them once they did pare up. Nothing is ever perfect when it comes to love. There is more drama to come please keep reading and reviewing. Reviews keep me writing and updating.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**The Morning After**

The feeling of togetherness didn't end with the morning. It was still with her that afternoon as she prepared to meet up with Edward. She felt positive that they were on the same wavelength. It had absolutely nothing to do with business, but more to do with the intimate, exhilarating emotions they'd discovered the day before.

Bella sat quietly in what she assumed was a recreation area waiting patiently for Edward to join her. The room was huge, with couches and chairs placed through out. A huge flat screen T.V. was in a far corner.

By noon the nervous energy she was feeling quickly melted away when she spied Edward walking across the room to greet her. That's when she knew he felt it to. The same emotions were reflected in his emerald green eyes, warm, triumphant, admiring. He was grinning from ear to ear; his handsome face was relaxed giving him a youthful appearance. They didn't notice the others around them, only aware of each other and the exciting magnetic force that sparked and crackled around them, drawing them close.

_Love? _She caught her breath, she felt a tingle of delight as his hand reached out and closed around hers, she wanted this newfound togetherness, to last forever.

"Bella," he greeted her softly his eyes looked deeply into hers.

"Hello, Edward," she said shyly back a blush spreading in her cheeks.

They stood there in silence, just gazing into each other's eyes. Neither wanting to look away, the goofiest smiles on both their faces. A cough sounded, and Bella reluctantly dragged her gaze from Edward's to turn her attention to the right of her where Jasper Whitlock stood, beside Edward.

"Miss Swan," he greeted, with one of those knowing smiles, inquisitiveness shining in his eyes.

Edward snapped out of the besotted daze he was in, and became aware of his surroundings. "Are you ready for lunch? He asked her. He noticed her glance toward Jasper, "Oh Jasper will be meeting up with us later."

Bella nodded her acceptance, as he escorted her to the entrance of the shelter and out the door.

Once they were seated in the crowed restaurant, the feeling of being alone persisted. She found that they talked about everything, they laughed, told jokes. At one point they even sat in silence, just staring at each other. Bella had never felt so completely and utterly happy in her life, as she did in that moment.

"Edward! When did you arrive?" Bella heard a woman's voice cry. She noticed the warmth in Edward's eyes as he stood to greet her.

"Alice! I didn't know you were here." He said pulling a very short, darkly spiked hair, pixie like woman into his arms. "Oh, Bella, this is my sister Alice Cullen. Jasper you already know." A small frown formed on his face when he saw the other woman who stood behind his sister. "Tonya, what a surprise" He greeted her, his voice slightly harder.

"Hello, Edward," the woman named Tonya purred, a sultry smile played about her lips.

As they all seated themselves, Bella found herself wedged in between Alice and Jasper, leaving Edward to sit across from her, and Alice on his right side and the woman named Tonya on his left. She stared at Tonya and took notice how beautiful she was with Strawberry blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She was so striking she could be a model on magazine cover.

"You know me, Edward I wouldn't miss a chance to miss a party, besides it gave me an excuse to see my big brother." Alice said. "So I asked Jasper to get a hold of Lauren Mallory to send me an invitation."

Bella went completely still, _what? Got a hold of Lauren Mallory? _She thought, and then she remembered. Lauren's cousin was the one behind the charity ball for the children's shelter. She'd almost forgotten about that small tidbit of information.

"Tonya what really brings you here?" Edward asked a little stiffly.

"Alice invited me of course, besides I wanted to see you again. I've missed you, Edward." She purred. "I hope you don't mind?" She asked placing a well manicured hand on Edward's arm, and leaned closer toward him, giving a nice view of her ample bosom.

Bella's teeth clenched, and felt a spurt of jealous rage overtake her. She wanted to claw this woman's eyes out. How dare she touch _her_ Edward?

"I thought you'd be happy to see her again, Edward." Alice chirped excitedly.

"Your right…it's been awhile," Edward replied with a clipped voice, and then cleared his throat nervously when he glanced over at Bella and caught the look in her eyes. She was staring at Tonya's hand on his arm as if she liked to burn it off. He politely pried Tonya's hand from his arm, and tried to scoot a little closer toward Alice without being to obvious.

"So…Bella, isn't it?" Alice asked her. Picking up on the sudden tension between Edward and Bella.

"Bella," she quickly answered.

"You're the Executive Assistant Edward's told me so much about?"

Bella nodded her head, "Yes, I am," she answered. "I'm pleased that Edward has told others that he is happy with my performance."

"Well…err, pleased. I'd say he is quite pleased with your…performance wise of course," Alice smirked, devilment shining in her eyes, when she noticed Edward choke on his drink. Then turn fifty shades of red.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked aghast. A blush stained her cheeks, when she realized the hidden meaning behind Alice's words.

"I mean he's pleased by your…professionalism on the job."

"Oh…I-"

"Alice, that's enough!" Edward warned embarrassed. "I-I don't think…err how did you wrangle an invitation to this ball?" he stuttered at Alice's knowing look directed at him. "I thought you didn't like Lauren?" he was trying to distract Alice from her previous question.

"Actually, Jasper wrangled the invitation off of Lauren's cousin." She answered laughing. Watching the expressions on both his and Bella's faces.

Eventually Bella managed to chat with Jasper, though her attention was riveted on the others. She realized with a pang how little she actually new about Edward. He had a whole side of his life she had not known about. They mentioned his stepsisters, and his brother Emmett, but up until now she hadn't given them much thought, had never considered the history he shared with Alice, and apparently Tonya. Who she noticed with agitation was quite determined to keep Edward's attention.

Bella could feel the happiness slowly fade away as the time passed. An isolated, jealous, envy filled her heart, as she watched the interaction of Tonya trying to monopolize his attention. She sighed. _It couldn't get any worse._ She thought.

"Darling!" came an all to familiar voice from behind Edward. "Here you are, when I couldn't find you at the children's shelter. Someone told me I could find you here." Lauren Mallory appeared behind Edward's chair and slipped her slender hands possessively onto his shoulders, leaning in to kiss his cheek. She rose up straight to greet the others.

"Hello…Alice how nice to see you, and Jasper." she said in a fake sweet voice.

Bella rolled her eyes in exasperation, her hands fisted in her lap under the table. As she watched Lauren massage Edward's shoulders with her hands. _Damn, I spoke to soon! _She thought irritably, as she glared across the table at Lauren.

"I was so happy when, my cousin told me you all were attending the ball this evening…I've been so busy, all week."

Bella stiffened, _Wait! Just one minute, all week? She's been here…with Edward all this time? _Bella thought angrily, a stab of pain shooting through her heart. She watched Lauren's hands sensuously caressing Edward's shoulders, and brushed his hair lightly near the nape of his neck. It was as if she was familiar, as if she had a right to…too touch him.

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

Edward sat across the table, heart beating nervously as he helplessly watched, Bella stiffen with anger. She was trying hard to mask her emotions, but failed miserably. He tried to convey with his eyes that she had nothing to worry about. That she was the only woman in his life now. He stiffened when Lauren laid her hands on his shoulders and started to caress him, playing with his hair. He had already pried Tonya's unwanted hand off of him, now he was going to have to do the same with Lauren.

He jerked his head away from Lauren's persistent fingers, then stood up quickly when he felt Tonya's hand trying to stroke his thigh, causing both Lauren's and Tonya's unwanted hands to drop off and away from him. The only hands he wanted touching him were Bella's. He glanced quickly at her, and saw the blaze of anger shining in her chocolate brown eyes.

_Please, please, don't read too much into this. I don't want them. _

He pleaded to her in his thoughts, with his eyes. He became upset when she looked away from him. _Damn her and her insecurities!_

"Hello, Lauren. I didn't know you were back," He said in a hard steely voice. "Let me introduce you to Tonya Rodgers, you know Alice and Jasper, and _Bella Swan._" all aware of the soft inflection in his voice when he said Bella's name, and the genuine smile he gave her.

Lauren flashed them all a fake radiant smile. "Yes, so nice to see you …all again," pausing to look at Edward. She placed her hand back on his arm. "Please excuse me…but I need to steal Edward. Honestly darling, I leave you…for one day and everything goes crazy, having to help set up for the ball and all," she explained to the others before turning back to gaze at Edward.

Edward stood stiffly, beside Lauren and wished she'd just go away, if he hadn't known better he'd of thought this was another ploy to get his attention. Though its what he deserved for leading her on for the past two years. It was funny before he'd met Bella that Lauren's company would have pleased him greatly. But now it was a hindrance.

"What do you need my assistance with?" he asked irritated.

"Why Edward, darling, did you completely forgot you had to meet with me this morning to prepare for the Mayor's arrival." she asked smiling, then turned to look at the others. "So if you'll excuse us everyone. I must take this very handsome man away," she purred.

Edward sighed, his eyes closed, knowing if he opened them and looked into Bella's eyes right now they would be hurt, confused and angered. His heart beat faster, the blood roaring in his ears. How was he going to explain this to her? What is she thinking right now? He didn't want her to hate him…to reject him. Not after what they had shared last evening. It would kill him to lose her. He frowned at Lauren and removed her hand from his arm.

"I'm sorry, Lauren, I was detained." He said silkily. He slowly opened his eyes to gaze into Bella's. Letting the hunger, and desire he felt for her darken his eyes for a quick moment, before he looked away. He could have sworn, that there was a tiny hint of jealousy in the dark pools of her eyes directed at Tonya and Lauren.

"Then you won't mind if we have our meeting now?" Lauren glanced at all of them. "If you'll excuse us, will see you all tonight.

He then leaned down needing to touch Bella, assure her with his touch that he wanted only her. He placed a loving hand on her arm and gently caressed her back. "I'll see you later, love," he whispered softly, close to her ear. He had to restrain himself from capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss. Before he reluctantly took a step back from her, and let Lauren lead him away.

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

Bella at that precise moment was unaware of the way Edward pulled his arm free from Lauren's grasp, or the way he had looked at her with desire, and love ablaze in his eyes.

It didn't matter that he turned his attention to her and leaned down to touch her arm, and gently caress her back with his hand, the softness of his voice when he whispered in her ear.

"_I'll see you later, love."_

The only thing that was registering was the way Lauren clung so possessively to him…as if she belonged there at his side, the intimate way she looked up at him. Jealous, envy consumed her making her numb.

"That…that cunning bitch!" Alice snarled from beside her. Her beautiful face was a mixture of anger and disgust. "It's been so busy all week," she mocked in a convincing voice that sounded like Lauren's. "I ask you Jasper. How log does it take for a simple party prep?" she scoffed.

Bella raised her eyebrow she had wondered about that herself.

"Well that's just it, Alice," Jasper said. "It's not just a simple party. You see the Mayor of Washington will be in attendance tonight. That is why Edward and Lauren have been here since Tuesday…preparing."

_Wait!_

"Did you just say that Lauren has been here since Tuesday…here with Edward?" Bella asked a gust.

Jasper glanced at Bella, "Why yes…since Tuesday. Though Lauren had to leave on Thursday to meet up with her cousin…"

He continued on but Bella stopped paying attention to what he said. All that registered was the fact that…that Lauren Mallory had been here with Edward all week.

So that meant the only reason he had spent time with her on Thursday was because she was away on business. She paled as a thought struck her, Oh God she had let him make love to her…had let him seduce her…use her…

Pain such as she had never felt before cut through her, almost doubling her over from the force of it. She was unable to mask it from her face, making her vulnerable for all to see.

He never cared for her; she was just a distraction, used to abide the time until Lauren returned to him. She thought bitterly, as she fought back the sting of tears. She couldn't believe she had let her guard down, had let herself fall into the arms of Edward Cullen. Letting her feelings over shadow what she all ready knew, had always known him to be.

"Well, I didn't come here to be second best to the likes of Miss Mallory," Tonya sneered. "Maybe this was a bad idea, being Edward is other wise occupied."

"Tonya, please don't start. You're forgetting you still need to attend the ball. I think once Edward sees you in that dress of yours, Lauren Mallory won't stand a chance. Besides the witch has been chasing him for two years and still hasn't snagged him yet." Alice replied.

"Well Lauren is a beautiful woman." Jasper said.

"She's no more beautiful than Tonya," Alice decided

"Why thank you Alice," Tonya said with a laugh. "I guess if I can handle hundreds of teenagers at school, I should be able to handle Lauren."

Bella snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Tonya, "Are you a teacher?" She asked Tonya, thinking of something Jessica had told her months ago.

"Yes, I'm a high school drama teacher."

"Oh…" Bella whispered softly, Jessica had said something about Edward being interested in a schoolteacher, and apparently that was Tonya.

As she sat there staring at Tonya, she knew what Jasper said was right. Tonya was very beautiful, then you have Lauren Mallory, and all the other women in his life, all trying to get a piece of Edward, all seeking his attentions, grasping, clinging, greedy, gold digging women. The kind of women that used him as much as he used them, to sleep with them…

_And she was one of them, Oh God! Why had she ever given in to him?_

Bella felt like she was suffocating, gasping for breath her hand moved to cover her chest; her heart was being ripped into a million pieces as the reality of the situation hit her. She could feel the tears that threatened to spill over. Suddenly she had an overwhelming urge to get up and run out of the restaurant. She didn't want to lose control of her emotions in front of them.

"Bella, is everything all right?" Jasper asked, concern in his voice as he noticed her behavior.

She stood up quickly, almost knocking the chair to the floor in her haste. "I-I have to use the restroom, please excuse me," she said.

"Will you be coming back?" Alice asked her.

"I-I" she stuttered.

"Bella, you barely touched your lunch." Jasper said giving her a concerned look. "At least stay…until Edward gets back?"

Like hell I will! She wanted to shout at him. There was no way she was going to stick around, and patiently wait for Edward. When he was off doing god knows what with another woman. It was pathetic really, here she was completely and utterly in love with a man who had just made love to her not even eleven hours ago, and this is how he repays me, by going off with another woman…a woman he had been with, here all week. Well I won't be one of them. She thought angrily to herself.

"Bella?" Jasper implored.

"It's all right, I-I'm not as hungry as I thought." Bella said instead. Before she turned and headed toward the entrance of the restaurant.

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

They all watched Bella walk quickly away from their table. There was something bothering her, they knew, but she had not voiced her concerns.

"Well I need to use the restroom," Tonya said, as she stood up and excused herself, walking toward the direction of the restrooms.

Alice with an eyebrow raised turned toward Jasper a quizzical look upon her face. "What just happened?" she asked him perplexed.

"I'm not sure myself," Jasper answered her with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Was I imaging things, or was my brother actually blushing? Also the way that he and Miss Swan were staring at and acting with one another."

Jasper leaned in closer toward Alice, "I think there may be something going on between them," he whispered.

"Really? What do you mean?" Alice asked interested.

"Well…Wednesday, Bella comes charging into my office to deliver some kind of important documents to Edward. He was really surprised to see her, and I immediately picked up on the tension and awkwardness between them. Edward was tongue tied, if you can believe that."

"Tongue tied you say? Edward?" Disbelief was clearly heard in Alice's voice.

Jasper nodded, "Yes he was tongue tied. Also they stood there and stared into each other's eyes, as if they were the only two people in the room. I swear I saw sparks flying," he paused, a smile on his lips. "I had to clear my throat three times to get Edward's attention."

"Are you sure about this, Jasper? I can't believe my brother Edward Cullen was tongued tied and awkward around a woman." Alice said, amazement in her voice.

"Not only that, Alice he looked at me like he wanted to rip my head off when I offered to show Miss Swan around the children's shelter."

"So you're saying that my brother was jealous?" Alice asked, bewildered, awe in her voice and expression. "It's about time," she whispered under her breath, as a smirk played across her face. Wouldn't it be nice to see Edward settle down with just one woman and stop his philandering ways? She thought to herself.

Jasper laughed, at the expression on her face, and nodded. "Alice, I think…no I believe that Miss Swan isn't just Edward's Assistant."

"What are you trying to say?" She asked him, thinking that maybe she had been right, but not wanting to get to excited.

"I think that one if not both…have feelings for each other."

"So what your saying is that, Edward…and Miss Swan," she paused and looked at him. "Like each other, but what about…Tonya and Lauren? I thought he was interested in one if not both of them? I mean that's why I asked Tonya to accompany me. I thought Edward would be excited to see her, they haven't been together since the Cullen Family summer picnic held last year"

"No Alice, I've seen him with Tonya, as a man I can tell you he is defiantly not interested in her as marriage material, nor for that matter is he with Lauren," he paused then sighed. "But he is very…and I mean very interested in Bella. I just hope that all the other women here, hasn't ruined anything between them," he stressed at her.

"Well that changes things." Alice thought, that she had, had, Edward pegged. But she could see now that he stumped her once again. Well she was just going to have to get to the bottom of this. If there was a possibility that Edward was in love with Bella Swan then she needed to know, to help them along. The rest of the family would be happy to know that Edward had finally found someone for himself. They were all worried that he would never want to settle down with just one woman. But she needed to take this slow, and let Edward introduce her to the family, for goodness sakes she had just met her.

"That does change things, at least for him. I tell you, Alice, Bella Swan is different than those other women he's been seen with. She's nice, smart and does not take his crap, pretty much good for him in everyway. I just hope that Bella's not upset with him, Edward has mentioned to me that she has a lot of trust issues." Jasper said.

"Oh, no! Jasper do you think that is why Bella was so upset and left so suddenly? Because of the way Lauren was acting toward Edward." Alice asked with a worried frown.

"I think so, something…happened between them, I'm not sure as to what…" He trailed off when Tonya suddenly reappeared at their table and sat down.

* * *

　  
　  
Edward sat in Jasper's office in his chair behind his desk, and sighed. He was unable to concentrate on anything except for thoughts of Bella. Reluctant didn't even come close to what he felt when he had to walk away from her. He didn't want to leave, had wanted to stay, but knew he had to help Lauren and her cousin with preparations for the ball tonight.  
He ran a hand through his tussled bronzed hair. A pang of worry stole through him. He'd tried to call her cell phone to tell her to wait for him at the restaurant, but her voice mail picked up. It was strange, because Bella never turned off her phone before or during working hours nor at home.

"Edward, did you hear me?" Lauren asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts. He shook his head and gave Lauren an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, Lauren what did you say?"

Lauren gave him a questioning look; "I asked you why do you keep insisting that Miss Swan be seated at the head table with us?"

Edward frowned, and visibly stiffened in his chair. Slowly he placed his hand palm down to rest on Jasper's desk. "Because I want her there," he said irritated, that she would be rude enough to ask him such a question.

"But it's all ready over crowed." Lauren argued loudly.

"Lauren!" her cousin warned, he had noticed the tightening of Edward's jaw and saw the anger blaze to life in his eyes.

"Because, I said I want…her to be seated beside me." Edward grated out between clenched teeth, annoyance clearly in his voice.

Lauren was about to reply when loud knocking on the office door interrupted her. Next thing Jasper popped his head into the office. His eyes moved back and forth between the three of them before resting on Edward.

"Sorry to interrupt, Edward, but do you have a minute to spare?" Jasper asked. When Edward nodded, he moved to stand in the doorway, accompanied by Alice at his side.

"Jasper, Alice," he greeted. Then noticed that Bella was not with them, a worried frown formed on his brow. Where was she? "No not interrupting at all, what did you need?" he asked.

"I wanted to let you know that we were heading back to the hotel, Tonya has already left and is awaiting us." Alice answered him.

"All right, but where is Bella?" he asked.

"Well, she…err left early. I think she went back to the cabin to prepare for tonight." Alice replied quickly, looking anywhere but at him.

Edward sat up straighter in his chair, a jolt of panic washed over him. "What do you mean, left early? Was she unwell?" _what caused her to become so?_ Then a deep blush stole across his cheeks, as realization dawned, maybe hiking and then the awesome mind blowing sex, lying naked in the cold weather, wasn't such a good idea after all. He thought.

"Edward!" Lauren called his name sharply, snapping him out of his reverie. Drawing his attention back to her. "I still don't understand, how do I introduce her to everyone?"

Edward narrowed his eyes upon Lauren. His hand that lay upon the top of Jasper's desk fisted, he tried with difficulty to control his temper. What the hell was Lauren's problem? She was acting like a jealous girlfriend, which she would never be. Okay she might have been over the last two years a, good lay and companion on nights he was feeling lonely, but that was all she was to him. He did not love her and he never would. There was only room in his heart for one woman, and that was Bella Swan. He thought to himself.

"Explain, to me what is so hard about that?" his voice steely.

Lauren snorted, and flipped her long blonde hair back over one shoulder,

"It's not like she's your wife or anything?" she said rudely.

_No not yet, but if things go well!  
_

Edward thought, as he sat back in the chair, and took a deep breath, to control his anger. He closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. He so badly wanted to throw Lauren out of Jasper's office. _How dare she even question him about his motives, or relationship with Bella? _He mused angrily. Lauren was not his girlfriend, his woman, and she had no right.

"Lauren…what my relationship to Miss Swan is not your concern. I suggest that you refrain from making any more comments. It's quite easy to introduce her as my Executive Assistant." He bit out coldly, he opened his eyes and made contact with Lauren, his eyes were blazing with anger as his gaze hardened on hers. "Do you have a problem with that…Miss Mallory?"

Lauren's eyes widened, and she grimaced at his chilling tone directed toward her. Gone was the warm, compassionate man from earlier. She realized almost to late, she might have overstepped her bounds, and angered him. That was something she had not planned on doing, she wanted his ring on her finger, and knew she would do anything to get it, even if it meant scheming behind his back to get what she wanted. She thought to herself.

"No…no it will be fine." She said trying to smooth over the fact she had made him mad.

"Good, lets end this discussion right now then, shall we?" he asked. Edward had about all he was going to take from her today, she was grating on his nerves. What he really wanted no needed was to see Bella again, to make sure with his own eyes that she was okay. He knew that his worry, and frustration about her was starting to show in his actions, but he could not help but to worry.

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

Alice stood in the doorway beside Jasper and gave him a small sideways glance, as she felt the tension that suddenly filled the office. Jasper had a slight knowing smirk on his lips, that told her _'see I told you so'_ then she turned her gaze back to look upon her brother, an eyebrow raised in enquiry. When he caught her questioning stare, he quickly looked down at the desk top, a slight blush stained his cheeks, whether it be in embarrassment or anger at that moment she was unsure.

_Yes! _She thought silently to herself, there was defiantly something going on with Edward when it came to Bella Swan. She had never witnessed him lose his cool over a woman before, except for when it came to his mother and sisters. She could tell from the way he'd glared at Lauren, he was not a man who was not supposedly in love with her, nor for that matter was he with Tonya. Well she was going to get to the bottom of it…yes brother dear you are so going to fess up, she thought still gazing at her brother.

"Well, Edward we will be off then. Will see you later on tonight, sorry to have bothered you," she said.

"Its okay Alice, I'll meet up with you both at the ball with Bella." Edward answered her.

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

He turned back to Lauren and her cousin, "Is they're anything else we need to discuss?" he asked them.

"I think that is all, Edward," Lauren's cousin answered him with a shake of his head. Lauren remained quiet beside him.

"Well then lets go ahead and end this meeting then shall we. Lauren, I'll see you at the ball, until then I bid you good evening." He dismissed them ending the meeting. Both Lauren and her cousin stood, said their good byes and let the office.

Edward sighed, and leaned his head back to rest on the back of the chair, he was starting to regret keeping Lauren in his life. Lately she has been tiring to win his attentions, and stupidly what did he do?

_I let her wheedle her way into my life again and again. Well it's going to stop now; I've got to stop it, especially after seeing Bella's reaction to Lauren and Tonya this afternoon. If I'm not careful I will lose what little trust I'd gained with Bella, and that is one thing I did not want to happen._

All he wanted was she to love him, as he loved her. But with her trust issues it was going to be so hard for him to convince her of that. But Bella was worth the trouble this was stirring in his life, he realized that he could not live with out her, if he was to lose her now, he didn't know what he would do…. how he would go on living in a world with out her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Unquenched Passions**

Bella stood in the living room of the cabin she shared with Edward, and stared out one of the windows. Out at the sea, at the scattered patches of knee length grass and trees. She was deeply in thought as a jumble of emotions swirled around inside of her. She closed her eyes trying to block the memories of yesterday.

Edward had been so incredibly tender, gentle, and so amazingly sexy, she didn't want to believe that he could go from her to another woman just like that. As if she didn't matter, as if she was just some plaything of his, to be used then discarded. She thought bitterly.

Though to her there lovemaking had been fantastic, and had topped her love with feelings so strong she wondered if she would ever get over the man. She knew better than to fall in love with a man, to make love to a man that she could never trust. Though she also knew that last night the wealth of love she'd poured out to him, the kisses that had been so erotic, so potent, so intense, his strong, caressing hands. His scent, and taste and touch. All were now and forever burned into her memory.

She couldn't help the feeling of bitter anger and jealousy that burned in her body. Why did Edward have to be the way he was? Why was he not happy with just one woman? Why did it have to be so many with him? This isn't what she wanted, to be one of his many conquests, to be used and discarded. She was beyond hurt and didn't know what to do. For he had only to touch her and she'd give in to him, as upset and mad as she was, she was still madly and deeply in love with him, and that feeling was not going to go away any time soon.

The sound of Edward entering the cabin brought her out of her thoughts. She could feel herself pale, as all the hurt and anger she felt at lunch came bubbling back to the surface. She turned and walked to the kitchen to stand in the doorway, and watch Edward…

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

It was after six P.M. when Edward entered their cabin; he placed his keys on the kitchen counter, discarded his jacket and pulled his tie free. He turned to see Bella standing in the doorway of the kitchen, and took one look at her pale cheeks, crossed the room and took her into his strong arms. He bent to kiss her lips, but Bella stiffened and tried to turn her head away from him.

"Bella, love what's wrong?" he asked with concern, looking deeply into her eyes, 'I tried to call, but you had your phone turned off."

Bella gave him a halfhearted smile, which curled around his heart and made it tug a little. Though she adverted her eyes from his. "Bella, are you unwell? Alice said you left lunch early?' he asked, and placed a hand to her forehead to check for a temperature. Now that he was able to see for himself, she did look a little pale.

………………………………………………………………………………**..**

"No, not unwell…I just had a slight headache," she lied, and tried to move her forehead away from his warm comforting touch. She kept her eyes downcast, trained on the floor, not willing to look up into his eyes. Because if she did, she knew she would not be able to control her body's response to him. Even now as upset as she was, her heart was hammering in her chest, and warmth was spreading throughout her body just from his touch.

Since she wasn't looking at him, she missed the wolfish grin that stole across his handsome face, "Perhaps we over did…err, things yesterday evening." he teased seductively in a husky, velvet voice.

Bella shivered as his breath caressed the side of her neck, a blush stole across her pale cheeks, as his voice sent tingles of awareness down her spine. Her breathing became shallow.

Oh, you jerk. You would bring up yesterday evening wouldn't you? As if she hadn't all ready been reminded of their so, called activities that had kept both of them awake, and aware during most of the evening and night. It had been wonderful, so perfect…that is until it got thrown back in her face at lunch. She thought bitterly.

"No, Edward, I think if any one has out done themselves, it would most certainly be you." She bit out.

* * *

"Oh! You think so, do you?" he replied softly, and leaned in to kiss her. "I could show you how un-tired I truly am." He was unable to stop the rousing hunger of arousal that pooled in his groin, as he thought about making love to her. But before he could touch his lips to hers, she pulled away, out of his arms, and turned her back toward him.

"Don't" he heard her whisper softly to him.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked again, a frown marred his brow, a hurt look in his eyes. He had thought had hoped after last evening…after their lovemaking that everything had changed for the good between them. Maybe he was wrong, for the last thing he wanted was for her to pull away, to reject him. He moved to stand close behind her, and placed his hands on her shoulders turning her slowly back around to face him.

"Bella, please I can see something is bothering you?" he begged her to talk to him to tell him what was bothering her. His heart started to beat loudly in his chest, fearing the worst.

………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Bella stiffened in his grasp, _tell him! _She scolded herself, tell him how you feel about all the women in his life, about how upset, hurt, and angry you are for the way he seems to be using you, taking advantage of you. But instead she said.

"I don't think I can go to the ball with you tonight." Suddenly the thought of dressing up and playing the social game, while watching Edward with all his women fighting and vying for his attention all night, left her less than enthused.

She missed the concern and hidden emotion of love in his eyes as he looked down at her. He lowered his head to place his forehead on hers. "I'll stay here with you?" he offered gently.

Bella shook her head back and forth, "No you know as well as I that your absence would be noticed," she said quickly, and tried to keep her voice calm. Though it was hard when he held her against his strong muscular chest, his masculine scent filling her nostrils. "I-I can take care of myself," her voice sounded softer than she intended it to. Why was she so…so weak when it came to him?

The warmth of his smile on his handsome face would have caused her breath to catch and her heart to skip a beat if she'd been looking at him. Though her mouth did tremble slightly with a suppressed desire to kiss him. He lightly, and lovingly pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Believe me…I know you can?" he sighed, "Though, Bella if you're insisting that I go to this ball, then you'll have to attend as well, because I'm not going without you." he teased softly.

Bella gave a small-frustrated laugh, shaking her head. "You think you know me so well?" she fumed. It has only been eight months I have known him and he thinks he can read my mind, my emotions? Surely she wasn't that transparent? Was she?

"Hmmm…you could say that," he drawled.

"Well you don't, Edward Cullen!" she cried agitated. She tried to pull away from him but his grip on her only tightened more.

"Bella, what has gotten into you? I don't understand."

"I don't need to explain myself to you!" she said stubbornly. Thinking she would rather die right now than admit to him that her insecurities were making her mad with jealousy, and anger, " Besides there's no more time for an explanation."

She felt a strong mistrust forming between them, even though she didn't want to start a fight with him. Knowing full well if she brought up what she was actually thinking and feeling, it would result into an argument. Instead she continued to let her heart and mind be filled with insecure, poisoned thoughts. Once again she tried to push him away.

"Please, if you want me to go to this ball, I need to take a shower, dress and be ready…" she trailed off when Edward caught her chin between thumb and forefinger, tilting it so she had no choice but to look at him. His eyes bored deeply into hers with an intensity that made her go weak at the knees. Felt the fluttering stirrings of her heart, thumping in her chest.

"You're not going to give in, are you?" it was a statement, not a question. He did not release her.

Bella threw him a fulminating glare, "No Edward!" she snapped at him, and tried with everything in her to fight the feelings his closeness was stirring in her.

"Please, Bella?" he pouted at her.

She shook her head, "Relentless aren't you?"

"Yes," he laughed.

Her glare intensified, "You're impossible!" she spat at him.

He began to softly trace the pad of his thumb along her lower lip and felt it quiver beneath his touch, "What else is knew?" he asked mockingly.

His hands slid down to her waist and pulled her close to nuzzle the sweet hollow beneath her earlobe, " If you need a shower, come have one with me?" he invited sensually, alluringly with that sexy, velvet voice. His palms slipped low to cup her bottom, drawing her against his now prominent arousal. He wanted her, needing her sweetness, wanting to loose himself inside of her, to hold her close and temporarily forget the frustrations of being away from her, and of the day. God how he hungered for her loved her. If only she would tell him what was bothering her, he hoped that it didn't concern Lauren or Tonya. He absolutely did not want anything to do with them anymore, at least not romantically or sexuality.

All he wanted was to keep things going smooth between them. He didn't want to go back to the constant arguing and fighting with her. He also wanted her trust, her love, and nothing else would pacify him.

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

"I don't think that's a good idea," she squeaked, as she felt her body respond to his nearness as the wetness pooled between her thighs. Her eyes closed as she tried to keep control on her emotions. But she knew it was a loosing battle with her body. Just like yesterday he was slowly weaving a seductive, potent spell on her, making her to weak at the knees to resist him.

His lips brushed the edge of her jaw and settled on the edge of her mouth, "No?" he whispered.

Her body began to tremble, "We-we may not make it to the ball!" she breathed, weakly. Her eyes closed as she became lost in the feel of his tempting, sensual, lips caressing her jaw. _Kiss me…oh Edward kiss me! _She thought…

He nipped the soft fullness of her lip, then soothed it with his tongue, "And that would be a problem?" he chuckled, huskily, an instant before he conducted a slow sweep of her mouth.

She lost the fight with her body, giving in and kissed him back, couldn't help the way her body responded as he deepened the kiss with a hunger that now matched her own.

Their clothes became a barrier, and they ripped franticly at them, letting them drop where they fell as they made there way toward the bedroom. Neither took the time to throw back the covers, before he tumbled her down onto the bed. He buried his mouth in the valley between her breasts, rolling the tender bud with his teeth in an action that sent a ripple of pleasure and pain through her body.

Bella arched up against him, moaning as her tongue licked and caressed the skin of his neck, his chest, needing, craving the taste of him. She circled one male aureole with her tongue, savored it, then nipped the hard nub…and felt his sharp indrawn breath.

"Bella, love don't do that, I won't be able to-"

He trailed off as she became emboldened by his words, by his reaction to her. She reached for his manhood, tracing the satin smooth skin of his shaft with a feather light touch, before sliding low to cup him completely.

"God, love!" his husky growl urged her to tease and tantalize him, before moving her hand up and down on his engorged hardness. Making every muscle tense in his rock hard body. He looked down at her with desire, darkened eyes. "I want you!" he groaned softly, and lowered his mouth to hers. He entered her with one powerful thrust that took him to the hilt, buried deep inside of her body.

The feeling of being filled of being one, of two souls merging together, was acute. Given his sheer size, and rocked a little easing the pressure as her mussels caught his rhythm.

Bella never thought it was possible to feel like this every time they made love, and she at that precise moment held onto him with mutual desire that swept them both high into rapture.

She didn't realize that she had lost complete control, and with wanton abandon she cried out, that she was begging, scratching. She was to caught up in such a tide of emotion that she had no more control, shattering into a thousand million pieces, as she screamed at the moment of there climaxes.

_Oh my God!_

She thought unable to utter a single word as she slowly came back down from her euphoria. He disengaged, scooped her into his arms and carried her into the bathroom. She was still in a stated induced haze minutes after, as they soaped each other. Neither saying a word as both stared wonderingly into the others eyes.

Cataclysmic, earth shattering sex, she whispered in awe through her brain…

A half hour latter Bella emerged from the bedroom, dressed, her makeup complete, with her hair swept high into a knot atop her head. The classic slim-fitting black gown with its spaghetti straps showed her slender shoulders to advantage, accented the elegant upper swell of her breasts. She noticed that Edward had gone completely still, and she suffered his appraisal, when she caught the dark, hungry, intense look in his emerald green eyes.

He took one look at her pink flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes, and crossed the room in three strides to take her mouth in a lingering, soul stealing kiss.

"Your so beautiful, love," he whispered hungrily into her ear, breathing in her scent.

Bella blushed and felt a wave of shyness overcome her; she loved him so much, even if she was no Lauren or Tonya. No! Don't think about them. She scolded herself. Don't think about how you just gave into him again, knowing full well he could break your heart at any moment, to be with Lauren or Tonya.

"Thank-thank you," she said softly.

He pulled back from her, smiling that heart stopping, gorgeous smile of his. "Your welcome, love. Are you ready to leave?" he asked. He waited for her to nod, and then offered his arm to escort her out of the cabin and to his Volvo.

**At the Ball **

The charity ball had to be one of the more lavish, Bella had determined an hour later as she stood near Edward, Alice and Jasper sipping champagne.

At least two hundred guests were assembled on spacious terrace adjacent to colorfully lit gardens, with manicured lawns and flowerbeds, decorative paths and seats placed at deliberate intervals. Uniformed waiter's and waitresses carried, trays containing a mix of canapés, and drinks.

Her eyes grazed quickly over the guests until they landed on, Lauren and Tonya who stood across the ballroom. She couldn't help to wonder, how it was that Lauren stayed a constant figure in Edward's life, turning up to accompany him to every function that she had been to over the past few months.

Was it a coincidence or by intention? Given the glamorous blonde's intent was to snag Edward, it had to be the latter.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She turned towards Edward and offered him a smile, "Just observing."

One eyebrow rose as he glanced in the direction she'd been glancing, "Ah…Lauren or Tonya?"

"How did you know?' she asked sarcastically.

"Any particular reason, for…err…observing them?"

Bella made a play at removing a piece of lint from his jacket, "Edward, Lauren wants you. Can't you tell?"

"And that bothers you?" Amusement lurked in the dark emerald gaze, and a lazy smile curved the edges of his mouth.

Bella blushed, "Please don't make fun of me, Edward?" Damn him he knew very well that it bothered her. At her thoughts she began to frown.

He suddenly lost his smile as a worried frown formed on his brow, " Bella you realize you have nothing to fear?"

"When do you give your speech?" she asked completely ignoring what he just asked, as she tried to change the subject. She didn't want to air the dirty laundry in front of his sister and friend Jasper.

"Its after the Mayor arrives," he said, and allowed her to get away with the change of subject.

"So how much did you donate to the shelter this time?" she asked.

Edward laughed and inclined his head, "Ah…Bella, what am I going to do with you?" then sighed when she gave a pointed stare.

"Edward we are supposed to be on the same wavelength," she said stiffly, "You promised to fill me in, remember?"

He sighed and laughed again, "I lend what I can," he offered. Before his attention was caught by Jasper.

Bella pursed her lips, and just stared at him. He looked impressive attired in a dark evening suit that owed much to its Italian tailoring, for it fitted him superbly. Accenting his broad shoulders and lithe, muscular frame.

It made her think of what lay beneath the fine clothing, and recalled that toned body unadorned, the texture of his skin, the strength of his muscles and sinew. She felt a blush seep into her cheeks as she imagined his mouth angling to capture her own, the feel of his hands on her body, skimming lightly over her heated skin, the intense, sensual pleasure of…

_Stop It!_

Her mind shouted at her. She needed to stop thinking like this. Every time she let her emotions get involved, she ended up caving in, and found herself flat on her back letting him make hot passionate love to her. No matter how upset and angry she'd been, he'd only to touch her, and her pulse raced to a quickened beat, her blood heated, she would always loose the battle. _Because that's what you call being in love, Bella. _She thought.

"Edward, darling!"

Bella turned slightly at the sound of that nasal, whining voice.

_Lauren. Who else? _She thought irritated. She watched her come to a stop beside Edward.

"I'm so glad you have arrived. Now that you're here I need your assistance." the blonde said, and offered Bella a small smile. "Would you three mind if I steal him for a few minutes?"

_Yes I do you __**BITCH**__! _Bella wanted to snarl at her. _He's mine_. But instead she plastered on a fake smile in hopes that no one noticed the sudden tension that stiffened every muscle in her body.

"Of course not," Bella said sweetly, knowing full well the assistance she needed was just another ploy to get to Edward, but why did she care? That's right she knew she did, and it rankled being more jealous than she wanted to admit. She tilted the glass of champagne to her lips swallowing it down in one agitated gulp.

Edward gave Lauren a tight smile then with a sigh, he leaned down toward Bella and whispered in her ear, "I'll be right back, love save a dance for me?"

_Fool! _She derided silently. What ever led you to imagine you could become intimately, and romantically involved with a man like Edward Cullen, and keep your emotions intact? She asked herself as she watched Edward walk away from her with Lauren plastered to his side like she belonged there.

"So, Bella I see that you did make it after all?" Alice asked from beside her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She shook herself mentally, "Yes, I did," Bella sighed her eyes still locked on Edward and Lauren.

Alice smiled, her gaze followed Bella's to where Edward stood with Lauren at his side, then back to Bella. "You like him, don't you?" she asked her.

Bella turned her head to look at Alice, "Yes I like him Alice he's my boss after all," she replied.

"So why do you keep staring at him?"

"I'm not really staring, at him per say…its just, that I worry, him being with that…that woman. Seriously what does he see in her?" Bella asked Alice and Jasper. Trying to make it sound like she didn't feel a thing for Edward.

"Well, Bella that's just it. I don't think Edward likes her at all…just puts up with her." Alice said.

"Really?" Bella asked unbelieving.

"Yes, really," Alice replied.

"Some how, Alice I don't believe you." Bella said softly.

"Well, Bella its your choice after all, to believe what you want." Alice said with a laugh. "But I've known my brother a lot longer than you, and I tell you I think you like him, as he does you."

Bella's eyes fell once again on Edward who stood across the room surrounded by Tonya, Lauren and two other beautiful women. They were smiling and laughing, vying for Edward's attention. And what made it worse; he seemed to be eating it up, enjoying all the attention.

She grunted low enough that Alice couldn't hear her. This was the perfect example as to why she did not want to attend this ball tonight, to put herself through this torture. She thought.

Then as if he sensed her eyes watching him, Edward's head rose up and snapped in her direction, his eyes connected with hers from across the room, a devilish grin stole across his lips, and then he winked. Bella drew in a breath; did he just wink at me? All those beautiful women surround him, and he takes the time to wink at me. But as quickly as he had looked at her he lowered his head to continue laughing and talking to the women around him, as if he had never noticed her.

"Will see," she muttered under her breath.

It was toward the end of the evening, after dinner was served, and everyone had adjoined to the ballroom. Bella found her emotions stretched taut, as she was forced to stand off to the side of the dance floor with Alice and Jasper watching as Edward danced with one woman after another. If it hadn't been for Alice and Jasper keeping her company all evening, she would've been ignored. Edward had tried to pay attention to her at dinner; but he kept getting distracted from her by someone else.

She knew she was being silly letting her insecurities get the better of her. But what could she do when Edward had promised he'd come back, asked her to save a dance for him. Which in her opinion didn't look like that was going to happen any time soon. She sighed heavily, with deep sadness.

She was saved from her maddening thoughts when a fellow guest crossed to their side and, after an initial greeting engaged both Alice and Jasper in polite conversation about the children's shelter.

Welcoming the distraction, Bella excused herself and moved toward the bar, setup on the far back wall of the ballroom. She needed another drink…. the thought of getting drunk tonight, even if the evening was a good cause, weighed heavily in her thoughts.

Once at the bar, she caught the ends of a meaningless conversation. She had just selected a glass of Jack and coke when she heard someone speak her name.

"Bella"

Turning, glass in hand, she summoned a polite smile and kept it in place.

Lauren, tall, elegant, and beautiful. Wasn't she just dancing with Edward?

"Well, well," Lauren paused for a moment. "If it isn't Miss Swan," she sneered mockingly.

"Lauren," Bella said coldly with a nod.

"You seem to be enjoying the active lifestyle of the social scene. Though I don't understand how someone like you could fit into it." Lauren said rudely.

_Careful_, Bella cautioned herself silently, as her fingers tightened around her glass. Don't let this bitch get a rise out of you. Keep it simple and polite. Don't let her see how much she affects you.

"Yes" she answered short and sweet. She was proud of herself for keeping her voice calm.

Something shifted in Lauren's icy blue eyes. "You know, Bella I find it quite interesting how you have been able to coax your way into the good graces of the Cullen siblings. How fortunate that is for you?"

Bella took a deep breath, "Isn't it?"

Lauren laughed with out humor, and took a threatening step closer toward Bella. "What did you do, darling? Sleep with Edward?"

Bella gritted her teeth, but held onto her temper and composure. Oh this could become so nasty, Bella thought. "What makes you think that?" she managed to ask.

"Oh something has been going around. You know how people like to talk." Lauren sneered.

Bell, managed a slight smile, and refrained from comment. She normally was not one to act like this but Lauren was bringing out her inner Bitch, and she could not let her have the upper hand.

"So tell me," Lauren pursued, "Why is Edward so interested in you?' her icy blue eyes rudely ran over her body, her appearance. "It's not like you're even his type."

She felt like hitting something, and Lauren's face was very tempting as she tried to hold onto the last shreds of control over her temper.

"Perhaps you should ask Edward?" Bella said coldly.

Lauren laughed bitterly, "You can't possibly be that good in bed?"

Bella stiffened; she had enough of this woman. What was Lauren's problem? She had no right to talk to her like this. Polite conversation was one thing. But snide cold insults were something else.

"No?"

Lauren's gaze was a speculative gleam. "That's amazing, I hope you can keep up with him, darling. He's an animal in bed."

"Hmmm," Bella smiled sultry, "Isn't he though?" My God what did Edward see in this woman? for her to try and verbally attack me. This is just so not what I wanted. She wasn't after Edward, not in the way of his money or his position in the business world. No she wanted him, all of him, body, heart and soul; it had nothing to do with money or power. But this woman was after the very thing from him that she was not.

Bella noticed the sudden flash of jealous rage form in Lauren's eyes. It confirmed to Bella she had just hit a nerve and gained an enemy.

"Just so we understand each other," Lauren stated with deliberate coldness, "Just because Edward is sleeping with you, doesn't faze me at all. He's mine. He always comes back to me, when he gets board."

"Let me guess, you'll make sure you'll be right there if, and when he tires of me?"

"When, darling. Don't you know? Edward doesn't stay satisfied with one woman for long?

"Well maybe, I'll be the exception."

Lauren gave her a mocking smile, "Oh, I doubt that. I'd be careful if I were you." Lauren's voice took on a deadly cold tone, "Stay away from Edward, you're in my way, "

"Are you threatening me?" Bella asked shocked.

"No, not threatening, just a warning."

"What are you warning Bella about, Lauren?" Edward asked, with a steely, drawl. Appearing at their side without word of warning.

Lauren recovered quickly, "We were just talking about the slick floors of the dance floor, darling."

She was good Bella conceded, and wondered if Edward ever saw through her façade.

"Really?" he drawled. His eyes narrowed, "If you'll excuse us, I need to talk to Miss Swan." He caught hold of Bella's hand and threaded her fingers through his own, and then he lifted his hand and brushed his lips over her knuckles.

She glared at him sharply, "Edward, what do you think you are doing?" she attempted to angrily pull her hand free, and felt his fingers tighten. "I can take care of myself."

"I can see that, Bella," He said, coming to an abrupt halt, "But Lauren can be a bitch sometimes."

"Well do you blame her? The woman as I said has her sights set on you."

"More like my money," Edward corrected dryly.

Bella raised an eyebrow a questioning look. "So you've been aware all along, about Lauren?"

"More than you know," he whispered in her ear.

"Then…why do you keep her in your life? Keep stringing her along?'

"Because I can," he smiled down at her, "Besides she is the one trying to play me or string me along."

Bella felt her stomach clench, a spark of anger shone in her eyes. "So is that how you perceive all woman in your life?" she asked him angrily. Turning to fully face him.

"What do you mean?" he asked her a puzzled look upon his face.

"Is that what I am to you? A convince, a challenge, a quick lay?" she demanded.

He was now staring at her intently, his fingers tightened on her hand once again. "Bella, no…I-" he shook his head in denial, at her question. "It's not the same thing."

"Tell me how I know if your not…stringing me along?"

Edward placed his hands gently on her shoulders, and pulled her closer to the hard contours of his body. One finger moved under her chin, he slowly tilted her chin up so that she had no choice but to look into his eyes, eyes that were now glowing with some unidentified emotion.

"Bella, please don't ever think that…you are special to me." He said, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer to him.

"How can I think that when you just said what you did?" she whispered into his shoulder. She closed her eyes as the uncertainty of her thoughts and feelings for this man, rose back up a hundred fold, beating away at her insecure thoughts. God what was wrong with her? She was never this insecure before. _That was before you fell in love with a man, uncertain as to his true feelings for you._ Yes he liked me, said that I was special, but in what way?

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

He wanted to tell her how much he was in love with her, but now did not seem to be the right time nor place to do it. So he pulled away from her, with a sigh. He cupped her cheek with the palm of one hand, and continued to look deeply into her dark brown eyes, eyes that he always found himself becoming lost in, pulling him deeper until he could not look away.

"Is this the reason why you were upset at the cabin?" he asked her instead. It tore at his heart to see the hope shining in her eyes, slowly dull become lifeless, and a frown mare her beautiful face. _You fucking pussy! _He seethed at himself. _Just tell her_. But he couldn't, it stemmed from not wanting her to reject him.

"Why can't you just answer my question?" she asked.

"I thought that I did." he replied.

He watched as she visibly stiffened, and then raised her hand to remove his hands from her cheek, and waist. Before she stepped back, and away from him. Anger replaced the frown on her face, and the emptiness in her eyes.

"Why do you all ways have to be such an asshole?" She spat at him.

He was starting to become confused from all the mood swings, they had gone from, sparring, loving, friendly, sparing over and over again and it was beginning to give him whiplash. He wasn't exactly sure why she was so unwilling to confide in him. The only thing he could think of was the fact that he was being hounded by the likes of Lauren, Tonya and any number of women at this ball. Desperately he hoped that was not the true reason behind all her moods, she couldn't be jealous? Could she?

He realized that she had turned away and fled, while he stood there contemplating. "Bella! Wait!" he called. Giving chase. She ran into the ladies room, the door closing behind her. He was unable to pursue her with all the guests around. He ran his hands through his hair distractedly, desperately looking around him, and then he spotted

Alice…

* * *

She didn't stop. Running, stumbling, she made her way through the throng of guests, on the dance floor. She didn't care that their behavior was drawing attention as she ran.

"Bella," He called, pursuing after her. "Will you stop?"

She didn't listen. She just wanted to get away. Away from him, away from her overwhelming emotions. She needed to think, to get her thoughts under control. Staying here any longer was not going to help in that situation. She had made her way toward the bathrooms and quickly ran into the women's side. Trying to hide from Edward, knowing full well with a room full of people he would not pursue her into the restroom.

She was hunched over the sink, her hands placed on top of the counter taking her weight, her head was bent down, and eyes closed. She was fighting back the tears that wanted to spill over. That's when she realized she was not alone. With an exasperated sigh, Bella pushed away from the counter. "Edward, leave me alone."

She jumped when she heard the female voice reply, "Oh. Bella, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not Edward."

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

Okay, so Bella was really upset. She thought to herself. She had been surprised when Edward had walked up to her and asked if she would mind going to the ladies room and check on Bella. Had said something about them having a little argument, and wanted to make sure that she was all right.

Now standing just inside the small restroom and staring at Bella she knew she was upset. Slowly she approached her.

"Are you all right, Bella?" she asked with concern.

Alice was answered with a bitter laugh coming from Bella, as she shook her head. " Everything is just…fine," She spat out the last word disgusted. "I'm just being stupid." She muttered and turned away from her.

Alice kept moving closer to her, all the while telling herself that she had to get her talking, something was truly bothering this very nice, loving woman. "Why would you say something like that?" she asked.

Bella turned angrily around to face her once again. She stood with her but leaning against the sink counter, her arms folded across her chest in a defensive posture, "What do you care? You don't know me," she asked angrily.

Alice gave her a friendly smile her hands raised in front of her, "Your right I don't know you…but I would like to. Edward has told me so much about you."

Bella laughed, "Oh, I just bet he did," she said bitterly.

"Look, Bella I know there is something going on between you and my brother," she paused to give Bella a hard stare. When Bella blushed and looked down at the floor she continued. "I'm right, am I not?"

Bella remained silent still looking down at the tiled floor of the restroom.

"So tell me what's going on? Why you are now in a bathroom completely upset, over my brother I presume?"

"It's complicated," Bella whispered, still not looking at her.

"I can handle it"

"I won't be one of them," Bella murmured, so quietly Alice almost didn't hear her. She was confused, what was she talking about? "Won't be one of whom?" she asked Bella.

Bella threw her arms up in exasperation, "God! Alice, I'm not one of his whore's, or one of those gold-digging tramps. Did you see how Lauren and Tonya and all the other women hung all over him? And…and he didn't even try to fight them off," she paused to take a deep breath, " I won't be used like that for his own…benefit. I care to much-" she trailed off mid rant. Her eyes widened as she realized that she almost revealed too much to her.

"You don't want him to use you because…are you in love with my brother?"

Alice asked.

Bella covered her face with her hands, her shoulders slumping in defeat, "Is it that obvious?"

"I'm afraid so, yes it is." Alice answered. "Though, what is so miraculous to me is that…my brother has feelings for you as well."

Bella laughed, "Alice as I told you earlier, I don't believe you. Not when he is in the presence of all those other women." She had been talking into her hands but then raised her head up to look directly at her.

"Did you know that Lauren was here all week? I arrived here Wednesday, and by Thursday I had let him make love to me. Do you know what that did to me this afternoon when I found out that I was just a distraction for him until Lauren returned to keep him company."

She'd said this in such a dejected way that Alice felt like she wanted to cry as well, that her heart was breaking for both this woman and he stupid brother, who apparently were both to stubborn to tell each other about there true feelings.

"Bella, I don't think that was Edwards intention." She paused, tiring to make sure she didn't say the wrong thing to upset her even more than she all ready was. " I know my brother, Bella and to think that he would do something like that…especially to some one I think he cares for, just isn't him."

"Ha!" Bella scoffed. "That's not what he just told me before I came in here."

Alice frowned, puzzled, "What do you mean?" she asked

"He said he likes to string women in his life along, to treat them as he sees fit. Or should I say the way they treat him. That would include me in that equation. Because after all I am one of the many sluts that slept with him, am I not?" she said bitterly, her voice rasping with the emotion she was feeling.

"Oh no, Bella, I don't think that is it at all!" Alice cried, and moved to wrap her arms around her, holding tight. "Your nothing like them, and Edward knows that Bella. Just give him a chance," she pleaded with her.

"I have, and he keeps ripping my heart out. I can't go through this again, Alice."

"What are you talking about?"

"I went through something like this before. I was engaged to the lying, cheating, son-of-a-bitch. But I was stupid, naive and thought that he loved me, just like he said, only to find that he loved me all right, loved me so much that he slept with about a dozen women behind my back. Don't you see he and Edward are one and the same? When will I ever learn? Why do I keep letting my self get hurt?''

Alice hugged her closer, and started rubbing her back in soothing circles, " I can't tell you that, Bella only you can. But not taking the chance, not letting you love and be loved will be a lonely existence. Everyone deserves to find love, and getting your heart broken in the process, is part of it."

Bella pulled herself out of Alice's embrace, and whipped her eyes with the back of her hands. " Thank you Alice, I know your right, but I just have a hard time believing, or trusting that Edward would feel that way about me when he could have any woman he wanted."

"Well just give him a chance, Bella. I guarantee that you won't be disappointed. You know he asked me to check up on you, because he was out of his mind with worry. The way you ran away from him."

At Bella's blush she continued, "Also you need to know, that Edward has never been in a relationship before. So he is bound to make mistakes, it's up to you to give him a chance."

"Really, never once had a relationship?" Bella asked her amazed.

"Yes, he never was the type to want to be in one. We were starting to worry that he never would find a girl and settle down." Alice replied.

"Well, we are not really in a relationship right now, I don't even know what to call it." Bella said dejectedly.

"You're not?"

Bella shook her head, "No, we just had sex for the past two days, I don't consider that a relationship, and Edward has never made it know what his intentions are…except that he wanted to sleep with me." Bella confided to Alice, as she felt a deep blush sweep into her cheeks. It was embarrassing to have this conversation with her, being that she'd only known her for a few hours.

"Maybe you're over thinking it," Alice said softly, giving her a small smile. "Reading to much into what your seeing than the actual truth. Have you talked to Edward about this?"

"No!" Bella said in mortification, "I can't do that"

"Why not?" Alice frowned.

"Because I just…can't" Bella sighed. "Can we not talk about this anymore, it's just upsetting me more." Bella tried to end the conversation.

Alice gave her another hard stare then conceded, "Okay, I'll let it go, but just think about what I said. Now come on, lets get back to the ball."

Bella gave her a halfhearted smile, "You go…I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay." with that Alice turned on her heals and headed out the door, leaving it close behind her. To be met by the piercing green eyes of her brother.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23Alice To The Rescue

As the bathroom door closed behind her, Alice came to an abrupt halt when she met the piercing green eyes of her brother. She could see the worry in his eyes, and in the way he held himself, as he tried to present a calm, cool exterior to the outside world. But knew better, Bella for whatever reason was important to him, and it was killing him to see her upset.

It was last summer at the annual Cullen family picnic. Alice was certain that he'd harbored feelings for Tonya, who wasn't exactly her best friend, but a good one at that. It had not gone un-noticed by the rest of the family, how the two of them had hit it off. They had seen the warmth in Edward's eyes as he gazed down at her, the soft smile that graced his face making him look carefree and handsome, the way he had laughed at something Tonya had said to him.

_Though could you blame a girl for trying? _She asked herself. Edward deserved happiness, and if Tonya was it then she wanted to do everything in her power to bring them together. Her mother had warned her not to meddle, to play matchmaker, when it came to Edward and his love life. But when was she ever one to listen.

Now after witnessing the aloof, cold, detached way he acted toward her this afternoon, and not to mention how Jasper had pointed out that Edward was not interested in Tonya. She realized inviting her to join them for the La Push charity ball was a colossal mistake.

To top it all off, when they arrived at the restaurant, it was to find Edward having lunch with a very beautiful woman, who once introduced was none other than, Bella Swan, Edward's Assistant. The same woman he'd talked non stop about on many endless phone conversations with her. At first she had ignored the way his voice sounded when talking about Bella, thinking that it just stemmed from respect of her being an employee, now she saw it for what it was. Edward had been falling in love with Bella for months now. He was just too stubborn or unwilling to admit it to himself, or maybe he had.

Well that did it; she was going to have that conversation with her brother. If Bella swan ended up being the woman he wanted, and not Tonya, then she would forget about trying to pair up the two of them, and wholeheartedly concentrate on trying to bring Edward and Bella together. Just meeting and getting to know Bella over the last eight hours, she found she liked her, and had this feeling they could be the best of friends. That left her with one other puzzling thought, where did Lauren Mallory fit into the scheme of things? She needed answers, and she was going to get them. Determinedly she squared her shoulders, and made her way over to where her brother stood gazing at her.

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

As soon as Alice stepped out of the ladies restroom he new it wasn't good. Just the look on his sister's face told him that Bella was very upset and it killed him to think that it was he that caused her pain. _Damn! When will_ _you ever learn to think before you speak Cullen? _He scolded himself. _You handle your business associates with more common sense than you do with Bella. _

He stood rooted to the spot in which he stood, his gaze locked with Alice's. A shudder of dread spread through his body when he saw the determined look on her face and the squaring of her shoulders, as she made her way over to him.

"Edward, we need to talk," she said, now standing before him.

He dragged on the air taking a much-needed breath, not knowing he'd been holding it. His glance moved to look upon the ladies bathroom door, then back to stare at Alice. _Talk! _He didn't want to talk, not when Bella was upset. He needed to make things right, to make sure she was okay. "Not now, Alice," he said distracted, and tried to move around her. He stopped when he felt a small hand on his arm, restraining him.

"Yes! Now, Edward!" Alice said loudly in a do not argue with me tone of voice.

The inflection in her voice caught his attention. He stopped trying to move past her and turned his head to look down at her hand on his arm. "Ali-Alice, what is it?" He asked. His heart gave a painful lurch, as an overwhelming fear gripped him.

"It's about Bella," she paused, and then continued quickly when she saw the flash of panic in his eyes, "And about you."

He stood there and gazed at her dumbly. His brain was not processing her words fast enough. "Bella and I?" he gasped out through a suddenly dry throat.

Alice nodded, then grabbed his upper arm, "We need to talk," she looked around them and noticed the curious stares they received from some of the guests. "Some where more private," she urged.

Edward finally regained the ability to think rationally, nodded his head and whispered, "Jasper's office," before he turned in that direction, and Alice followed close behind him.

Once inside Jasper's office, he turned to stare upon his sister again, "What do you want to talk about?"

Alice walked over to one of the chairs, and sat down indicating for him to sit. "What the hell is wrong with you Edward?" she asked. "Explain to me what your relationship is with Bella Swan?" she demanded.

"What?" Edward asked a deep frown formed between his brows. From the tone in Alice's voice he knew Bella has said something about him.

"You know exactly what I am asking you," Alice huffed. "So please spare me the, _'I don't know what your talking about crap,' _and fess up."

Edward took a small breath, "That's just it, there is nothing to fess up for," he mumbled.

"Fine, if your not willing to go there then I will," she paused, and folded her arms across her chest, "Are you in love with Bella Swan?" she asked giving him a hard stare.

Edward stiffened then turned three shades of red at his sister's question. _How the hell did she know? _He thought bewildered. He ran an agitated hand through his tousled hair. "How did you figure it out?" he murmured. All this time he had thought he was keeping his emotions hidden, only to find out that Alice had seen right through his façade.

She laughed, "Edward, it wasn't hard to see that there is something going on between you and Bella. I mean, the way you look at her when you think on one is looking…the way she looks at you," she paused and looked at him for a few moments. "I've never seen you get so defensive and protective over another woman besides the ones in our family." she was referring to the conversation he'd had earlier with Lauren.

Edward was the first to look away, he slumped in his chair, "You don't understand, its complicated," he sighed.

"You know that's funny, because that's exactly what Bella told me."

Edward snapped his head up to gaze at her, "She told you that our relationship was complicated?" he asked.

"Well, actually it was more like," she paused remembering what Bella had said to her in the bathroom.

"_Well, we are not really in a relationship right now, I don't even know what to call it." _

"_No, we just had sex for the past two days, I don't consider that a relationship, and Edward has never made it known what his intensions are…except that he wanted to sleep with me."_

"_I won't be one of them, one of his whore's," "I won't be used like that for his own…benefit, I care to much-"_

"Lets just say that she thinks you're using her, that you care nothing for her ad are stringing her along for the sex. Also that she was just a distraction for you up until Lauren returned," she looked at him with disgust, "How could you, Edward?" she accused.

Edward straightened upon his chair, a look of anger flashed across his handsome face. His hands fisted where they rested on the armrests of the chair. "What? Why would she think that? I haven't done or said anything for her to make that assumption," he bellowed. He stood up and started to pace angrily back and forth in front of her.

Alice just sat there giving him a knowing look, one eyebrow raised, "really, you haven't done, said or acted in such a way to convince her otherwise?" she asked him.

Edward shook his head, vehemently. _Why would Bella think that? All he ever did was tell her how much he wanted her, how beautiful she was, how he could stay away from her…_

"So you're not using, Bella just for sex?" Alice questioned, "Because that's not what she told me."

Edward groaned out of frustration. He could not believe this, no wonder Bella was acting the way she was toward him. "God, no!" he cried, as he sat back down, all the anger seeped out of his body. "From the first moment she waked into my office, something about Bella called to me. She sparked an interest in me so strong, that I had never in my twenty-six years felt like that for another woman. From then on she plagued my thoughts, my dreams, even my sex life," he paused, running his hands through his hair frustrated. "So in answer to your question, yes I am in love with her, and I would never use her just for sex." he ranted.

Alice nodded, "Have you told her that you love her?" she asked.

Edward sighed heavily and placed his face into his hands, "No."

Alice gasped, "Why haven't you? You do realize that Bella thinks you're not in love with her? Though I don't blame her in thinking that way," she scolded him.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, Edward. It is so obvious," she paused when he looked up at her with a puzzled look on his handsome face. "Let me give you a hint? Lauren Mallory, and any number of other women that are in your life right now," she sputtered. She could not believe he was clueless. "If you are so in love with Bella as you say you are…then why are those other women in your personal life right now?" she loved her brother but he still could be a heartless bastard sometimes.

"But they don't matter…there not what I want. Besides your one to talk, bringing Tonya here to the ball."

"You don't say? Because what I witnesses at lunch today, and the major flirting display earlier at this ball; was not the behavior of a man who only wants one woman in his so called life," Alice accused. "I thought you liked Tonya, now I am beginning to see that it was a mistake to bring her."

Edward had the gall to blush with embarrassment, "Which leads me to my next question. Are you having an affair with Lauren Mallory?"

"What? No," Edward spluttered. "Why would you even ask that of me? I have not been with Lauren in a sexual manner for a year now." he paused, "I mean there was a few occasions with in this year that I asked Lauren to accompany me, but that is all it was, like I said there was nothing sexual about it."

"But your actions state otherwise. Especially when she has been with you all week, I just don't know what to believe anymore."

"No! She's not here with me. She came with her cousin for the charity ball, that's the only reason I was spending time with her. But her cousin was with us the whole time," he paused, and then stiffened. "Wait, you don't think that Bella thinks I am sleeping with Lauren?" he asked.

"Bingo!" Alice replied. "I thought I already told you that. She thinks you're using her as a distraction, while Lauren was away. Especially after you and she made love," Alice didn't think that Edward could blush anymore, but he did.

He cleared his throat, suddenly feeling nervous, and awkward, "She admitted to you that we made love?" he asked with astonishment. Bella didn't strike him as being the type of person to confide personal information to just anyone. But then again this is Alice were talking about.

"Yes, Edward and you really need to sit down and talk to her about your feelings…seriously what are you waiting for?"

Edward sighed defeated, "I don't think I can handle her rejection," His eyes locked with hers they were filled with such a deep emotion that Alice gasped from the sight of it. She couldn't remember the last time that she had seen her brother so emotional, so defeated. "It would kill me if she didn't want to be with me. I can't lose her, Alice," his voice was rough with feeling. "She has trust issues, especially with men, after what her ex-fiancé did to her-"

"So you think by leading her on, having sex with her, flirting and parading all those other women around in front of her, and not telling her of your true feelings, is going to keep her from leaving you?" Alice asked.

"No, yes…I-I don't know," he whispered. _God Alice made him sound like an unemotional, selfish, egotistical, asshole. Then again maybe that is exactly how Bella perceived him._

"Edward, you need to figure it out soon, because I can tell you the way Bella perceives you to be, is not good,"

"How does she perceive me, Alice?"

"As being a ladies man, a playboy who goes through assistants and women like water, then discards them after you no longer have need of then in your life."

"This isn't happening," Edward moaned. For the first time in his life he was disgusted by his behavior. _No wonder she thinks the way she does if that is the picture she has painted of me in her mind. _He thought.

"Edward you will lose her if you don't wise up," Alice sighed. "I should not be the one to tell you this. But Bella pretty much admitted to me that she loves you…now it's up to you to tell her that you love her. I guarantee that things would change for the better if you did that." she was met with a silence, when she looked up at him she realized he was deep in thought. "Do you understand what I'm saying, Edward?' she asked him softly.

"Yes, I'm going to try…to tell her of my feelings."

"Good and while your at it, break off what ever you have going on with Lauren Mallory. I think the sooner she's out of the picture the better. Also if there are any other woman besides Bella, then you need to get rid of them as well," Alice warned him. She stood up, "I'm going back to the ball now, I'm sure Jasper is wondering where I have gotten myself off to." she headed toward the door, and stopped when she realized Edward was not following behind her. "Are you coming?" she asked him.

He looked toward her, a slight smile on his handsome face, "No you go ahead, I need to collect my thoughts. I'll join up with you in a little while," he mumbled.

Alice smiled, nodded and turned back toward the door to leave, but was stopped short when Edward called her name.

"Alice! Thank you…" he said softly to her back, before she started walking again and left the office.

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

As soon as Bella heard the door close behind Alice, she left out a long held in breath. Then turned back to the mirror and caught sight of her reflection. She took in the red-rimmed eyes, the paler of her cheeks, and realized how terrible she must have looked. Slowly she turned on the faucet, and grabbed for a paper towel lying on top of the sink, then dabbed at her tear streaked cheeks. Lauren's bitter, harsh words echoed inside of her head. She had not wanted them to affect her, but knew that they did. A lot of the hurt she felt stemmed from not knowing or understanding where she stood with Edward. _Did the man have any feelings for her at all? _She was so tired of second-guessing the love she harbored for him. Everyday she was falling harder, and she wanted nothing more than for him to feel the same about her. But every time she thought they took a step forward, there was always something causing them to take two steps back.

She sighed again, and stared intently at her reflection staring back at her. What I wouldn't give to have Edward tell me he was in love with me, that he didn't want to live with out me, that I was his world just as he was mine. She closed her eyes and laughed bitterly. Who was she kidding? Edward didn't see her like that; it was a complete joke to even think it. She was no Lauren Mallory or for that matter the Tonya's of this world. Though the one thing she couldn't do any more was continue on with this one sided relationship. She needed to find out where she stood with him. Because there was no way that she could continue working along side of him with out those feelings shared between them.

Yes just for a moment forever had entered her mind. The way Edward had looked at her, held her, kissed her…she'd felt so close to him that morning. Then the others had come. Bella was staring down at her hands resting on top of the sink counter, but what she actually saw were Lauren's hands caressing Edward. She saw the schoolteacher's eager face as she tried to monopolize Edward's attention. Alice telling Tonya to, "Just wait until he sees her in her ball gown," all so cunning!

_Then again why was she so mad? Didn't she buy her ball gown with the intension of enticing Edward? _Just like Tonya. She shook her head in denial. That's not true! After all she'd been trying to push him away. _Then again that was before you realized how special he was. _

She bent her head in shame, what was she doing? Standing here acting like a sulking child. She needed to get control of herself, walk out of this bathroom and act like nothing was wrong. She was letting her emotions over rule her common sense. After all she'd let herself get into this situation. She'd let Edward make love to her, not even putting up much of a fight. So she was just as much to blame in this as Edward was. She took a deep breath, and with one last look in the mirror to make sure her cheeks were dry, and make up not messed up. She squared her shoulders, head held high, and determinedly walked out of the bathroom.

She found Alice and Jasper immediately, on the dance floor, and watched and waited for them to finish dancing. Alice caught her eye and mouthed a wordless, _"Are you okay?" _Bella nodded. Then Alice was whirled away by Jasper. She decided that she needed another drink and turned to ask the bartender for a beer.

"Make that two," she snapped her head toward the sound of that velvet, male voice. It was to see Edward leaning against the bar staring at her, a shy, nervous smile on his handsome face.

"Bella," he said in a tense whisper.

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep steadying breath, and contemplated whether she should ignore him, walk away, or stand there and talk to him. When she opened her eyes to look at him she saw such a deep, raw emotion shining in his eyes, "Edward," she finally relented with a tilt of her chin.

He let out a long sigh beside her and watched some of the tension leave his body. The bartender sat the bottles of beer on the bar. Edward picked them up and handed one to her. Their eyes connected neither one able to look away. An awkward silence fell between them as they stood gazing into each other's eyes.

Someone bumped her back, propelling her forward a little, and the liquid in her bottle slopping up to the rim but not spilling. Edward reached out and closed his warm hand about her arm, steadying her.

"Sorry!" a man holding two beer glasses aloft stepped into her vision, a flustered smile on his face.

"It's all right," she murmured.

Edward still held her; she could feel his warm, strong fingers on her flesh like a brand. He turned bringing her to his side before she could protest. "We can't stand about here," he said, "Let's find a quiet corner where we can talk." He began steering a path through the crowded dance floor, taking her with him.

Bella resisted, "We should have talked some time ago."

His fingers tightened fractionally, impatience in his face as he angled his head towards her. "I've got something to tell you."

What could he possibly have to say to her, that wasn't already said? She thought. "Then tell me here."

A man on the outskirts of a laughing group must have heard the combative note in her voice. He looked round curiously, momentarily catching her eye.

Edward's breath feathered her ear as he bent to speak into it, "I think what I have to say would be better said in private." He didn't relinquish his grip, and grudgingly she went with him. Better to relent than make a scene. He led her through a doorway into a short passage and, opening another door opposite, found a switch and turned on the light.

She realized they were in Jasper's office; Edward drew her inside and shut the door before releasing her arm. There was very little space to move even though Edward remained standing just in front of the door.

He gestured toward one of the chairs, "Please sit down?" he said.

The only chairs in the office were leather-covered and before the desk. Bella glanced at them and said, "No, thanks."

Edward looked at her thoughtfully, and then shrugged.

"So what is so important to talk about, that you had to drag me in here?" Bella asked.

"It's more the point of privacy."

"Why would the two of us need privacy? And did you even think that I might not want to be alone with you right now?" she was still debating with herself, whether she should still be angry with him or not.

"Are you terribly mad at me, Bella?" he enquired softly. His dark lashes swept down to conceal the look in his eyes.

"Yes! Just as mad as you are of me."

The silence stretched, and then his sexy, velvet voice spoke at last. "I never said I was mad at you."

She looked up, her eyes holding his in challenge. "Well, I have a right to be."

"True," he paused, "I also wanted to apologize to you for my behavior...this evening. I never meant to make you angry."

She had thought she'd got over her hurt by him in the restroom, had buried her feelings for him in that moment. But he agreeing, then apologizing to her somehow found an unguarded place in her heart, making her inwardly wince.

"Why don't you spit out what you want to say," she invited him, "And let me go back to the ball? After all we are here to enjoy ourselves. And I'm sure Lauren and Tonya are missing you."

He leaned back agonist the door his hands going into his pockets. "All right; this isn't the time and place I'd have chosen to tell you this." he paused. His gaze was steady on hers. "Bella, I…I like you a lot and _want_ you in my life," he said quickly. Despite his casual stance, his eyes were watchful, as though he was getting ready to catch her. He scolded himself silently for not having the courage to tell her that he was in love with her.

Bella found herself thankful for the makeup at that precise moment that hid the sudden drain of color from her cheeks, then quickly to be filled with a sudden blush. Her breath whooshed out of her as her hand made a small movement, an involuntary groping for one of the chairs, but she quickly halted it. She lifted the forgotten beer bottle in her hand and swallowed most of the beer, giving herself time to recover. Her voice was steady when she said.

"No I think you lust for me. I don't believe you really want me in your life. I have already told you I want a committed relationship, and you have made it clear on more than one occasion that you do not." Maybe he was incapable of either emotion, when it came to love or commitment.

He didn't move, and his face remained stony, "If that's what you want to believe," he said. _God Cullen what kind of answer was that?_

No she never wanted to believe it. She'd come to that conclusion inevitably, as a result of bitter heartache. "Well, what do you expect me to think, when you're dangling myself and all those other women of yours around?"

"You're completely drawing the wrong conclusions," he said in a clipped voice, and for the second time, she thought she discerned a faint discomfort from him.

"Oh, I am, am I?" she asked spitefully.

"Yes, you should know I value the truth above everything else."

"I'm surprised, I wasn't expecting you to admit to anything close to that." she replied.

A tight smile touched his mouth, "I never imagined otherwise," he straightened up, took his hands from his pockets, and moved away from the door.

Her eyes flickered to his, and saw the determination shining in his. "Please, we need to talk, to get our feelings out in the open," he said moving to stand directly in front of her. She had only to reach out and she'd be able to touch him.

"You're right," she said pensively. "You're absolutely right."

"Is it alright if I kiss you now or are you going to make me wait?" he asked suddenly, sliding his arm about her shoulders.

"Has anyone ever made you wait for anything?" she asked wryly.

"Only you," he said leaning his forehead against hers, "But for you I'll wait as long as it takes."

Her heart was pounding, as she looked at him, wondering if she should let him kiss her, with the way she was feeling toward him right now. But as usual his close proximity was causing her traitorous body to react to his, and before she realized what she was doing, she slipped her arms around his neck. "Just one kiss," she found herself saying.

"Just a kiss," he promised with a gentle smile. He then slowly lowered his head to take possession of her mouth.

She should have known better than to allow him to kiss her, for she knew the man could make a kiss a full-body experience. The sensations were so strong that they were almost painful in there intensity. Need for this man throbbed embarrassingly in the most sensitive and private parts of her body.

Edward pulled back and took a step away from her, his hand rubbed his face, huffing great breaths of air, He swallowed, slid an incredulous look in her direction and said pointedly, "Yes I defiantly feel something more for you than just…lust," he paused, "And I think you feel something for me too."

Bella laid a hand over her pounding heart and got enough breath into her lungs to say, "I never led you to believe otherwise. Why do you think I give into you so easily?"

"Do you forgive me?" he asked huskily.

"I… I'm not sure, your still an ass hole, she blurted out. _Should she forgive him, for all his past faults? _She asked herself. Right now she wasn't feeling any of the anger she'd felt toward him earlier.

Grinning he reached for her again, pulling her close. "You are absolutely right, but then you usually are. All that I know is I want you so badly it hurts, but this pain isn't just physical, you know. I want you. All of you."

She was speechless, thrilled, a little frightened. She had to close her mouth before she could stammer, "Edward, a-are you asking me t-to…" _Oh god! Is he asking me to marry him? Please… please tell me he's not asking me to be his mistress? _She thought to herself.

He cupped her chin in the curve of his fingers, "Know that. All I need you to do is think about it. I have been."

"Edward, that's…that's," she pulled away from him, wanting him to understand. "I'm not like all the other women you've been with. Wanting me is not enough. I want more than an affair with you."

"I understand."

"Good, while you're in an understanding mood, I need you to realize, if you want to move forward with this togetherness we have with each other, then I need to be the only woman in your life. I don't want to be in a relationship with you if you're just going to sleep with every woman who crosses your path," she warned him.

"Bella, believe me when I tell you that, I haven't been with another woman since you came into my life. Yes I have a reputation, but a lot of what you hear and read in those stupid tabloids is untrue,"

"But I've seen you with my own eyes, and how do you explain Lauren and Tonya?" she accused.

He sighed, and ran a hand through his disheveled hair, "I admit that Lauren and I are on friendly terms, but not for sexual reasons. Yes she has accompanied me on several business trips, but we are nothing more than friends. As for Tonya I am not interested in her. I'm not even sure what Alice was thinking in bringing her here. The last time I spoke to Tonya was a year ago."

"Well you might want to tell that to Lauren. I told you she has her sights set on you. She pretty much warned me off of you tonight."

Edward stiffened, "She did what!" he barked out.

"Yes she said that you were hers, and when you tire of me, you'll go back to her," Bella said, with out humor. "Honestly, Edward I don't know what you see in her."

"Bella, love I am so sorry, is that what she told you when I caught the end of your conversation with her earlier? Is that why you were upset and ran from me?" he trailed off and gave her a penetrating stare. When she didn't answer him right away something dawned on him. "Did she threaten you?"

Bella flinched, "It was more like a warning to stay away from you."

Edward's lips compressed in suppressed fury, he couldn't believe he heard what she was saying. That Bitch had threatened his Bella, and no one does that. He could feel the protective side of his nature rearing an ugly head. He was pissed off and he had every right to be. Alice was right; he needed to end things with Lauren.

"Bella, if she says anything like that to you again you must let me know? I will not put up with anyone making threats to people I hold close to my heart, and that includes you. I'll have a talk with her, and end this before it gets any further." He may view Lauren as a friend, but it would not take much to let her go.

Her eyelids flickered at his words, "I'll let you know," she promised. Instinctively she lifted her mouth to his. His arms clasped her tight, his tongue sweeping into her mouth possessively. A door slammed shut somewhere outside the office, followed by muted voices. Edward groaned, pulling back reluctantly.

"In a minute Jasper's office may be too private," he muttered against her cheek. His hand fumbled behind him for the door handle, found it and yanked. The door swung open, "Come on," he growled, moving away from her, his hand clasping hers.

Bella bit her lip as she followed him out the door and back into the hallway, and into the crook of his arm. By the time they returned to the ball, an odd happiness had gripped her. She was still too stunned to think about the possibility of him wanting an affair, of a…partnership? The word marriage hovered just out of reach on the outside edge of her mind. She dared not beckon it closer; to do so would bring hope of a possible future with Edward.

It was enough for the moment to feel his arm curved protectively about her waist, his hand resting lightly on the curve of her hip, burning her with its possessive heat. It was enough to see the desire in his eyes, the hope, and hope of a different kind for her. She didn't want to dwell on that any longer, at least not tonight.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Letting Her Guard Down**

One month later on Monday morning, Bella found herself gathering her notepad and pencil, to join Edward in early morning meeting. He had left the door to his office ajar and Bella paused there before entering, amused by the hushed voice he was using when talking to someone on the phone.

"We're on a successful road now, Alice. I've got Bella Swan right where I want her."

The smile fell from her face by his last words. What did he mean by those few simple words? And why would he be having a conversation about her, with his sister, Alice? It had been a month since they returned back home from La Push on a Saturday afternoon. Edward had given her a ride home, then left because he had some things to take care of before they went back to the office on Monday. She should know better than to assume that Edward wouldn't take advantage of what was handed to him. One way or another he was going to capitalize on her lapse in professionalism, or should she say finally letting her guard down, long enough to trust him?

"Well, not precisely where I want her, but I am close…no I haven't told her yet." he went on. "I know, I know. I have to quit putting it off."

Hmm…she had thought she'd proven to him that she wasn't completely putty in his arms. When they had their first attempt at communication the night of the ball. She knew the line was drawn when it came to working with Edward Cullen. Oh, whom was she kidding? That line had all ready been crossed months ago.

"Your right, Alice. I just need some time, then everything should fall into place."

Bella stepped into the office to take in the scene. Edward sat at his desk feet propped up on top. He was reclining back into his chair with a huge grin on his handsome face. Deciding it was safe to interrupt without giving away the fact she'd been eavesdropping on his conversation, Bella moved forward, and cleared her throat.

Edward glanced up and shot her a grin. "Alice, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later." He hurriedly hung up the phone and motioned her forward. "Morning, Bella, how are you feeling this morning?" he asked.

"Well thank you," she answered with a blush. Thinking that Edward was devilishly clever, she'd all ready gave him to much ammunition against her…when he decided to use it she suspected he would somehow exert her personal information to gain more power over her. All along, she had instinctively resisted his strong magnetism, perceiving it as a dangerous whirlpool that sucked people in. Especially women, herself included.  
She deliberately adopted a business-like air as she seated herself in front of his desk, preparing to go over the morning procedures with him. However being that her guard was down now with him, she found the next half hour highly distracting to her concentration, with him only sitting a few feet away.

Edward had settled back once again in his chair, feet propped up, totally relaxed. He looked so natural sitting there as if he hadn't a care in the world. When they'd dealt with the last letter, Bella felt reluctant to leave. She had actually missed him when they were not together.

It was Edward who prompted her, raising a quizzical eyebrow at her silence.  
"Bella, love, Are we all finished?" he asked amusement in his voice, when he caught her staring at him.

Blushing, Bella answered, "Yes."

"Was there anything I haven't covered?"

"No," she stood up, clutching her notes. Embarrassed that she'd been caught staring.

Edward smiled at her, a genuinely open smile, nothing tagged onto it. "Let me know if you run into any problems," he said with a wink, his eyes were sparkling with humor.

"Okay," she blushed and smiled back.

It wasn't until she was back in her own office with the door closed between them, that it occurred to Bella how much better she was feeling. Ever since they decided to try to work on things. For her to open up a little and give him a chance to at least get to know one another. She was no longer so gloomy. Laurent's betrayal had gathered some distance, making it less overwhelming. Had she nursed unfair prejudices against her boss? Against Edward the man himself? Had she really let Laurent's disloyalty push her into casting Edward Cullen as some kind of devil's advocate who could shake the safety wall she had erected around her emotions? She thought to herself.

Bella spent the next half hour diligently working through his instructions, her concentration so intensely focused, she didn't hear Edward's office door open.  
　  
It wasn't long for Edward to come and check on Bella to see how she was doing. "On top of it?" he asked her casually.

"No problem," she answered, nodding at the mountain of paper work she'd stacked to the left of her desk.

He picked up one of the file folders, then propped himself on the front edge of her desk to read them. As always his close proximity played havoc on her nerves and she had to concentrate harder on keeping her fingers moving on the keyboard. When what she really wanted to do was run them through his hair, over the hard contours of his body…She wondered if he was just as sensitive to her as she was to him. Her gaze flickered to his strong hands, the long tapered fingers wrapped around the outside of the file folder. Remembering those fingers wrapped around her, touching, caressing, her skin...

His gazed flicked to hers and she was suddenly aware that she'd been caught staring at him again. Damn it she had to get a hold of herself, after all it was her idea to stay in a professional manner at work. A rakish smile stole across his handsome face; she blushed, at that knowing look.

"Bella, you worded this well, I couldn't have done better myself," he said appreciatively. His smile was starting to make Bella squirm; she was picturing where those sensuous lips had been on her body. _Was it suddenly feeling a little to hot in her office?  
_

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" she said, not realizing she had took on a dreamy quality.

"Bella, did you hear what I just said?" Edward asked laughter in his voice.

She snapped out of her musings, and focused her gave back on Edward. "I'm-I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I said that, I don't know what I'd do without you. You're my right hand, when it comes to this place."

She blinked up at him then smiled, "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

He was laying it on think this morning, and she wondered if it was because he wanted her to do something else for him. Or he had something planned for later this evening? And didn't want to upset her.

"You deserve a raise in salary. Alice was right."

Bella frowned, "Do you make a habit of discussing me with your family?"

He shrugged, "What's wrong with that? Don't you mention me to yours?"

"No not really," she said.

"Oh?" he enquired with interest. She sighed because up until now, she'd been able to keep him at arms length where her personal issues were concerned.

"My parents as I told you are divorced. After the divorce my mother took my younger brother and I to live with her in Phoenix. As a result of this I was always closer to my mother than my father, though don't get me wrong I love them both equal. I haven't had a chance to confide to my mother about us yet…My father Charlie lives here in Forks, I moved here when I was sixteen, when mom remarried I felt like I was in the way. My brother didn't feel the same so he stayed with my mother. I've been living in Forks ever since." Having rattled out the bare facts about her life, Bella felt self-conscious.

"Well I'm glad."

She raised her head to look up at Edward, "For what?"

"For you moving here, otherwise we would never have met," he said with a smile. Once again they were caught in each other's gazes. A small silence fell between them.

Edward was the first to break the trance clearing his throat he stood up straight. "Well, I…err, better get back to work, and let you finish up here," he said awkwardly backing away from her toward his office. With one last smile and glance in her direction he turned and disappeared into his office.  
　

By Monday Afternoon, Bella had finished filing copies of letters she'd sent when Edward walked into her office.

"Grab your purse, and jacket," he commanded. "We're going somewhere."

"Where to?"

"I'll explain on the way," he checked his watch as he crossed her office to the door.

Bella grabbed her handbag and jacket, and quickly chased after him. Edward held the door open for her. She strode into the hallway and summoned the elevator; glad to be involved in some outdoor activity. She always enjoyed these meetings with clients, watching Edward work his magic on them.

"So, who's the person were meeting today?" she asked as they stepped into the elevator together.

"Not who. But where," he said mysteriously, pressing the ground floor button. Before she could utter another word, she found herself swept into strong arms. Edwards mouth clamped onto hers in a bone shattering kiss, that left her weak in the knees long after he pulled away from her, both breathing heavily. "God, I wanted to do that all morning," Edward said huskily, into her ear. Giving her another quick kiss on her cheek, before letting her go.

She was rendered speechless as the two of them stood there gazing into each other's eyes. The elevator opened, and before she had time to question him. Edward steered her out and guided her to the exit. He hurried Bella out the front doors of his office building, and toward his waiting Volvo, using the remote to open the doors. Once he opened the passenger door and helped Bella into her seat. He then walked around to the drivers side and got in.

"So you never did answer me as to where we are going?" Bella asked him.

He smiled, and glanced over at her before turning his eyes back to the road, "It's a surprise."

"Bella sighed, Edward you know how much I hate surprises."  
　 "I know, but you'll like this one," he replied.  
　  
　  
　  
　  
The restaurant Edward drove her to was the very same, that he had tricked her in attending with him months ago. She gave a little laugh when she recognized it.

"What?" Edward asked, with a chuckle and a lopsided grin.

"You brought me to the Tropic?"

He smiled ruefully, "Yeah, I guess I did," he said after parking the Volvo and cutting the engine. "Your not upset are you?" he asked her with his signature pout.

Bella blushed, and shook her head. "No, I'm not. I told you I actually like coming to this place."

"Yeah, you did." He said as he led her into the reception area of the dining room. "Table for Cullen," he murmured to the woman who greeted them, to  
Bella's surprise it was the very same waitress Edward dazzled the last time they ate there. Edward steered her into following the woman, who had a huge smile on her face when she recognized him. Once they were seated, Bella was handed a menu and asked what she'd like to drink.

"Will have two Coors Light," Edward answered, and gave Bella a smile that heated her blood.

"Edward, don't you think that having a beer during working hours is un- professional?" she asked him.

He sighed, "Bella, I'll have you know a lot of business professionals do tend to drink while having lunch or dinner…Don't worry I'm not going to fire you, if that is what your afraid of."

"No! I…just, I-"

He laughed, "Bella, don't worry about it."

"Fine," she conceded, looking down at her menu, "So tell me did you already have reservations to come here, before we left the office?" She asked.

He looked up from his menu, his emerald green eyes glowing, "Yes I did, good idea wasn't it?"

"So why are we here again?" she asked.

"To celebrate the two of us."

Bella gave him a startled look, "What do you mean? There was all most nothing to celebrate," she pointed out.

"Well lucky for us, we do. Besides it's lunchtime, and the foods good. Have you chosen what you want yet?"

"No it all looks mouthwatering."

He chuckled, "Good! But the foods not the only thing mouthwatering," he purred in a seductive, teasing voice.

Bella blushed again and returned her attention to the menu, and smiled to herself as she made her choice, deciding on the mushroom ravioli. She glanced back up at him from under her lashes and wondered if Edward had ever had his heart broken. Though he never stayed in a relationship long enough to find out. Nevertheless, Bella had to admit since Edward came into her life, he'd helped her overcome a big emotional bump, learning to open up, and feel again. It had been such a long time since she let someone into her heart. She just hoped it didn't get broken beyond repair this time.

Their beer arrived and their orders were taken. Edward lifted his bottle, his eyes twinkling at her. "To us, and the beginnings of a nice relationship."

"To us," Bella echoed clicking her bottle against his. She just wondered what kind of relationship he was referring to. Because she'd made it clear she wasn't looking for an affair.

"God, Bella, I love it when you blush like that," he whispered. "And your smile it always brightens up the room?"

She laughed at his teasing, then sat back in her chair, relaxing, allowing herself the luxury of viewing him with affection. "I like working with you," she admitted.

"That's it, just working with me?"

She ducked her head shyly, "And being with you," she said softly.

"And I you," he nodded a huge grin on his handsome face. "I mean you're the best Assistant I ever had. In fact you're the perfect female version of me and that's saying something."

"Well I wouldn't say exactly like you," Bella said hesitating, "There is one thing that we do not have in common."

Edwards's eyes bored into hers, "That would be?" he asked interested.

"I don't have the opposite sex falling all-"

"Edward, darling!"

Bella was cut off in mid sentence when there came the sound of the one person she hoped to never see again. Bringing her attention to the woman who was now standing beside Edward. The gorgeous blonde proceeded to stroke her long glossed fingernails down Edward's sleeve in a very provocative, possessive manner.

Bella stiffened in her seat, and tried to quash the sudden knife of pain twisting her gut. This woman was becoming a nuisance in her life, and she didn't appreciate the way she was insinuating herself between Edward and her. She was stealing a nice, quiet, mood between them and demanding she be the center of Edward's focus.

"Lauren," Edward said with a hint of irritation in his voice. He had not taken his eyes off of Bella. Nor had he rose from his chair to greet her.

"Edward what a surprise seeing you here," Lauren cooed to Edward, not acknowledging Bella.

Bella knew she now hated Lauren with a burning passion, she wanted to tear her hand off Edward's sleeve and shove it in her disgusting, fake mouth, shutting off her words. But she saw the flash of anger in Lauren's eyes when Edward wouldn't give her his full attention.

Edward threw Bella a worried glance, and then took a hold of Lauren's hand on his arm and none to gently removed it.

_Lauren Mallory what in the hell was she doing here?_ Bella seethed.

As if being able to read her mind, Edward asked, "What are you doing here Lauren?" he asked, his voice cold.

Bella raised an eyebrow at him, wondering when Edward became cold, and unwelcoming toward Lauren? Wasn't it just a month ago while at the La Push charity Ball, he'd been less than cold? She thought to herself.

Lauren leaned closer, her hand moved to lie back on his arm, giving her an excuse to touch him again. "I am having lunch with my cousin Alex, and just happened to see you sitting over here, and decided to say hello," she replied.

"Well as you can see I am having lunch with, Bella." Edward said, with a nod in Bella's direction.

Lauren finally turned her head in Bella's direction bestowing a fake smile at her, "Oh, hello, Bella," Lauren said as if it were an after thought.

_God the nerve of this woman!_ She had to be the biggest fake bitch in forks Washington, Bella seethed. She met Lauren's blue eyes with a chilly brown blast of her own and nodded, she was not going to give her the satisfaction of playing the happy friends game. She didn't want to know Lauren Mallory, and refused to welcome a grasping, greedy, twit like her. She was obviously trying to show Bella she had a claim on Edward. Knowing full well that Bella was a rival, and apparently didn't care what it took to win him in her favor, into their company.

"Did you have fun at Jasper's party, last week?" she asked Edward. "Why didn't you invite me to go with you? You know how much I like a party." Lauren said, giving him a small swat on his shoulder.

"The party was fun, Lauren." He didn't completely answer her question. But  
Bella knew what party she was referring to. Alice had tried to get her to go as well as Edward but she'd not been feeling to good, and declined the invitation.  
　  
"Was it really that fun?" Lauren whined.

Bella smirked against the rim of her beer bottle, as she stared at Lauren. Fun huh? She'd like to have some fun right now. With out thinking, she laid her beer down on the table, reached across to grab a hold of Edward's hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Gee, Edward I wish I was able to have gone after all." she said ruefully, giving him the biggest smile. "Edward and I have been having the best of fun together lately, haven't we _darling_?"

Edward's head jerked to her, his eyes startled. He recovered quickly, his mouth curving into amusement. "Why yes, love we do," he replied in the most sensual, sexy voice she'd ever heard him use. For a moment she was dazzled, momentarily rendered speechless, as her heart did flip-flops in her chest. She was held captive by his sparkling emerald eyes as he slowly raised their hands and bestowed a kiss on her knuckles.

Bella shook her head, to clear it, as she came back to earth, and found her tongue again. "You see, Lauren, Edward and I find that we compliment each other very well when we go to certain functions together," she said batting her lashes at the blonde.

Lauren visibly stiffened, "Then you should have been there with him?" came her spiteful return, accompanied by a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I don't know," Bella shrugged swirling the remaining contents around in the beer bottle as she gave Edward a smoldering look. "As long as I get him when ever I want to, it doesn't matter."  
　  
"Bella, is very considerate…when it comes to me," Edward said, kissing her hand again.  
　  
Lauren frowned looking from Bella to Edward then back to Bella, "Well maybe another time, Edward," Lauren purred, "I have to go now Alex is waiting…give me a call, when you get bored," undeterred from a future romp with Edward.

"I don't think so, Lauren," Bella said sweetly, "You see…Edward doesn't go back for seconds, and bored is far from what he is with me."

Lauren's eyes flashed with jealous rage as she began to retreat, "Edward if you'll excuse me…"

"Don't let us hold you up," Bella purred with false sweetness, then downed the rest of her beer, as she watched Lauren walk away. Hoping that she tripped and fell over something and messed up that pretty face. She slammed her empty beer bottle down on the tabletop. Edward's eyes were dancing with amusement.

"What?" she scoffed. Narrowing her eyes.

"God! Bella that was great, I never took you…to fight over me with another woman…"

"Huh!" Bella scoffed. "No I wasn't," she denied.

"Right?" he replied leaning back with a sly grin on his handsome face.

"I told you I do not like Lauren, she rubbed me the wrong way. Why do you keep her around anyway? Is it to just torture me?" she asked, agitated. Knowing he could have stopped her, if he'd had a problem with the way she'd acted toward Lauren.

"No! I don't have a problem…with it either," he said carelessly.

"I'm glad to see that it wasn't," suspicion streaked through her. Wishing that he'd get rid of Lauren already, she was the main reason she was having such a hard time letting her guard down with Edward.

"Bella, I want you to understand that Lauren has no claim over me," he held her eyes intently as if he were trying to make a statement. "I'm speaking the truth."

That didn't mean a thing to her, because no matter what he said Lauren was still in his life, whether she had a claim on him or not. "Really, then she's just one of the many hopefuls that trail after you on a daily basis?"

"No, I mean that's not how I see them," he answered with out hesitation.

"Edward, that is sometimes just to hard for me to believe," she said dryly.

He shrugged. "It hardly matters if I'm not interested in them. Truthfully, I'm not interested in Lauren like that anymore, so any hope she may have is wasted on me."

Bella couldn't hide her pleasure in hearing him admit that to her, but deep down she still worried, whether he was actually telling the truth. He was slowly becoming a big part in her life and she wanted to believe him so much that it hurt. But there was still that nagging feeling in the back of her mind…

His chuckle snapped her out of her thoughts, "I wouldn't want to go up against you in a formidable fight," he joked. "Though what an exciting experience it was…that is it being directed at someone else for a change."

Bella sat very still because her heart was fluttering extremely fast. Edward was regarding her with a simmering speculation. Bella decided she needed a safe topic and fast, preferably focused on him instead of her.

"So, I've been introduced to your sister, Alice, would you mind telling me about your family?" she asked trying to change the subject. Then again she was also curious about his family.

"I guess, ask away?"

"So it's just you, Alice and Emmett?"

"No, Alice is the youngest, I'm the next youngest, leaving Emmett the eldest from my mother's first marriage with my father Carlisle. Then there are two younger stepsister's from my mother's second marriage, both respectably in college right now."

"Do they all live in Forks?"

"No, as I said my mother and her fifth husband are now living in England. Everyone else lives in Forks, or Port Angeles."

"So are you the only one that takes chances as much as you do?"

He laughed, " Dad used to say I had balls of steel because I wasn't afraid to do what I had to survive. I was always like that, even when I was a kid."

"Do you mind sharing some stories of when you were a kid?" she asked curiosity in her voice.

"No I don't mind," he said putting her at ease by regaling her with amusing stories of his childhood.

Bella couldn't help to imagine what Edward must have been like as a child, trying the patience of his mother, and older brother Emmett. Alice was always tagging along with the both of them, happy to be led by them. The stories went on, eagerly encouraged by Bella. Hearing about a happy childhood, and family that wasn't so dysfunctional, was something new to her. How many times when she was little did she wish for a normal family? A family that the parents were not divorced, and pulled in two different directions. She didn't really want to think about her own, barely remembering any happy memories…

"Bella, earth to, Bella, have I bored you that much?"

Edward's dry comment drew her attention back to him. She smiled. "No, I was just thinking how lucky you were, being born into your family, without hardly any fears."

He cocked his head, his eyes focused on her, "Was your family life not just as good? Don't forget that my parents eventually divorced." he paused,

"Everyone has inhabitations and fears, its how you handle them, that makes you the person you are."

"What do you mean?" she asked bewildered.

"Well for starters, I'd like to make mad, passionate love to you."

For a crazy heart stopping moment she thought about taking him up on that offer. No she wanted more than just a quick fling here and there… she wanted a committed relationship, and with out one it just seemed empty some how.

"But if I did get my way and we…err made love, I'm afraid you might leave me this time and I don't want that to happen. So here I am…hopelessly inhibited."

She was saved from responding when the waitress appeared with there bill, Edward glanced at his watch, "Look at the time, we best be getting back to the office."

Bella laughed when she caught the time, "Gosh, Edward we've been sitting here talking for hours. I'm glad you're my boss or I'd be in a lot of trouble right now," she joked.

"No one said playing hooky was all that bad," he joked right back. The teasing gleam in his eyes was not dimmed as they walked out of the restaurant and headed toward his Volvo.

"It was a wonderful lunch, Edward. Thank you very much."

"I enjoyed it too," he said as he settled her in his car with a happy smile on his face.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Christmas With The Cullen's**

Friday evening the ringing of her doorbell made Bella almost jump out of her skin, she'd been watching a scary movie. Putting it on pause, she walked over to her front door and opened it wide a smile on her face.

Edward stood on her doorstep, smiling back at her. He looked good, even if his business suit was rumpled, and tired circles appeared under his eyes, eyes that were hungrily drinking in her appearance from head to toe, as they stood in her doorway.

Her impulses went from wanting to hug him, to a desire to jump his bones where he stood. It was madness anyway, as she felt almost naked in front of him. Quivers were attacking her stomach and her breasts were tightening up. She felt her body responding to the magnetic attraction of his.

It was startling to her how not seeing him since Monday, due to him having to go to Texas for a business meeting, could stir up such alarming, desired filled thoughts, thoughts that she knew she should not be having because she didn't just want a sexual fling with him. The crazy thing was she knew he sensed it to, and wasn't the least bit alarmed by it. He was positively reveling in it, and he'd come here at this hour, when she'd been so lonely with out him.

"Edward!" she cried, as she lost the battle and flung her arms around his neck. He in turn wrapped his arms around her and pressed her as close to his body as he could.

"Umm…I missed you, Bella," he muffled against her neck breathing in her scent, and then raised his face up to look at her.

"I missed you too, but why are you here at this hour? You must be tired?" she asked him.

His arms closed tighter around her, "You're right, I am tired, but I had to see you," he said his eyes darkening. Slowly his mouth dropped to hers, and a slow heat began to build deep within her. Its warmth spread slowly through her veins, along her skin, and all at once, she was lost.

She moaned softly, and her lips parted to his. Her hands snaked up his shoulders and tangled into his bronzed hair. He whispered something against her mouth and his arms gathered her even closer until the hardness of his body and the curving softness of hers were almost one. His tongue thrust into her mouth, and the heat and taste of him filled her.

"Bella, I missed you so…so much," he groaned.

The reality of the situation spun away, until nothing mattered but the man in her arms and the fire that he had ignited, in both of them. The kiss went on and on, until one of them-Edward had put her from him.

Bella's lashes lifted slowly, and she'd stared at him, her breath catching when she saw the blatant desire on his face and shining in his eyes.

"Love, we have to stop…or I won't be able to," his voice had been slow, almost a drawl, and he'd smiled that easy smile of his as he ran his knuckles along her cheek. "I want you to much."

No one, Bella reflected, knew the art of seduction better than Edward Cullen. She tried desperately to tame her wildly beating heart, and tramp down on the raging desire running through her veins, telling her to throw logic to the wind and take Edward to bed with her right this very second. She realized they were still standing in her open doorway, and took a step back.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked him.

He gave her a smile, nodding his head as he walked past her. As Bella shut the door behind her, it occurred that she might be driving the lonely, missing him feelings out, but she had let the deeper more forbidden ones rise up, to heat her blood. On the other hand she could manage this situation, but thought about changing out of her skimpy bedclothes, and putting something less concealing on.

"Did you just get back, or have you been in Forks for awhile?"

"I just got here about an hour ago, I was going to drive home…but didn't think I could go another day with out seeing you. So I decided to drop by, and let you know that I was back."

"Well, you didn't have to, but now that you're here…did you eat anything?"

She asked him as she made her way into her kitchen. Edward followed close behind her. She was aware of his eyes on her as they walked, sending tingles racing down her spine and gooseflesh to form on the back of her neck.

"No, the flight only served peanuts, so I haven't had a chance to eat." he replied.

"I have some left over meatloaf, and mashed potatoes in the refrigerator, feel free to help yourself," she said shyly.

He laughed, "Thank you."

She sat down at her kitchen table and watched as Edward started to put some of the meatloaf and potatoes onto a plate, then heat it in the microwave. His suit jacket had been removed, and he stood now before her in his white shirt and black trousers that snugly outlined the taut curve of well shaped buttocks, and power packed thighs. Bella shook herself mentally, wrenching her mind off the seductive promise of so much male muscle. As he suddenly seated him self at her table opposite her, and began to eat the food on his plate.

"How is it?" she asked feeling nervous all of a sudden. What was wrong with her? It wasn't as if he'd never tasted her cooking before.

He laughed, "Bella, your cooking is always good."

"You noticed?" now why did that surprise her?

"There isn't much I haven't noticed about you in the past eleven months, you've worked for me." His gaze skimmed over her scant bedclothes.

Bella instantly folded her arms over her breasts but was highly aware that the action didn't hide the tightening of her nipples in response to his slow appraisal. She raised her chin her eyes glaring at him rebelliously.

His eyes teased the flare of hard rebellion in hers, "I guess it's a good thing I'm tired. Or I may not be able to keep up this will of control."

The need for evasive action was acute. "So how did the meeting go?" she asked quickly. Knowing full well what he had in mind, but it wasn't going to happen again, not when all he wanted was an affair.

Edward, smirked took a drink then looked up at her through his lashes, "It was okay, sales for some of the sporting good stores have not been to sound, with the difficulties of the economy. People are just not spending money as much as they used to."

"So what are you going to do?"

"My team and I sat down all week and discussed in great length, and decided to see what happens in another month, Christmas is just around the corner. If sales do not improve by then, we might have to cut payroll."

"You mean that people will be loosing their jobs?"

"Yes," he said with a sigh.

"But, you can't do that! All those people will lose their jobs."

"Don't you think I know that, Bella. Being a CEO of a company can be extremely hard at times, but it comes with the territory. I don't like having to lay off my employees, but sometimes that's what it takes to keep the business from floundering." he said running an agitated hand through his hair, "Besides you're the one always telling me to watch what I am spending, to cut here and there. This is one of our ways of doing so."

Bella looked down at her hands folded on top of the table, "I know, I just hate seeing people lose their jobs."

Edward laid his fork down then reached across the table to touch her hand. "Don't worry, right now we haven't had to do so, but I can't promise anything won't happen in the future," he said softly. He let go of her hand and began to eat again. They sat in compatible silence until Edward finished eating.

After Edward finished eating and cleaned up in the kitchen they moved to the living room, and were now sitting on her sofa.

"Thanks for dinner, Bella. It was very filling." Edward said with a contented sigh patting his stomach.

"Your welcome," she said with a shy smile.

"So what's been happening in your life the last few days I've been out of town?" Edward asked her.

Bella looked away from him, she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him that Laurent had made an appearance back into her life. She must have given her thoughts away because she felt her chin being tilted up to look at Edward.

"Bella, what's wrong, did something happen?" he asked anxious. The worried look on her face was enough to cause him to be concerned.

She adverted her eyes from his, "It's nothing…really."

"I think it's a little more than that, come on…you can tell me? Was it Lauren? Did she threaten you again?" he asked quickly, not letting her get a word in edgewise.

"No! Nothing like that, it's…Laurent, he called me and said that I had some of his things, and wanted to stop by and get them," she mumbled quickly.

"What?" Edward shouted, stiffening beside her on the sofa. "How the hell does he know where you live? How does he know your number?"

"He ran into Angela, and she gave him my number to get a hold of me. Though I can't believe she did that. Said something about needing closure, or some such nonsense."

Edward ran a hand through his hair, "So you're just going to let him waltz back into your life, after what he did?" Edward asked angrily.

"Well, not my life…but his stuff, then yes," Bella answered. If she didn't know any better she'd have sworn there was a hint of jealousy in the tone of his voice.

"Bella-"

Edward was stopped in mid-sentence when her doorbell rang, she gave Edward a confused look and got up off the sofa to go and answer it.

Bella was shocked to see her ex-fiancé standing on the porch.

"Laurent! What are you doing here?" she asked bewildered. Forgetting in her moment of shock that she'd given him her address.

Laurent stood there and gawked at her, making her extremely conscious of her revealing bedclothes. She was also conscious of the fact that Edward had followed her to the door and now stood beside her, glaring at Laurent.

"What is going on here?" Laurent had the audacity to ask, as if he had a right to do so.

"Pardon?" Edward growled. As both men stood eyeing each other up.

"Since when do you entertain men at night, Bella?" Laurent sneered.

The shock at seeing her ex-fiancé gave way to a fierce wave of resentment. _How dare he judge or criticize her! _"I asked you a question, Laurent?"

"I told you when I called earlier that I wanted to get my stuff, and to see how you have been holding up over the last two years," he answered her.

He's trying to make me feel guilty for his damn mistakes. She thought.

"But from the looks of it, I don't have to worry. You've become quite comfortable and seem to be holding up just fine," he sneered, his voice annoying Bella.

Edward hissed angrily beside her taking a threatening step toward Laurent, who had enough sense to take a step away from him. Even with Laurent standing in the foyer, he was keeping his distance, obviously put out by Edwards's presence. She stared at Laurent who had over the last two years took on a city dweller appearance, the blue collarless lined shirt and black designer jeans, somehow looked immature, stacked up against the raw masculine power of Edward. For the first time Bella was excited to have Edward in her life. Happy to see that Laurent realized he came off second rate next to Edward Cullen. She took on a beatific smile; _take that you jerk, let it be rubbed into his face this time. _She thought.

"Mmmh…" the sexy purr from Edward was meant to provoke. "I'd say Bella, is very _comfortable_. Aren't you sweetheart?"

Needing to prove that she wasn't a broken cast-off, Bella was seized by recklessness. Throwing caution to the wind she sauntered up to Edward, and pressed her body close to his knowing full well it was very provocative.

"Well, I never took you as being a slut, Bella, but as they say it takes one to know one." Laurent said rudely.

"That's right you'd be the one to know all about that now wouldn't you?" Bella asked with a condescending tone. _How dare he accuse her of being a slut when he'd been the one sleeping around on her?_

Edward shifted beside her and slid his arm around her waist in a possessive hug. "Love, he doesn't have a clue what he's talking about."

"Love!" Laurent scoffed.

"Yes, love as I have thought of her for awhile now," Edward tossed at him. "By the way I should thank you for messing things up with her two years ago, Laurent. It freed Bella up for me to date."

One thing she could say for Edward he was never slow on the uptake. Right at that moment his response to Laurent was refreshing. Laurent's face turned bright red; out of anger or embarrassment she didn't know. But to Bella it was a very satisfying color, much better than the paler of her face when she'd walked in on him about to go to bed with another woman two years ago.

"So why did you want your stuff back, after all these years?" Bella asked him.

"I've actually met somebody…were soon to be married." Laurent answered.

"Oh, so am I to expect her to be peering at you from behind trees and bushes?" she asked looking outside toward the tree that stood in her front yard.

"No she knows I'm here."

"Really, because if I were her, I wouldn't trust you out of my sight," she said silkily. Let him sit on that dig. She thought. She snuggled closer to Edward, placing her cheek on his shoulder, getting a charge from their close proximity.

Laurent looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel. Which served him right, having cheated on her while engaged to be married, then to throw this bombshell of getting married, in her face after two years.

He clenched his jaw and bit out his explanation. "I had gone back to our old apartment to find you no longer lived there, then I accidentally ran into Angela, and she gave me your phone number. I left little things behind…not wanting to make things worse for you at the time."

"Better for whom, Laurent?" she demanded, "The great evader, couldn't wait to leave my life fast enough."

He flushed. "That's something coming from a woman who, got rid of one evader, to only turn around and date the biggest playboy in Washington," he accused, pointing a finger at Edward. "Oh I know who he is, Bella. It's not like his picture hasn't been plastered in every tabloid in the state of Washington."

Bella could feel Edward stiffen beside her, and she shrugged her shoulders, "At least so far he's been forth right in not hiding it from me, unlike you,"

"You shouldn't believe everything you read in the tabloids, Laurent," Edward drawled darkly. "Besides what Bella and I do is none of your business."

"Damn it I tried to be fair to you, through out our relationship," Laurent bellowed.

"Oh, you call sneaking behind my back and sleeping with a number of different women…being fair?" she spat.

"Well do you blame me, you were such a little tease, playing hot one minute then cold the next, I was surprised you even let me make love to you." he said in a malicious tone.

"Bella, a tease?" Edward laughed at him. "She may run hot and cold, but that's what makes her so special. She's one of the most amazing women I know. Any man would be a…fool to let her get away."

Laurent glared furiously at Edward, "You're saying I'm a fool?"

Edward shrugged, "If the shoe fits…"

"That's calling the kettle black."

"At least I can see and respect what I have with Bella, unlike you." Edward fired right back.

Bella cleared her throat, not wanting to let Laurent see that his words stung a little bit. "Laurent, I told you over the phone that your things are in storage. I don't have time right now to take you there to get them. Will have to do this at a later date." she paused, then pointed back toward her door, "If you don't mind leaving now."

"To bad you didn't get what you came for, _Laurent," _Edward murmured, as he swept Bella into a closer embrace. "But as Bella said, you'll have to wait to get your stuff. I think it's past time for you to leave, would you mind letting yourself out?" He instantly brushed his mouth over her hair, and breathed in her scent. She didn't care though she knew they were playing with fire.

"Bella, you know what the tabloids call him?" Laurent yelled at her. His face was twisted in a triumphant grin. "The millionaire playboy, the great evader."

"And your point is?" Edward asked him darkly. Before his head swooped down to take Bella's mouth in a possessive, kiss to show Laurent who Bella belonged to. He pulled away to look down at her. "I wouldn't mind if Bella wanted to do a little playing herself. As a matter of fact I'd love for her to do so." He growled, placing her hands against his chest.

This scene should have frightened her, yet the call of desire in his eyes was mesmerizing. She could feel that magnetic pull calling to her for more bodily contact. She forgot Laurent was still standing in her doorway; all her concentration was now suddenly centered on one man.

"You'll be sorry you got involved with him, mark my words. You'll be sorry," Laurent jeered, but the words seemed to be coming from a distance, and the slamming of the door was more like an echo in her ears.

"Let me show you how sorry you wont be for getting involved with me," Edward murmured, low and throaty. His fingers were now running through her hair, tilting her head back.

It was to late to pull away, because his mouth once again took possession of hers and she was sucked into the whirlpool of irresistible sensation. The desire to drown in Edward could not be ignored any longer. Conscious thought was swept out of existence and in its place was an insatiable hunger, demanding to be fed, to be appeased.

His tongue tangled with hers in an erotic dance, arousing shivering tingles to spread throughout her body. Her hands flew up and tangled into his thick, bronzed hair. Her breasts fell against the hot, heaving, and muscular wall of his chest. Her fingers raked his shoulders, his back, finding purchase to press closer to him. She squirmed with pleasure as his hands caressed down her back to close over her buttocks and haul her into a sweet contact with his masculinity.

Their clothes formed a frustration barrier, needing to be closer; they tore at them removing them. There bodies hard flesh sliding against soft, mouths meshing, greedy, feeding on each other in a frenzy of wanting, licking, sucking, hands shaping, pulses racing in an urgent scream. He lifted her up, and she could feel the floor tilt beneath her feet. His hands were on her breasts, cupping them as her flesh swelled against his palms. And his body was moving against hers, the hardness of his arousal pulsing against her loins.

His need electrified her. She closed her eyes as he swung her into his arms and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom. She could hear the race of his heart under her ear, it's hammering as wild as hers.

He lowered her to her bed, and then Edward whispered her name as he ran his hand slowly over her naked body, his fingers sending shivers of heat from her throat to her thighs. She caught her breath as the moonlight washed over his naked body. Her eyes moved over his broad shoulders, his chest, following the mat of hair that tapered down to his navel. Her gaze swept lower, he was hard unashamedly aroused, and she felt herself peak at the sight of him.

"Bella," he clasped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "Tell me you want me?"

A tremor went through her, _No! Don't ask me that. _She cried to herself. Wanting had nothing to do with the way she felt for him, but it stood as a reminder to her that is all he wanted. So she said instead, "Please."

He knelt down beside her, "I know I want you," he said softly bending to kiss her throat, then her breasts. "You are so perfect," she cried out as he drew her nipple into the heat of his mouth. "Touch me," he whispered.

Her hands trembled as she reached to his broad shoulders. Her fingers skimmed down his muscled arms, to his chest, to his rigid abdomen. Edward caught her hands and brought them to his lips, lightly biting the soft flesh at the base of her thumbs, and then he took her into his arms and kissed her again, each kiss more demanding, more intense, than the last.

Waves of sensation flowed through her. Suddenly something wild and fierce broke free from her and she reached between their damp bodies, her hand curling lightly around his heated flesh, and he cried out her name and rose above her.

"Now," she heard herself whisper "Oh, now, Edward. Please."

She was now blind with desire and need, her body arcing towards his. Edward moaned, and suddenly he was inside her, thrusting, thrusting…

She cried out from the pleasure.

"My, Bella," he said.

She wondered at the catch in his voice, even in there heat of passion. But then he moved, penetrating her, oh soul shockingly deep, the power of him radiating through her, and suddenly there was no time to wonder or think, there was only Edward and his need to posses all of her, and she gave herself up to him, urging him on with wild little cries, exulting in the hot panting of his breath on her, the fingers digging into her flesh, the pound of his heart, and the sheer incredible glory of this mating.

She cried out his name, as she felt herself spin away into the darkness, followed close behind by his shudder of release spilling into hers, his head thrown back in rapture. Then his body sank onto hers, covering it in a final claim. How long she lay there in a euphoric daze, Bella had no idea. At sometime Edward had shifted both of them to lie on their sides, her body spooned against his, one of his arms around her waist. Gradually her eyes began to close and she was lost to the darkness.

The next morning Bella awoke, safe in Edward's strong arms. His breath sighed against the back of her neck. Goosebumps formed on her flesh, as Edward moved a big muscular leg to cover hers, nuzzled the curve of her shoulder and neck with a soft seductive mouth. He slid his hand up from her waist to place it on her breast.

"Good, morning, love," he murmured huskily with sleep filled voice.

"Morning, sorry I woke you…I wanted to take a shower."

"I was already awake, you just looked so peaceful I didn't want to bother you," Edward said softly, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

Bella blushed, "Oh."

Edward chuckled softly behind her, "What time is it anyway?" he asked.

Bella glanced at her alarm clock, "It's ten A.M.," she said. Then slowly started to pull away from him, to get up out of bed. Reluctantly he let go of her.

With out looking at him, because she knew if she did she wouldn't be getting out of bed anytime soon, "I'm going to get that shower now," she said quickly and headed for the bathroom.

When she was freshly washed, and standing in her kitchen; In which Edward had decided to take it upon himself to cook her breakfast, and play the charming host. He stood by the stove ready to serve her as soon as she walked into the kitchen.

"I hope you like scrambled eggs, bacon and sausage?" he asked with an irresistible smile.

She nodded then seated herself at her kitchen table, "Yes I do…thank you."

He didn't take a bite of his food right away, wanting her to try everything that he had cooked for them. She had to admit it tasted very good. She respected that he didn't try to press anything but the food on her, giving her a chance to breathe and think about what had just happened between them again, last night.

Nevertheless, there could be no avoiding a discussion on where they went from here. Edward helped her clear the table, and load the dishwasher. That's when she decided they couldn't put off the conversation any longer. Bella turned toward him and with more courage than she felt right then, looked him straight in the eyes.

"Edward, we need to talk."

His eyes closed for a moment then opened to look back at her, "Okay, lets talk." his voice quivered as if he wasn't anticipating a good outcome of what was about to be said.

"When you showed up on my door step last night, it wasn't to just have sex with me…was it?" she asked carefully.

He shook his head, "No, Bella," he answered. His face softened into a warm, breathtaking smile. "I didn't come here with a chance of getting laid. Please give me some credit, I do care about you." his voice was sincere.

Bella felt her heart jump in her breast at Edward's words. Did saying that he cared about her make any difference? Because caring about someone didn't mean they were in love with that person.

"Besides, I think that we wanted what happened between us last night. Please don't think of it as anything other than mutual desire." He continued.

Well mutual desire wasn't going to lead them anywhere good unless you could label _love _into the equation. They were on the same wavelength with everything else except that it seemed. She knew that the sex between them was good, always was, but deep down she was scared it wouldn't stay that way. Feelings, and emotions didn't last, and lust would sooner or later die out.

Leaving in its wake a void of togetherness, and boredom. Edward's many affairs were enough evidence to prove how quickly it passed. If she indulged in any more physical pleasures with him, then she'd spend every minute of every day not trusting their togetherness. She'd be waiting for him to tire of her and start looking for fresh meat, and how embarrassing and painful would that be. Seeing Laurent in the flesh had reminded her of that outcome if she should choose that path. Then again whom was she kidding? She had already gone down that path and seemed to be getting lost along the way. How did one go about turning off their emotions? She wasn't a machine, but sometimes wished it.

"Bella, tell me what you want?" he said, his hands were on her shoulders, gently turned her to face him.

She took a deep breath, "I already told you this once before…I don't want to lose my job."

He didn't move, just stood there silently and stared down at her, "I said I would not fire you, Bella, and I meant It." he assured her.

"I know what you said, Edward. But you could also make it very difficult for me as well."

""I once said that I don't mix business with pleasure," he paused a moment, then continued on when Bella gave him a skeptical look. "Even though you think differently of me. I do respect you, and I don't want to put you in that situation. Now out side the office, that's a completely different story."

"So, I didn't just assume that you want me?"

"Oh, yes I want you, Bella. I really would be a fool not to want to make love to you whenever I can." he spoke matter-of-factly.

Bella was left in no doubt he meant every word of it. One taste was just not enough for him, he would always want more. Problem was she did to and that scared the hell out of her.

"Why me when you could have any woman you wanted?" She asked shaken.

"Because your just not like them, your special…to me."

"Well how would I know that, every time you turn around you…?"

"Haven't I made it clear to you how special you are to me? How special last night was for me…for both of us?" he asked passionately.

"Please, Edward I don't want to fight with you."

He sighed, "I don't either. Please don't regret what we shared in La Push and last night?" he pleaded softly.

She locked gazes with him, "I'll never regret it, Edward. You're right it was special," she admitted, because it was the truth after all.

"I appreciate you admitting that to me," he said.

"Thank you, Edward."

"It's okay," he assured her, then squeezed her shoulder, and dropped a quick kiss on her mouth. Before stepping away, he glanced at her kitchen clock and realized the time. "I guess I need to get going, I still have things I need to tie up before going back to work on Monday.

Bella could not bring herself to say anything. He turned back to look upon her and then raised his hand to place on her cheek. "I'll see you later," he said.

All she could do was watch as he walked away from her, cursing herself for missing the best opportunity to tell him that she loved him.

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

Once Bella's door closed behind him, Edward let out a long held in sigh, and tilted his head back to look up at the winter sky.

"_Way to go, Edward," _he said out loud.

Once again he had blown the perfect opportunity to confess his everlasting love to Bella, he just stood there not able to get the words past the lump in his throat. What the hell was he so afraid of? It was always the same answer, _rejection. _For Bella was the first woman to ever play hard to get. He had never had to work so hard for something he wanted before. Even in business things just fell willing into his lap. Yeah, he had worked hard to keep the family business after his grandfather passed away, even had to stop playing sports, but this was completely on a different scale. If he'd not been successful and lost the family business, he would not have been as torn up about it as he would if he lost Bella. He was unsure what to do, how to go about trying to win her affections. He just hoped making love with Bella last night, hadn't caused her to panic once again and go running for the hills. Lord knows he did not want her to think he was just using her for sex.

He was starting to become desperate, Bella was everything to him, and he could not take the chance of loosing her. So if that meant trying to keep her in his life by having mutual desire, than that is what he'd offer her. He started walking toward his car, his hand digging into his pocket for his keys. He laughed bitterly, at his last thought. Because Bella had made it abundantly clear that she wanted more than just a fling or affair as she called it.

No she wanted a relationship, a commitment…. He stopped all movement, the key resting in the lock on his car door. Was he even ready for a commitment? Could he let himself think of marriage? Because marriage to him wasn't worth the cost of the paper it was written on. After watching his mother and father go through so many divorces he had come to the conclusion that it just wasn't for him. To be legally bonded to someone professing undying love to each other to only realize their mistake after a few years and file for a divorce. No thank you, he could do without the hassle, better to just keep it low key and not personal.

He opened his door and seated himself inside his Volvo. But there again was the pun, could he take a chance in not offering Bella anything other than an affair? Would she eventually cave in and agree to his conditions? What if she finally told him to fuck off? Would he be able to live without her in his life, knowing if he'd proposed marriage she might not leave him in the end? Yes he was madly in love with her, but was it enough? He shook his head as he stared out the windshield of his car. An affair he could handle…but marriage, that was something he would have to think long and hard about… were his last thoughts as he pulled out of Bella's drive way and onto the street

　  
　

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

When Bella reached her office Monday morning, Edward was already seated at his desk and on the phone. She smiled and waved at him through his open door and went to her desk.

Reviewing the things she had left from last Friday, Bella kept a watchful eye on the phone. She wanted to be ready for their routine morning planning meetings; hopefully he'd be getting off the phone soon to do so. As the minutes ticked by and he still remained on the phone, she wondered if the call was connected with the Texas sporting goods stores that were slowly loosing sales. If so she hoped that Edward wouldn't have to lay off anyone anytime soon, especially so close to Christmas. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed Edward standing in the doorway to his office, staring at her with a lopsided grin on his face.

"Bella, my Texas branch, Sporting Goods stores called. I'm going to need you to schedule another conference meeting for Wednesday. Please…call them to make sure they're available. Then I need you to book me a flight tomorrow afternoon to Austin-Texas-return scheduled for Sunday. Please cancel anything I have scheduled starting tomorrow through the rest of the week."

"So I take it that you didn't get any good news?" she asked.

He nodded, "You heard my conversation?"

Bella shook her head, "No…just a lucky guess."

"Since I'll be in Austin, I'll need you to make reservations at the normal hotel I stay at, and a car to drive." he turned to go back into his office and called over his shoulder. "Bella, be ready to run over a list of things with me after lunch. Sorry that we are unable to right now…but as you can see I'm boggled down," with that he was gone and back on the phone before she could even blink.

Bella made the necessary calls, and watched, as Edward remained incredibly busy. Faxes piled up in Jessica's office where she in turn dropped each one off to her as soon as she got them. Being that she already new that Edward was on the phone with the Texas stores, she decided to take an early lunch in hopes to return so they could get their briefing over with. Knowing since he'd be out of the office till Friday, he'd want to go over things.

By eleven thirty she returned to the office to find that Edward was finally off the phone, and at a place in his hectic morning where they could sit down and proceed with their meeting. Bella walked over to her desk and put her purse away, grabbed her notebook and pens, then picked up the takeout food she'd purchased for Edward. Knowing that he would not have taken a break as of yet. She walked over to the connecting door to their offices to see that it was open. She knocked loudly on the door and stepped inside.

"Afternoon, Edward," she said, smiling at him.

Edward didn't look up from his laptop as she entered his office; he seemed to be intent on what ever he was reading on the computer screen. Though he raised his arm to motion her forward. When Bella stood at Edward's side, he leaned back in his chair, and propped his feet up on his desk.

Bella gave him a smirk then placed his carryout container down on the desk in front of him. He cocked an eyebrow at her, "Afternoon, Bella." he said, and then glanced back down at the container that was in front of him.

"I-I thought that you'd be hungry. So I brought you something to eat, because I know how you are." she said a little shyly. "I hope you like it."

Edward chuckled, "Thank you, Bella. I'm famished. It's funny how you know me so well," as he removed his feet from his desk and leaned forward to start digging in.

She blushed, "Your welcome," she replied as she seated herself in one of the chairs in front of his desk and watched him while he ate. "So where do you want to begin?" she asked him, notepad in hand, pen poised ready to take notes.

"Well from the long list I already gave you for today, I will need to have you schedule a meeting with Black and sons C.O. to confirm how they are fairing since we became partial owners. Also I need you to pull the files for the Call's company," he paused and gave her a rueful smirk. "There is some background research needing to be looked into. Also I need you to get a hold of, Aro Volturi, in Tampa and let him know I am planning to visit after Christmas.

She suddenly was less aware of Edward's voice, as he droned on…she was struck with a sudden thought.

_Christmas_

Christmas was barely two weeks away and she had nothing and no one to share it with her this year. Her mother and step dad Phil were visiting his side of the family this year and they lived out of state. Her brother and his fiancée were planning a trip to Ireland for vacation. And her father Charlie was spending the Holiday with his new girlfriend Sue Clearwater. So she was alone this year, a small depressed smile crossed her face, as she continued to stare into oblivion. Completely unaware that Edward was frowning at her lack of attention. She was to deep in thought.

"Bella, have I lost you?" he asked.

She immediately snapped out of her daydreaming, to see he was observing her intently.

"Oh, no-no, I was…err, just lost in thought for a moment. It's nothing, really…" she trailed off not knowing what else to say.

He gave her a curious look, "What's wrong? It seems ever since I mentioned Christmas I lost you." He remarked tersely.

"Sorry…I was just thinking that…I mean I've been a bit scattered-brained, you know," she said lamely.

"No I don't know," he said eyebrow raised, "Bella, what is it about Christmas that has you down?" picking up on her hidden meaning.

Bella shrugged her shoulders, "I have nothing to do," she muttered, slightly embarrassed to admit that to him. _God her life probably seemed so pathetic compared to his. _She thought.

"Do you not have any plans made to be with your family?" he asked.

She could feel her cheeks grow hot, as she stared down at her notebook on her lap, "No," she whispered. "My family all will be visiting or out of state this year so it's just me. At least I don't have to worry about gifts."

"So what your saying is that you'll be spending Christmas alone this year?"

Bella could only nod.

"Why didn't you say something, love. I will not let that happen, everyone needs to be with someone on Christmas," he said gruffly.

She raised her head up to look at him, "What do you mean?" she asked him confused.

"My sister, Alice called me to let me know our father and step mom will be having Christmas at their home this year. They wanted the family to come, and for us all to bring a guest … that is if we wanted to. I thought since…you've got nothing planned how about going home with me for Christmas?" he asked hesitantly.

"I…don't know, are you sure?" she stuttered. Suddenly feeling bewildered. To go home with Edward and meet his whole family…wasn't something she wasn't too sure she was ready for.

"Oh, come on, Bella. I guarantee you'll have a lot of fun. And you don't have to worry about gifts, I've already got that covered." he pleaded with her, and then pouted that adorable pout of his; she could never refuse him anything when aimed at her. The man was too irresistible for his own good, and knew it.

Before she even realized what she was doing the word slipped out of her mouth, "Okay."

A huge excited smile lit up his handsome face, "That's great! My step mom Esme and Alice will be so pleased," he said.

Bella gave him a nervous smile, wondering what she was getting herself into? Why did she keep letting herself get more and more involved with him? Knowing full well the answer to that question, _because you love him_. She just hoped the rest of his family loved her. She laughed nervously, never thinking when she took this job that one-day she'd be spending her Christmas with one of the richest most powerful families in Forks, Washington.

_Wow Christmas with the Cullen's_

As soon as Edward and Bella entered through the door of the Cullen house it was to be met by the warm, homey, happy chaos that was the Cullen family.

"Bella!" came an excited squeal from her left as Alice immediately nudged her brother out of the way and proceeded to grab a hold of Bella and pull her into a bone-crushing embrace. "I'm so glad to see you again. I was very happy when Edward told me he was going to bring you with him, it gives me a chance to get to know you better," Alice gushed. Not giving Bella a chance to say a word she grabbed her hand and led her away to make introductions with the rest of the family.

Edward was left standing in the foyer holding onto their coats, and the many packages in his arms, laughing at Bella's tortured expression, and silent plea for help.

"Alice, don't scare her so soon," Edward teased at there retreating backs. He was happy to see that Alice at least accepted Bella into his life so far. He just hoped the rest of the family felt the same way. He thought to himself.

"Oh, don't worry brother dear, I won't scare her that bad," Alice called over her shoulder in a teasing voice.

In the hallway they were met by Carlisle Cullen, "Bella, this is my father, Carlisle whom you already know," Alice introduced her.

"Why hello, Miss Swan," Carlisle said in greeting a smile on his face as he held out his hand, "Nice to see you again."

Bella grinned back at him, "It's nice to see you too, Mr. Cullen."

Alice pulled her along not giving her any more time to get into conversation. She was swept into the adjoining kitchen where three women were gathered around the kitchen table with all kinds of food spread out.

"Esme, Kate, Irina, here she is," Alice called out excitement in her voice as she bounced with excitement beside her. "Bella, this is my stepmother Esme, and step sisters Kate and Irina." Alice introduced.

"Hello-hello," Bella managed to stutter out before Esme interrupted her.

"Bella, how very nice it is to finally meet you," she said, triumphant delight sounding in her voice. She was a very beautiful brunette, with sparkling hazel eyes. "I can't begin to tell you how excited we are that Edward brought you home for a visit," she gushed. "He usually never brings his lady friends home with him."

"I beg your pardon?" Bella said bewildered. Had she just heard her correctly? Was she the first woman Edward ever brought home to meet the family? If so then what did this mean for her? Maybe he did care about her…But how much…?

"I must say this will be fun to torment Edward about you." Esme teased her.

Bella felt her cheeks grow hot from embarrassment. She really didn't want to be the center of attention tonight, but it looked like there was going to be no getting around it.

Kate stepped forward laughing, "Oh, don't worry to much, Bella. We won't embarrass you. It's Edward were after, we don't often get the chance do to the fact it's not often he brings around a girl of his."

"But-but, I'm…just his executive assistant." Bella muttered.

"I wouldn't just say you're his executive assistant…you're the one and only female that Edward has taken more than a passing fancy for. Also you're the only constant woman he keeps in his life. So that makes you…special in my book." Alice said beside her. She had a knowing gleam in her eye as if she knew something that Bella didn't. As a matter of fact all four women were giving her that look.

"I agree with Alice, he cared enough about you to want you to spend Christmas with us," Irina put in.

"Which, my dears, proves that our _Eddie_ actually has feelings to _care_. We were beginning to doubt he was able to settle on just one woman, and here you are." Esme said, pulling Bella into a tight hug.

"I wouldn't say that he actually _cares_, like that…we just share a lot of time together," Bella tried to explain, as she tried to hide the flutter of hope in her heart. Could it be true? Did Edward feel more than just need and want for her?

"Oh, I'd say my step son cares, because he would not have trusted you to meet us otherwise," Esme said decisively.

"Speaking of family I'm going to finish introducing her to the rest of us, before Edward grows impatient and takes her away," Alice laughed and was joined by the others in the kitchen.

Bella found herself once again dragged behind Alice into a big spacious living room, Alice steered her over to where an elderly woman sat on a rocking chair next to a blazing, fireplace. "Grandma, this is, Bella."

The older woman looked up at Bella with narrowed eyes, but still had a friendly smile on her wrinkled face. "So…you're Edward's, Bella?" She chided her.

Bella nodded.

Edward's grandmother was still a striking woman, with a lovely mass of white, wavy hair, but her green eyes so much like Edward's were more detached than openly welcoming.

At that precise moment, Edward took it upon himself to appear at Bella's side. He gently wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into the crock of his arm. Bella suddenly felt very aware they were being given a keen scrutiny by Edward's grandmother. It was silly to feel self-conscious, but she couldn't help it. She wondered if the old woman saw her as one of his many gold digging sluts out to trap him.

"Edward dear, it's so nice of you to bring one of your _lady _friends here," His grandmother said, coldly, with a slight emphasis on lady.

Bella stiffened under Edward's arm, she was right…his grandmother thought she was one of them, and she felt a flush of mortification spread through out her cheeks. What she wasn't expecting was Edward's reaction beside her.

"Grandma, do you think you could tame it down just for one day? Bella is and never will be one of my lady friends. Please try to reframe from judging her," he demanded, trying to hold his temper in check. He was not happy with her for being so coy.

Bella decided to interrupt the awkward moment by saying, "Thank you for including me in your family Christmas, Mrs. Cullen," she murmured softly.

They were all spared any more embarrassment when Carlisle and Emmett came into the room baring gifts. "All right everyone it's time to open the gifts," Emmett boomed, before plopping himself down on one of the two sofas in the room.

Edward took Bella's hand and guided her over to the vacant sofa and motioned for her to sit down, beside him. When she looked around it was to see everyone smiling at the two of them, all except his grandmother.

"Sorry about my grandmother…she takes awhile to warm up to strangers, She tends to be a little over protective." Edward tried to apologize for his grandmother's cold behavior. Though his smile was aimed exclusively toward her, causing small tingles to run through out her body.

"There's no need to apologize, Edward. I understand where she is coming from," Bella said.

"No! It wasn't right for her to blatantly judge you like that, especially not knowing you like I do," he said. "Don't worry I wont leave your side the rest of the evening," he said this leaning down and whispering it into her ear, causing goose bumps to form on her neck and arms.

"Hey, you two get a room!" Emmett yelled from the other sofa.

Bella jumped, and sat up straighter on the sofa beside Edward, who was shaking with laughter, as he bent down and gave her a quick peck on her flushed cheek. Edward got a teasing gleam in his eye as he commented, "I'm sure we can." he said giving Bella a quick wink.

"Edward! That was not something you needed to say in front of your family," Bella gasped out, and buried her face in her hands in mortification, as laughter filled the room, she couldn't believe Edward just said that. Just admitted that the two of them were on an intimate level. That was not a good impression to make when meeting ones family for the first time. But then she realized that one comment, led to good-natured and lively exchanges of opinions accompanied by amusing teasing.

"See," Alice replied from the other sofa beside Emmett, amusement flashed across her face.

"See what," Bella asked perplexed, thinking she was going to die of embarrassment before this night was over.

"Why how you seem to be able to control so much of Edward's conversation, when he talks about you."

"Alice," Edward whined in a slight warning tone.

"I do?" Bella was dumbfounded.

"Yes, we have all held you in high regard. Not just anyone can do that you know?" Alice said.

"It's about time _Eddie_, found a woman who can make him toe the line," Emmett boomed teasingly. "All that arrogance, and male ego of his needed brought down a peg or two," he ducked when a ball of wadded up wrapping paper was aimed at his head, launched across the room by Edward.

Bella flushed, suddenly self-conscious again of how his family perceived her. "I hope you don't see me as being…boorish?"

"Not at all Bella, its actually refreshing to see our brother so…whipped," Alice teased lightly. Her laughter was bubbling over with some kind of wicked pleasure, as she watched Edward's face fill with hot color. "Serves you right…brother, I just love to see you so uncomfortable."

Bella mentally shook herself; she wasn't sure what Alice meant by her last comment. Edward whipped? No she didn't think so, not when he had all those women around. Then something Edward said earlier in the week jogged her memory.

"_We're on a successful road now, Alice. I've got Bella Swan right where I want her. Well, not precisely where I want her, but I am close…"_

The insinuating words suddenly took on a whole new meaning for her, as she glanced over at Edward and was held in his seductive gaze. Could it possibly be true? Did Edward actually feel something for her? Bella rolled her eyes at the totally outlandish thought. Alice obviously enjoyed teasing as much as he did. She realized it wasn't to be taken seriously. But it still made her wonder if Alice and Edward were up to something.

"Alice, I'm not whipped," Edward replied irritated from beside Bella. "Bella just isn't afraid to speak her mind is all," he tried to explain.

Alice broke into laughter. "See! This is great…having Bella around is priceless. I'm so glad you agreed to come with Edward for the Holiday. And Edward, I'm not the only one to notice," Alice mocked him.

"Yeah, hard not to!" Emmett put his two-sense in. "To used to getting his own way, bout time someone set you straight. You always have had people in business, especially women gravitate toward you way to easily."

"But Edward does work hard, and takes time to research every project before jumping head first into it," Bella tried to defend him a little.

"Oh I wasn't questioning his professionalism," Emmett said his mouth twitched sardonically. "But as we all know some things do tend to fall in his lap."

"God, will you all stop already," Edward groaned out in embarrassment. Not wanting Emmett to go in that direction of conversation.

"Oh, Edward come on, you have to admit it's been fun teasing you about this," Emmett joked.

"Right, fun," Edward scoffed. Folding his arms across his chest and pouting. Followed by everyone's laughter at his distress.

Fun…Bella thought. Edward's family seem addicted to fun. And as the next hour wore on, Edward didn't allow her to simply be an observer. Neither did his siblings nor their parents. They made sure to include her in the opening of gifts. She felt bad because she didn't have any to give them.

Catching her small frown, Edward leaned down and whispered in her ear, "See, love I told you not to worry about gifts. I had it taken care of, I made sure some of the gifts I brought with us included your name on them," he consoled her, trying to make her feel at ease.

Bella gave him a halfhearted smile, and seeing this he gave her one as well.

She turned back to look upon his family as they all opened gifts, yes they liked to have fun. Even his grandmother who'd been cold at first finally warmed up to her. It seemed like everyone was trying to draw her into being one of them, a part of the family. She couldn't remember when she'd had so much fun. Occasionally Edward's father thinking it was getting to calm in the room, would decide to stir everyone up with provocative remarks, then sit back, his green eyes twinkling like Edward's as comments bounced around the room. It reminded her how her grandfather used to do the same thing when he was alive. That was a much happier time in her life…

Yes this was a family that was not dysfunctional, that new how to have fun, and loved each other very much. Bella found herself wishing that maybe some day she could belong to this family, to belong to a loving circle.

Not to say that her own family wasn't great, it was just that everyone was so spread out. The closeness she and Edward shared was heightened in the company of his family. There were times when their eyes met, and she felt for that moment that he felt the same for her as she did him. That the understanding between them was so intimate she was sure she could confess that she loved him.

Yes she sighed in a perfect world that would be nice, but her life was far from perfect. She thought as she watched the Cullen's laughing, and carrying on around her…


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Unwelcome Seduction**

It was Monday morning, and two weeks after Christmas. Edward sat at his desk in his office, with a tacky grin on his face, getting very damned little work done, and didn't even care. He had enjoyed his time spent with Bella and his family, and was more than happy that she had fit in so well with them. Everyone including his grandmother, had fallen in love with her, saw what he saw in her. They'd even cornered him and asked him if he'd asked her to marry him yet. Nothing like a pushy family, he laughed to himself.

His marketing department had called to report that Austin, Texas sporting goods sales figures had fallen two full percentage points, and Edward chuckled. The director on the other end of the line was so shocked that he didn't speak for at least thirty seconds. Edward cleared his throat, and sat up straighter in his chair, before saying in an authoritative voice, "We need a dramatic rise in sales in Austin, and the businesses in Tampa and California would more than make up for any declines."

He could still feel the man's shock when he hung up the phone a few moments later, but how could he be concerned about a minuscule drop in sales when he was in love, and after his family persuading him to see the light, was now planning to ask the woman of his heart to marry him. That's right…marrying him…

Oh, she hadn't said yes. The main reason for that was he'd been to chicken shit to admit that he was in love with her and wanted to marry her. He'd sort of shown his hand; by saying he _wanted_ to be with her and only her. But was worried that she might have misunderstood him, thinking he'd only wanted her as his mistress, though he did imply that he wasn't marriage material, that he didn't believe in marriage because of his parents past history on the subject. He'd argued over and over again with himself, finally concluding that he did want to marry, Bella.

Then again she hadn't slapped him and walked away from him at the ball. What she had done was turn him inside out. His blood still heated, and sizzled from their stolen kisses and moments together ever since La Push. After there talk in Jasper's office he'd pondered the rest of the evening how to go about asking her to marry him.

With another award winning smile, he laughed out loud, he felt positively elated today. Very soon now he was going to put to rest her fears of his reputation, and cheating on her. She had nothing to worry about, he craved only one woman and that was, Bella. But first maybe he should go shopping for a diamond ring…  
　

Two days later, he was weighing the obvious reasons of confessing he loved her with a diamond ring in his palm when his secretary, Jessica buzzed. He lifted the receiver and heard, without any introduction, "Can you see Miss. Mallory? She says it's urgent."

A small wave of surprise hit him. "Lauren's here?"

"Yes, and she's on her way into your office. I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen."

"Jessica, where is Miss. Swan?" he asked panicked. Knowing full well if Bella knew Lauren was making an unwarranted appearance she would not be too happy with him. For he knew he had yet to end things with her, though he'd not wanted to do it like this.

"Oh, she is at lunch sir. Oh no! I am so sorry."

Before he could tell her not to worry about it, the door to his office opened and Lauren strode through it. Edward hung up the telephone and sat back in his high, backed leather chair, surprise swelling quickly to disgust. For Lauren stood before him wearing a trench coat, which was something she would never be caught in. "Lauren what's going on? Why are you here?" he said quickly, opening a drawer to his desk and placing the diamond ring inside.  
　  
The tall, beautiful, glamorous, blonde, which usually oozed charm when around him, seemed to have deserted her at the moment. He watched as her hands untied the strap and brushed back the sides of her charcoal-gray trench coat to land at her hips. The open front of her coat revealing she was only clad in a see through red bra and silky matching lace panties, which left little to the imagination.

"Why haven't you called or tried to see me this past month, Edward?" Lauren asked, in a sultry purr. Lauren slowly stocked toward him, to come to a halt in front of his chair.

Edward's eyes widened, as he was gripped by panic. "What do you mean, Lauren?' he asked. He watched as she raised one of her legs up and placed it on the chair in front of his desk. Her legs were parted, giving him full view of her female covered mound. One long nailed hand flying up to her chest and calling attention to her abundant cleavage, exposed by the two tiny triangles of the so-called bra. Frowning, she adopted a petulant air, and flung her glorious mane of blonde hair over her shoulder.

He swallowed, Bella's words coming back to haunt him. "_I told you she has her sights set on you. That she wants you. Seriously, Edward what do you see in her?" _Now he was beginning to wish he'd heeded her warnings.

"We've been together up until the ball at La Push. Why haven't you spoken to me since?" she asked with what was supposed to be a sexy, whine. "I mean…we have been so close over the past two years, then all the sudden…nothing. I thought you and I had an understanding between us?" she said.

"Lauren, we've always been good friends, but…" there had been nothing else other than friendship, between them for a long time. He'd tried to cheer her up after her divorce, two years ago. At the time she had been so unhappy or at least he thought she'd been. This was so out of character; she was normally interesting and entertaining, and often invited him to many functions. He liked Lauren that's why he kept her around for so long. He'd never wanted to hurt her…hadn't meant to hurt her. "Lauren," he said softly,

"I hope you haven't misunderstood. I never meant for you to think…"

"Oh, baby," she cooed. She replaced her foot back onto the floor, and moved around his desk to stand before him. She pouted, sliding a hand lightly over his chest. "I know I'm just as crazy about you as you are for me. You have ruined me for every other man. I've missed our good times so much."

"Lauren, I-" How could he say it? How could he explain to her that Bella, had become the center of his universe and there was room for no other woman.

Lauren put a finger to his lips to silence him, as she leaned closer, thrusting her half exposed breasts into his face. "Don't say it…I do understand, darling. I've missed you, this past month, and I _want you_."

Edward lightly placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed her away, saying, "You thought wrong." He dropped his hand back down onto his lap.

Anger flashed in Lauren's blue eyes but was quickly replaced by sadness. "I thought you wanted me with you?"

He shook his head, "No, not in this way."

The waterworks immediately started. "Oh, Edward!" she cried, sniffing and blinking her eyelashes. "How could you?"

He realized he had become immune to her tears over the years, "Look I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression-"

She was sobbing openly now, her lovely shoulders shaking pitifully, her face buried in her hands, "How can you do this to me? I burn for you. You'll never know how desperately I still want you-"

"The thing is," he interrupted, realizing there was just no easy way of going about this. "I've moved on, a long time ago. What we had is in the past, I just see you as a friend now, and I think its time that you did the same thing and moved on." he winched not wanting to sound so harsh.

"But I only want you," she insisted sullenly, reaching out for him.

He caught her arms and pushed them down. "But I don't want you, Lauren," he said softly but firmly. "I can't be any blunter than that."

"But why?" she demanded, stomping a foot like a spoilt child. Then she stiffened, as something dawned on her. Her eyes narrowed on him. "It's that bitch, isn't it?" she snarled.

Edward stiffened, "What do you mean?" he asked carefully. He was not sure what was wrong with Lauren, she had never acted like this the whole two years that he'd known her. I guess her true colors were showing after all.

"The woman you were with in La Push?" he was leaning as far back in his chair as would permit, to get away from Lauren's close proximity. "You like her don't you?" she snarled.

"Yes."

A sultry smile formed on her lips as she suddenly straddled him on his chair. "I can make you forget about her," she cooed, as she flung her arms around his neck to pull him toward her. "I know you want me."

Oddly enough, he didn't, not anymore. The awful truth was, in fact, that he didn't seem to want any one anymore, except…He pushed sudden thoughts of Bella from his mind and took a good hard look at Lauren. She was every man's fantasy, so beautiful that she was almost unreal. From her fake nails to her surgically enhanced breasts. In that regard she was not much different from most of the women he'd been involved with. But now looking at her he wondered what he ever saw in her, and all those other women.

"Lauren," he said patiently, "It's over, and it's going to stay that way. So get it out of your head that you'll get me back into bed. It's not going to happen."

"I'll make you want me to stay!" she cried as she slammed her lips upon his.

It was at that precise moment that he heard his office door open and the one voice of the one woman he hoped would not walk through his door.

"Edward, I wanted to let you know that I was back-"

He froze as Bella came to a halt in his office. The expression on her face showing her shock to find Lauren straddling his lap and her lips attached to his. Then the shock turned to anger, and hurt, and before he could react she had turned without another word and fled from his office.

_Oh, my God! Bella. _He thought. As he felt the sudden burn of rage over take his body. He pushed Lauren none to gently from his lap, where she tumbled into unattractive heap on the floor and rose up out of his chair.

"Bella!" he called out to her retreating back. "Bella, wait!"

He tried to step around Lauren who was now glaring up at him from the floor, but was stopped when she flung her arms around his legs and held on tight.

"Please don't leave me," she pleaded. "We are meant to be together."

He reached down and tried to pry her arms from around his legs, "Let go of me now, Lauren," he warned her in a deadly voice. All he wanted right now was to give chase, and go after Bella. He could not lose her; they had just gotten to the point where she had started to finally trust him.

"No! I love you, Edward. I know that bitch could never give to you what I can." She cried, desperately.

He almost laughed. Didn't she realize how pathetic she was to him right now? For the first time he was seeing what everyone else saw in Lauren, and it was not pretty. "I don't love you, Lauren. And if we want to be honest here, I don't think you love me either. It's more like my bank account you're attracted to." He said harshly, and didn't care if he hurt her right now. She just ruined the best thing that ever happened to him.

"Don't make me leave, Edward."

"You can't stay," he said bluntly, "Because I'm tired of you trying to take advantage of me. You've had a long, free ride at my expanse. What ever we had is over. Now get used to it," he said harshly. Then finally pried her arms from around his legs and quickly stepped around her.

"You-you bastard!" she screeched at his back. "You selfish son of a -" she didn't even try the tears this time.

He stopped in the door way, his back toward her, "I may be selfish, but look in the mirror, I'm just sorry I didn't see the real you until now." He snarled,

"I want you gone, if I come back and find you still here; I will have you escorted out and charged for sexual harassment and indecent exposure." with out giving her a chance to reply, he walked quickly out of his office in pursuit of Bella.

………………………………………………………………………………**...**  
　

Bella was smiling as she exited the elevator to the twentieth floor. She slowly walked down the small hallway leading toward Jessica's cubicle. Jessica was at her desk when Bella walked up to her. "Hello Jessica," she said with a smile.

Jessica looked up at her. "Hello, Bella. Did you have a nice lunch?" she asked her.

"Yes…I did," Bella answered then caught the hesitant nervous glance

Jessica threw toward Edwards's office door. "Is everything all right?"

Jessica jumped, then sat up straighter in her chair, "Right…yes, err…everything is fine." Jessica said quickly, and looked back down at the computer screen.

Bella gave her a quizzical smile, "Okay then…is Edward still in his office or did he leave for his business meeting?"

"Umm, he…. err, he's still here." Jessica stammered out.

"Well then I'm going to let him know I am back…you know to see if there is anything else he needs me to work on." Bella said tuning to leave.

"Bella, wait!" Jessica called.

Bella stopped and turned back to stare at Jessica one eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

"He's, ah…don't go in there!" She cried desperately, a panicked look on her face.

Bella became more confused, a frown formed between her brows, "Why not?"

"Because, just…don't." Jessica replied.

Bella gave Jessica a perplexed look, and wondered what had gotten into her. Ignoring Jessica's warning she walked over to Edward's office door, her heart pounded in her chest in anticipation to see him. Then she heard it the muffled sounds from within, and she had pushed the door open, a curious frown on her face.

"Edward, I wanted to let you know that I was back-," she said as the frown on her face turned into horror, as her eyes swept over the frozen tableau in front of her. Edward sitting on his desk chair with Lauren Mallory straddling him, they were kissing, Lauren half naked.

Her eyes had darted from Lauren's swollen lips, to the smudge of lipstick on his cheek, his tousled hair. She had stared at him, pain written all over her face as her heart kicked agonizingly in her chest.

"_Bella_!" Edward had cried.

But she had seen enough. She turned and fled from his office, as an overwhelming sickness filled her heart. Her eyes watering as she dimly heard his desperate voice calling to her back, from what seemed like a great distance. She didn't stop when Jessica tried to keep her from leaving. All she knew was she had to get out of there. Away from Edward, away from her job…just away from everything that had anything to do with Edward Cullen. He had promised…had said he wasn't cheating on her, she should have known better. In her haste to leave she never noticed that Edward had tried to chase after her or for that matter the frantic ringing of her cell phone.

Bella drove back to her home, under a hot, red, cloud of simmering rage.

It didn't register that she had just left Edward, or for that matter walked out on her job. All she knew was she had to get out of there, to leave, get away. In no time she pulled up into her driveway, and slammed on the breaks coming to a screeching halt. She threw her car in park, got out, and slammed her door behind her. Once inside, she stomped her way through her living room, and made her way directly to her kitchen phone. She dialed the airport and when asked found that there was a plane leaving for Phoenix with in the next two hours. She then hung up and went up stairs to her room to pack, then head to the airport. All the while she ignored the persistent ringing of her cell phone.

It was good to be with her mother again, Bella hadn't seen her since last Thanksgiving, when she came to visit. Renee was an older but still beautiful version of Bella herself. She wasn't as energetic as she used to be, Bella reflected, but she'd lost none of her childlike cheerfulness that had always been second nature to her. They were now sitting at her mother's kitchen table, sipping on their mugs of coffee.

"Are you and Phil happy here?" Bella asked.

"Yes we are, and keeping pretty busy," added Renee'. "Phil has taken up golfing, and fancies himself a champion golfer," her mother laughed.  
　  
Later that evening, Bella got settled in her old room, and tried with difficulty not to think about Edward. Though that was hard to do when he kept calling her cell phone every hour on the hour and leaving messages, for her to call him. With a sigh she decided to just turn her cell phone off and put in her purse. Once she was freshly washed and clothed, she joined her mother and Phil for dinner, where her mother had set out a light chicken salad, rolls and ice tea.

"Mom this looks great," Bella said, once again forcing all thoughts of Edward out of her mind, just as she had during the plane ride to Phoenix. She talked about her friend Angela instead, how happy she and her fiancé Ben seemed to be. They also talked about her brother James, who was now thinking about getting married.

"His fiancée seems very nice," said, Bella. "I've talked to her on the phone a few times. It's hard to believe my younger brother is getting married."

"What about you, Bella?" Renee asked. "Do you like the new job?"

"Well I liked the pay, and I did like the job. You know…" she muttered, not wanting to really talk about her job or for that matter, Edward.

"What do you mean by liked? Bella you didn't get fired did you?" her mother asked.

Bella, felt her face grow hot she was completely embarrassed. How was she going to explain to her mother and step-father that her low down, jerk of a boss cheated on her, and because of this she walked away from him, and a good paying job? "Err…I…"

"Bella, what happened?" her mother noticed her blush and picked up; on the way she sat stiffly in her chair and knew something was wrong.

"No the job was great, it was just my boss that…that" she trailed off not knowing what to say next.

"Bella what did you get yourself into?"

Once Bella started telling her mother and Phil about Cullen Tower Enterprises, she found she couldn't stop. Even though she felt like crap, and she was so angry with Edward. She was unaware that her face lit up as she began to describe Edward's business ventures. How he and his family would take over businesses, and fix them up.

"So he's one of those business types that take over these small businesses just so they can monopolize and control the economy." Phil sputtered. "He doesn't sound that great to me."

Bella put down her fork and glared across the table at Phil, "I'll have you know that, Edward isn't like that. He never takes over, per say. He likes forming partnerships with them and showing people how to make a profit out of the mess they've created." She wasn't sure why she was defending Edward to Phil, but she was. "He's also the one that takes the risk. It was hard for me to keep him from buying himself into bankruptcy, because he wanted to save every broken-down business in the country." She realized that she was being a little to spirited, and had to calm herself down.

Bella did manage after a few moments to compose herself, long enough to eat her dinner. But she didn't stop talking. By the time Renee served dessert, Phil threw up his hands and begrudgingly, conceded.

"Okay, okay, Bella. Your Mr. Cullen seems like a great businessman. What you have sounds like a responsible job…or should I say had?" Phil asked her.

"He is a good business man," Bella agreed, though that's all she'd agree on about his character.

Phil nodded, then excused himself from the table, "Well ladies, I guess I'll give you two some time to catch up," he said, standing up from the table then leaned down and gave Renee a light kiss on her cheek. "I'll be in the living room if you need me," he said before walking out of the kitchen. A small silence fell over them.

"So…is Mr. Cullen married?" her mother asked with faked innocence. Breaking the silence.

Bella's face grew hot with suppressed anger, as she thought about the reason he wasn't. "No not yet. But don't worry, there are plenty of women working on it," she spit out.

"Oh, what do you mean?" her mother asked, with interest.

Bella felt her temper flare again as she told her mother about the many women who frequented Edward's office. And let's not forget about the antics of Lauren Mallory and Tonya in La Push. She did not tell her about her and Edward making love on the cliffs of La Push beach, in the cabin that they'd shared. Nor at her home in Forks.

"So, he's a womanizer?" her mother asked looking a little disappointed.

"Yes and the tabloids have helped him with that reputation. I've been told that he's just to kind, especially to women," she added remembering Jessica's words from that long ago conversation the two of them had. "My secretary told me he thinks he is the great protector of all women." _More like the great seducer. _She said to herself._  
_  
"I don't know about that, especially if he's the one with all those women chasing after him," her mother said as she stood up to clear the table. She turned to fix her gaze steadily on her daughter. "So are you?"

"Am I what?" Bella asked her confused.

"Are you after him too?"

Bella blushed, "Mother! Of course not." she new she wasn't telling her mother the truth. She wanted Edward, but not like all his hordes of women did.

"Well, why not?"

"Mother, how could you ask me something like that?" Bella said mortified.

"Maybe, because I can see it's obvious that you're crazy about him. I've never heard you talk so much about a man before. Not even when you were engaged to Laurent."

"Well, it's not because I…that is, I don't…" Ugh she couldn't bring herself to say it. No matter how angry and upset she was with Edward. She could not deny that she loved him.

"You don't understand; you literally have to be there, to know what its like. All those… women," she burst out.

"Bella, honey does that surprise you? Because he sounds like the type of man any woman would be happy to marry."

"Yes, I suppose he is," Bella conceded. She started thinking of Edward's patience with his employees, his tenderness with his kisses. She just wished…

"Bella, I want you to answer my next question truthfully. Do you love him?" Her mother sat down to face her.

"I…err, yes," Bella stuttered as to her horror, she felt the beginnings of tears run down her cheeks. "Oh, God, I do love him so much. I've never felt this way about any other man. But I refuse to be on the receiving end of his low down, cheating womanizing ways."

"Up until just now he seemed like a man worth fighting for, what did he do to make you so angry with him? Also what's wrong with a little bit of competition?"

"You don't want to know," Bella said stiffly.

"Yes I do or I would not have asked."

"I'm sorry mom, but I really don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, come on, Bella," her mother pleaded.

"Okay, fine, "Bella said, as she tried to wipe the tears from her face. "It started the first day I met him. I had just entered his office for an interview, and was stopped dead in my tracks by the Greek god that stood to greet me. He was so handsome, and when I shook his hand, there was this…electrical current that ran through our hands. I was attracted to him immediately," she paused for a moment taking a sip of her iced tea. "I left, not really understanding what had happened between us. Then I got the call from his office, I'd been hired. I was still a bit hesitant having to work for the Millionaire, playboy, Edward Cullen."

Her mother just sat there with her chin resting in the palm of her hand, as she stared at her daughter. "So you knew from the beginning that he was a playboy?" she asked.

"Yes, but at first I tried desperately to fight my attraction for him. I even kept comparing him to Laurent. They were so alike in many ways. But no matter how hard I tried to keep my distance, Edward just kept pursuing me. The two of us joked on more than one occasion about how much he liked a challenge, and apparently that's exactly what I was. The more I turned him down the more he asked me out on dates. I finally had a moment of weakness and accepted one of his many invitations. Then one afternoon we got into a fight in his office and in our anger he kissed me."

"You let him kiss you?"

""No! Yes, I mean… it wasn't our first kiss, but I fought him anyway. But found I lost the battle quickly, because I always succumbed to him. I think it was at that precise moment I fell in love with him, but didn't figure it out for a couple months later, it was when I attended Angela's parents party."

"Okay, this sounds like the beginnings of a typical relationship to me, so what was the problem?"

"I was so scared, especially after the last relationship I was in. Then there was the problem of all those women he kept around him; he even paraded them in front of me. And at one point he insinuated that he was having sex with one of them. Mom I can't tell you how hurt and angry I was. All I could think about is that I did not want to fall in love with a man who was just like Laurent, and take the chance of getting my heart broken all over again."

"Well as I said, Bella there's nothing like a little healthy competition."

"Why do you make it sound like a game? This is my life were talking about, not some game."

"Because it can seem like it sometimes," her mother said gently. "You'd think the older we get it would become easier, but it doesn't."

Bella angrily brushed away her tears. "To make a long story short we ended up getting very close. He promised he'd swear off all women, because he wanted to try and make this …this thing we had between us work. Then yesterday, I walked into his office and there he was having sex with one of those women you keep calling my healthy competition. I was devastated, and so angry that I left him, my job and everything else. Booked myself the first flight out of Forks I could find, and now here I am."

"When you said that the both of you became close, how close exactly were you?" he mother asked.

"I…err," Bella felt herself blush for what seemed the hundredth time this evening.

"Did the two of you become intimate?" she asked with an eyebrow raised. When she saw her daughter's reaction to her question, she already knew the answer. "You know that some men, especially if they feel like there feelings are not being returned can become vulnerable."

Bella looked at her mother and remembered something else Jessica had said to her. _Edward was so vulnerable, especially where women are concerned. _"So what are you saying? You don't think that I led him to cheat on me after… after we made love do you?" she asked her aghast. "I never expected Laurent to ever cheat on me with a number of women behind my back after I slept with him. So I can tell you that is not the reason," she said in a defensive tone.

Her mother reached across the table and laid her hand over the top of Bella's. "No sweetheart! What I meant by that is a lot of men are just as vulnerable, and unsure of there emotions. If he thought you were not returning his affections, then he might be trying to keep his options open."

"No," Bella cried angrily. "If he really loved me he wouldn't have time for anyone else. He'd-" she trailed off to take a steadying breath. She just realized that she'd never told him yet of her feelings.

"You know this is the very reason I was glad you broke up with Laurent, but I had hoped that his actions would not ruin your chances at another relationship with a man, but I can see that it has."

"I'm glad that Laurent and I broke up. I know now that I was never really in love with him." Bella said softly.

"And you do love this man…Edward Cullen?"

"I told you I do, but I-"

Her mother held up one hand. "Listen, Bella. Some men need a little extra nurturing; I should know this because I am married to one. Phil's great, but he can be a little jealous of sharing me sometimes."

"Yes. What are you trying to say?"

"Sometimes like us men need protecting." Renee tapped the table with her finger. "Those women you talk about that are always chasing after Edward may care for his bank account more than they care for him."

Bella drew in a breath. Once again her mother's words were almost exactly Jessica's words.

"It seems to me that you've been pretty protective of him in business. Why not be protective of him in love as well? And Bella, you don't really have to fight for his affection with all those other women. Just make his time with you happier than the time he spends with anyone else."

Bella gave a small laugh, "That's great mom, but what if I can't get over this? What if I can't forgive him for cheating on me? I am so confused, I just don't know what to do." she said in a defeated attitude.

"All I can tell you, sweetheart is give him a chance to explain what happened. If he has any feelings for you then he'll try to do so. I know you're hurting right now, and I'm not saying to get back with him, but when you're ready to listen to what he has to say. You might find it to be all a big misunderstanding."

"I hope your right, but at this point in my life, I'm just not sure anymore." Bella said sadly.

In the days following her stay at her mother's home, she had a lot of time to think about things, and realized that she did love Edward, and like her mother said needed to give him a chance to explain his side, whether she was ready to forgive him or not.  
　

……………………………………………………………………………**.  
**

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I just love the feedback I am getting for this story from your reviews. Sorry that I have not been able to get back with all of you. I know you are all dying to see Edward and Bella say the three magical words of I Love You. Please don't be to frustrated, with my characters, why you ask?

Well 1st off you have Edward, who has a reputation of being a ladies man. He is also used to getting what he wants all the time and that includes women. He never once in his life was turned down and had to work hard for something he wanted. That is other than his grandfathers business. When he met Bella, he was instantly captivated, especially when he'd make advances toward her and she'd turn him down flat. And from reading this story you all know how much he likes a challenge, and Bella was that for him. Then once they made love he realized what this captivation he had for her really was LOVE. That's when his struggle of wanting Bella in his life began, for the first time he was afraid, afraid of rejection, afraid of his heart being broken, afraid of being in a relationship. The relationship thing was all new to him after all. Plus he wasn't crazy about marriage, because of his parent's background on that subject. Because of the rejection factor and possibly loosing Bella he was unable to get the words I Love You past the scared lump in his throat. As I have called him A Chicken Shit in this story, that he is. He struggles every day with the thoughts of marriage or an affair with Bella. You'll just have to keep reading to find out what he actually decides in the end.

2nd you have Bella, who as we all know has been in a bad relationship before she met Edward. This relationship consisted of her and Laurent, who were engaged. Bella at that time in her life was very naive, and didn't believe people when they said that Laurent was cheating on her behind her back, when she walked in on him with another woman she was devastated, heartbroken and after that had a hard time opening up to men again. She didn't want what happened to her to happen again, so she closed her feelings off became uptight. When she met Edward she was instantly attracted to him, but was scared of those feelings, especially knowing about Edward and his reputation, the very one and the same her ex had as well. So she fought off his advances, telling herself it was for the best. After all she didn't want to get hurt again, only to find out as the weeks and months went by she was falling desperately in love with him as well. Scared of these feelings not being returned by Edward she never told him how she felt. Though she did tell him she was looking for more than a fling with him. Bella new she wanted a committed relationship with the man she was in love with, but had a feeling that Edward didn't. That's why she was having trouble trusting him fully with her feelings.

Being that I was in a relationship similar to this where I was afraid to tell the man I was in love with that I loved him. I can understand Bella's feeling's, I can also understand what it was like to be cheated on while engaged. It sucks, it took me along time to get over it, and I also had trouble-trusting guys after word. So as a writer and a reader I can see and understand where Bella stands with Edward and her relationship. You'll have to keep reading to see what she decides to do in the end.

So now we are faced with a stalemate. Edward is afraid to tell Bella how he feels, and Bella is afraid to tell Edward how she feels. Makes you want to pull out your hair, I know and I'm the one writing this story. Anyway as you can tell both characters are very stubborn, and scared of loosing the other.

So what's going to happen? You ask.

In the end will they finally swallow their fears and confess their love for one another?

Will Edward decide that Bella being a mistress is better than being committed to her?

Will Bella or Edward walk away from the relationship?

Will Bella give him an ultimatum?

Will Edward ask her to marry him after all?

I don't know, well I do but I can't tell you. That would be ruining the story for you, so you'll all just have to keep reading to find out.

Thanks again

Gokdeneyes123


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Mistakes And Broken Promises**

He couldn't believe it. For just a moment he thought he'd dreamed up the whole Bella walking in on him and Lauren Mallory in a compromising situation, as well as the humiliating way Jessica and a few of the other employees stared at him on his return back to his office. At first he'd not been able to abide their sympathetic murmurs and stares. As he walked quickly past them, head held high and slammed his office door shut, blocking him from their view, several moments later feeling furious, as he stared unseeingly out the windows in his office. He was seething with anger, as he stalked over to the window, hoping the sight of the view provided would sooth him. But he could still feel the shock of what had happened to him.

"Damn it," he growled as he raised his hands to his hair and pulled on it out of frustration and anger. "She didn't even give me a chance to explain," he said this out loud as he began to pace back and forth in front of his windows.

Before dejectedly dropping into his desk chair, his elbows resting on top of the desk, head held in the palms of his hands. "Why me? Why did this have to happen to me…to us? We were just starting to become really close. Bella will never trust me again after this." He mumbled into the palms of his hands.

He thought about how he'd tried to chase after her, and explain what had happened, but she wouldn't answer her cell phone or her house phone. He even made four attempts to go to her home, pounding on her door for hours, and pleaded for her to listen to him, to give him a chance, but to no avail, she never answered him. Leaving him in a fit of rage, anger, and despair, as he dejectedly walked back to his car.

"God, what am I going to do?"

He knew after being unsuccessful chasing her down, he'd had to go back to his office, and was fortunate to see that Lauren had taken his words seriously and not been there when he returned. With the way he'd felt just then there was no telling what he might have done if she'd been there. As the hours ticked by he waited for a knock on his door singling that Bella had come back to demand that he tell her what the hell had happened. That was before two hours had lapsed and he'd begun to suspect otherwise. Growing more and more depressed, angry, and hurt, by her sudden disappearance.

There was a light tap on his door.

"Yes?" he asked, lifting his head from his hands. His heart skipped a beat thinking it might be Bella. But was disappointed to see Jessica pop her head around the door.

"Mr. Cullen there's a call for Miss. Swan. Should I take a message for her?"

"Who is it?"

"It's Jacob Black," Jessica answered him.

With that information Edward glanced toward Jessica. "Jacob Black!" _Why would Jacob be calling to speak with Bella? _He thought with a twinge of jealousy. Then another thought struck him, maybe he knew where Bella was; maybe she'd gotten a hold of him? "I'll take it." He reached for the phone desperately as she closed the door.

"This is Edward Cullen," he barked into the phone.

"Edward, Jacob Black here. I was trying to reach Bella. She called earlier-"

"When did she call you?" Edward asked feeling his heart jump, and begin to beat rapidly in his chest.

"This afternoon, asked about how sales and the business was going since your company became partial owners."

"I…she's not here right now," he answered disappointed that she had not called him with in the last few hours.

"Why isn't she available? I know you make her work the same hours as you," Jacob asked.

"Bella, decided to leave the company."

There was a moment of silence on the other end. "Why? What happened to Bella?" he asked.

Edward scrawled and turned his chair to look at his window, hoping the anger he felt didn't show in his tone. "There was a slight misunderstanding, and she left, without a word as to where she was going."

"She just left?"

He rubbed his forehead. He couldn't believe it himself. "Yes."

"Why? Did you do something to hurt her, Cullen?" Jacob growled angrily.

What possible reason was it of his why Bella left? There personal problems were no one else's business but there own. Jacob had no right to even ask this of him. "I don't think that is any of your business," he replied instead.

"So help me, if you hurt her in any way, Cullen," Jacob threatened.

"No! It's not what you think, as I said I don't have to explain myself to you," Edward said in a steely voice, his hand gripping the phone tighter.

"Don't think for a minute that I don't know you and Bella have something going on between the two of you," Jacob said. "Remember I was at Bella's best friends house party? I saw how upset she was after you went in search of her. I swear if you did anything-"

"And as I said before, Jacob. It's not your concern," Edward said in an aloof tone of voice, cutting Jacob off in mid-sentence, as another vicious stab of jealousy pierced his heart. He didn't have to be reminded how _friendly_ Jacob had been with Bella that day.

"So why did you take my call then if it was none of my business?" Jacob asked him. "She's my friend, so I do have a right to know."

"Because I thought that Bella might have called you with in the last three hours but I can see that she did not." Edward grated out between clenched teeth. Still not willing to share any more information with him.

"No, she has not," Jacob, answered. "So if you didn't do anything, than why wouldn't she call you?" he asked.

"I…err, well if she does…could you call me and let me know…that is if you don't mind?" he asked Jacob, trying to avoid his last question all together. Not wanting to give Jacob any ammunition to use against him to go after Bella himself. "Look I have to go…just call me if she calls you…okay?" it took everything in him to swallow his pride and ask his archrival when it came to Bella, for help.

"Sure…sure," was all Jacob could say before Edward slammed the phone down.

Edward knew it was going to prove to be a long couple of days if he was unable to get a hold of Bella. For a second he questioned why he even cared. But he knew, why and it strengthened his resolve to find her, or at least get in contact with her.

Eventually, he'd driven back to his apartment, where he'd paced endlessly each night over the last four days, attempting to call her every hour on the hour, before trying to fall asleep; which he found eluded him as thoughts of Bella plagued non-stop hours later.

_Damn it! _It was as if she'd disappeared off the face of the earth, and it was eating him up alive worrying that something bad might have happened to her. Why wasn't she answering his calls? Why had she not told anyone where she was going? He was also angry that she'd not given him a chance to explain. It seemed she just jumped to the same stupid conclusions that he was cheating on her.

"Do you blame her Cullen? It's not as if you professed your undying love for her." He said out loud. As he lay there in his lonely, empty bed, staring up at the ceiling, sleep eluding him once again. "You were to much of a chicken shit, and look what happened. Maybe if you had she would have given you a chance to explain what happened." He glanced over at the nightstand in which his alarm clock sat, and saw that it was five in the morning. He let out a deep frustrated moan, scrubbing his hands over his face as he realized it was the fourth day he'd gone on less than three hours of sleep.

As the days passed he sat in his office brooding about the way she'd run away from him, he was tired of her thinking the worst of him. He'd actually arrived at a moment in his life when he didn't care what was happening at work. For the first time he didn't care that the sales were still not doing well in the Sporting Goods stores.

He was fatigued, with dark shadowy circles under his eyes, and he'd lost weight, being unable to eat from the realization of loosing, and missing Bella. His temper was terrible; he started barking out orders and yelling at everybody that was within five feet of him. He also tried to work himself to death attempting to keep thoughts of Bella out of his mind. But found no matter what he did he couldn't stop thinking about her. He was utterly, and completely miserable with out her.

Also in the middle of all of this by Thursday morning a crisis occurred with the Billing's Company that was owned and operated by the Call family. A company Bella herself had warned him about many months ago. Again he wished he had heeded her warnings. When he had asked her to do some research on the Billing's company the information she found out was not good. Now they were pressuring him to make a decision he was not in full thinking mode to do at the moment.

Jessica buzzed him just then her voice coming over the speaker, "Mr. Cullen."

"Yes?" he sighed into the speaker.

"Mr. Call, from Billing's company is on line one, do you want to take it? Or would you prefer me to take a message?" Jessica asked.

"It's alright Jessica, I'll take it," he said and reached for the phone. He took a deep breath to calm himself, before pressing the button and speaking into the receiver.

"Cullen, here."

"Why, hello, Mr. Cullen. This is Embry Call here." came the deep baritone of the man on the opposite line.

"Yes, Mr. Call, what can I do for you?" Edward asked.

"Miss Swan called and asked if we were willing to set up another appointment with you."

"Yes, she did. I am going to have to go out of town for a couple of days, but wanted to touch base with you and your father Richard before I left, to see if there were any other aspects of our proposal you had questions about." Edward answered him.

"So…are you ready to sign then?" Embry had the gall to ask him.

Edward's jaw clenched as he gripped the phone tighter in his hand. "Will see Embry. It all depends on if you and your father agree to my terms. Otherwise you can forget it."

"That's going against what you said a few months ago."

"Well that was before I was dealing with a shady company, Mr. Call. Look as I said, I don't need any more sob stories from you or your father to alleviate the damage. There are bigger and better deals out there, but if I went with yours it would be immediate. We would have to show the employees you are turning things around and wanting to move forward. My assistant and I worked hard on this, and would like the deal consummated. I need your full cooperation in this." Edward said, in as much of a businesslike voice he could muster.

"Fine, the company will respond to your concerns in a rapid fashion," Embry conceded. "When would you like to set up a meeting?"

Edward looked at his day planner, and realized he didn't have an open day until Tuesday five days from today. "As I said I have to leave town tomorrow for another meeting, but wanted to touch base with you and Richard before I go. Or if that won't work, how about next Tuesday, at eleven in the morning?" Edward asked him.

Embry was quiet for another moment, then spoke, "I'll talk to my father and we'll be in touch." he said and then hung up.

Edward sat at his desk and ran an agitated hand through his hair. What else could go wrong? This was turning out to be the week from hell, he thought. Before hitting the intercom button to page Jessica's desk.

"Yes Mr. Cullen?" she asked him.

"I need you to check on my reservations, I'm leaving tomorrow for a business meeting. I also need you to call me as soon as the Billing's company calls to set up a meeting. I will be able to return without a problem. Also I need you to make sure I have an updated version of the Billing's project folder, sitting on my desk when I return." He barked out.

"Okay," she said in an alarmed voice. "Sir, where is the Billing's project file?" she asked him.

Edward gave the phone a hard stare, "Look on Miss Swan's desk, Jessica." he said in an impatient tone. Before he pressed the button to end the call.

He was sitting quietly at his desk staring into space when Jessica knocked.

"Yes?" he snapped.

Jessica rushed in, looking flustered, "I-I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen, but I am unable to find the file," she squeaked out when she saw the murderous scrawl appear on his handsome face.

Edward glared at her for a moment, impatiently he rose from behind his desk and sauntered over to Bella's desk and found the folder stacked neatly in a pile on her desk. With another glare and eyebrow raised he wordlessly handed Jessica the file.

"Sorry, about that. I'll get on this right away," she said before fleeing the office, and back to her desk.

"Make sure to do that." Edward said cruelly. He watched her for a moment, and knew it was going to prove a long morning and even longer afternoon.

What he really wanted to do was say the hell with it, the hell with everything. He needed Bella here; things ran smoothly when she was. He didn't want to worry about that now though especially when he had to deal with the Billing's C.O. problem.

By Thursday mid-afternoon he had finally caved in and called Alice to talk to some one about what happened, he didn't count on his sister after hanging up with her to charge into his office an hour later in rare form.

"You bonehead, what did you do?" she demanded. Walking over to where he stood gazing out the windows, and dragging him unceremoniously to the sofa on one side of his office. In her agitated state she didn't notice Edwards haggard appearance, from the dark shadows under his eyes to the leanness of his body, or the dejected, defeated slumping of his shoulders.

"You know when I called you I didn't expect you to come and cheer me up, Alice, how nice of you." he said sarcastically.

She punched him in the shoulder. "How did you manage to louse up the best thing that's ever happened to you?"

"Shut up," he sneered, angered that she was turning on him once again, and for bringing up the one subject that hurt to even think about.

"Don't speak to me like that! I will not shut up," she yelled, "When did you become such an unfeeling, arrogant ass?"

"I was trying to do the right thing-"

Alice spluttered practically exploding with temper. "You're doing the right thing! Where was all this morality when you…you cheated on her?" she paused for a moment, "That's it, isn't it? You cheated on her?" she accused.

A blatant look crossed his face, "Careful, Alice," he warned her in a fit of temper. "Don't sit there and accuse me of things that you don't understand. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're beginning to act just like Bella." He ranted out, trying to hurt Alice like he was hurting.

Without warning she slapped his face, the force behind it had rocked him back into the cushions of his sofa, his cheek bore the evidence of her violence. "You unspeakable, ignorant jerk! How could you? Bella has more class in her little finger than you'll ever find in the likes of Lauren Mallory or…or any other woman who crosses your path. She was right to leave you hanging, especially with this attitude of yours." she spat at him.

With effort he contained control on his temper, but the slap to his face shocked him back to his senses. Though he thought he'd been able to count on every member of his family to take his side, no matter what. "In case you haven't realized this yet," he shouted in her face, "I didn't cheat on Bella, what she saw was Lauren trying to seduce and convince me to not break up with her. Bella just happened to walk in at the wrong time. I would never cheat on her," he said in a steely tone.

"Well that right now doesn't mean anything. In case you haven't noticed, Bella loves you desperately. But when a woman thinks she's been betrayed by the one she loves, someone she would have walked through fire for to be with, it's no wonder she left you. I would do the same if I were in her position."

"I don't pretend to understand how the female mind works," he grated out running his hands frustratingly through his hair.

"Well, start taking lessons. Because you've obviously got a lot to learn." she glared at him, but the fire in her eyes was dimmed by the sparkle of tears. "Oh, Edward I hate to see you hurting so," she wailed, collapsing against him. "But damn you, you deserve it. I told you to get rid of Lauren."

Edward laughed harshly, "Don't you think I know that, Alice. I have regretted it ever since Lauren tried to seduce me."

"I tried to warn you," Alice cried. "Your just so pigheaded sometimes."

"Please, don't cry, Alice," he said slinging his arms around her. "I know what you said, and that's exactly what I was working on."

"I don't want to cry, but Edward she made you so happy, I'd hate to see you lose someone so special to you. Not to mention the rest of the family loves, Bella too."

"I miss her…too," he sighed raggedly.

"You and Bella might still be able to work things out…you know?" she mumbled into his shoulder.

He shook his head, "I-I don't know, Alice."

"You have to…I really like Bella. Will you go to her…explain what happened?" Alice wiped her eyes on the end of his tie, "Do you realize that you look like shit?" she said finally seeing him for the first time since she walked into his office.

He chuckled softly, but without humor. "Yes I know I look like shit, I don't think I've slept in four days,"

"So will you try?" she asked him.

Even though Bella was the one to run from him, he sighed, "I'll try, though she's not answering her phone," he whispered, all the fight draining out of him.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked him.

He bowed his head, to look down at his feet, "She hasn't been answering her phone. I tried to go to her home, but she's not there. I don't know where she is, Alice and I'm scared that something bad happened to her," his voice sounded rough, even to his ears. And if she did answer his calls, would he be able to get her to listen to what he had to say? For gods sake he had been about to offer her marriage! But he could see that maybe that wasn't the best thing to do right now.

"Hopefully she's okay. Edward, give her some time, then go to her and explain," She paused giving him a concerned look; "Don't keep the proposal of marriage on the back burner either. You and Bella would make a perfect couple, if you could get over all this mistrust." she said. "Besides I thought you were going to ask her…you know?'

He laughed bitterly, "I was…but I haven't even got up the nerve to tell her how I feel yet. Now with what has happened…she may not even want me."

"Just give both of you a chance," Alice pleaded with him.

"As I said, I'll think about it." He muttered. Wondering how on earth he was supposed to get through this when it felt like each day Bella was gone another piece of his heart broke away leaving a empty, dark, void in place of where his heart should be. He didn't know how much longer he could continue in a world with out Bella.

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

　  
By the following Monday evening, Bella entered her house more tired, and drained of energy than she'd been in a long time. Interviewing for different positions was hard work, and she thought when she'd started working at Cullen Tower Enterprises that she would be working there forever, but then things changed. She never thought that she'd meet and fall completely in love with her boss. Sighing she kicked off her shoes and padded in her stocking feet to the kitchen to get a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. She didn't want to let herself become discouraged because she was unable to land another job. After all it had only been a few days since she got back from Phoenix, and started looking.  
　

Then again let's not forget about those first couple of days alternating between rage and tears. She was damned angry that Edward had not been complete in his love for her, had actually lied to her. She had every right to be upset and sorrowful that he'd just let her quit, to leave. Not caring enough to even explain to her why he betrayed her trust and love in him.  
With sad eyes she glanced at her answer machine as she walked back into the living room. The message indicator light was flashing. _Maybe it's from one of the many interviews she had been on. _She told herself as she pressed the play button and caught her breath when a familiar voice sounded. A voice she thought to never hear again.

"Bella, this is Edward Cullen. Call me."

There was a second message. "Bella, Cullen here. Please call me. I'll be at the office all day or you can call my cell number."

And then there came a third. "Bella, I know your there, why are you not calling? Where the hell are you? Call me."

She sat down on her sofa and contemplated why she should even bother calling the bastard? He didn't even ask her nicely, but ordered her in that arrogant way of his to call him. Well she had news for him, she was no longer his employee, and he was no longer her boss. He didn't deserve anything from her not after what he did. So why was he calling?

Bella stared at the answering machine as if it could give her answers to her questions. Maybe she could call and find out. But then again was she ready? Was she ready to hear his voice, and the many excuses? Tears filled her eyes and she blinked them away. She'd expected more of him.

"Not until I'm good and ready to talk to you. Or hell freezes over, whichever happens first!" she said aloud to no one in particular

Rising with a sigh she went into the bedroom to change into casual clothes. The shrill sound of the phone ringing, caused Bella to jump and heart to leap, but she remained in the bedroom, straining to hear the machine once it picked up.

"Bella, this is Edward. I know you're home, just pick up the phone and call me."

What the hell? Why did he have to keep calling her? And to take that air of impatience with her was pathetic, she thought wryly. What did she expect, from one of the heads of Cullen Tower Enterprises that was used to people jumping to do his bidding? She almost laughed. He didn't like being kept waiting.

"I don't like being lied to," she said walking back into the living room and erased the messages on her machine.

She walked back into her kitchen and looked through her cabinets and refrigerator to find something to eat for dinner. She had another interview scheduled early tomorrow morning and wanted to get to bed at a decent hour. Not that she would be able to sleep, that hasn't happened since the day she left Edward.

Five times more during the evening Edward called. The final time his tone changed. "Bella, I know you have to be home by now. Pick up the phone…please."

She hesitated, hearing him continue.

"I need your help with the Billings project…you remember Embry Call."

She decided to pick up the phone and give him a piece of her mind. "Why should I care about the Billings project and Mr. Call? You seem to just want me to forget about the…treatment I was subject to, two weeks ago and just leap at the chance to come to your ass…assistance?" she ranted.

"Bella…?" came his whispered reply.

She heard his indrawn breath as if he were trying to find some patience, or that he couldn't believe he had finally gotten a hold of her.

"Well, is that all you've got to say?" she asked him harshly.

"Look, Bella…I-I know you're mad at me right now. But I need your help with this case. After all you're the one who warned me about dealing with his company. Yes you were right there were other deals out there, but this one would have been immediate. Now we are up to our ears in Law suites and I need the information you dug up, to help turn things around and back into our favor."

"So," she said.

"So will you help? The Call's have agreed to another appointment meeting to hammer through things, and that's why I…we need you there. You _owe_ me, Bella." He said with emphasis.

"What? You're joking right?" She didn't _owe_ him a damn thing, not after what he'd done. How dare he even suggest such a thing.

"No damn it, I'm not." he yelled though the phone seething in anger.

"So how does my presence there, help you?"

"It will show them that I am flexible. They in turn will respond to their concerns in rapid fashion."

For a moment Bella considered telling him no, to go to hell, but she knew that she did care about Cullen Tower Enterprises. No matter how upset she was at Edward, she couldn't hold it against the company.

"All right I'll do it, but on one condition"

"Thank you," Edward said in a relieved voice, and then hesitated. "And that is?"

"After the deal is signed, I no longer want you to call or bother me again."

There was a small silence on the other end of the line, "_Bother… you?"_

"That's right, after the meeting, win, lose or draw with the Call's-you will leave me alone," even after the talk she had with her mother, she still was unable at that time to listen to him, or forgive him. There was another small silence on the other end of the line.

"Deal, Can you be here by eleven?" his voice sounded strained, even to her ears. It was as if he struggled getting the last words out of his mouth.

"Will that be the time of the meeting?"

"Yes, Bella," he sighed into the phone.

How like him to make sure to schedule the meeting before calling her. She'd have to postpone her interview with Black and Sons. "Okay, I'll be there at ten."

"Fine." he said.

Bella hung up before she could say anything further. So Edward needed her help with the Billing's project? But what was he really up too? She thought.

Right before ten the next morning, Bella pressed the button for the elevator. She'd wished she would have listened to her inner thoughts and not took the time to interview for the Executive Assistant position. But as fate would have it she landed the job. Maybe she and Edward could have met on difference circumstances and things would have gone better between them.

Who was she kidding? Things would have been no further ahead, she thought, her traitorous heart speeding up with the anticipation of seeing him.

When the elevator reached the twentieth floor, Jessica was waiting. She greeted Bella with relief.

"Oh, Miss Swan, I'm so glad that you are here. Edward has been absolutely horrible since you left. So demanding and I can't find anything! You handled everything."

Jessica led the way to what was once Bella's office, talking as fast as she could, as if to dump all her frustration on Bella in the short distance and period of time she had been gone.

"Jessica I'm sure you're doing the best that you can. Surely, Edward has been interviewing for my replacement," she said with a pang of regret. It was her job. She'd put everything she had into it.

"No, he hasn't had the chance. But if we have another week like the last, I'll kill myself." Jessica said.

Edward opened the door to his office. Jessica gave a small yelp and hurried away. He glared at her, and then at Bella, his gaze tracking from her medium-length brown hair, down the fitted blue dress, to the shoes on her feet then back up again. It took everything in him to stand there and not rush over to her and take her into his arms, and never let her go again. Instead he clenched his teeth and tightened his grip on the door handle, and said the first thing that popped into his head.

"Jessica might be a good secretary but she's not qualified for anything else,"

Bella winched. "You heard that?" she took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. "Are things with the Billing's company that bad?" she said turning away from him, the way he was staring at her was causing her to go weak in the knees.

His expression tightened, "Yes," he was able to answer through a suddenly dry throat; he seemed to be unable to look away from her, his breathing becoming ragged.

She sighed, placing her purse on the desk, and faced him. Taking in his appearance, she was shocked to see how tired he looked. He had dark circles under his eyes, as if he hadn't had a good nights sleep in days, and he looked like he'd lost some weight. Her heart lurched in her chest.

"So what do you want me to do, with this meeting?" she finally asked feeling awkward.

Suddenly unsure what to do with his hands; he rubbed the back of his neck. "I need you to help feel in on some of the issues you warned me about that first time that I took you to my apartment to have dinner." he gave her a rueful look when he noticed the widening of her eyes. "See I told you I listened to what you had to say. Also I need you to tell Embry Call that we have ironed things out and I'm flexible and willing to listen."

"So you want me to lie to him?"

He glared at her, "What is wrong with that"

"Well nothing, I just know you're good at that."

He raised his chin. "I never lied to you. Everything I said was the truth." He snapped out through clenched teeth.

"You said you were not sleeping with Lauren Mallory."

Shaking his head in frustration, he responded, "No, you kept telling me I was sleeping with her. If I remember right I kept trying to correct you."

"So, again you lied."

"A technicality. And not the issue I need to deal with first. The Billing's project takes priority." He paused for a brief second, and took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing, "But you and I will talk afterward," he said firmly.

"Mr. Cullen?" Jessica peered around the door. "The Billing's Group is here. I put them in the conference room."

"Thank you, Jessica. We'll be right there," Edward said calmly.

Bella glanced at her desk then at him, "Edward do you have the spreadsheets you need?"

"He nodded, "They are in my office, it took Jessica two days to find them.

"Okay, so you want me to pretend to be you're Executive Assistant for this meeting." she asked staring at him.

"Yes."

"That's all?"

"Don't you think that should be enough?"

"Fine," she started to gather a note pad and pencil from her desk, and headed for the conference room, conscious of Edward's gaze fixed on her until she left the office.

Embry Call actually greeted Bella warmly when she joined them in the conference room. "Ah, Miss. Swan how nice to see you again," Embry greeted.

Bella nodded, "Mr. Call," she still felt that uneasiness she'd felt all those months before when she'd run into him in the elevator.

"This is my father Richard Call, who will also be sitting in our meeting," he introduced, stepping aside so the other man could offer his hand to, Bella.

"Delighted to meet you, Mr. Call," Bella said with a smile. Unlike his son, Richard seemed to be a nice man.

Bella moved to a table to take a seat, just then the door opened, again admitting Edward.

Once the greetings had been exchanged, and Edward had met Richard Call, everyone sat and the meeting began in earnest. Mr. Call questioned Edward, on many aspects of the proposal, as Edward easily cleared up the concern. He and Embry discussed delivery dates and emergency plans if problems arose. The meeting wound up before noon, with a promise of a major contract to be signed as soon as the attorneys drafted it.

Bella sat there quietly and wondered what exactly her purpose had been. She had said very little. But she'd noticed Edward's gaze more than once. And Embry Call's.

As the Call's were preparing to leave, Richard Call came over to Bella.

"Are you free for lunch? I'd like to discuss something with you, a possible position with our company."

"How did you know that I was in need of a job?" Bella asked shocked that this man knew.

"Word spreads fast in the business world, also I've been told about your determination and gumption, something we value."

Edward heard. His scowl could almost be felt from across the room.

Bella ignored him, smiling at Richard Call, "I-I'm not sure." not realizing that Edward had walked over to where they were talking and now stood beside her.

"May I see you a moment," Edward said, taking her upper arm in a grip that wouldn't easily be broken. He practically marched her from the room into the hallway.

"Edward, what are you doing? Let go of me." Bella asked in surprise.

"I thought you and I were going to have an explanation session. Now you're flirting with a customer?" he accused in a jealous tone.

"For you're information I'm not flirting," She hissed, pulling her arm free from his grip. She glared up at him. "I don't think it would take you more than five minutes to give me your unreliable explanation. And if there is a possible job opportunity, I need to investigate it. After all you all ready said I couldn't have this job back, remember?"

Edward shook his head once, "I can't, Bella," he sighed exasperated.

"I didn't think so. That makes me free to seek other employment. And you can't stop me," she spat at him.

With a strangled oath, he pulled her closer to his muscular chest, his eyes bored into hers. Bella felt like she was suddenly being sucked into the dark vortex of his emerald green eyes, unable to break contact. She could feel her breath catch in her throat; her heartbeats were suddenly falling all over themselves in trepidation, in traitorous anticipation. The tension rose, was so thick around them that Bella could almost taste it. She was unaware that their heads had drawn closer; there lips were inches apart.

"Bella," he whispered.

She knew she had to do something. Try to make a move, to get away from him. But his gaze held her immobile and the ember that had glowed about them sparked to life in a blaze of desire. Bella watched it flare in the depths of his eyes and she knew the fire was reflected in her own. And all she really wanted at that single moment was to remain exactly where she was. In his arms forever. She closed her eyes in anticipation as his lips slowly lowered toward hers.

"Oh, my!" a startled, embarrassed cry interrupted them.

They both jumped away from each other as if they'd suddenly been burned. Bella became aware that they were both breathing heavily, as her face heated with hot color. As she felt a deep flush of embarrassment hit her, which quickly turned into anger as she stared up into Edward's, smiling arrogant face.

"Mr.- Mr. Cullen," Jessica stuttered from behind Bella. "Your assistant from-from Tampa tools is-is calling. She says it's important. I told her you were in a meeting." she paused and her eyes flicked back and forth between Bella and Edward, "I was unaware that you were…_occupied_. Are you able to take the call?"

"Of course I can take it, tell her I'll be there in a minute."

"Don't let me keep you, Edward." Bella snapped out, her voice sounding weak to her own ears.

"So your still unwilling to let me give you an explanation?' he asked silkily, his eyes narrowed in frustration and his face that was smiling a minute ago fell into a frown.

"What does it matter, I told you where my feelings are in this, why are you having such a hard time excepting my decision?" Bella knew no matter what he wouldn't change.

He ran a hand agitatedly through his hair, "Wait here. I'll see what my assistant wants and then I'll take you to lunch."

Bella blinked in surprise, the anger she'd just felt toward him drained from her body, "Why would you do that?"

"Why do you think?" he stepped around her and headed to his office, "Because _we_… need to talk." He said giving her a hard stare, before turning away from her. She would never know exactly how hard that was for him to do just then.

Bella watched him walk away puzzled by the invitation, and wanting to accept, she thought. But said instead, "I can't," to the now empty hallway, "Much as I want to I can't." That's when she panicked, and hurried down the hallway toward her office. Instead of going back into the conference room, to explain that she wanted to decline the lunch with Richard Call, and not giving Edward the satisfaction that she'd turned him down as well. Bella turned and fled back to her desk, quickly grabbed her purse, flung the strap over her shoulder and fled Edward's office for the second time in little over two weeks.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Second Chance At Love

As soon as Edward returned from his phone call with his assistant from Tampa tools, he immediately went in search of Bella. He was desperate to take her out to lunch, and away from the office so they could talk about the events that happened over a week ago. He knew from there earlier conversation that it was not the time nor place to have that discussion. He had not wanted to push the conversation aside, and act like seeing Bella in his office was unimportant to him. When in fact all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and ravish her, but at the time the Call Project was something he couldn't ignore.

He had regretted it all most immediately, because there was nothing more he wanted to do than drag her out of his office building, get on his knees and beg for her forgiveness. It had taken everything in him not to run up to her and take her in his arms the moment he opened his office door and saw her standing there. He'd been momentarily rendered speechless drinking in the sight of her. He was unable to look away from her beautiful brown eyes, and noticed how worn-down and tired she looked, from the dark circles under her eyes to her paler of her cheeks, that she had tried to conceal with makeup.

His heart turned over in his chest, as he felt his breathing accelerate, a spark of hope flaring in his heart and twisting his gut. _Maybe she'd missed him as much as he'd missed her. _He thought to himself.

He'd been so upset when she hadn't answered his phone calls. Almost every hour on the hour for the past week he'd been calling her begging her to let him explain, only to find disappointment and heartache when she didn't answer or call him back. So what did he do when he was able to finally regain his tongue? Why he'd rudely put Jessica down for not being able to handle things since Bella had been gone. Even when he realized how excited he was to see Bella standing in front of him just then, he'd found himself snapping at her, barely able to control his temper as they talked to one another. It was like he wanted to strangle her and kiss her senseless all at the same time.

He was still feeling the affects of the hurt and anger; he'd been forced to face for the past week, wallowing in self-pity and doubt of possibly not seeing her again. And in the back of his mind there was this small part of him that wanted her to hurt as much as he was for not letting him explain, for running away from him and jumping to the wrong conclusions as she always did, not wanting to sit down and talk about what actually transpired in his office a little over a week ago.

That's why he devised a plan, to try and get Bella back. Using the Call Project as an excuse. He hadn't expected her to answer her phone on Monday evening when he'd begged her to pick up once again. He was shocked when he heard her voice, a voice he'd been longing to hear for so long, and found himself momentarily rendered speechless, as she gave him a piece of her mind. When the shock of hearing her voice wore off and he was able to speak again he used the ploy of the Call project to talk to her. Asking her to sit in on the meeting scheduled for Tuesday afternoon.

Oh, he wasn't happy with the prospect of lying to Bella about needing her help, when in actuality the information he'd requested from her weeks earlier to be quite useful. It was his only way to justify his reasoning to come back to the office, and persuade her into talking to him about their current situation.

He was surprised when she conceded to help him, though on one condition that he never bothered her again. He knew that he had lied through his teeth, when he answered her with a clipped "_fine_." At the time he was desperate to see her, and if that is what it took than so be it. Now as he entered his office, it was to find that Bella was not there waiting for him, puzzled he quickly made his way into what used to be her office.

"Bella!" he called, coming to a quick stop when he realized that she was not inside. Where was she? He wondered, as he turned for the door that led into the hallway from her office. _Maybe she's with Jessica?_ He thought as he walked toward Jessica's cubicle.

"Jessica, have you seen Miss. Swan?" he asked, when he approached her desk and realized that Bella was not with her.

Jessica looked up from her computer screen, "She just left Mr. Cullen, and she seemed upset." She said.

Edward felt a sharp stab of pain in his heart, "Left?" _She left even after agreeing to go to lunch with him?_ He thought. "Did she leave an explanation as to why she left?" he asked. _Hopefully she didn't decide to have lunch with the Call's_, He thought with a hint of jealousy. "Did she leave with anyone?"

"No…sir, she was by herself," Jessica answered with a slight shake of her head.

Without another word he moved quickly toward the elevators, when he arrived on the ground floor and stepped out into the lobby, it was to see Bella racing out the front entrance, with Jacob Black at her side. A sharp stab of jealousy went through his body, as he stood there rooted to the spot in which he stood. _Damn it! What was Jacob Black doing here and why was he with her? I thought Jessica said she was by herself?_ He asked himself irately. He started to walk forward again, but before he could walk out of the entrance Bella had haled a cab, got in, and watched it quickly disappear from his sight.

He let out an exasperated sigh, as he raked one of his hands angrily through his bronzed hair. _He was to late_. With a huff he realized that his well thought out plan had just backfired in his face. What was he going to do now? There was no way he was going to be able to just let her walk away again. He thought as he turned and dejectedly re-entered the elevator. He was going to have to go after her, hunt her down until he found her this time. After seeing her in his office today he knew he couldn't give up on them all together, though once he found her he was unsure as to how he might proceed.

Oh, before the predicament with Lauren Mallory happened, he'd finally drawn up enough courage to ask her to marry him. But now after all that has happened he wasn't too sure if that was the right thing to offer anymore. All that he knew was that he couldn't lose Bella, so at this point he would settle for any kind of relationship between them. With that last thought he pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number, only to be answered with her voice message.

"_This is Bella, sorry I missed your call please leave a message?"_

He drew in a heated breath and tried to control his voice, "Bella, this is Edward…I looked for you after I got back, and you were not there. We were supposed to go to lunch and talk. Please call me?" he said. Stepping out of the elevator and heading back toward his office. He closed his phone and placed it back into his trouser pocket. Damn it! He was really getting tired of her running away from him, and knew that it was going to have to take something drastic on his part to plead his case. Then a thought suddenly struck him, as he came to a halt beside Jessica's desk.

"Jessica, I'm going to need you to cancel the rest of my appointments for today, and the rest of the week. Something important came up, that is going to require all of my time and attention," he said, as he stood in front of her desk.

"All of them, Mr. Cullen?" Jessica asked surprised.

"Yes…All of them, I'll be leaving the office and I'm not sure when I'll be back," he said disappearing into his office to only reappear moments later with his suit jacket on and a determined glower on his handsome face. Before he headed back in the direction of the elevators. _Yes he was going to have that talk with Bella if it was the last thing he did, and he didn't care how long it took to hunt her down this time…_

"I'll take care of it…Good luck!" Jessica's voice rang out from behind him as he passed by her.

"Thanks, I'll need all I can get," he said, without looking back at her, before disappearing inside of the elevator.

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

　  
　  
　  
　  
It had been a long Wednesday morning and afternoon. Bella had interviewed for assistant positions for a number of different companies. She'd returned back to her home, and felt better than she had in the past three weeks. Though two of those weeks since she'd seen Edward, and returned home from Phoenix. Oh they had talked once in that time frame. It stemmed from a moment of weakness, when she answered one of his many phone calls. Edward never once apologized, just asked her for help with a problem that occurred with the Call's. _The _very Embry Call she had warned him about so many months prior to.

Luckily he called her after she got back from Phoenix, and had some time to think; was the only reason she agreed to help him. Though she made sure he knew she was still upset with him. At the office that very next afternoon she was on pins and needles, and was pretty sure that everyone could feel the tension in the room between them.

After the meeting was over, Edward had pulled her into the hallway accusing her of flirting with Embry and Richard Call in a small fit of jealousy. Bella had become angry, and slightly hurt that he was acting this way towards her. So naturally they had a few choice words. And then what does Edward do? Why he tries to kiss her. For just a moment she had lost control of her senses, and wanted him to kiss her, that was until Jessica had interrupted them.

Embarrassed beyond belief, at being caught in the hallway in a compromising situation with Edward. Looking up into his smug face she had become angered, and realized for the hundredth time that she'd almost given in to Edward's seduction. Especially when he tried to use it by tricking her to go to lunch with him. That's when she panicked, and her mother's reasoning words

"_Bella let him explain his side of the story to you. Whether your ready to forgive him or not"_

Had flown right out of the window, and at that moment in time standing there in the hallway she did not want to go to lunch with Edward; nor for that matter with Richard Call. Like the coward that she was, she left with out an explanation. As far as she was concerned, the bastard should consider himself lucky she even wanted to help him, let alone be in the same room with him.

On her way out she ran into Jacob in the lobby, and he had stopped her, asking if she was all right. He then escorted her out of the building and to a waiting taxi. Jacob wanted to come over to her house, but she had not felt like having any company. So she had left him standing on the curb staring after her with a worried look on his handsome face. She never noticed Edward standing in the entrance of the office building also watching her flee.

Bella walked to her bedroom and changed into an old pair of jeans and a T-shirt. She was disappointed to see that there were no messages left on her answering machine, and sighed. It was a hard process trying to find a job in today's economy, and she was grateful that Edward took the hint and stopped calling her. Once she got changed, she padded barefoot into the kitchen and began to look around for something to cook. Though living alone she didn't often cook for herself, but she was hungry after all.

She glanced at the clock, and saw it was almost four in the afternoon. It was to late to phone Alice, and apologize for not showing up for lunch this afternoon. Given the circumstances, when it came to her brother she hoped she'd understand. She'd have to phone her first thing tomorrow, before heading out to another interview.

The knock on her door startled her. She wondered who could be knocking on her door at this time of day? Then crossed the room to answer. Opening the door she was completely thunderstruck to see Edward Cullen standing on her porch.

"We need to talk," he said, pushing his way into the living room. "And your not going to run away from me this time." he walked over to the sofa and slung his jacket over the back of it, sitting on one end.

Bella closed the door and leaned against it. Thinking it was just like Edward to act as if he owned the place. She felt irritation form, for the intrusion.

"Thanks for the advance warning," she grumbled, and closed the door. Then crossed the room and gingerly sat down on a chair.

"What warning?" Edward asked with an eyebrow raised.

"If I had known you were coming, I'd have not answered the door." She wanted him to understand that his presence in her home was unwelcome. Though once again her mother's words invaded her thoughts,

"_Bella let him explain his side of the story to you. Whether your ready to forgive him or not"_

He sat there just staring at her and damn it, it was so unfair. He looked terrific. A bit leaner than she remembered, he looked tired with dark circles under his eyes, as if he were having trouble sleeping. But he still had that same intensity that shone in his eyes, as they stared at her. Then there it was the unwanted fluttering stirring in her heart. Letting her know she was still not immune to his presence.

"I thought we were supposed to get together over lunch and… and talk about what happened?" he said. Referring to Tuesday afternoon.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I decided that I wasn't ready to talk to you just yet."

"So you decided to flee, with out an explanation I might add…to have lunch with Jacob instead?" he asked harshly.

"I was supposed to meet up with your sister, Alice. Jacob and I did not meet for lunch. Why would you even think that?"

"I saw you leave with Jacob, and I just assumed-"

"What? How did you know about that?" she asked. "Jacob and I are just friends. Besides that is none of your business."

Edward rose and paced over to her fireplace, "I'm making it my business." he took a deep steadying breath, and turned to look at her. "We need to talk about this, Bella. We have put it off far to long…and after we have our talk, I'll be making a lot of things my business…that is if things work out and go the way I want them to."

Bella gave him a bewildered look; he was not making any sense to her.  
"What are you talking about?"

Edward ran a hand through his disheveled bronzed locks, "I don't know what has come over me in the past year that I have known you. I never was one to act out of character as I have when in your presence." he began to pace back and forth in front of the fireplace. "Especially when we were at La Push. I swear there was something in the water, casting a spell over both of us. But despite everything that has happened," he stopped in his pacing to stare at her, "I still _want _you."

Bella new it was wrong, but she felt her heart kick into high gear. She stared at him, her thoughts tumbling. "You want me?" she asked with disbelief. She had thought she would never see him again after that awful day she walked in on him in his office with Lauren Mallory; they were both in a compromising situation. He had made it abundantly clear whom he wanted that day, and that woman was not she. But here he was in her home acting as if he wanted her.

"Yes, I want you, want to see you, hold you, I want to make endless love to you everyday."

She just stared at him, not knowing what to say or do. It was the last thing she expected to hear coming from him. "I don't believe you," she whispered, as she felt a small jolt of anger posses her. _How dare he say that to her after he was with Lauren not even two weeks ago?_ He knew that she wanted a committed relationship with him, not an affair.

"Why don't you believe me?" he asked his voice thick with emotion, a hurt look in his eyes.

Bella rose and stepped around the chair she had been sitting in. Putting a much-needed space between them, "I can't believe you just asked me that!" she spat. "Before I even came to interview for a position as your Executive Assistant, your reputation preceded you. A man who didn't just hire women to work for him but expected them to date and sleep with him as well."

He stared at her for a long moment. "So what your saying is that you let the rumors and those stupid tabloids influence your opinion of me? Is that why you got that damn fool notion that I hired you, just to sleep with you? So I could fire you?"

She nodded. "I was desperate for the job, especially after Mr. Newton retired. I was willing to take that chance knowing what I was getting myself into. Believe me I tried to fight my attraction to you, and your advances."

"I know you did."

She kept silent for a moment, "What do you mean?"

"I know you tried to fight off my advances. It is what intrigued me about you in the first place. I…I wasn't used to a woman not taking interest in me, and turning me down at every opportunity." he smiled at the memory, and even blushed with embarrassment. "It became a challenge, and you know how I love those."

"Well do you blame me? I figured if I turned you down flat, tried to stay away from you, I wouldn't lose my job. Which I might add I was good at," Bella muttered. "Then on top of everything, you had a parade of women coming in and out of your office all the time. Not to mention the ones like Lauren, Rosalie, and Tonya, you kept flaunting in front of me. Even after we made love," she said that last part with a little more force.

He nodded once. "I and the rest of the staff have missed your no problem response to everything. Jessica especially." He paused for a few moments, "And you have every right to be mad at me. But I didn't want them, Bella. Not like I wanted…still want you," he corrected himself.

"No! You may not have wanted them, but that didn't stop you from sleeping with them now did it?" she asked bitterly.

"Your right I did. I slept with a lot of them. But again, Bella that was before you came into my life." he took a step closer toward her. "You were all I could think about, all I could see. No other woman held a candle to you. After our time in La Push you were the only woman I cared about. Why can't you see that?'

She laughed bitterly; "Yeah, you cared about me all right, enough to keep up your ongoing affair with Lauren," she spat out.

Edward sighed and bowed his head to look down at the carpet, "That was not what happened the day you came into my office." he said softly.

"Oh my God! So your saying I'm blind and stupid?" she cried in anger. "Don't stand there and tell me I didn't see Lauren half undressed, and straddling you on your desk chair. Your lips on hers, your arms wrapped around her, and your hair meshed. Your shirt half unbuttoned and pulled out of your trousers."

"You were so ripe for it," he bellowed at her in anger.

She gasped, "What do you mean by that?"

"You saw what you wanted to see. You have done nothing, but compare me to your ex fiancé' from day one. I told you along time ago I was not like him. That I would never hurt you like he hurt you, and I meant every word." he said with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"You bastard I know what I saw!" she screamed at him, her body now shaking with rage. "What did you expect my reaction to be?"  
　

He shrugged. "I don't know, angry at first, but unable to let me go. Convinced I was the best thing in your life. To give me a chance to explain before jumping to conclusions, before running away from me, " he said stiffly. "But I can see that doesn't matter now. No matter what I say your not going to believe me," he ran his hands through his hair once again.

Bella looked away from him, for just a moment she wished they were back in La Push, with the two of them at the cliffs looking out over the beautiful landscape. A place where they were on the same wavelength, a place where they could be completely in love. With out a worry between them, but that thought only lasted for a moment.

When Edward saw the softening of her features and her eyes take on that dreamy look, he pressed. "You know, even after everything that has happened between us," he said slowly, his eyes hot with desire. "I don't think I can let you go that easily."

"What are you saying? Do you want to give me my job back?" Hope flared inside her at that moment. Even though she was the one to walk away from her job, and Edward in a fit of rage. She still regretted leaving, and could fill a slight smile form on her lips.

He shook his head. "No! I can find another executive assistant. There were one or two others I interviewed that were on my possible to hire list."

Her heart sank as her smile fell from her face. _If he didn't want to give her back her job, where was this conversation going then?_ She asked herself.

He stood in front of her, his arms held out toward her in open invitation.  
"Please, come here, Bella?" he implored her, with that damned sexy, pout of his.

She gave him a suspicious look, then slowly came around the chair and walked over to him. Knowing full well that she should not be doing this. That she should be standing her ground; fighting against the hold he had over her. But instead she found herself tilting her head back to look into his emerald green eyes, and wondered at the intensity of emotions displayed.

"I want you, Bella," he said again. "And I suspect you want me, just as much. Am I wrong?"

Bella licked her suddenly dry lips. She was mesmerized, unable for the life of her to look away from his eyes. He slowly lifted his hand to brush her cheek, to sweep back her hair, tangling his fingers in the silky brown strands. Her heart was hammering in her chest and ears. She watched helplessly as he slowly lowered his head to kiss her, wantonly waited for the touch of his mouth against hers. A wave of heat spread through out her body, and she began to tremble. A low moan escaped from her as his mouth took possession of hers, and she threw her arms around his neck, her hands fisting in his hair. He in return pulled her tightly against his hard muscular chest and deepened the kiss.

This kiss was better than any they had shared before, she wasn't sure if it was because she thought she would never be with him again. Or underneath all the hurt and anger, she knew she was still in love with him? So much so she felt that her heart would explode.

He was the one to end the kiss, and pulled away to look down at her. "I knew you still cared, still wanted Me.," he whispered into her ear.

"What?" she asked, her heart racing, every nerve in her body tingling in reaction to his kiss. She was wrapped in a warm glow of love and desire and having a bit of trouble concentrating. She wished he'd kiss her again.

"Its settled, you and I will continue to see each other," he said.

She suddenly came out of her desire-induced haze, and disengaged herself, when the realization of his words dawned on her. "What do you mean by continue to see each other?"

He smiled a predatory smile at her, "I think that kiss spoke volumes. Don't you?"

"What exactly did it say?" she asked growing weary.

He laughed, "Why that you want me as much as I want you."

"Edward, people want a lot of things, I want a lot of things. But this does not mean anything is settled between us." she stated. "I would just like my job back if at all possible?"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry but I can't give you your job back. I don't mix business with relationships."

She gasped her mouth hung open in an O shape. "What are you saying? Its not like you haven't had relationships with other women working for you."

He pulled her back into his arms. "You see that's where you're wrong, love. I had an affair with those other women, not a relationship. You'd be my first one for that," he said softly in her ear. "That's why I can't give you back your job. I plan to see you as much as possible."

"So we see each other…when?" she asked, wondering where she was on his priority list?

"Whenever we want." he answered.

"Well, what if I'm not satisfied with that? What if I want more?" she said having the courage to ask.

Immediately his expression changed, and a hard gleam formed in his eyes.  
"I told you along time ago I wasn't looking to get married."

"Why not? Am I not the right one?" she asked him. She was certain he was Mr. Right, but it didn't appear that Edward knew he was the one. Then again maybe she wasn't Mrs. Right for him. That thought just about killed her.

"Things people say and think can change over time," she said slowly.

"And some things, never change," he returned.

She laughed without humor, "You know for a business man who likes a challenge and to take risks, your scared when it comes to personal relationships."

He grunted angrily, "Bella I'm not asking for an opinion of my life. Why do you want to complicate it with personal attachments, and forevers? So far it hasn't gotten us anywhere."

"Why indeed?" she said under her breath, amazed at how calm she was acting. What she really wanted to do was rant and rave at him. To demand he loves her as much as she loved him. But she knew it wouldn't change anything. Marriage was not going to happen with him. He was right he had made that perfectly clear to her from the very first time they had dinner at his apartment. So now her only hope left was to save what little pride she had left.

"Damn it, Bella. Do you understand what I am asking you?"

"Perfectly," she said walking over to the sofa and picked up his jacket, his scent drifted up to tease her. She breathed it in; she was going to miss him so much. Turning she held his jacket out to him.

"What are you doing, Bella?"

"You need to go, Edward. Thank you for hiring me when I needed a job. I wish things could have worked out, I really liked working for your company, and with you."

"Bella, I'm not leaving," he stated in an angry tone. "Not until we have settled what's between us once and for all."

"Yes you are, I told you I didn't want a fling or a causal affair. Its better to part now then let myself become heartbroken and eaten up with jealousy and regrets, once it ends." she paused, and got to the point. "Lets part now while were still friends."

Edward strode angrily across the room, and took his jacket from her trembling fingers. "I never saw you and I as being just _friends_." he bit out between clenched teeth.

"That's what you don't seem to understand, Edward. I could have been so much more than just your friend." she said her voice catching.

"This is not over, Bella. We can still spend time together," his tone sounded almost desperate.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry."

"So this is goodbye then?" he said in a pained voice. "You're just going to give up?"

Bella nodded her head, "Goodbye, Edward. I wish you nothing but the best, and happiness with whomever." she held her head high, hoping the tears wouldn't fall until after he left. Her throat ached. It took everything in her not to fall apart sobbing. She opened the door wider, and tried to smile. She could feel her lips trembling.

"Bella…please?" he pleaded. He reached out a hand to touch her, but she moved away, and felt his heart breaking. Knowing that he just made one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

She refused to meet his eyes, as she stood there and opened the door wider.  
"Please just leave, Edward," she whispered softly, her voice breaking.

He walked out the door with a sigh, and stood on her porch. Gently Bella closed her door behind him. The tears she had held in began to spill over, tracing down her cheeks. She turned around to lean her back against the hard surface of her door. The pain that gripped her heart and body was so intense she thought she'd scream from it.

Her heart was breaking; she could feel it ripping into a tiny million pieces. Why did she have to fall in love with Edward Cullen? She had known he didn't want a real relationship; he'd been perfectly upfront about it. But she couldn't resist him; she wanted to be with him. She loved him, and wanted to share her life with him. But she refused to settle for less than a full out committed relationship with him. She had, had no control over which her heart decided to fall in love with. It was up to her to let him go and just move on.

Bella didn't know how long she stood there lost in her thoughts, but at one point reality pushed through her heartbreak and pain. She straightened up, and scrubbed at her eyes to wipe away tears that had fallen. She made her way to the bathroom, and to the sink. Where she turned  
the water on and splashed her face. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw her swollen, red, puffy eyes staring back at her.

"_Well mother are you happy now? I let him tell his side and look where it just got me,"_ she said bitterly to her reflection.

She reached for a hand towel hanging on a hook and dried her face. Once satisfied she laid the towel down and with a sigh, left the bathroom and moved toward her bedroom. Suddenly she felt very tired, like all her energy had been physically and emotionally drained from her body, and all she wanted to do was lie down.  
　 　 　 　

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

"_Oh, oh," _Jessica muttered as she caught sight of Edward's grim face Wednesday evening, as he returned from Bella's home. _Looks like his talk with Bella didn't go that well.  
_

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen," she said brightly.

Edward glared at her with wild eyes, "If you want to call it that," he muttered under his breath. He stopped to stand in front of her desk.

"Hmm," said Jessica. "I must have overestimated your powers of, err, shall we say persuasion."

"I don't understand her." He shook his head, his expression blank. "I tried to explain to her, about what she saw in my office that fatal day. But she didn't want to listen," he gave her a rueful smile. "I guess I just made a bigger ass of myself."

"What did you do, Mr. Cullen?" Jessica asked him.

"I was to much of a coward to tell her that I'm in love with her. Instead like the selfish bastard I am. I offered her an affair with me," disgust for himself plainly in his voice.

Jessica rose up out of her chair, her hands fisted at her sides, "You did what?" she asked shocked.

"Asked her to pretty much be my mistress," he answered his head bent down in shame, "Then I told her I didn't want to be married. Which I might add is far from the truth. I even bought a ring, I was thinking of proposing…that is until the fiasco with Lauren happened. Now after what I said to her today at her home she probably wouldn't accept… even if I did ask," he said sullenly.

"But-but why did you do that?" Jessica asked aghast.

"Because the woman makes me crazy, because I was upset she was rejecting me, hurting me. So I wanted to make her hurt just as much as I was. I lost my temper and said some things that I never meant to say."

Jessica stood there with disbelief on her face, "You know I thought that at one time you and Bella deserved each other. But now I am beginning to think maybe it should not be. How could you say that you only wanted an affair with the only woman you are madly in love with?" she asked exasperated.

"I don't know," Edward, answered her softly. Right at that moment he was feeling like an utter, selfish, fool. How in the world would he be able to win Bella back?

"Well you better know, Mr. Cullen."

He shook his head, "No I don't know, I thought I did, but now-" he trailed off and just stood there in a defeatist attitude. He had never felt so helpless in his life, and found he didn't like the feeling one bit.

"Well you only have yourself to blame, if you lose her. Go back, and pound on her door. Until she opens it back up, then you tell her what you originally went there earlier to tell her. And don't you leave until you get her answer. I can't believe the great Edward Cullen is giving up. What is wrong with you?"

"Bella Swan," Edward murmured. His hand lowered to his trouser pocket where the diamond ring rested in his pocket. "Do you think she might actually…you know?"

"You'll never find out if you don't get over there and apologize to her for being such an unfeeling jerk, and explain to her what your true feelings are." Jessica said.

Edward gave her a halfhearted smile, "I need to think…I'll be in my office," he said and turned on his heel and walked away toward his office. _Yes, I need to go back, and try again to get her to listen to me. I'm not ready to give up just yet. Maybe then I could ask her…_he thought to himself.

Jessica stood there looking after him, a frown on her beautiful face. The two of them were driving her nuts. She had never tried so hard to get two people together before in her life. I _swear_ if they didn't make amends then she was going to drag them both together, and force them to talk to eachother_. _They were the most stubborn people she had ever met. But then again they say, _"When you're in love people do and say the most stupid of things."  
_　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

It was some time later that a knock on her door startled her out of a deep sleep. Bella sighed, and turned her head to look at her alarm clock, it was two in the morning. Who on earth would be knocking on her door at this early hour? She wondered. Angela? Ben? Jacob? Maybe she shouldn't answer it at all, being that she wasn't fit for company at the moment.

The knock sounded again, this time louder, and more persistent.

"All right, hold on a minute," she mumbled, as she groggily got out of bed, and headed toward her living room turning on lights as she went, and almost tripping over her own feet. Bella reached for the handle and turned it. Opening the door she was startled to see Edward. His head was bent down, his tie loosened, and his shoulders were slumped.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave?" she asked him in a sleepy voice.

He looked up at her with a determined expression on his handsome face, and with out asking for permission he slowly pushed past her and back into the living room. Before he reached around her and closed the door.

"Have you been standing on my porch this whole time? I thought you left hours ago?" why was he still here? She thought. Not realizing tears started running down her cheeks again at the sight of him.

"No," he breathed out in a strangled whisper. "I went back to the office after I left here," he hesitated. "I couldn't stay away," then he brushed his fingertips along the top of her cheeks, wiping away her tears. "Bella, please don't cry? I never meant to make you cry," he said softly.

She stepped back and away from him as quickly as she could, "I-I'm okay" she didn't want him to see how much his touch effected her. But before she could escape his touch completely his hand circled the nape of her neck, feeling warm and sensuous. His emerald green eyes gazed into hers.

"I suppose that I'm happy one of us is okay, because I'm not," he said huskily.

She just gave him a very confused look. And tried to wipe at her own eyes. She was wide awake now.

"Bella, love, you were right all along."

"Right about what?" she asked. Wondering if she had heard him right.

"God! About us, you were right I don't just want a casual affair," he took a deep breath, his eyes boring into her own. "I not only want a best friend, I want a lover that I can worship in and out of the bedroom. I want someone who is loyal, and will never stray in our relationship. I want someone I can love and be loved by. _I want you,_ Bella. Please give me a chance to prove to you that I was wrong?"

"Are-are you serious?" she asked aghast. What just happened to the man not even a few hours ago was swearing vehemently that he did not want to be in a committed relationship? She thought.

"Yes I am. I just know that these last three weeks have been hell without you in my life. I had some problems arise, which you know about concerning the Call's company. While dealing with that particular obstacle, my thoughts were distractedly on you the whole time. All I could think was that I lost you, that I was a fucking idiot to let this happen, that I had to win you back. I knew I needed to find you and explain to you what actually happened in my office that day."

"This is crazy, Edward."

"I agree craziness had a lot to do with the way I handled myself around you. How I acted like a jerk five hours ago here in your home," he paused and took another breath, "Bella, you were one of the best assistants I ever had, and I was happy with you. But there was all ways the attraction I felt for you getting in the way. And believe it or not I tried to fight it as well. That's why I kept a lot of the women around…to help distract me from my thoughts and feelings I had for you. But two months prior to us making love when you dropped off those documents to me in La Push, I had already decided to swear off women."

She stood there and blinked. She didn't believe what she was hearing. Had his reappearance back into her home, and his touch short-circuited her brain somehow?

"And what about the women you date? What about…Lauren?" she spat out the last word in disgust.

He winched, and gave her a halfhearted smile, "I am sorry for what I must have put you through. I didn't want to hurt you. It was a mistake to keep Lauren in my life, especially after I realized I felt something more than just simple attraction for you. But I was stubborn, and didn't realize at the time what I was actually feeling. Lauren had been in my life for two years, and I admit for the first year we were intimate, though the affair didn't last long after that. By the time you started working for me I just kept Lauren around as a friend. She would accompany me on trips to keep me from becoming bored, or lonely." he tried to explain.

"But if you didn't want Lauren then why did you act like you enjoyed her company, kept her in your life even after…after we made love?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"Bella, love, that's just it. After we made love, and we had that fight at the ball, when you ran away from me. I was devastated and asked Alice to help me, to talk to you. But when she came out of the bathroom and had that look on her face, I just new that something was wrong. Then she demanded that I talk to her, explain what my feelings were for you. That's when she told me what you thought of my so-called playboy lifestyle. Letting me know that you thought I wasn't in love with you, that I was just using you for sex, and as a distraction until Lauren came back into the picture." he paused taking a deep breath, and giving her a guilty look. "I can tell you that I felt sick to my stomach. My heart was breaking at that precise moment because I thought I might have lost you. Alice told me to get my act together, to tell you that I loved you, and rid myself of Lauren and all the other women in my life. But what she didn't know was I had stopped seeing other women shortly after you started working for me."

"But, I saw you. You were all ways with some beautiful woman or another. You implied on numerous occasions that you were sleeping with them…sleeping with Lauren-"

"No, Bella. That's only what I wanted you to think. I wanted to make you jealous, just like I was when I saw you with Jacob Black, and that Sam fellow. Like I said I didn't understand what I was feeling for you at that time, and I acted like the asshole you accused me of being." he said quickly cutting her off.

"So is that what you were trying to do in your office that Monday morning.  
The day I walked in on you and Lauren having sex?" she asked bitterly.

"God, no!" he cried, and shook his head. "Lauren showed up unannounced, I had no idea what she was even doing at my office. You see I hadn't talked to her in a month; I was trying to tell Lauren that I didn't want her in my life, that I was never in love with her, but she wouldn't take the hint. You see Lauren refused to see that I didn't want her, that I wasn't in love with her, and I can tell you she didn't take it well at all. She screamed at me saying,

"_That she would make me want her, that I was in love with her."_

"That's when she started taking off her clothes and attacked me. She tried to seduce me into changing my mind. When you walked in on us, I was moving to push her away from me, and get her to calm down. She was not seeing reason at the time." he paused to give her an embarrassed look. "I never meant for you to see that, Bella. If I could take back what happened that day I would. You ran out of my office before I could say or do anything. I pushed Lauren off of me, none to gently and pursued you, but it was to late you had all ready fled. I even went as far as to go to your home to try and explain what you saw. But you were not there, and not answering your cell phone or your home phone."

"I didn't did I?" she asked softly. Remembering how angry she'd been that day. "I actually turned my cell phone off."

"No, you didn't. Where did you go, Bella?" he asked her gently.

"I had to get away from you; you hurt me so bad. I booked a flight, and stayed at my mother's place in Phoenix for a week."

"Oh! Bella. You have to believe me when I say that I don't want any other woman…_I just want you_." he groaned, as his arms tightened around her. "The question now is…will you please forgive me?" he asked her softly.

Bella just stood there and thought about what he was saying to her. "Edward, I-I, you've made it so hard for me to…" she trailed off.

"Please, Bella…because there is only one other thing I need to ask you," he said then paused, he took a deep breath, and looked deeply into her eyes, "Will you marry me?" he asked, softly, with a hint of nervousness in his voice, as he looked down at her. "That is if you'll have me?"

"Marry you?" Bella's breath whooshed out. All she could do was stare at him. _"Marry you?"_

He continued to look deeply into her eyes. "Please say yes?'

"What happened to the man who just said hours ago that he didn't want to get married? The man who only had room in his life for an affair and nothing more?" She asked, as her heart pounded so hard she could hardly hear over the rushing of blood through her veins. She drew in a ragged breath, her eyes never breaking contact with his.

Amusement shone in his eyes. For the first time she could define the emotion shining in his eyes and she realized with a start it was love for her.

"Bella I am such an idiot, and a coward. You know I am new to this relationship stuff, and I was scared of your rejection. Also because of my parents many divorce's; I wasn't a big fan on the whole marriage thing. It was after we made love at your home, the night Laurent dropped you a visit, when the idea of marriage really popped into my head. I went round and round for weeks after that trying to figure out what I wanted to offer you. All I knew is I didn't want to lose you, I was so afraid of rejection, that I convinced myself to ask you to have an affair with me. That was better than nothing. I should have known better, known that you would never settle for second best when you could have it all," he paused, and lightly placed his hand on her cheek. "Please forgive me? I take back all I said before."

He was serious! She could see the sincerity, and vulnerability shining in his eyes when he asked her if she'd have him. Slowly she realized this was not her imagination. He truly was uncertain of her response. Standing there staring up at him there was suddenly no more doubt she loved this man. She threw her arms around his neck.

"Yes, I'll have you. I am in love with you, Edward Cullen!" she cried, as she finally admitted her feelings for him.

His arms tightened even more around her, "You want me? You love me?"

"Lord knows I didn't want to fall in love with you. But I couldn't help it, you're so damn potent."

He kissed her. Molding her body to his, she could feel the ragged beat of his heart pounding against her. His lips moved convincingly, his tongue dancing with hers, bringing them both to new heights of sensation, and happiness. It was hard to tell where one left off and the other began, because they had their arms so tightly wrapped around each other.

It was some time before he pulled back enough to gaze into her eyes. Slowly she opened hers and gazed into his.

"Edward, please tell me you love me, too?" she asked softly.

"I do, never doubt that… I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. I love you more than life itself. For the past three weeks I felt like a piece of my heart was missing, that half of me was gone. I never want to feel that kind of emptiness again"

She gazed at him with all the love shining in her eyes. "So, what changed your mind about marriage?" she asked, snuggling closer, delighting in the feeling of intimacy that wrapped them together.

"At first I was furious when you threw me out of your house, I stormed to my car and angrily slammed the door. It was after I got back to my office, after talking with Jessica, I was just sitting there in my office and staring at nothing… that's when what you said about not being afraid of a challenge, and taking risks, struck me. I couldn't believe it! For the first time I was running away from a challenge. That I was unwilling to fight for what I wanted. I literally pictured my life in a whole new light. I saw myself alone, no one waiting for me at home. There was no one to share my success with, to be myself with. It was an empty existence, and realized I wanted a partner, and eventually children, a son to partner the family business with. I realized I wanted what my brother Emmett, and sisters had, that special someone in there life." he smiled, "So I asked myself how I would feel never seeing you again after today? That's when everything came into perspective. I'd already had three weeks without you. I didn't want another much less a lifetime. That's when it dawned on me at that moment you were that special someone for me, that I did want to marry you. Bella, you are the perfect woman for me. You took to your job with flying colors- we were able to discuss ideas and strategy, and you had as many good ideas as I had. Not to mention you were not afraid to put me in my place. Those early morning planning sessions became the highlight of my day, I just didn't understand why at the time."

"So are you saying I knocked you off your feet, since the first day, Mr. Cullen?" she teased seductively.

Edward laughed, "You could say that, Miss Swan. Especially after we made love for the first time. That was when I realized I was in love with you. But at the time I was to scared of your rejection to tell you. I'm just glad I came to my senses when I did. I don't know if I would have been able to go on living if I would have lost you," he mumbled.

"I'm glad to. I love you Edward. I've known since the party we attended at Angela's parents."

He looked into her eyes, seeing the warmth and love shining in them. "I love you too, Bella. I was such a fool."

"You weren't the only one who was a fool, I thought and did some stupid, and crazy things too," she whispered.

"I guess are parents were right, when people are in love they do some crazy stuff," He hesitated, looking down at her, with love shining in his emerald green eyes. He reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out the diamond ring, and held it up in front of her. "So you never gave me an answer. Will you marry me?"

Bella stared at the single solitaire diamond ring, sparkling in the lighting from the lamps, with awe. She could feel the prickling of tears threatening to spill down her cheeks, as an overwhelming happiness over took her.

"Yes. I'll marry you. You silly man," she cried, and reached up to kiss him long and deeply. "I guess this means friends and partners forever?" she said, once she regained her breath back.

"Forever," he affirmed, as he placed the diamond ring on her ring finger he raised her hand and kissed her finger on which the ring lay. With a huge grin on his handsome face he wrapped his arms around her and nestled her closer against him, not wanting to move. He savored the moment, the knowledge that this woman, this wonderful woman, was his-to hold and cherish, and share happiness with. He may be a selfish bastard at times, but right now he was a lucky one to be given a second chance with Bella.

**THE END**

………………………………

* * *

A/N: Well there it is the end of the story. I hope you all loved and enjoyed this as much as I loved writing it. I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, and added me to your favorites lists. I enjoyed reading all your reviews and was pleased to see that you all had very good and interesting reactions to my story that I wanted you to have. Thanks to all of the readers that nicely pointed out my spelling and grammar mistakes. I am still looking for a BETA, so it's just me trying to fix up my mistakes. Hopefully in feature stories I write I get the same reaction, and understanding. Thanks again!

Gokdeneyes123


End file.
